Big Time Temptations
by Lighter
Summary: Relationships are easy.. unless they're a secret, which makes spending time together as a couple a little difficult; especially when it feels as if everyone is watching you. Will having the others find out hurt the group? All this and the World Wide tour.
1. London Here We Come

Disclaimers: I do not own the show Big Time Rush, nor do I own any of their music featured in this work of fiction, which I make no profit from. I also don't own the song in the start, that is from an independent singer named Lights.

Warning: This fic contains language, some violence, partial to full nudity- I don't think this matters unless you read like I do, and it comes off like brain television :-). And sex... a lot of sex... well, enough sex- maybe four times hahaha.

A.N: If you haven't read the previous one shot before this fic Big Time Slip Ups, its okay. You can read this as is, and not miss a beat from that. Thank you for reading, and leaving a review. I appreciate it very much, and thank you for favoriting the one shot. I have to do location research for this fic, so the next update is I don't know when, but I hope you like it from my traveless prospective.

...

_**Dark out, but you've still gotta light up-**_

_**Gotta keep your head up.**_

_**Gotta keep your face up...**_

The boys have been in the studio practicing their vocals, harmonies, dance steps, and placements for the second Big Time Rush tour. They've also been in the studio recording a single to be released later after the tour, that they'll be singing for the first time on stage in all four locations. Big Time Rush's first real ballad: _Face Up_. It will be six months. Which meant six months of being away from family, and aside from themselves, friends, and their home at the Palm Woods. The difference with this tour, though, is that not only are they a year older and wiser coming into it; it gives them a fraction more of freedom... they hoped.

Gustavo was working the boys hard, as he's already been killing himself with thinking up songs for the bands third album, he wanted the boys to run over the song as many times as they could to keep it fresh in their minds, while other songs on the album are little more than snippets and sound bites, or stray cords that the husky manager continually hums along to while trying to think up lyrics for it.

Removing his oversized headphones, Gustavo leans forward in his seat pressing the button for the sound booths speakers and mics. "And that's a rap on the new ballad for Big Time Rush," He informs them when the final note plays from the speakers. "Now get out here!" He snapped. Standing from his swiveling seat, Gustavo moved towards the exit door to stand before his 'dawgs'.

The boys exit the sound booth filing out into a straight line before the BIG BOSS- or so Gustavo's favorite shirt reminds them.

"Dawgs... we leave for London as soon as nine o'clock tomorrow morning."

They all smile gleefully at the thought of going across the world on tour. They were limited to the, states only last time. But their group has really taken off since they first started.

"Stop fantasizing!" Gustavo snapped them out of their little worlds where he, from experience, knew they were escaping too. It was impossible to talk to the monkeys sometimes. Everything has to be worded just so, or you'll lose them. Teenagers. "This also means that you'd better be ready by the time the car shows up." He stops pacing and straightens before them. "So say goodbye now, because when tomorrow comes, I don't wanna hear any complaining about girls you haven't kissed;" The four made faces of confusion and thoughtfulness at the sound of that. "Nor do I wanna hear that you haven't packed your luggage."

Logan, Kendall, and James couldn't help but shoot a warning glare at poor Carlos, knowing that between them he'd be the one to make that error. Last time they were leaving Palm Woods he was chucking his clothes into an open suit case that Kendall, James, and Logan had held open for him as they tore through the lobby to the car waiting for them outside. It was not a pretty sight.

"That was one time!" Defended the accused.

"Right," Kendall chimed in. "And weren't you the one with only one pair of shorts and a tank when we went to Griffin's beach house?"

Carlos's dark gaze rolled up to the ceiling in thought. It was true. And to this comment he says a very prominent. "Not important."

The other 3 band members scoff.

Gustavo ceased his groaned expression to continue his tirade. "And to ensure that you don't lose your plane tickets, Kelly is going to hold onto them for you." Steepling his fingers together, he taps them against his chin in wonder if he's forgotten anything. Nope. Couldn't think of thing. And so he ends his bellowing with a very kindly said. "And this will go off without fail, or I'm going to destroy each and every one of you!" He seemed proud that the boys lurched back at that. He still had it. "Are we clear?"

"Yes." Big Time Rush says in unison.

"Because," Logan starts. "none of us _has_ a girlfriend; we've got six hours til bedtime." The other three make example of their knowing the time by tapping their wrist watch, or holding it up to their ear to make sure its still working. "And Carlos's bags will be packed and in the lobby before the sun goes down." The other's nods are all over the place, like bobblehead toys, in agreement of that declaration.

Gustavo's face read pleasantly surprised. "Oh. Well, good work today, let's hope it keeps up while you're on tour." Ah, Gustavo Rocque. Best manager in the pop world; and always ready to give out a punch along with a compliment. Its endearing, really. "Bye." He added when the four of them remained in his field of vision.

It seemed that 'bye' meant an entirely different sort of 'go' in the book of Kendall and James, because the two tore out of the room so fast that it caused a wind tunnel powerful enough to pull Logan, Carlos, Kelly, and even Gustavo forward in the fleeing males' direction, a whole two paces!

"James and I are going bowling!" Kendall called from down in the lot.

Chiming in, James adds. "We understand that you and Logan don't wanna come!"

The four that remained in the studio, gathered at the window to peek out of it through the opened blinds covering the cracked windows. The evening sky was lowering itself over the city, but it was still bright enough down below to see Kendall and James looking up at the window where Gustavo's main office sits.

Boggled by the declarations, Logan muttered off-handedly. "I don't even recall being invited to bowl,"

He or Carlos couldn't have called down a response anyway since Kendall and James peeled out of the lot on foot so fast they left sneaker tracks in their wake.

"At least they're getting along better since that 'curse interview' and everything."

"Yeah." Carlos reitirated without emphasizing on the subject, to the two who weren't privy to the awkward week they'd had at home after that fake-date the two not-lovebirds had gone on.

There was silence, _hard_ silence. _Awkward_ silence. The kind of silence that when you walk into a room and you feel it, you grimace, wince, and head out backwards to where you'd just come from. Neither talked about it, but everyone in the apartment could tell that there was something the two wanted to say to each other, as well as something that _should_ be said between them. Like, I'm sorry. But, having too many people watching a pot will only create a bigger mess than if it were left alone; so, descretely, Ms. Knight, Katie, Carlos, and Logan would find some reason to excuse themselves from the apartment to leave the heated pair alone so they could open the gateway of communication and, hopefully, talk it out like adults. Not kill each other like they're in a death match. Luckily, it only took 3 days before the two spoke over breakfast about 'buddy-bonding-time together, that way the tragedy between them wouldn't tarnish what they have as close friends. Bowling seemed to be the activity of the day; wouldn't have killed them to invite he and Logan along, though. He hasn't been bowling since he dated that girl Stephanie, who'd rescued him from the Jennifers at the school dance last year.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow, then." Says a semi-redejected Logan. "Eight sharp."

"I'll send the car for you." Kelly says when waving them off. Gustavo was already behind the closed door of his office.

Leaving the Rocque Records building, the two walk to the purple convertable and climb inside, Logan behind the wheel.

"You know," Carlos starts speaking when the car rolls from the lot and onto the streets with the rest of L.A. traffic.

Brutal at night, especially. Socialites gathering to shop, or party the night away. People heading out to work. People just driving for the sake of driving! Its really a pain. Carlos often wondered how he'd ever get a license out here. But Logan and Kendall seem to manage it alright. James has a license but never drives unless he's going someplace alone. Leaving Carlos the odd man out. But he was in no rush.

"With Kendall and James out bowling," He turns in his seat to look at Logan. "we should do something together."

"Like what?" His voice was neutral, but his face said, 'let's drop the subject'.

"I don't know... what about video games? Ms. Knight made a pie this morning; we can have a slice while virtually scuffing up a stadium floor in basket ball?"

"That's James." Informed Logan. The vehical pressed on after a slow right behind another car whose driver clearly wasn't paying attention to what he's doing.

"Oh..." Quieted, for a brief moment, he makes another suggestion. "What about wrestling- I'll bet I could take you!" And he was excited at the thought of pinning Logan down under his powerful strength and unpredictable moves.

"That _too_ is done with _James_," Scrunching his nose, he adds as an after thought. "And even if it weren't, I'm not exactly fond of being bent into a pretzel."

"What?" And he truly sounded surprised by this.

"Forgive me for being preventative to bodily harm."

"Okay, I have no idea what that means, but to me... it sounds whimpy."

Logan ignored the comment, and with a shrug he says with a tone clearly bored of the subject. "I just don't see what's so great about wrestling."

Gaping, Carlos crosses his arms over his chest. "_Everything_." Scoffing, Carlos straightens forward in his seat. "Man, you're dull. How do you expect to get anything out of life if you don't take risks?" Carlos couldn't help thinking that if Kendall and James don't hurry up and finish their two-man party thing, his life was going to be considerably dulled. "How will you ever get anything out of life if you just sit around all day, counting your teeth?"

"I don't sit around counting my teeth." He slapped Carlos on the arm with the back of his hand, completely fed up with the topic of his not being a risk-taker.

Taunting, Carlos sing-songed. "I don't knoooow, I'll bet you can't even pull Camille's hair when we get back to the Palm Woods."

"_What?_ That is stupid, okay." Rolling his eyes; Logan pressed his foot down on the break at the light. "Why would I wanna pull Camille's hair?"

"Because compared to a real risk, it's tame compared to doing something like..." He tapped a finger to his chin. "Shutting off the main water valve at the Palm Woods."

"Hn." Scoffed the offended male. "I'll bet I can do that."

"You won't."

"I would. And I wouldn't get caught either."

"Then its a challange." Holding out his hand, he gives Logan's a shake when the riskless driver took his. "Good luck, my friend."

"Don't need it." Returning his attention to the road now that the light is green, something crossed Logan's mind. "Today is Sunday, right?"

"Right."

"Well, the alley isn't open on Sundays."

"Really?" Carlos had to think about that for a moment. "Yeah... it isn't. We went over that one time in the spring for Ms. Knight's birthday and had to go to a movie instead." His expression fell as something had occured to _him_ just then. "If the alley is closed... what are Kendall and James doing?"

At the Palm Woods park. A multicolored blanket has been stretched out over the lush, still green, young Autumn grass. The usual slum of people have gone, and the few stragglers left behind, were straggling for a reason. The very same reason for the multicolored blanket and the soft sounds of BTR playing on a battery powered radio. The air is slightly chilly but the wind is calm, so its not really a bother to anyone hanging onto summer garb. The sky has melted the colors purple, orange, and deep blue together like water colors on a canvas. There aren't many stars in the sky to be seen, but it doesn't matter when Kendall isn't really looking at the sky. Its only serving as a nice backdrop to James' handsome face looking down at him when they had to break their kiss for oxygen.

Smiling affectionately at his secret lover, whose face continues to disappear in the setting sun; three more minutes and it will be dark out completely, Kendall says. "You know, these have been the best three days of bowling yet." He hummed when James planted a peck upon his lips.

Adding to that statement, James says happily. "And by 'bowling' you mean three days of uninterupted, pure self indulgent, makeout sessions." That said, he pressed a particulary deep kiss to Kendall's lips, tongue just brushing against the roof of the blond's mouth.

"Mmm. That's exactly what I mean." Replied Kendall parting his lips when in came another one.

And wasn't that funny? Before any of this had started to get comfortable, James was completely spooked by the idea of being in a relationship with Kendall or any guy. But now, it would seem, he can't get enough of kissing him and is the first to initiate them a lot of the times they've done it. Hidden in the darkness at the theater, at home when they're alone, out here at the park. A couple of snuck in pecks at Rocque records during bathroom breaks. It was unbelievable! Kendall had to work for other things though, furthering their relationship was an onerous process when it came to new ground with James. He was cool with kissing now, but still skittish about other things, which is why Kendall never really pushed it. But he being the progressor had to do it sometimes: a new touch here, a heated whisper there, lips in new places... The day would end, then begin, and once the two have found a new or old place to be alone it would be _James_ to start in on the last new addition to their exploring romps.

Everything had worked out in their favor. They got back from their fake-date at _Rustique_ and, in deep thought over a number of things like: what to tell the others, how to be together so that it works, and of course the very fact they had kissed at all. It had the two heavily silenced, and for some reason that seemed like a red alert to all those around them. Ms. Knight, Katie, Logan, and Carlos would excuse themselves from the apartment so that he and James could talk; one time, when all of them were at the pool everyone out there left them alone as well! It would seem word got around quickly in a place where everyone knows everyone else. It was actually pretty funny. And rather than sit around talking about an issue that they don't have, the two of them sat on the long orange couch kissing until they heard the tell-tale rattling of keys outside of the apartment to end the, pressumed, cage match.

It was on day three that they both decided to keep their relationship a secret, it would be better for everyone that way and, also, that they should call their 'alone time' as 'buddy bonding' so that everyone will respectfully leave them alone. Recently, they've discovered the solitude of the park at night, and have since hidden a blanket and mini stereo in the thick bushes and whip it out whenever they wanna have some 'a different kind of friendship' time.

"Switch." Kendall announces. And rolls over so that he is on top of James now.

Switching was something that they both came up with in favor of James not wanting to have either of them take on the role of being the lesser man. They're buds afterall, equals. Its only fair that they handle this budding relationship on equal terms. But honestly, Kendall has this thing he does whenever he likes something, he hums deeply from his throat, and the sound just sweeps James feet right off the floor and he gives way to the shudders that crash through him upon Kendall's doing so. If anyone knew they'd definitely have no problem with deciphering whom was on top; because if Kendall were female with a sound that good, James would hold that purse outside of the dressing room, he would shoe shop until his feet bled from being dragged around. He would actually remove his shirt to lay it in a puddle so that Kendall wouldn't get her feet wet. But reality check, Kendall is a guy, and so the only thing he can offer in response to that hedonist making sound is to let the man have his way with him... so he supposed that would have made _him_ the girl and- dammit! Stop thinking!

Latching a hand into Kendall's fine, though not as fine as his own, sweep of hair James intended to suck the life right out of him through a kiss, but found it impossible when his hips began to sway upward and his mind further clouded over from Kendall's hand rubbing feverishly at his crotch. His red alert should have gone off when he'd heard the sound of a zipper being undone and knew that his own hands were currently busy beneath his secret lover's shirt. But again, Kendall was memorizing to hear, so nothing got in until-...

"Hey! Hey!" He pushed the blond's hand from beneath the band of his boxers. "What are you doing?" His hazel eyes are as wide as saucers, with a cocked brow to further articulate the question and repremand that what Kendall had done was wrong.

"Well," Replies Kendall. "the way I see it, is that we've got progressive advantage." He then shrugged as if it were nothing new, or major. "And unlike with some _stranger_, we've got history." He gave his secret lover a peck on the neck.

Thinking that explanation over, James nods. "Oh." Pulling Kendall into a silencing hold, they remain laying in each others arms looking up at the dark dark blue sky, thinking about what Kendall just said while basking in the private relationship.

Kendall didn't have all night it seemed and he, once again, tried moving them along. Only this time he planned to use his hips to do what his hand had intended on doing. Unzipping his jeans; James kept a watchful eye for foul play, but when Kendall's boxer clad hips straddled down on his unzipped lap and the blond rocked his hips forward and back there wasn't much room left to complain, and James let out a groan a lot louder than he had intended it to be. Kendall chuckled against James' lips shushing him at the same time. They may feel like they have the place to themselves but it isn't the case. Heat rushing him on all fronts, James rocked with Kendall deciding rather quickly that this was the better option to a handjob. Equals, right? And judging by Kendall's appreciated sounds this was giving to the both of them rather than just one.

The sensation of electricity that hit him when Kendall swirled his hips shot a moan from him that was so sudden he had to wonder if it had come from him at all. That was another wonderful thing about this; Kendall never rubbed James' hesitations in his face. He just went with the flow, whether it be forward or at a stand still, if James were very adamant about a 'no'. And they both indulged in the raking sensations engulfing them as they rocked, or ground down deeply onto each other, while kissing like their ship was going down. It left them breathless and seeking air, which only let the moans and groans tumble freely into the night air. Score another point for Kendall.

...

Carlos and Logan just parked the car and ducked through the park to get to the apartment. They were still in meager chat about Logan's lackluster for adventure, when the soft sounds of 'Nothing Even Matters' as well as a few _other_ interesting man-made lyrics that aren't usually there.

"Ooh," Logan assesses the situation. "looks like someone is enjoying the album." He politely keeps his gaze averted from where the sounds are coming from.

Calling to where the hidden lover's sounds might be coming from, his eyes also firmly planted in the direction to maybe see a little PG14 action, Carlos sang out. "You're weeelcooome!" He figured they'd wanna thank them for providing music good enough to erupt that much passion from them.

Logan swatted at the laughing male for embarrassing the hidden couple.

Once inside the door, Carlos heads over to the bench where the water main's valve is located. Removing the seatcover he places it carefully to the floor. "And there you go."

"Where I go?" Asks Logan nearly at the elevator, but seeing that Carlos was no longer beside him he doubles back until he's standing beside the grinning male.

"You said that you'd take risks, that you'd shut off the water in the building..." His hand gestures out as if it were saying that he needed to get on with it already.

"When I'd said that, I meant that I would take risks within reason. And turning off the apartments water supply is a bad idea." Looking at the front desk, he hissed in a whisper. "Plus, Bitters is watching us."

Carlos looks over Logan's shoulder to where the plump building manager is eating a bite of popcorn and eyeing them heavily. The two wave, with a dry laugh.

"Aheh, we were just heading upstairs." He tugs Carlos towards the elevator.

"There you go." Replied the man as they skiddadle by.

Passing by with apologetic smiles, they hurry onto the elevator and out of sight.

"We need to pack for tomorrow." Logan is saying to Carlos while they walk through the hall to their apartment 2J. "We don't want a repeat of last time." As if he had to remind the male of the conversation they had with Gustavo an hour ago.

"Hey guys," Greets Katie when seeing the two.

"Hey Katie." They return without being in sync.

Now that the boys are home, Katie moves from her place on the couch over to the kitchen table for dinner. It felt as if she'd been waiting all day, and smelling her mother's cooking wasn't helping the hunger pangs. She could only snack on _Fruit Smackers_ for so long! Her savory buds are winning the battle of 'let's eat'. "You know you have to buy me lots of souvenirs when you go overseas," Unstacking the plates, she sets one down before each seat. "Preferably something with a high re-sell value." A wicked glint in her dark eyes shined and she rubbed her hands together with anticipation.

"_Katie_." Repremands her mother at the stove; stirring the finished pasta, elbow, into the bubbling tomato sauce and storemade, ready-when-heated, meatballs. She taps the spoon onto the side of the pot before leaving it to rest on the empty macaroni box sitting on the counter top. Looking at her daughter, she noted in the back of her mind that two of her boys are M.I.A. before she continued speaking to her daughter. "The boys will bring you gifts because they love you- not so you can fleece the masses."

Katie expelled a ruefull sigh. Watching the pot move over to the table, Katie took in the fact that two seats were empty. Pointing at the empty seats, she asks. "Where're Kendall and James?"

"Not sure," Logan took a sip of water then continued "they said bowling." He shrugged while salting his beefaroni. "But we all know that the alley is closed on Sundays, so they must have gone somewhere else."

Jennifer cast the small group unseen pleading eyes, to change the subject.

"You know what _I_ think they're doing?" And this was Carlos talking over a mouthful of pasta.

"Hey, Mom." Kendall interupts from the door. "Dinner done yet? I'm starving." Walking through the small dining room area, Kendall pats his little sister atop her head.

"Just got done, but go wash first- _both_ of you." She shot a threatening look at James, who's over by the pot scooping a bite onto the serving spoon for himself.

Observing her brother and friend, Katie asks. "Why are you two covered in grass?" She then smiled smartly around her fork.

"Uuuh," James, ready to panic and blurt anything out- he seemed to have a nasty habit of that- but Kendall recovered the situation by cutting him off.

"Be-because weee werrrre... wrestling."

"See!" Carlos says pointedly to Logan. "Wrestling is fun."

Not sure what to make of that offer of help from Carlos, Kendall went on to say. "We realized that the alley was closed, and so we just hung out at the park." He gave a nice little hands and shoulders 'so there' shrug.

Nodding, Carlos sniggered and asked. "Did you guys hear that couple making-out to our music?"

Wild expression on his face, James darted off to the bathroom. Kendall shrank away, shaking his head. "Nnoo. No couple, there was... _no one_ at the park doing anything like that..." Stammering he added. "Where we were." Satisfied, he cleared up the sentence. "There wasn't anyone doing that where we were in the park. I'm gonna go wash up." Shooting a thumb over his shoulder, Kendall retreated to the bathroom with James.

Once the door is closed after them, Kendall and James begin rapidly extracting grass bits from their persons. That little romp in the grass had gone better than Kendall would have thought, considering the bold manuever of flat-out sitting on James' lap. It was a good night all around for relationship progression... well, for physical progression actually. Which is fine! But Kendall was leaning on actually having more between them then 'friends with benefits'; going bowling with James tonight would have been really cool. He had lied to James before when he said that he was over him; he still very much has a crush on the hair obsessed pretty boy in the group. The only time, in the quick week they've been having this secret relationship, they've had a real date was when James took him to that Hair Model model show; needless to say qoute unqoute _Kendall's_ should be labeled as _James'_ because that truly was-

"Do you think they suspect anything?" James, drying his hands on a hand towel, asks.

Soaping up, Kendall makes a face of confident reassurance. "They don't have a clue." He watches James through the mirror, a hidden smirk crosses his lips watching the male unconsciously flick his hair from his eyes. "And it'll stay that way because once we get to London, we're gonna ham up the lady love." Scooting over when James approached the mirror, lucky comb and **Cuda Man** spray in hand. He scrunched his nose up and moved completely when the spritz of mist came his way.

"But I _do_ like girls." And James said this without bitterness, or severe homophobia like he might have at the start of the week. He was more distracted with primping.

"_True_, but, we _also_ agreed to see where this thing between us may go... so..."

"You two gonna be in there all night? Food's getting cold!" Jennifer called through the door.

"Coming!" Kendall called back, now drying his hands.

"So?" Asks James in wonder of the abandoned sentence.

"So, no pressure." Patting the confused male on the shoulder he adds. "We take it as it comes."

"Which reminds me," Wrapping his arms around Kendall's slim waist, James pecks the male on the lips before releasing him and then leaving the bathroom, he heads into their shared bedroom.

Suddenly remembering that very same thing, Kendall deadpans and promptly closes the door so that he can clean up as well.

The tour, in some ways, was going to be blissful freedom. On their first tour, the four of them traded who slept in which room with whom, but this time around maybe he and James could throw it out there that switching is _stupid_, and he and James should just share a room the entire time, while Logan and Carlos share. It could happen, maybe even without question...

...

"I'm gonna find your commander, General James, and destroy him." Carlos taunts. A scruffy looking soldier stalks across the screen towards a bunker, gun poised to shoot at any given second.

"I don't think so, Captain Carlos, because my commander is hidden someplace the likes of your fleet can never find him." His tone was dead-serious, in a mock sense.

Carlos's player screamed when a landmine went off beneath his foot. When James broke out into an insane cackle, Carlos only shook his head in self defense. "Laugh all you want, James, because that landmine just told me where your commander is hidden."

Wide-eyed in panic, James let out a shriek before battling for Carlos's controller.

Chuckling Kendall then returned his attention to his school assignments. He and Logan are finishing up what they can so they don't have the same enormous pile up like before. Logan still can't believe that Gustavo didn't tell them, moreso that he had to do it all alone! But not this time, though James and Carlos should put down the controllers and pick up a pencil and get some work done.

"Kendall," Logan whispered when he knew the two on the couch couldn't hear him. "I know the truth."

Rather than freak out as James would, Kendall cocked a brow to let Logan finish.

"You and James weren't wrestling at the park, were you?"

"Umm..." He began to retort.

"You were fighting again."

Taken aback, Kendall shook his head. "No. Honestly, we were getting along." Expelling a calming breath to relax his prickled nerves, he returns his attention to his school work.

Leaning in closer, he asks. "Because you can tell me if you did." He whispered raspily.

"We didn't. Believe me." Realizing that work would be impossible, Kendall taps his pencil to his math work. "James and me are really having some good bonding time, things couldn't be better." Looking at said male, he smiles. "Infact, I was thinking that maybe once we're in London, he and I could-..."

"Alright boys, bedtime." Jennifer says this while emerging from her bedroom, slippers on her feet and a long robe around her pajamas. "You've gotta get up early tomorrow so that you can have breakfast before you have to leave. I can't let you get out of here on airplane nuts. Now move!"

As if Jennifer Knight and all her 5'6" were the most mighty of all the drill seargents and she must be obeyed. Which wasn't far from the truth. The boys, in a scramble, hurry and turn off the game systems, close up math books and science books with pencils and paper still inside to make it look like some good work had been done. Throwing on their night apperal, and quickly brushing their teeth, the four are off to their shared bedroom with the cozy bunk beds set on either side of the room. Lucy, for all the lack of space the place has, is lucky to get to live alone. Room to herself, place to herself. But one had to wonder, would it feel like home, as it does for them now?

The boys... woke up early! Right on time as the alarm sounded. They dressed quickly, aside from James, brushed or combed their hair quickly, and were in time to have a very nice breakfast of strawberries and cream oatmeal, and pop tarts with two glasses of orange juice. The problem rose when they left the apartment, packed bags in hand and goodbyes said. Getting out of the Palm Woods unscathed was going to be tricky. And once the elevator doors pinged open, Carlos peeks around the corner, Logan over his back, Kendall over his back, and then James peeking from the top, the four scan the area with their multicolor of eyes for any passersby they might know.

Looking over his shoulder to the three others standing above him, Logan gestures that they make a run for it... when the elevator doors began to close. Crammed up together, the four cry out as they shuffle from the elevator entrance to avoid being crushed on the doors' second try.

"Let's make a run for it!" Carlos throws his fist into the air.

It was like warfare, they made it far enough to believe there wasn't an ambush, but then like with the secret landmine hidden underground the troops came swarming in like an explosion in reverse. And before they knew it, they were crammed in a circle of friends all shouting this and that at them for gifts they'd like or just the request to get anything. Some only wanted to say good luck, and goodbye. Through the madness of it all, the razor sharp voice of Jennifer 1, a.k.a Blonde Jennifer, cut through the uproar to say.

"We heard you're going through Paris,"

And the other Jennifer's embelish this statement by synctly saying. "Expensive, no eau de toilettes."

Dumbfounded the four cock a brow at the girls, who have to roll their eyes at male stupidity before they 'discetely' fan themselves over toward their general direction to allow a lovely trio of a scent to waft up their noses. Aaah, perfume. Of course.

"And _that's_," Blonde Jennifer points as she speaks. "on _your_ dimes."

It seemed that they shared a body today, because after a tinkling of their fingers the girls walk off.

"And that'll be three eau de toilets" And yes, Kendall said it wrong on purpose. "for the Jennifers."

In a flury of "okays" and "yeah, sures" somehow Freight Train, their big black body guard shoved his way through the crowd to get to them. The boy's hadn't noticed him, only that some airspace was let up at their backs.

"The car horn honked three times for you boys, its time to go or Gustavo will be ticked." Reported the man, business as usual.

"That's our ride, ahaha- bye!" And James' wave could barely be counted as he flew from the lobby and to the limo.

The others said a goodbye with a little more meat to it before heading out to load the trunk with their bags.

"Logan! Logan!" Called a familiar voice.

Looking over his shoulder, said male smiled seeing Camille exit the Palm Woods. Grunting when her familiarly aggressive weight slammed into him at full force. Squeezing back, he rocked with Camille's movement; pleased when she backed up a hair to plant a sweet kiss upon his lips.

"Don't forget me when you've got french girls cancanning in your face." She beamed a beautiful smile his way, her smokey eyes staring deeply into his own.

Smiling warmly, he teased her by saying. "Camille, if French girls are cancanning in my face, I won't even know who _I_ am soooo, can't make any promises."

Laughing, she gives him one last smooch before backing away from the car so he can enter.

"Bye Camille," Says Kendall entering after Logan.

"Wooo! Hoo hoo hoo!" Carlos is standing on his seat, upper half out of the sun roof and is abruptly joined by James.

"Bye you guys!" Called Camille watching the limo drive away.

Lucy, at her side, only waved, before ushering a semi-downtrotten Camille back inside. She already confessed to the girl that she was going to miss Logan and the guys, but Lucy didn't know how much until the actress came out.

"Its my own fault that I have to say goodbye to Chad!" And the fake tears and sobs poured out. "I should never have thought I could find love in a man 2 years older than me, and now _he's_ off to college, and I'm alone again!" Grabbing Lucy up by the straps of her stylish leather tank, she gives her a shaking. "And right before my school's prom! How could he!"

Brow furrowed at the oddity that is Camille Roberts, Lucy shakes it off and humors the girl with a little acting of her own. "Its okay Melissa, I'm sure Trent-.."

"Chaad." Camille corrected through sob.

"Chad, will call you every night."

"You really" She sniffles. "think so?"

"I know so."

"Oh. Well then, I'm cured." Smiling, she thanks the girl and waves a goodbye while heading off to the pool.

It was going to be a long six months.

The volume level in the car was at maximum with the four boys hunched over looking at Logan's iPad.

"I hope we get to see the queen," James stated before plastering on his most handsome smile. "I'll bet that I'm her favorite."

The three gave him doubtful looks.

"I'm mostly excited about seeing Paris," Says Carlos. "Can you imagine what it looks like from the eiffel tower?"

"But isn't the food in France like, _really_ scary?" James informed his best buddy.

"Not if you know what you're ordering," Logan, the voice of reason chimed in. "I'm sure the waiters would be cool with translating it."

"And even if they were, eating won't be a problem, because we can bring corn dogs and fish sticks with us to the hotel whenever we don't eat out."

"_No_," Logan's face scrunches with annoyance at the incredible lack of common sense in Carlos. "they would never keep during the flight."

"Yes they will," Debates the unswaying Carlos. "They have refrigerators."

"Oh," Logan chuckles mockingly. "What I meant to say, was that bringing your own food is _stupid_."

"You're stupid." Retorts Carlos ready for a fight.

Smiling, Kendall shakes his head in dismay. Maybe Logan should worry less about his fighting with James and more about his own with Carlos. "I'm sure that there will be _something_ in Paris worth eating... we'll just get the name of it, and keep ordering that." He shrugged it off.

"Well, does France make their own corn dogs?" Asked the hopeful male.

"No, genius, corn dogs is an American food. They won't even have it in England."

Tired of the food conversation, James asks. "I wonder what kinds of entertainment they have in Europe? Maybe we can hear some of their local bands."

They all agreed on that.

"Hey look, a comedy club." Points Carlos.

"Now that, I wanna go to." Agreed James to the unrequested visit. "Man, can you believe this? Our last tour was over the states, and now... we're hitting Europe."

"And Asia." Added Kendall. Leaning forward he turns up the radio which is playing, now very loudly, The City Is Ours.

"We've made it to the big time!" Shouts Carlos.

The four boys hoot and hollar and the rest of the fourty minute drive was spent singing, at the top of their lungs, to their songs, and eating the snacks and drinks from the mini-fridge.

"You wanna be famous!"

They sang loudly, happy to toss the white cheddar popcorn at each other; to be fair, they were trying to get it into the mouth of the person across from them.

Pointing out of the, rolled down, tinted windows, Carlos announces. "There's the LAX!" Spotting the approaching building, the four cheer with popcorn flying as their hands go up in the air.

Once the car pulled in and bags are removed, the four weren't standing around long in wonder of where they had to go to because no sooner were they past the large glass double doors, Kelly walked up to them; her stylish boots clicked with each step.

"Kelly!" The boys called out before rushing her, and wrapping eight pairs of arms around her tiny form.

Their joy was contagious, as usual, and she grinned and greeted them in the same fashion. "Guys! Hey!" Her arms remained around Carlos who was still gripping her like crazy until James and Kendall tugged the enthusiastic male away. "Guys, get your things checked into baggage so we can board the plane," She hoisted her already checked out carry-on back to a better sitting place on her shoulder. "here are your tickets." She hands the plane tickets over to the boys.

Looking for the boss, Kendall asks with suspicion. "Wheeere's Gustavo?"

"Yeah, isn't he coming with us?" James looks over his seat number, before moving ahead in line to set his bag down through the scanner. He was insane if he thought he could get away with bringing his product, but give the band strength. He tried. And sure enough...

"I'm gonna have to ask you to step aside, sir." The security guard requested.

Rolling her eyes, Kelly instead addressed an easier matter than getting the security on the flight to understand James' beauty regime. "Well, since its your second tour... Gustavo knows that he can trust you guys on your own until he joins us in France."

"Aaaw," Kendall mocked how touched he was by the idea, then asked smartly. "but what's the _real_ reason?" Because he just did not believe Gustavo, the Biggest Boss, Rocque would leave Big Time Rush alone out of trust.

Reluctant to give up the answer, Kelly laughed and tried to distract herself with James. Who was getting all of his hair care products checked with a shriek of 'how could you' over every spritz and spray, or squirt, that went untouched to his head or face.

"Kellyyy?" Carlos returned her focus.

"Fine! Okay..." She gave an aggitated huff. "Gustavo isn't coming along yet, because he wanted a vacation from you guys." And she tensed herself up for the conjoined moan of aggitated disbelief.

How can Gustavo still be so weary of them after they've been together for so long?

Defending the man who isn't there, Kelly repremands. "Hey, you guys are a handful even on your best days," And she lifts an accussing finger.

Finally done with the heat, James joins the conversation. "Whether Gustavo is with us or not, we are gonna rock London." He pats Carlos on the shoulder when his best bud nods.

Passing there tickets through checking, the five board the plane taking their seats in order of Logan and Carlos, seated behind Kendall and James, who has Kelly right across from them beside a lovely looking mother, who continually looked over her seat to her son behind her. Kelly was kind enough to offer her seat to the kid, who switched places with as little grace as he could, and knocked into both Logan's chair and Kendall's. Little brat. And how long was it until they reach London? Ten hours? Fourteen. At least James and Logan had the right idea by ignoring all baby's and children's whails and shrieks, by eyeing himself in his mirror. Kendall, sure that he isn't being watched, eyed his secret lover through his mirror as well. Receiving a smirk from the self-attracted male, until Carlos leaned up over the back of the seat to shout.

"London, here we come!"

"Woo!" The other three band members cheered.

The plane took off without delay and soon they'd be in London.


	2. Don't Fight the Feeling, But Cover it Up

The flight was a long fourteen hours of: crying babies, bored children kicking the seat of the person in front of them, parents hissing at said children, groaning adults because the bored children refuse to listen to their parents telling them to stop kicking the seats, and James Diamond, who decided that a plane is the perfect captive audience to his singing.

"Oh no... Its on tonight and here we go-oh..."

"James," Muttered Kendall beside him with his head lolled to the back of his seat, eyes closed, and voice cracked with sleep exhaustion; if James sang one more verse he was going to knock him out cold. Assuming the male hadn't heard him, what with his iPod earbuds in, he slaps him with the back of his hand and again says. "James..."

Nodding his head to the music, he glances Kendall's way and smiles. "Its goin' down- down, right now... you can't lose."

"James!" And that was Logan, who'd finally reached his witts end with the singing pretty boy, snapping through a hissed tone. The brat in the seat behind him had finally gone to sleep, and if James didn't keep his voice down he would surely wake up again for round twelve!

But the brunet sang on, he'd even gone as far as to pop his back, back and forth against his seat; which annoyed Carlos who had somehow managed to ignore all sounds around him and fall asleep. But he was roused by James' seat beating into his knees from movement. Groaning, Carlos shoved the male's seat. "Oh, come on!"

That got his attention, and removing his earbuds, James looked around him at his friends. "What?"

"Stop singing!" The three angry band members groan in unison.

"If anything, it should sooth you like a lullaby." Retorts James, who clearly didn't see what the problem was. He wasn't shouting... at least, he didn't think so. Returning his ear buds where they belong, James lowered the volume of the music. Parting his mouth he sucks in a breath of air, ready to strike up the next chorus when Kendall grabbed him hard by the collar near his throat.

"Stop it... forever..."

"Come on, is it really that bad?"

"Yes!" And that wasn't just his band-mates, it was Kelly, the woman ahead of him and Kendall, and some guy diagonal from them.

"Alright, alright..." Flicking his hair from his eyes, he leans back in his seat and closes his eyes. He doesn't have to sing... But it started out low, "...Its late and I am tired, wish I could spark your smile" then it started to grow. "The place is flying high, but right now we're wanted below.."

That did it. And with the pillows beneath their sleepy heads, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan battered and beat James with soft pillows that they all wished were filled with rocks. The other passangers had to applaud them when they stopped hammering their friend and returned to a normal seated state. Regardless whether or not James sounded good, it was still annoying to hear anything when you're trying to sleep.

Thoroughly tousled, James straightened out his bread and butter, whipping out his lucky comb to fix the full on fly away the beat-down produced. Straightening his clothing out afterwards, he settled into his seat and closed his eyes. He can sleep... he's tired... he just has to let it happen...

"Achoo!" Kendall didn't have time to attempt to make his sneeze as quiet as he could, it just sort of shot out- like a bullet from a gun. And dispite their attempts to keep James quiet due to the sleeping toddlers and passangers, this random expellsion of air woke the screaming infact more effectively than shaking him would have.

The collective groan went up, and Kendall could only offer a lame shrug of an apology. Hopefully they'll be in London sooner than later, and they can get all the sleep they want at the hotel... because right now, sleep would not come easy what with the kicked chairs, and the screaming babies.

10:43 p.m. London, England. Seated atop a double-decker bus, the band admires London in its night-life atmosphere. Its nothing like L.A. or even Minnesota, with its swell of orange lighting coming from street lights that looked like torches on each corner, the shops illuminating their artificial lighting out onto the sidewalks through the oversized glass windows. A flurry of cars are on the road, other buses with waving tourist like themselves, not many people are walking about the streets but there's still a good crowd hoofing it here and there. Despite the very unpleasant flight, the boys' energy was renewed the moment they stepped off the plane into the airport terminal. It felt like they were in the states up until they got outside and on the road. The cars were insane. Just about every one of them looked like a hearse, which they know that they're actually British cabs.

"Let there be Super Nannies!" Shouts James in a regal tone while leaning over the railing just a bit.

"Hey, she may actually be in one of them?" Carlos chimes in ernest.

"Nah, she wouldn't be," Kendall straightens out from the lean he's got over the side. "she's probably in the U.S. working on a family." Turning the small digital camera so that its facing him, he says. "Hey Katie, we're finally off the plane and in London, and as you can see the streets are filled with British cabs that may or may not be carrying Jo Frost."

He snickers when James and Carlos start singing the theme song to Super Nanny in the background; their fingers poking up into airspace as if they were popping bubbles that only they could see.

"Kelly, are we gonna stop someplace for dinner?" Carlos even went as far as to point down to a place they're passing by.

"Sorry, we can't. Its straight to the hotel to check in, and then to bed; you can order room service if you're hungry." The assistant is texting to their manager, and working out the schedule for tomorrow.

"Man, and I really wanted to eat some British food." Carlos pouts.

"A British hotel will still give you British food, Carlos..." James replied.

"Oh." And he seemed genuinely surprised by that piece of information. "Kendall shoot me!" He smiles at the camera. "And Katie, you'll be happy to know that British hotels still serve British food."

"Even though the food is from Britain, its got a lot of influences from other european places. So you're not just eating native food from the land..." And Logan cocks his head in disbelief when the pair pretended to nod off on him. "Okay, I was just saying." He shrugs.

"Oh, oh!" James places his hands over Kendall's to turn the camera on him. "And Katie, Ms. Knight, you may also be wondering if the air in England smells like fish and chips?" He chuckles as if it were a joke, then in his usual handsome models voice, he answers himself. "You bet it does." His hazel gaze moves past the lense to where Kendall is laughing; the air does infact smell like fish-n-chips. But that's only due to the fact that they've just passed by a small eatery.

Kelly couldn't help but shake her head in dismay. It was times like these that she wished Gustavo was around, at least that way she'd have someone to have an actual conversation with.

As if Logan sensed her weariness, he tapped Kelly on the hand to ask. "How early do we have to get up tomorrow?"

"Six thirty. You'll take the rental to the BT Tower and do sound checks; a pole was taken and the winning song was _Boyfriend_, so you'll be singing that and surprising them with _Superstar_. From there you'll be going to the Doe staduim for sound checks, placements on the stage," And the others are now listening in on Kelly and Logan's conversation. "Run through... then the concert will begin."

"Can we sightsee afterwards?" Asks Carlos with a hopeful tone and pleading eyes.

"I don't think you'll have much time for that, Carlos. We're going to be in London for four days during this tour... maybe by the end of it we'll have a couple of free hours to do something, but your mornings are pretty booked. ...Sorry." She could only offer a shrug. "Tours take a lot of work... you didn't think that you'd just show up and sing did you?"

Honestly... They did. They could see it all too. House lights going up, the crowd roaring, they'd sing to their screaming fans until their adoring voices go immobile. Kelly watched as the four of them got engulfed in yet another fantasy, as when it came to their delusions the four existed in the same place of the same design. She could have let them stay like that the entire rest of the trip, but when they began leaning over the railing to do a little hand slapping, she had to snap them out of it.

"You guys..." She puts a bit more force behind it this time. "You guys!" That snapped them out of it, and while they straightened, Kelly went on to say. "It isn't gonna happen like that. You have to work twice as hard on this tour than the last; you're singing two unreleased songs from the third album, and you have to do a dance with a partner, which you'll have hours of rehearsal with that too."

That dampened their moods a bit more. Down-trotten, Carlos decided to get all the sights in that he could, during the ride to the hotel or around the area while they move from location to location. Whipping out his own digital camera, he snaps pictures of the area whenever the bus comes to a light. The mood wasn't dampened but it was definitely somber as the bus took them through the 10 Monmouth street London to the Covent Garden Hotel. Getting up from their seats, the boys, Kelly, and Freight Train make their way off the double-decker bus to ground level on the sidewalk. The four boys tilt their heads back with an impressed "Whoa" at the outward appearance of the place. Heading inside when the reflecting lights catch their attention from the door, they pass by their body guard who's holding the door open for them and Kelly.

"Oh-ho-ho!" Carlos bounced excitedly taking the place in.

The front foyer is gorgeous beyond compare. At the reception alone, there are large curtains and aged wood furnishings. Stone stairs lead up to the first-floor drawing room which has maple-wood panelling. Though the boy's can't see it, thanks to Logan's Googling the hotel, they know that there's a Tiffany's Library also located on the first floor, which has a fireplace and bar- which they will not be using for the fact that its a library alone... though Logan seemed somewhat intrigued. The hotel also has three private dining rooms, a private 47-seat screening room, and the Brasserie Max, with a pewter bar with an arched mirror. The bedrooms are elegant, with floral motifs, and they have bathrooms made of granite and mahogany. The hotel also has a gym and a spa. This place is top notch for sure considering its seen as the third best hotel in London.

Big Time Rushs', multitude of colors, gazes took in the entire room as they followed Kelly to the large wooden receptions counter. Even the light fixtures are beautiful. Antique in style with little lamp shades or glass boxes like old world lanterns, shining moody lighting all over the room. Honestly, it looks as if a fire has been lit, only thing missing would be their shadows dancing from the flickers.

"Four rooms, please. 2 standards and 2 suits." Kelly fished into her pocket for her purse for the Master card given to her by Gustavo from their boss Griffin.

She had no doubt that the band was going to be a hit, this tour wouldn't be going on otherwise, but hopefully they'll make enough through ticket sales to pay back Griffin, and have some nice paychecks coming in for themselves with all the hard work they're putting into this tour; its not just the men in suits who're making the money, it's the talent. Tickets sold out within the first ten minutes of going on sale here and in the states; they've got a few extra on them for some V.I.P. treatment with a fan or two, but that's it. If you wanna see the band now, well, you'd have to get on a plane and grab any left-overs from France or Japan's purchase and see them there.

The receptionist has a very large nose, and whispy hair growing at the sides of his head and around back, while the top is as bald as a mellon. He's also got on a grey suit with tails, and white gloves cover his hands. He's very rizty looking to just have a receptionist job. He looked the band and their guardians over and smiled. "Yes, of course. Are you with the entertainment circut?"

"We're Big Time Rush, you might have heard of us?" James, always proud of what he's accomplished, couldn't help but pipe up first to answer.

The receptionist only blinked.

"We're a band." Logan adds.

As if that struck a cord he nods his head. "Very good." Ringing a silver bell that sits atop the large counter, he returns his posture to very poised while waiting for the Bellboy to appear.

When a plucky youngman comes running in from the hall, he freezes to take in the band's huge bodyguard and shaking off his surprise, he then grabs a loading rack from a row off to the left of the entrance, to stick their luggage on. "Right this way, sirs and mum."

"I believe you'll be needing the keys, Reginald." Says the poised receptionist, holding 4 sets of keys out to him.

Blushing, the boy nods. "Right. Sorry guv'." Grabbing the keys, he then hurries away to the elevator. "Right this way." He sweeps his hand out once he's on the large elevator. "You'll like your room, mum. Its our attic suite... You'll be surprised how many celebrities stay up there. Do you happen to know the actress Meryl Streep?"

"Meryl Streep stayed at this hotel?" Carlos asked with impressed interest.

"Absolutely!" The Bellboy seemed even more enthused now that he's got their attention- or at least someones. "And that film Match Point back in '05, you'll see our lobby and restaurant."

"Cool!" Patting the youngman on the shoulder, Carlos says joyfully. "Now you can add Big Time Rush to the list of celebrities."

"Big Time Ru... my sister's got tickets to see you chaps tomorrow at the Tower. She's gonna be so jealous when I call 'ome and tell her I met you myself." He beamed at the idea of having one up on his sister. Must have a playful rivalry going on. Removing his hat, he exposed his highlighter blond hair before slipping it back on in the re-adjustment.

He spoke to Carlos for a while revealing that the director of Lord of the Rings stayed there, and even Stockard Channing and Kate Winslet. Even Courtney Love back in 2007. He'd never met the queen, but he's seen her during her ride through the city. He asked the group if they were going to be presented to her, but they were unsure. James was sure. He could 'feel it'.

The band is led down the hall to their rooms, the doors are unlocked by Reginald before the key is handed off. A house maid came through to open the curtains and turn down the beds for them. A court little woman who looked to be in her early 40's, her powder grey uniform bloated about her hips, sinched in by the little lap apron tied around her body. She smiled and was polite; told them they were a handsome lot, even went as far as to pinch Logan's cheeks! They removed their luggage from the carrying rack, and waited inside the room while Kelly and Freight Train were showed their rooms.

The four boys oggle the places high beamed ceilings, cute old style windows with lacey curtains, flower arrangements nicely flurished in two vases permiate a wonderful aroma into the air. If you had to be specific... its a grandma's house. Even the dark wooden walls of the hallway matched the rooms interiors. It has a small sitting room right when you walk through the door, to the left of that is the bathroom, and straight through the room is the very cozy bedroom with two beds, that have a comfortable blue and white floural pattern on the comforter. The floor is bare, exposing the polished wood throughout the place; but there is a white shag throw rug peeking out from beneath the bed.

Kendall wondered if he were the only one flashing back to the first time they had seen the Palm Woods apartment, where Lindsay Lohan projectile vomited some chocolate milk on the carpet. Yuck. Good thing the place was renovated to suit their needs, he didn't think they'd last this long had they had to remain in that gross- **Fear Factor**-esque apartment. Shaking the image away, he wanders into the bedroom to drop off his duffle.

Bay windows call his and Logan's attention, but not for long as the grunting sounds of Carlos and James fill the airspace. Turning, Kendall and Logan roll their eyes. They're supposed to be unpacking, winding down, having a meal, and then going to bed. They have to get up early, _very_ early; this was no time for wrestling.

Deciding to be the bearer of bad news, Logan claps his hands together. "Shouldn't we be unpacking, so we can head down to dinner? Remember what Kelly said..."

"I call-..." Carlos' words are cut short by his escaping from a mock fatal headlock. "James as a roommate!"

Wide-eyed panic swept over Kendall, especially seeing James about to second Carlos's declaration. Thinking fast, he blurts out. "_That_ is a bad idea, since we'll be at rehearsal for hours early in the morning... you two will be up all night rough housing and not get any sleep." Man, he's good at thinking on the fly. "Kelly will kill you if you're tired while we're performing, and that's only the PG rated version of what would happen if Gustavo found out about it." Ta-da!

With an approving smile on his face, Logan applauds with a hearty golf-clap to the speech. He couldn't have said it better himself.

Giving Logan an appreciative nod of thanks, he then continues by saying. "_I'll_ sleep with James-" hearing how that came out he quickly threw in. "in here!" Better correcting himself he says it over more slowly. "I'll sleep in here with James..."

"I'm gonna get unpacked and wash up for dinner." Logan said that in such a way it made Carlos groan knowing that he was expected to do the same, and the hispanic male followed his friend into the hall.

Grinning, James gives Kendall his own applause.

In a very regal tone, so that it sounded as if there were an 'ah' before his words, he says. "Thank you."

Moving his duffle over to one of the beds, James comments thoughtfully. "Too bad, though. I would have liked to be up all night messing around." Grabbing a change of shirt, he strips his t-shirt off over his head.

Watching, Kendall cocked an appreciative brow. "Hey, we can be up all night, messing around too." A mischevious smile splays across his lips.

"Riiight." And James put on a mischevious smile of his own, while pulling Kendall into him by his lithe waist.

The secret lovers engage in a heated kiss; and damn if every time they touched didn't feel like the first time. All smoke, heat, and fire. For Kendall it was like a peek into the future while he ran his hands up James's bare, and impressively muscled arms before they settled over his shoulders. They melted in the embrace, and the kiss sent tingles down their spines; they were about out of breath when the heat began to aim for their groins... and that was when the bedroom door opened.

"You two ready to go?" Asks Logan, missing them leap apart as two naughty teenagers do whenever they're caught in a compromising position.

It was James's yelp that turned his head and attention into the bedroom. He couldn't help it, in the pull away Kendall nipped him on his bottom lip and the startle sort of turned it into an unintentional bite. He drew blood! "Kendall!" He griped, and swatted at his lover.

Ducking the attempted attack, Kendall pleads innocent, "I'm sorry." and he put his hands up in defense.

Seeing the swell on James's lip, Logan throws his hands up in exasperation. "Are you guys _still_ at each other's throats?" He was genuinely concerned and annoyed at the idea of the two of them still mad at each other over something that happened weeks ago. "I thought you two were getting along now?"

"And we _are_," Kendall went along with the lie Logan unknowingly made up. "James said something stupid and I wasn't thinking, so I hit him." He shot James a look that asked for some back-up. "But I said, sorry... so, are we still good?"

Looking as though he'd given it some thought, and James really wanted an award for his performance of rolled eyes and a forgiving hand offered to pull Kendall into a manly hug, he replied. "Yeah, we're good."

"Great, cause I'm starved." Carlos peeked around the corner. He wasn't about to let the air remain uncomfortable. "Kelly and Freight Train are at the elevator, hurry up."

Logan hung back a moment, then followed Carlos out of the room.

"I really am sorry." Kendall whispered.

"Forget it, it could have easily been you." James whispered back, grabbing his button-down dress shirt from the bed to slip on.

That seemed to win some points with Kendall. "Really?"

"Yeah." Popping his secret lover on the shoulder, he walks out of the room buttoning down as he goes.

"Doors closing!" Carlos called from the elevator.

"Wait!" James hurried down the hall.

There's an incident avoided, hopefully there wouldn't be too many. Nothing bad could happen between now and bed, right.

...

"Good thing we've got their key," Says Carlos in a whisper, while holding James and Kendall's room key within eyeshot.

The guys always give each other their room keys when they stay in hotels; its for incase one pair wakes up before the other, they can just waltz into their room and be an active alarm clock for them. Its been working out great so far.

"I still think this is a bad idea; Kelly said go to bed."

"I know, you've been reminding me of that since _you've_ found out." Slapping a hand down on Logan's shoulder, he offers him a pair of dewy eyes to make him see reason. "But remember what we talked about back in L.A.-"

"No."

As if Logan hadn't cut him off, Carlos continues saying. "About you taking risk?"

"We're sneaking out, in the middle of the night, through a city we're unfamiliar with... that's not a risk- that's suicide!" He hissed loudly.

Logan doesn't wanna wake the other residents. At least Kelly and Freight Train have suites in the attic; and unless she's fine-tuned to them like a mother would be, there's no chance of her finding out that BTR is about to be M.I.A. The key presses into the lock of the door, turning over the deadbolt. The two step inside a bit surprised to see that the living room is unoccupied, they thought the two would be just as restless as they were sitting around in their room, waiting for sleep to take over them.

Carlos turned on the light switch, calling out. "Wakey, wakey!" Crossing the room, he grabs the door knob.

Kendall, who'd been hiding beneath his pillow actually sleeping, opens his eyes and groans. "James, go see what Carlos wants." He mumbled to the male, who's between the two beds doing push-ups. Kendall showered and brushed and planned on doing a little something or the other with James, but the pretty boy of the band turned out to be a bit of a work-out enthusiast, and was double-digits deep in sit-ups by the time he'd returned to the bedroom; Kendall was never privy to this activity in L.A. because he was usually the second person in their shared room to conk out, Logan being the first, after himself he assumed it was James, and then that burst of energy that calls himself Carlos. He'd assumed. Jet-lag was a real bitch when you've been on a fourteen hour flight. He could go hours awake when it came to dates out on the colorful blanket in the Palm Woods park, or being out somewhere. But normally, he needed sleep.

"43." Getting up from the floor, James walked over to the door, just missing getting the knob slammed into his fingers from Carlos pushing it open. "Hey, what's up?" Greets the room owner without an ounce of tired in his tone.

Holding onto a fake monicle, Carlos says in the natives' accent. "Only a little something we British folk like to call, a funfair."

"Funfair, what funfair?" James flips on the lights, glancing over his shoulder when hearing another groan from Kendall. He'd be alright.

"Logan was checking out things we can do while in England- you know, when we have a break- and he came across this funfair that's like..." And he rushes to the window, hands moving with his words to point outward. "right up the street!"

"Its four blocks away, we'd have to take a cab." Logan corrects.

Either not hearing Logan or choosing to ignore him, Carlos goes on to say. "Look, you can even see the ferris wheel from here. See... its that big cluster of lights out there."

The meaning behind Carlos' words caught up to James right then and grinning slyly, he says. "Ohhh, we're sneaking out for some night activity." He nodded at the idea. It was better than going to bed. They wanna say that they did something in England, right?

"Come on, Kendall... what d'ya say?" Carlos pounced on the blond's bed, bouncing up and down while straddled on top of him. Peeking beneath the pillow covering his head, he pleaded. "Come ooon. None us will go unless you do..."

Rolling his eyes, he shoves up from the bed, knocking Carlos off of him. "Alright, I'm in. I won't be able to get any sleep anyway if I say no." He shrugs. Getting out of bed, he moves to his duffle to grab something to wear.

Carlos and James shake each other by the shoulders with mad-glee streaming through them. They couldn't believe they were really sneaking out for a night of fun and junk food!

"But we have to hurry so we can at least get back in time to have four hours of sleep." Logan reprimanded. And he sort of chastized himself for sounding like the resident Den-mother of the group.

"We'll be back before we're missed." Declared James with a casual shrug of his hands.

...

Kelly checked the schedule, answered text that were sent to her, and found herself with enough free time to do some gift bagging. Their sales representative phoned about signing some things for a gifts bag table, that way adoring fans can purchase a little something extra during signings. Fans love exclusive. Kelly wondered if the boys would even be awake right now, but then she realized that its only been 42 minutes since dinner, and they are Big Time Rush- which means last time she's checked, they're overly energetic and definitely still awake. At least awake enough to make some legible scribbles across a photo or two. Gathering a stack, one for each room, Kelly gets up from the long floral printed couch and totters off to the elevator.

She can actually hear Freight Train buzz-sawing in his room from the hall! At least they have separate suites. Stepping into the elevator, she presses the button for the 3rd floor and waits out the ride wondering if there's a decent pen in either of the band members' rooms. She's got a couple _Sharpies_ with her, but some photos would need a pen with silver ink to stand out against the black photo. Stepping off the elevator she walks down the long, lovely hall. Her boots thudding against the dark blue runner that runs straight to the other end of the hall, the tip clicked when coming in contact with the bare wooden floor. Knocking hard enough to be heard by the occupants inside but softly enough so that the other residents in the hall aren't disturbed, Kelly calls through the door.

"Guys, are you awake?" Tilting her head to the door, she then cups her mouth with one hand to call again. "Logan, Carlos... Can you hear me?" Trying the knob, she's a bit surprised that its unlocked, but if the guys are together, she supposed it would be. Maybe they can't hear her because they're engaged in some handhelds or something in the bedroom.

But upon inspection she finds that Logan and Carlos's room is empty. Going down the hall to a door to James and Kendall's she gives the knob a tug finding that its unlocked as well. Relieved, because she was definitely beginning to worry once finding Carlos and Logan's room empty, Kelly waltzed through the quaint living room and into the bedroom to find that it was empty as well. ...They could be down in the restaurant? But her panicked pulse knew otherwise.

And to herself she mumbled. "Oh-no..." The stack of photos fall from her grip as she dashed out of the room to retrieve her cellphone. "Oh-no..."

...

BTR hooted and hollared out the windows of the black British cab, letting their excitement for night-life win out over putting on appearances of being civilized tourist. How could they _not_ be excited! Unsupervized, unhindered, unattached, and ready to take that funfair by storm. The cab driver smiled through the rearview mirror at them; he's seen it all when it came to Americans- any tourist really, these rowdy teens were no different. He almost wished his son would let loose like that when he suggest the family visit the fair. Some teenagers were a little too withheld- especially around their parents.

"We're 'ere Guv'ners. Shall I be back for you soon?"

"That would be great, my good man." And Kendall hands the cabbie the fair for the ride, and... a little extra something for himself. A _dollar_- but with a wink and a gun! It wasn't just a dollar... noooo, that would be rude. "Meet us back here in about..." And he looks to the others and with an asking tone behind his request he says. "Hour and a half?"

"Better make it two..." Suggets Carlos, who then explained. "The lines could be long."

"Right. _Three hours_ should do us just fine." Kendall passes along the information to the driver.

The man tipped his hat in show that it was a deal made, before he started the car and left to find other padestrians in need of service.

"_Three hours_?" And this was Logan. "What happened to making it back in time to get some sleep? By the time three hours is up" And though he sees that the rest of the band has crossed their arms, and are looking very bored with Logan's nerves getting in the way of having a good time, but he continued speaking. "it'll be," Glancing at his watch. "three in the morning!" His posture slumped at the thought of sleeping for what? 2 hours! Because the ride back would take up some time as well.

"Uh-oh guys," Carlos draped an arm around his best friend's shoulder. "it sounds to me like Logan is dying of rules and regulations and is in need of a sugar-high- STAT!"

"To the cotton candy!" Declared James in a high-and-mighty tone, mock surgical finger in the air.

Pushing Logan along, Carlos woot woots! the prospects of sweet sweet spun sugar. "You know they call it Candy Floss here."

"It could be a caccoon for all I care," Carlos interrupts. "we're eating it!"

5 Candy Flosses, and four Coca Colas later, Big Time Rush has gotten into the full swing of a good mood. They lined up for the merry-go-round which in England they call it a Roundabout or a Galloper. Carlos waved to a very lovely British girl with hair as blond as a strand of spaghetti. Maybe once they got off he could get her number? But she'd disppeared in the fray of people. Darn. Waiting in line for a good seven minutes, they then climb on board the Spider's Legs, which seats you on the toe of these long stems that wriggle up and down like a spider's legs, and extend straight out, before spinning you in overdrive. Its insanely fun! And the boys screamed their heads off while whipping around in a circle.

Next up was the Dragon's Path, which is a meduim sized roller coaster which takes you in a circle before spinning you in a spiral; the point was that it be a dragon's flight path. And up they went, and down they went, it was like racing on along a line of hills, before you would come to the point where you'd trip, and spin along in the tumbling spiral. Full of sweet and soda they took a moment to empty their roiling nausea into a patch of bushes before throwing their hands into the air and cheering for more.

BTR applauded each other as they tossed balls at stacked bottles, or shot water into a clowns mouth to pop the growing balloon on his head. Ring toss won Logan a large stuffed Bumble Bee from Transformers! And James had to try out the strong man. He got the ball to run just a quarter of the way away from the bell, but on the second try he was able to make the bell sound. Popcorn, the scent was like a belly dancer the way if wafted through the air and into their nostrils, guiding them with its sensual cabaret shimmy, and belly rolls. Locating the snack stand, the four partook of sticky carmel, butter, sweet kettle corn, and fruit candy flavored popcorn all blended together in an oversized bag of air-popped crunchy goodness.

"There's the ferris wheel!" Kendall points out.

Tilting their heads back three of the four members check out the huge glowing wheels, taking fair-goers up and around, giving them a spectacular view of the fair, and the night beauty of England before they came back down towards the ground.

Noticing that he's missing his sitting partner, James turns around and around looking for-.. "Carlos! Where'd you go?" He asks the approaching male, having his question answered just by seeing the elated look on the male's food-bloated face, and about five corn dogs in his hands. "Where'd you find the dogs?" He asks reaching for one only to have it pulled back, and away from him.

"There's a stand that sells them, and look.." Sticking the two corn dogs in his right hand into his left hand, he fishes in his pocket. "That cute girl from the merry-go-round works at the stand! She was on her break and spotted us going by, can you believe she sells corn dogs?"

"Nevermind that, you got her number! She wants you to call her buddy!" James jumped up and down as excited for Carlos as he would be himself.

Realization hit Carlos, and excitement widened his eyes before he leaped up and down as well. "I can't believe it! ...I haven't been this happy since I met Sasha."

"But wasn't Sasha pretending to like all those things?" Asked Kendall, while studying the foreign weinner inside the fried breading. It looked like a bratwurst. Huh. So they really do have corn dogs in England.

"Well, yeah. But this time everything I liked about her is true." He looks over his shoulder to the stand where he'd just come from to wave at the girl. Who was watching him and waved back with a very sweet smile.

Looking, the others smile as well. "New girl," they say in unison. "NIIICE."

"Next!" Called the worker.

"That's us." Kendall slides into the empty seat. Logan sits next to him.

"Good thing you can bring stuff on this ride." Carlos climbs onto the seat. James beside him. "Here buddy," He hands him a steaming dog. "Its got brat-sausage in it."

"Thanks." Chomping into the dog, he savors it about as much as Carlos would- well, maybe not Carlos- but as much as a real corn dog fan would.

The ride was three cycles around and it was amazing, but the pauses made to let people off were truly the real reason for the ride. From the top they could see Big Ben, they could see a large dome off to the distance, boats riding through the cannal. Cars lights were more appealing from the distance, they almost resembled twinkling Christmas lights- especially when the turn blinkers came on.

"Man..." Kendall's camera was moving from left to right, he even shot the sky for a moment. "Katie, you've gotta be here." Turning the camera on him; Logan makes bunny ears over his head in the background. "next time we go on tour, you and Mom should come with us."

"Aaaw." Logan wrapped his arms around the male, giving him sympathy pats for his semi-homesickness.

Snickering, Kendall lays his head on Logan's pretending to cry. "Boo hoo hoo hoo."

The wheel moved them down from their view replacing Carlos and James in their spot.

"You should invite that girl to come to our concert," Says James taking in the view. "she'd probably really get a kick out of it."

"Yeah! I've got a couple of spare tickets." Biting into his dog, he chews the juicy meat and crisp dough with a smile on his face. "Her name's Marine Chisholm."

"Cute. We should double date."

"Oh, you met somebody too?" Carlos asks.

Realizing what he'd said, James back tracks. "I meant if I can find someone to ask out." He barked a dry laugh out. "Its not as if I'm secretly seeing anyone right now." Coughing, he then points outward. "Check out the boats... it'd be sick to have a chase scene on one of those- like in all the James Bond movies."

Nodding, Carlos adds, easily distracted. "Or a ride through town at warp speed in a really sick convertable." Carlos was in fantasy mode, missing when James swiped the side of his hand across his forehead.

The rest of their funfair was spent going to the booths over to win prizes for Katie and Ms. Knight; they stopped into a photobooth and took a bunch of pictures making monkey faces, strangle holding each other, frightened, and one with a simple smile. They actually wondered how it took as long as it did when the first three fans came up to them asking for an autograph and picture, which they gladly cooperated in, but when the small groups turned into a near mob-scene they had to take their leave promising this and that before they could hurry away to the parking lot where their cab driver was thankfully waiting for them like he said he'd be.

Piling in and buckling up as quickly as they could, the man's eyes grew fearsome when spotting the herd; and the band shouted. "Drive!"

...

"Uuugh!" Kendall sagged into the mattress. He felt like a ton of bricks with another ton seated on top of him. "I'm gonna sleep like the dead." He slurred into his pillow.

"Ditto." Replied James equally as tired.

"Goodnight." They mutter in drowsy sync with each other; heavy lids good and plastered shut.

They voiced their comfort with an absent 'aaahhhh' before the door swung open and a loud, VERY loud, bull horn went off scaring them clean to the ceiling and down onto the floor.

Kelly looked mad, the kind of mad one would look when finding two empty rooms and instead of calling them and chewing them out, decided to get even with them by ruining their sleep and announcing like a drill sergeant. "Time for rehearsals! Let's move! You've got three minutes to dress and be in the lobby!" She actually had a whistle! And she blew it while following after James and Kendall, who were ushered into the bathroom to do what little they could in that short amount of time. Which was relieve theirselves, and pop a mint they had in their pockets from the clothing they wore... well, that they're still wearing, from their all night out at the fair. By the time they hit the hall, Carlos and Logan came staggering from their room as well.

"And you said this was a good idea." Mutters Logan climbing into the elevator.

"I don't hear you working on your vocals..." Demanded Kelly, quite pleased with her revenge tactics. Let this be the last time they don't take her seriously because Gustavo's not around.

"Uh uh oh ohhhh..." They harmonized in droswy pitch.

...

A.N: Thank you for reading and reviewing, you make me bake and send chocolate chip-reese's m&m cookies to you everytime. I wanted to say that I won't end every chapter like that haha I just thought it was fitting for this one. And the first 8 chapters will be semi-AU for the fact that show snippets and real-life snippets will be combined, you know what I mean? England is so interesting! I hope I can fully capture it in this, if there are any fans living in England forgive me if I don't portray it well enough :-). Thank you again for reading. Lighter.


	3. Its a what!

_**"Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone?"**_

Sang Logan in Kendall's stead.

_**"Yeah!"**_ Shouts the other 3 knuckle heads.

To say that rehearsals were a little ADD and childish, would be putting it mildly. But at least they're signing the photos and cds. The boys did wake themselves up, but it would seem that lack of sleep left them in a silly mood, and it was wearing thin on Kelly's nerves. So much so that she had to call in to the heavy about it. After all, she loves them, and a few antics is expected when you're teenaged and there's a lot of pressure on you. But this was too much.

"Kelly, the reason the dogs are showing their hindsides is because you _baby_ them too much."

And she could see her boss's hand gesturing, a roll of the hand as if the reply were being told to a very slow-witted actress. He was even using that voice he often used on said dogs.

"I do not baby them." Retorts Kelly as authoritively as she can.

There was a pause, right before Gustavo's reply, and he asked in a knowing tone. "You're pouring their fruit water into a bottle with a sippy top, aren't you?"

Kelly's eyes went wide with guilt, and her big browns flicked from her left hand to her right hand which are carefully pouring purple colored, grape flavored water from one bottle to the other. Tossing them, they clatter to the floor making swishing and swashing sounds with each bounce, and unshouldering her phone that was between cheek and ear the entire conversation, she scoffs at his accusations. "Tah... Nnno." A nervous laugh expelled from her throat. "Why would I be doing s- something like that?" Her laugh stretched then pettered away to a dry cough.

"...Yeah, you're lying. Kelly, listen..." And here was another rant on her hands. "I am enjoying my time away from the dogs, and I would like to continue enjoying it. Whatever is going on over there you have to handle it yourself, and to do that..." He paused for dramatic flare. "You've gotta be more like a-the big dog."

"Right," She retorts gruffly. "I'll buy some record and microphone necklaces, and a pair of goggles, and shout all day." Her eyes roll up to the ceiling.

"Don't knock the formula, Kelly." He puts on a gruff voice to say. "_Anger sells_."

Again Kelly rolls her eyes. She imagined that if she got paid by the eye roll, she could quit the business and retire in the tropics somewhere. Kelly smiled. She can almost feel the warm tropical breeze blowing through her hair and against her skin, the taste of a fruity pineapple drink going down her throat.

"Stop daydreaming that you've retired." Interupts Gustavo. "I... am hanging up now... please don't call again."

"But Gustavo-..."

"I can't hear you, la la la!" He hangs up.

"U-... Gustavo? ...Gustavo?" Shaking her head in disbelief, she hangs up her own phone. Turning on her heels, she watches the boys as they dance around and goof off. "Be tough... be Gustavo..." She mantras as she slowly stalks over to them, fist balled, back stiff. Face set to kill. "Be firm... be assertive..." Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and let it out. "Listen up, _dogs_!" She began.

"Kelly! Kelly!" The boys call out while hurrying over to her, having heard nothing on her end.

"What?" She said with a less than pleasant tone.

"We just wanted to apologize," Started Kendall.

"Yeah, we were kiiiinda" And James and Carlos had their index and thumb up, spaced a bit apart from touching each other, to repressent the amount of how much 'kinda' was, while Logan capped off the apology. "being jerks because we didn't get any sleep last night."

"So, we're sorry." Kendall threw in again.

She should have known. These boys are really sweet. Gustavo is wrong. Anger doesn't sell. Tolerance, and understanding does.

"Besides, its not your fault that we didn't get any sleep last night." James adds. "Its Logan and Carlos'."

The two look at the pretty boy with deadpanned disbelief. It was as good as telling their mothers about all the bad stuff they've done growing up together, while gently excluding himself.

"I know." Was all Kelly could say. "Here, drink some fruit water," She hands them the transfered bottles of color-flavored water. "Re-hydrate your voices and please, let's focus. Maybe we can get breakfast after the signing later."

"Woo!" Cheered Carlos and James, who are starving.

Logan and Kendall could eat too, but they've got less energy to voice it. They've all been filling up on fruit water and, vending machine pocketted, _Airheads_ candies. And where the sugar boost would get them through the early morning and performances, it would start to wear out quickly after.

"People are starting to show up, now." Reports Kelly. "I'll be in back. Good luck."

"Thanks, Kelly." They all say in a scatter.

The last thing she saw, before disappearing into the background, was Kendall turning off his camera and all the guys putting in their earbuds.

4 4 4 4

"Someone is very concentrated this morning." Jennifer greets her daughter with a smile, while manuevering a laundry basket around the counter top before setting it down to fold its contents. "I hope you're not dipping into the stockmarket again. I've warned you about that."

"Nooo. I'm just looking through the videos Kendall and the guys have sent."

"Ohhh," That made her smile.

Katie can be very... very unpredicatable sometimes. It was a wonder where she got it from. Probably her mother, Grandpa Knight could be very... well, very unpredicable as well. Their father... well, he was more on the mild-side- and irresponsible. She still can't figure out how Kendall got his head stuck the way he had. She looked over her daughter's shoulder while folding the clothes and watched video footage of the fair the boys went too last night. Funny thing about that, she figured they'd be passed out in bed, not up playing around when they know they have to perform the next morning. But, eh, energy of a teen, she supposed.

4 4 4 4

_**"And you already knooow!"**_ Their left hands go up in the air, and the song fades to black which further lifts the uproar of the crowd.

Sweaty, and smiling, the boys blow kisses to the crowd of teens and preteens both male and female. They shake hands, and give thanks to them for coming, and that they'll see them at the tour spot in Hyde Park in London. Ushered out of the building by Freight Train and a few other bodyguards, the boys load up their white mini-van and head off for some breakfast, as Kelly had promised them.

...

James, Carlos, Kendall, and Logan have their faces smooshed against the tinted window of their personal tour van.

"What a difference, huh?" Carlos comments on the scenery. "Its like night and day."

The three other band members cast the male a shifty look, before Logan said very pointedly. "It _is_ night and day that's the difference, genius."

"I know, that's why I said it." Replied Carlos smugly.

They're talking about the look of London from since they arrived late at night to now, eleven o'clock in the morning. The lit up city is now a moving matrapolis of cars and people, pets being walked, and strays just doing their thing. Everything is very gray in the light of day, even the sky! The myth was true it seemed, England is gray nearly all year round. Ready to rain heavily, or mist. Maybe even a thick fog now and then.

The sound of the passangers front door opening prompted Kendall and Logan back to their seats; they'd been cramming Carlos and James in their seats so they could all look out the window at the moving city, rather than the eatery Kelly had disappeared into.

"They weren't serving lunch anymore, so I asked for the most popular sandwich- the lady said it was a _Crisp_." She was saying while climbing in. Passing back four styrofoam containers to the boys, she takes the cups of soda from Freight Train; who's standing outside of the vehical waiting for her to do just that, before he climbs in back to sit on the long bench seat behind the four bucket seats up front. "You'll have to eat this quickly, we'll be at the studio for the interview and signing in ten minutes."

Flipping open the container, they study the item. They can see why its called a Crisp, its got a ton of potato chips on top of it. The boys happily lift the sandwiches and stick them in their mouths, taking a big bite. There was a hum of 'Mmm' over the idea of eating at all, before reality took over alerting their tastebuds that something wasn't right. A cluster of sputters fills the air as they eject the nasty tasting bite from their mouths onto the lid of the white styrofoam.

"What?" Asks Kelly looking over the chair. She had yet to eat her own, busy with fastening her seatbelt.

She watched as the boys dramatically spat, scraped their tongues with the napkin, or chugged the lemon soda through the straw at such a pace, you'd swear they'd be sucked through the other end due to pressure.

Logan was the first to recover, and he said vehemently. "Who would put peanut butter with pickles, and then hide it with chips?"

"Ugh!"

"Oh come on, it can't really be that bad." Kelly wonders, then takes a bite of her own. Eyes wide with disbelief and disgust, the bite went flying from her mouth and out the open window right onto the arm of a man's black suit. He made little more fuss than a flustered grab for his handkerchief to wipe off the mess, while Kelly shot off a barrage of apologies.

"You know, its really not that bad once you get past the pickles." Carlos declared while having another bite.

Faces set to cringe, the band members, Kelly, even Freight Train shoved the white container in the male's direction. Better than to waste it. They, unfortunately, had no time to stop in anyplace else and were driven straight to the television studio for the interview.

There's a long table set up with four dark blue chairs lining the side that faces the cameras, permanant markers set before each seat on the table for the signing they'd be doing shortly after the interview, along with cups of water in glasses that read Coca Cola. It made Logan think of the judges seats on American Idol. Sitting down in order of Kendall, Logan, James, then Carlos the four listen to the opening theme of the show play out, and the interviewer Leslie Knightly speak to the camera to greet the viewers of Europe Beat. The four of them listen in, sort of swooned by Mrs. Knightly's rapid Liverpool accent until they hear the name of their band, which snapped them out of their verbal picnic.

"Hello boys,"

"Hey." They say in a scatter with a wave to the unseen fans through the camera.

"Can you please say your names for us, to anyone who's unfamiliar?"

"Kendall," He says, then points down the line of the table. "Logan, James, and Carlos."

"Welcome, its good to have you all here, we were listening to your cd in the studio." She smiled brightly. "My favorite song is definitely All Over Again. Will you be singing it on your tour?"

"Yeah, we'll be singing songs from the new album, and a couple from the old album." Kendall replied.

"Wonderful." Her smile became even more joyous, they would say, when they smiled at her.

Infact, it seemed that everyone in the room was happy about something. Almost, too happy. Something had to be up, and they unfortunately found out what the joke was when Mrs. Knightly asked.

"Have you been here long? Have you had time to sample the cuisine?"

The four cast each other curious glances, before Carlos replied. "We recently tasted one of the the more popular sandwiches."

"Oh the Crisp!" She nods, making her light brown curls move with it. "I would have guessed, you all have a bit of um..." And she gestures her fingers across her teeth.

Turning in their seats enough to hide their faces from the camera, they rub and lick at their peanut butter coated teeth, giving one another a quick glance before turning back around to put on a better, cleaner smile. But it was cool, they all thought it was intentional, which made it a big laugh. The interview went off without a hitch, they answered this and that; questions like: hobbies, movies, books- which made them laugh, right before they talked about their favorite video games. The Bioblast people can thank them later for the product promotion with some free stuff. And personal things that were answered right off, or skirted around- Carlos got to announce for the first time in a long time that he has a girlfriend. And the hostess was very nice to them, she smiled and didn't press an issue that they didn't want to disguss. Such as the matter with Kendall and James being a couple, and fighting.

This was all going really well, if Kelly could say so herself. Gustavo would be proud. The only thing left before they head off to the Dome would be signing, and that wouldn't take very long over here, because the majority of British fans are waiting for them at the mall. Others had come here, which would have been the better option since there's 15 fans waiting around for the show to end, and the signing would be more intimate then a smile and rush down the line of the table.

...

Arriving at the Westfield mall, it was very clear that intimacy was out the window. The place is packed! Logan felt kind of bad for people who're just looking to shop, when there's a tidal wave of teens and young adults pushing and shoving each other to get closer to the table platformed in the center of the chaos. It was a bombardment of noise mixed with the occasional 'I love you-' insert bandmember's name.

"I hope that you and Kendall aren't mad at each other anymore James," A female fan says, leaning over the width of the table to speak privately to the male; as if anyone could hear her.

"Nooo, we're good. Same buds as always." And he flashed her a gorgeous reassuring grin.

Writing out his signature, Kendall hands the photo back to the little twelve year old. He couldn't help but have overheard his name being said, but over the noise he wasn't given the full conversation. Seeing the next person to the table move over to Carlos, Kendall leans over to whisper.

"What was that about?"

Momentarily confused James then let it register. "Oh, she just hoped that we were getting along now."

"Oh." Taking another photo, he autographs it then hands it back.

"Can I get a picture with you guys?" Asks a girl who could be fifteen or seventeen.

"Sure!"

The girl squealed with delight. "I just love it when you talk together like that!" She beamed. "Me and my best friend Lizzie do the same thing; "we're like twins", people say."

"Is she here?" Asks James enjoying the eyefull when the girl leaned over to slide a poster to Kendall.

"Oh yeah, she's right over there," She nods in the direction where Carlos is seated. "She loves Carlos; said if she can get his attention for three minutes she's gonna name her first baby after him." Winking, she whispered loudly. "Even if its a girl."

Grinning like a goon, James nods. "I just love the way she says, girl."

Kendall snickered, but shook his head in dismay. James was pretty hopeless. He wondered if it would be much of the same in Paris. Even he had to smile at the dreamy french accent saying his name.

"Kendall? Kendall?"

Shaking away the haze, Kendall notices that its James who's calling him. "Right, the picture."

The young lady leaned over the table, and James and Kendall framed her head with their own on either side. When the clicks sound the three move apart.

"Thanks guys, I can't wait to see you in concert!" And she moved her way down the table to Logan and Carlos.

"You know what's freaky," Carlos is saying while scribbling his signature on a poster. "I don't even remember taking this one."

"That's because the company photoshopped old ones together." Replied Logan.

"No kidding?" He studies the fanboy's poster, and realization displayed itself over his face. "Ohhh yeah! This picture of me is from when we did that shoot at the park, they turned my shirt black." Handing the poster back, he looks down the table to Kendall and James who seem to be in a heated discussion with someone. "What's with them?"

Logan turns his head in their direction; close as they are, he can't really hear what's being said too well. "Don't know."

"I mean, I used to be a fan of yours, James" Says a blonde girl, with big curls in her hair. "but what you did to Kendall was just rude. He liked you, you didn't have to go after him."

James looked slightly guilty over it; Kendall couldn't tell if it were genuine, or for the girl's benefit but he did think it was funny when she handed him her number. "If you ever want to talk, you call me."

"Thanks a lot for helping with that, Kendall." James hissed when leaning into Kendall's personal earshot. "I just love having cute, and might I add, British, girls snapping at me on your behalf." Straightening up, he snips. "And _that_ phone number should be _mine_!"

Kendall could only shrug; what else could he do?

A few of his fans were upset about how James went after him, when he confessed that... well, when he said they were messing around. Hardcore. Seriously, messing around. And a few of James' fans were upset with Kendall for the very fact that he would try to put it out there that James is or ever would be gay! One girl even said she'd slap him if it weren't for being raised right; and English people were supposed to be nice! Everyone else concerned with that matter that went on in the states, just leaned over to ask politely, if there were any truth to it? In which they smiled and politely replied, 'No.'

"It was for publicity, you know, new album out- sales- that sort of thing. Gotta keep your name in the magazines."

And James added. "Yeah, and didn't you notice how neither of us was really into it?"

An orange haired fan-boy asked Kendall, and this is exactly what he said: Well since that rube doesn't know what he's missing, how's about you and I go out? Kendall smiled, thanked him for the offer, than declined. "I'm honestly, not looking for a relationship right now. Sorry. But thanks."

"Well, maybe some other time. Thanks for the autograph- and good luck with the concert."

James glares after the male for a moment, then snagging Kendall by the bicep, he leans them over to whisper. "Would it be wrong to beat that guy up?"

"Yes! And besides, he was just kidding around."

"Hi!" A girl interupts their conversation, setting her cd down on the table. "My name is Kirsten."

"Hi Kirsten." They greet together.

Scribbling a quick signature and message, they hand the cd back, then return to their conversation.

"He called me a rube!"

Smiling, Kendall shakes his head. "I'm going to the bathroom."

And Freight Train was right there behind him the moment the chair scooted away from the table, walking with Kendall to the bathroom to stand guard outside the door when he disappeared inside. The glue of the band walked up to the first urinal, relieving himself of the soda he'd chugged earlier to get rid of that nasty peanut butter and pickle taste. Bleh. And while washing his hands an odd dispencer caught his eye.

"Hmm..." Looking over his shoulder to be sure that he's alone, Kendall reaches into his pocket for 50 pence- or 50 pee, as its modernly called by some- change and stuffs it into the coin slot. Pocketting his prize, he strolls out of the bathroom with a whistle on his lips.

4 4 4 4 4

The boys were gorging on fries and burgers from the McDonald's Kelly told the tour bus driver to stop at on their way back to the hotel. They ordered several meals from the menu. Items featured in American franchises like the Big Mac, things exclusively in England like the delicious, mouth watering Big Cheese Bacon, barbecue chicken with bacon, and a festive pie which contains mincemeat and custard- Carlos ordered a few of those. By the time they left for the hotel they were woosy with full stomachs, worse when they knew they'd be going to rehearsal after training.

James walked into the bathroom, going for his tooth brush, then lucky comb. It was a feat watching him accomplish both activities at once, but Kendall went to work washing his face in the other sink at the end of the counter.

"Kelly says we'll have some free time before our flight tomorrow," Kendall says; with his face lathered up with soap he has to wink an eye open to look at James. "so what are _we_ going to do with it."

James noticed that very pointedly spoken 'we', and thought it over. "We won't be able to do anything," He spit the toothpaste foam from his mouth, to be more clear. "with Logan and Carlos hanging out with us as well."

"Point taken... they won't wanna split up." He thinks it over while splashing his face.

There's a silence between them as they finish up their primping. Both thinking, wondering what they could tell the other two members of the group so they won't be hurt or suspicious. But what? What?

A light bulb went off in both male's heads, and looking at each other, finger in the air, they simultaniously say. "I'll pretend to be sick!" Cocking a brow at the other, they ask simultaniously like a conjoined twin act, where they share the same mouth. "Wait? Who'll pretend?" Pointing to themself, they reply. "I will. You?"

Waving his hands backs and forth to silence the pretty boy, Kendall says. "James, no offense, but it would be better if _I_ did it."

"I don't think so, besides," Leaning forward, hand to the side of his mouth he whispers. "I'm a much better actor than you."

Shocked by this confession, Kendall puts on a rather cocky manner to say. "Ohhh I forgot, they hired you as Abo-the Clown on that show Witches of Rodeo Drive... how many episodes were you on again?"

Offended, James glared. "_I_ dropped that role to keep Camille from being crushed- I would have killed it, and you'd be down one member of the band."

"I'm sure we would."

It wasn't so much what Kendall said, but the 'are you kidding me' way that he said it, which caused James to give him a little shove. "Take it back."

Shoving James, he replied. "No."

"Take" And he pushes Kendall a little stronger. "it back."

"I... said no."

Glares met in a stare down, and before anyone could come to ref, the two locked arms around one another. A hilarious little wrestling match of headlock insued between them. Hilarious in the sense that someone should have been punching someone somewhere, but instead they looked to just be doing an amazing impersonation of the crab dance. Their combined four legs moving side to side, until Kendall pulled away.

"Wait! Wait!" Catching his breath from the scuffle, he holds his hands up in truce. "We're going about this all wrong, when we have two judges already."

"Who? Kelly and Freight Train?" Wondered James. Afterall, there wasn't anybody else.

"No. Carlos and Logan."

Blinking, James replies. "I'm not following, won't they know we're faking when we ask them to judge who's better at being sick?"

"We're not gonna tell them," And the conversation was gripping Kendall's sanity a bit because when he's trying not to jump on someone his dimples stick out that much more.

It made James momentarily distracted, so that when Kendall spoke he missed a bit of it. But catching the tale end, he knew what he was getting at.

"So when they ask one of us if we're all right, we'll know who's the better actor."

"Ohhh." He grinned. "Sneaky."

"Thank you." He took a bow. "I'm going to the lobby."

"I'll be down when I'm done with my hair," And he raises good old lucky to his head, as if he needed an example along with the comment.

"So I'll see you after the concert?" Chuckled Kendall before sweeping in to snag a peck on the lips from the pretty boy.

Mouth agape in offense, James replied hastly after Kendall's retreating back. "Perfection can't be rushed!" He declared. Returning to the bathroom when all he got was a chuckle, James continued with combing his hair.

...

The two were really hamming it up during the two hour rehearsals on stage in Hyde Park. Honestly, rehearsing this long you would think it was the concert going on. Between sound checks, placements being marked, dances being practiced with the female dancers who'd showed up that afternoon, and scatters of their harmonized singing filling the air its a very lively place to be passing through right now. There was also food being prepared someplace in the distance, it smelled like heaven. All grease and meat. Carlos heard his stomach growl several times, and so did everyone else when he put his microphone up to his gut and let the rumble bellow from the speakers.

Kelly was making calls to Gustavo, and other important people that he'd asked her to, while watching them take their job seriously for once since they've arrived in London. It was a nice change of pace since handling BTR alone could be a trial in of itself.

Tying his sneaker, Carlos spots Logan a little ways away from him getting a drink. "Logan, Marine said she has three friends who can come with us while we tour London tomorrow."

"Alright!" He high-fives his friend. He honestly didn't think he'd meet any cute english girls during their four day stay. He hoped they were cute, and that the cutest one wouldn't look instantly to James.

"I know Kendall and James'll be into it," Carlos goes on. "they haven't had girlfriends since Jo left for New Zealand, and that girl Heather was dropped because she liked to pick off James' plate."

Snickering, Logan replied. "Yeah." Looking over his shoulder when another blaring sneeze sounded through the speakers, he said. "Sounds like James is on the Cudaman body spray again." And then hearing Kendall's coughing, he widens his eyes in exasperation. "Aaand Kendall's caught in a crosswind and can't stop inhaling it." Turning his gaze back to Carlos, he says. "Flip a coin who stands next to James?"

"I'll take tails."

"Okay."

At the other end of the stage, the two "actors" notice that they're not exactly being noticed, and they wonder with cocked brows what exactly it is that they're doing wrong. But they don't get a chance to improve on their skills because the curtains draw over, and they can see the crowd showing up. Showtime.

They went from starting the tour through a roar while they belted out _Elevate_ to speaking playfully to the crowd about songs they'd like to hear, which had them singing a crowd pleaser of _Boyfriend_. They changed clothes after four songs, and kicked off the second half with _Cover Girl_, which was followed by a special song, that hasn't been heard anywhere, and its written by James Diamond called _Epic_. The crowd was in awe when they sang _No Idea_ the silence during the song was amazing, it would undoubtedly be sang as the next Boyfriend; but they got them screaming again with _Show Me_, with its provacative partner dance and suggestive wording. A costume change came after _Love Me, Love Me_ and after 3 costume changes and seventeen songs in total, they end the concert successfully by singing _World Wide_. Gustavo would have been proud, and he will be proud when they do it all over again in Paris.

Carlos didn't think he'd ever get sick of hearing the crowd roar when London, or soon Paris, and soon Japan were mentioned in the lyrics. Its a rush- no pun intended. And when they were ushered from the stage after blown kisses, and waves, and a long slew of Thank yous. The four arrive at the tour bus where Marine is waiting for Carlos.

Bouncing over to her like a happy puppy, he scoops the girl into his arm receiving a kiss on the lips from her. "You were amazing! I couldn't believe it, it was like watching Christmas happen all over the world, all at once."

"Thanks," Looking to his friends, who are standing by the bus watching the two interact, he gestures a hand out to them and says. "Marine, these are the guys Kendall, Logan, and James."

They waved and greeted her with a 'hi'.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." She held out her hand shaking theirs. "If you're all free, we could go out for a little while. I know a place we can eat, and you must be starving."

"I could always eat!" Carlos chuckled. "Isn't she great?" He asks his three friends.

"Actually, I'm kinda beat." Kendall says. "I wanna head back to the hotel."

"Aaww." Intones Marine. "But, you lot will come?" She asks of the others.

"Yee-..." James nearly replied until Kendall's foot pressed down on his own. "I'll have to take a rain check, but definitely tomorrow."

"Looks like its just the three of us." Logan answered the girl's questioning look his way. Checking his watch, he sees that its 9:40 p.m. "Alright, we'll see you guys... 10:30?" He asks Marine.

"At the most." Replied the girl, linking arms with Carlos. "Come on, we'll take my car. Bye you guys."

"Bye!" They wave.

And they couldn't have gotten into the tour bus any faster. Kelly was the hold up, as she lagged behind while wrapping things up with some higher ups watching the tour.

"Why couldn't we go out with them? Marine seems really nice, and I love the way she says 'lot' instead of 'all' and-.."

"_Aand_" Kendall cuts off James' rant. "this is our chance to be alone... with no interuptions... like we'd planned before leaving L.A."

"Ohhh yeah," He grinned. "good plan."

"I know it is." They silence when Kelly opens the door beside them.

Looking into the empty seats, she asks. "Where're Carlos and Logan?"

"They went out to eat with Carlos' girlfriend. They'll be back around 10:30."

"Oh..." Recovering from her concerned stupor, she grinned at the two. "Great job guys, Gustavo even said he was... well, he said he was surprised no one fell, but that only means he was proud of you guys. I recorded some footage with my phone and sent it to him."

"Oh." They nod acknowledgingly.

Buckling her seatbelt, Kelly tells the driver to take them back to the hotel.

The door was practically slammed it closed so quickly after the secret lovers; the lock turned over keeping intruders at bay, for at least a moment. They might need to rush about and get properly clothed or whatever to alleviate suspicion of anything going on between them. Being very careful made them sure to undress only once they hit the bedroom. Finding a cluster of clothing on the floor in the sitting room would be kind of suspicious, should anyone get into the room without their knowledge. Kicking the door closed, Kendall reached behind himself and locked it; the two fall onto Kendall's bed coiled into each other's arms. They tended to forget that they're attracted to each other until they're in these moments of private undress, or dressed- but alone, and kissing, when the fire comes back. Its as if relationship-them is on pause, like a DVD, until they're back at picking up right where they left off last, which placed Kendall's hips directly over James' so he's straddling him on the bed.

But unlike at the Palmwoods park, James knew what to expect and didn't push him away. He instead continued with undressing himself, removing his gray torso, white long sleeved double-shirt up and over his head, easy enough task, but he had to reach around Kendall's back to undo his tattered dark blue jeans. Kendall just got around to removing his overcoat, tossing it anywhere it chose to land, and his fingers are now working on the buttons to his red, white, and black plaid button down, which is over his black t-shirt. James scooted his jeans over his rear-end when Kendall raised his hips up and stood on his knees for him to do so, and he watched and waited on Kendall to undress as well, but was becoming steadily impatient.

"Kendall!" He snapped, helping the male remove both the buttoned shirt, which was mostly undone, as well as the under shirt. "Why do you wear so many clothes all the time?" He chucks the garment off to a corner of the bedroom.

"Isn't it obvious? Its to keep the other _Kendall's_" And he used the James term teasingly. "at bay." He snickered. "Can't want what you don't see."

Remembering the obnoxious fanboy from the signing, he nodded to agree. Manuevering out of his jeans was the next obstacle, but that wasn't as bad as the shirts since all he had to do to get rid of them was to lie over James and shove them down his legs, with the pretty boy's help. Their hips rocked and rolled against the other's, and their hands made a point in touching the other person's body in just the right way to break their deep kiss in favor of voiced pleasure. James made the first move between them by palming Kendall through his boxer shorts. The blond rocked into the handling, and made a move of his own by snaking his hand along James' thigh and up under the leg of his shorts where he clamped a firm grip round his hidden appendage. James was putty in Kendall's hand, literally; his face lay hidden against Kendall's collarbone panting and moaning, while rocking his hips into the up and down movement of the vicegrip. His own hand on Kendall had stopped moving while he lay swept up in the ministrations.

But it didn't last to the end, Kendall let him go; it was like catching the big one and messing with it before letting it back into the sea. His hand freed itself from beyond James' shorts leg and he wrapped his arm around the back of the pretty boy's thigh to raise his leg up around his hips. A grind session ensued and it was a frantic one of rolling this way and that, changing up who-topped-who, until they both lay on their sides kissing and playing tug of war down below the belt. Kendall broke first, squeezing lavishly tight as he rode out the pleasure shaking through him.

"James wait," He panted. Scooting away from the brunet, removing his hand from him, he shoves James on the shoulder to lay him on his back.

James watched with curiosity until Kendall ducked below the blanket, tugging his shorts down as he went. "Umm," Dragging the male from beyond the boarder of no return by his upper arm, he asks in a semi-panicked tone. "What are you doing?"

"Trust me, you'll like it." He tried going back under but James had the grip of a bear.

"Iiiii don't think that's a good idea."

"Iiii'm willing to do it- so why make a big thing about it?" He gave him a questioning smirk.

Snickering, James shakes his head. "Because _that_ particular something isn't exactly benificial for two and-" He shouts a bit in his conclusion. "we made a rule!"

Kendall's face knotted in insulted disbelief over the matter, afterall; its something that _all_ guys want, and are beyond afraid to ask a girlfriend for because... its weird! You might be comfortable with asking your wife to-... Dammit, he's getting distracted. "James, rules are meant to be broken... and I'm breaking them."

James was about to kick Kendall right in the side until he felt his heart stop cold in his chest. Oh, that was good... it was better than good, it was... indescribeably better than a handjob: the moisture, the encompassing heat, the blinding sweep of Kendall's tongue brushing back and forth beneath the underside to the tip. He was losing his senses and gripped the sheet just to be sure he was still alive. He could hear his voice rasping through the air, now and then quieted sucking sounds would join in, or Kendall's voice would hum over his apendage, that deep vibration that set James' control over the edge to the brink of having crazy thoughts- thoughts that involve a whole other ball game between them. And that was a problem with this, he doesn't know the proper response beyond enjoying it- which he steeply is, but what's expected of him afterwards? Should he return the favor? Can he? And during it, should he rock his hips? Would that be too much? Would Kendall stop? He hoped not!

"Relax." Kendall's voice interupted the riot of questions being fired off from his brain, and he let himself melt back into the moment.

Between fingers and palm, tongue, lips, and just the smallest brush- not graze- of tooth, the very taboo of it because, no, they would never ask for such a thing from a girlfriend, James was finished for good. Kendall emerged from beneath the covers while James' body let go, and he lay himself down on top of him, kissing his neck and lips, rocking their hips together in the liquid warmth between them. James thought he wouldn't return the kiss, because... _you know_. But found himself desperately wanting to; nibbling thanks now and then onto his lover's bottom lip.

"Kendall, I-.."

The cloud was broken the moment a loud knock hit the door in the living room.

Kendall yelped and floored it from the bedroom to the bathroom. James, panicked rushed about the room looking for his clothes and chucking Kendall's when he grabbed the wrong garment. It was because of this that something caught his attention due to the light tap it made when hitting the floor. He thought the sound was too light to have been Kendall's phone, and stooping to pick it up his eyes nearly fall from his head. Its a... its... _the whole other ball game_. He was sure he would have fainted had it not been for the fact that the living room door opened, causing him to leap into cover onto his bed, blanket pulled up to his neck to hide the very clear evidence smeared on him.

"You guys awake?" Carlos' voice came through the living room before he entered the bedroom. "Hey James, where's Kendall?"

"Showering." He squeaked, but clearing his voice he said it again in his normal octave. "Showering. We were gonna head down to the restuarant with Kelly and Freight Train to eat, but he wanted to shower first."

"Oh. Well, I guess you won't want the chicken sandwiches we brought you."

"No. We're fine, but I'll take it-" He sat up, but then quickly fell back onto the bed. "Just leave it on the dresser."

Cocking a brow, Carlos asks. "Why are you under the blanket?"

"I'm... feeling a little sick. I was gonna go to bed, but Kendall insisted that we eat first." Throwing out his own accusations, he asks. "What happened to Marine? you said you'd be back by tenish."

"We felt bad ditching you guys," He leaves the bag on the dresser. "Guess it wasn't for nothing if you're sick."

"I just need to get some sleep, I'll be fine in the morning."

"Okay. Well, I'll ask Kendall if he wants to hang out for a while." He heads to the door. "Its almost like you guys are avoiding us or something."

"Whaat? Nooo." His voice became sinister to say. "So don't look into it."

"I won't." Came Carlos' cheerful response with a shrug. He clearly had a good time, however short it had to be. "Good night, James."

"Goodnight!" Removing the condom, which was hidden beneath the pillow, James felt betrayed and confused. When did Kendall even get the thing? What, did he just carry them around for just incase? Scary thought. The other ball game. Getting out of bed, he stuffed the offensive thing back where he'd found it, and just before he could climb back into bed Kendall walked in, all sopping wet from a quick shower, a smile on his face. Last thing he wanted was to have Kendall know that he'd found it, because that would bring up conversation. So, shoving the pair of jeans into the owners hands, he says quickly. "Carlos wants to hang out!" Then charging for the bathroom, he slammed the door shut and turned on the shower.

"Weird guy." Declared Kendall thinking nothing of the episode. "Ooh, dinner." Grabbing the bag from the dresser he digs in.

...

A.N: Sorry this chapter took so long when I said it'd be sooner, I got all caught up in moving, and work. But I promise the next one will be sooner. Didn't you love Big Time Movie? Aaahh! It was so fun! And the episode before it when they were fighting, was too cute. I loved the quiet lunch scene, I've been subject to a few of those in my life hahaha.


	4. We shouldn't do that

James had gone into the bathroom, stripping down to the bare nothing he then climbs beyond the plastic curtain, and very mechanically soaps his hotel issued wash rag. Then, with stiff limbs, begins washing himself: Over his chest, arms, and torso. And all the while his face remained frozen in disbelieving horror over his recent disturbing discovery.

It wasn't until Kendall called through the door "See ya, James" on his way out, did the distraut male snap out of his stupor. Blinking in confusion, James' hazel gaze looks about the bathroom wondering how long he'd been out and he finds that his body is still dry, and he'd been wiping a dry rag around himself. The reason for that is he'd never turned the shower water on. Leaning forward he twists the knobs, hot first to keep from chilling himself then the cold.

The warm to hot spray ran comfortingly over the top and back of his head; just when his troubles began to wash away down the drain does the shower curtain choose to be swayed by the wind tunnel created between the warm shower air inside, and the cool air out in the bathroom. The plastic, flower colored flap blew into the tub with James and brushed lovingly along his wet backside. The touch was so surprising that James believed what his mind was seeing only a moment ago, and he released a blood curdling scream.

"Hhaaaa!"

Kendall staggered in step, on his way to Carlos and Logan's room, and looked around perplexedly while wondering if the hotel were haunted or if James had simply gotten product in his eye? Either way, he shrugged and went on about his business. He should have known that something was up when the door pulled open for him, yet neither Logan nor Carlos were anywhere in sight. Well, not completely out of sight since one of them had to be behind the door to have opened it. Grabbing the knob, he pulls it slowly in towards himself while leaning over to peek at and nab the hiding sneaker.

"Aha!" Kendalls hand moves around the door like an aligator snapping, but the 'gator' latches on to nothing but air. "Huh..." He says thoughtfully.

Something puffy whacked Kendall's backside causing him to jump out of his skin like he'd been hit by an electric jolt. Spinning around he spots Carlos and Logan ducking back into the safety of the bedroom. Looking down at the object that hit him, he stoops down and picks up the pillow. A fiendish smirk on his face, he cries out. "Pillow fiiiight!"

Leaping for cover, he's behind the arm chair but quickly sneaks from cover towards the bedroom where the two attackers are hiding. On a crabs crouch, Kendall approaches the bedroom door. Cracking it wide enough to allow his arm and the pillow past the barrier, he swings the pillow first left, whacking Carlos on the side, then right whacking Logan in the face. When the two grunt in mock pain, Kendall bust through the door, and it becomes an all out brawl of 'every man for himself' pillow smack down.

4444

James' shower was going _horribly_. Every time some thing brushed his backside: the wall if he took a step back, suds from his special shampoo sliding down his back and running south, or that pesky dancing curtain blowing in the breeze, it would send the distressed male into a panicked frenzy of flying fist, whose opponent always seemed to be dead airspace rather than the amorous Kendall running through his mind. Sneaking through rather, with his dirty thoughts, and lying mouth. James liked it better when all Kendall wanted to do was kiss him, fool around a bit, sneak off and have little movie watching, park laying, dates with him. But no... He had to break the unspoken rules and want to... he wants to...

James felt a freezing prickle up his spine, for the _sixth_ time, over revolation of Kendall's devious desires. By the time he pulled himself out of the shower, and away from the imaginary handsy Kendall fest, it was time to go through his nightly work out routine. James knelt to get into position for push-ups; the moment he was on hands and knees getting out about 3, his mind began playing tricks on him again. For some reason he's dressed from head to toe in a brown horse. The only part of him showing is his face through the head that has a flowing long black mane. And standing there before him is Kendall dressed as a, flannel wearing, cowboy- chaps and all- with a lasso in his hands; the rope swings through the air like an oddly shaped snake ready to strike, and when it did it wrapped tightly around James' neck! Kendall proceeded to put a bite of the rope into his mouth like it were a reign, and getting behind James the horse Kendall then exposed James' backside from a tear away in the seat of the costume and from there Kendall pushed in hard and deep and-...

"Aaaahhh!"

4444

It was an epic battle of man versus man, and man versus pillow, and man versus- well, the bedroom and anything inside the bedroom that the man happened to slam into. Logan got a slam to the gut which knocked him to the floor from the bouncy, flowery bed that he was perched on top of. Carlos made contact with the dresser several times when particularly nasty assalts came at him from both Kendall and Logan. For the most part Kendall was unscathed but he took his beating when a flying pair of pillows came swirling at him like whirling blades, by Carlos going all ninja tactics on him, and so far the wall has been his only interfered attacker.

4444

James managed to get through his push-ups, but got stuck in another traumatizing mental attack when he started doing sit-ups. Kendall went from holding his legs to shoving him over onto his back; they some how both are in a state of undress, and before James can belt out a strong 'NO', Kendall was hiking his legs up over his shoulders and-...

Shrieking, he quickly gets up from the floor; he even checked himself to make sure he was dressed, _that's_ how badly he's been effected by this whole thing. "No. I am _not_ gonna let Kendall ruin my workout." He declared to his haunted and thoroughly panicked mental state. "But what can I do that doesn't turn..." And he whispered the damned word. "_sexual_?"

James tapped a thoughtful finger to his chin, then with a finger up as if it had turned on the dead bulb over his head. "Kendall can't ruin jumping jacks."

At least he'd thought so until he did 3 jumps and found himself pressed into the wall, face first, and was having his shirt tugged over his head and his pants tugged down. Kendall grabbed him firmly by the hips and sent his hockey stick into James' net... wait. What?

"Forget it!" He shouts to himself. "I just won't workout tonight. I'll go to bed instead." And no sooner does he remove his shirt. Kendall walks in.

"Hey James." Kendall's smiling at him, very pleased with the wear and tear he took from the battle. Its the most fun he's had in England so far- well, maybe not entirely- he had to add when watching James slip his shirt over his head as he took it off.

"Aaah!" Shrieked the male. First for being caught off guard, and secondly because it was by the very person he now wants to avoid- and he's shirtless! He's already half way there with a person who's got a condom hidden in his pocket.

"What's with you?" Asks Kendall, but he doesn't wait for the reply and instead continues speaking. "You missed a good pillow fight; Logan might have lost a tooth." He chuckled. Watching James act strangely by covering his chest with his removed shirt, the pretty boy then made it worse by trying to slip it back over his head while keeping himself covered. Taking a breath of 'oh boy' Kendall heads over toward him.

"Oh that's-..." He slammed himself into the wall when Kendall approached, but he'd only been moving to get to his bed. "Great!" He barked on accident when finishing his sentence.

Kendall could only cock a brow now, and upon reaching his bed he fishes a _Milky Way_ from beneath his pillow, then addresses his spooked friend. "We're gonna watch a movie on Logan's laptop before bed; he found some British horrors. Carlos is in the lobby getting more snacks from the machine..." His words waver a bit when seeing that James is still shrinking away from him while he's moving around the room. "And whenever you stop acting weird, you should join us."

"I'm gonna go to bed." Replied James. "I'm _really_ tired and, we have dates tomorrow. So..." He trailed off hoping that would be the end of his roommates visit until he's good and passed out in bed.

"...Right." Though he's giving his secret lover a skeptical look. "Well, goodnight." Standing before James, Kendall leans forward to give him a quick peck, since James would be asleep once he got back, but he found himself staggering back a couple steps.

Odd. Leaning again, the same thing happened. This time Kendall reached around behind his back to see if maybe there were a bungee stuck to him that he was unaware of, but no, he was good. Which could only mean... He took another step forward and sure enough, James had shoved him back again.

Expelling a breath of exasperation with the sudden change in James, Kendall backs away with his hands up as if to say 'see, I'm moving away'. When instead he says. "Like I said, stop acting weird- it was just a blowjob" And now he was taking a bash at what the problem was. "you don't have to return the favor." And he gave his shrug a grand showing with shoulders and hands combined before walking out of the bedroom.

James, exagerantly, showed his relief by swiping the back of his hand across his forehead. "Now all I've gotta do is get out of this relationship before Kendall can bring up the _unmentionable_." Sure of himself, James climbs into bed, pulling the blanket up to his neck, and quickly dozes off.

...

It was extremely late for nighttime and ridiculously early for morning by the time Kendall returned from watching movies; they actually, all 3 viewers, had fallen asleep on the couch and never actually made it through the second scene of the movie when the gore happens. But it wasn't a complete jip; they polished off every snack they'd bought.

Sneaking over to James' bed, Kendall leaned over and pecked the male on the cheek. "Goodnight James." He whispers, and before moving he pauses to take a considerate moment of wonder if whether or not he should climb into bed with James, but decided against it. He might still be acting weird; last thing he wanted was to be sporting a black eye when he woke up. So climbing into his own bed, he closes his eyes and tries to salvage some more sleep out of the, long since passed, night.

That morning.

"I mean," Carlos starts in; holding said item at eye level to inspect it. "Why put beans on toast? What do they even do for each other?" Sniffing it, he takes a small courtesy bite. Surprised by the mild sweet taste of the beans and the fact that the toast isn't dry. Carlos devours the, once strange, food item as though it were old friends- or lovers- getting reaquainted.

The other three members of the band watch in minute horror at the sight of beans sliding just about anyplace, before returning to their own meal.

"Are you gonna eat your blood sausge?" Carlos' fork points at Logan's untouched dark meat linklettes.

"Take it." The addressed raised his plate up and over the table for Carlos to be able to nab it with his utensil.

Speaking of blood sausage; James couldn't stop watching Kendall- out of the corner of his eye- as the blond stuffed the meat into his hole- mouth! He meant mouth! God! Why is _everything_ that Kendall does come back to _that_?

"Its good- I mean," And Kendall gave a thoughtful expression. "the name is weird, but it doesn't really taste like blood." Looking at James, who is still eyeing him, Kendall says. "Try it."

James looked appauled at the hunk of meat coming his way, via fork. "Nno!" And he swats the dark roll of meat away; Kendall watched the meat topple to the floor and, on the grounds of the 5 second rule, picked it up and started eating it again.

Kelly gaped in disgust. Shaking off her dwindling appetite loss, she asks. "So, what are you guys doing today, now that you finally get to sightsee."

"My girlfriend Marine is bringing some friends over, and they're gonna show us around." Replied Carlos. He couldn't get over it that _he_, and not James, the pretty boy and face of Big Time Rush, managed to get a girlfriend first. Its so surreal, and yes, her accent IS cute. And he just loves the way she says his name by barely pronouncing the 'r'. Carlos would have thought that James would be fuming about it, but he's hardly given it any attention at all. He must have blocked it out due to sheer disbelief. Yeah, that's gotta be it.

"That sounds fun." Kelly takes a sip of her orange juice.

"And I, am gonna call Camille before we head out." Finishing the last bite of his sunny-side up egg, Logan then chugs his orange juice, sets the cup down and says a very quick. "Don't leave without me." Before heading off to the room where he left his laptop.

"That reminds me," And this was from Kendall. "I've forgotten my camera, and _James_" He wasn't surprised when said male jumped out of his skin when hearing the sound of his name- at least from his mouth anyway, because when Carlos or anyone else had said it there was no reaction at all. "has to come with me because..." And he was fishing at this point. "hee, forgot his lucky comb." Good save!

"True as that may be, its cool, cause I don't need it." Responds the dragged along, because Kendall wasn't giving him a choice with the way the blond clamped down on his wrist like a dog would a rib bone.

"Come on." Kendall said a little more forcefully; James wouldn't even let him kiss him this morning, so something was clearly up. And he deserved answers.

When the pair got upstairs and behind closed doors, Kendall headed for the bedroom. "James," He began, hoping that the digruntled brunet doesn't flee while he isn't looking. "What's going on? You're acting weird." Fishing through his packed bag for the camera, he locates it- out of its case- and searches then for the missing vynol cover.

"Nothing's going on." Replied James. "I just... I've been doing some thinking, and..."

"Aaand?" Kendall's still rifling through his bags.

"Aaand, if this is gonna be believable that we're not..." He cupped his mouth to whisper "secretly together" then spoke normally. "we should cool it on the private meetings, and" He cleared his throat. "aggresively sexual activities."

Kendall looked smacked by surprise from that sudden statement. "Why?" He questioned, and felt that the reason would undoubtedly have to do with yesterday night. James should really wear t-shirts that read: Not ready to experiment yet. Or something. Because if he'd of known that the pretty boy was gonna panic this badly, he never would have done it. "I thought that we were _excited_ and couldn't wait to be alone on tour," He approaches a retreating James. "So we could have some freedom to mess around."

And Kendall's wriggling brows were all too tale-telling- at least to James. Back against the wall, he turns his head to keep his gaze from locking with that penatrating green gaze of Kendall's; and he sure as heck didn't wanna be swept off his feet by those damned undefiable dimples. Especially when Kendall's using 'the voice' and smiling at him, making them stand-out all the more. Peeking a closed eye open, James quickly closed it. He knew it! He knew he'd weaken when seeing the 'come on, James' face. He _loves_ their 'being alone' time. Doing this, and doing that, then having a little fun afterwards; but that's all ruined now. Everything always has to change... Although! And this thought quirked James' finely manscaped brow. This could be another one of those 'good things in disguise', like all the other ventures he and Kendall have taken, and he's just... overreacting a bit. ...Maybe.

Afterall; the kissing turned out to be good- really good actually; the grind session in the park was really _really_ good; and James still can't quite get over the orbital trip he took when Kendall disappeared under the blanket yesterday night. So maybe... maybe, THIS will be just as rewarding.

"Tight fit." Kendall mutters; having given up on James and backed away from, the wall pinned, man ages ago. He's shoving his camera into its case. "Now what were you saying?" He asks.

But when he turned around James was a clap of smoke exiting the room.

"Okay!" Kendall shrugs. "See you in the lobby."

...

Logan turned on his laptop, going directly into the skype. Logan couldn't help but smile at his on-again-off-again girlfriend. She looks beautiful... maybe a little too beautiful. What is she up to? "Hey, Camille." Casual as always.

The actress smiled at him with a wicked glint in her smokey eyes. "Good morning, handsome." She snickered when Logan does. "Should we rate this R, or keep it PG14?"

Grinning; and feeling a bit of heat around the collar, Logan shakes his head laughing. "Better keep it at G, we're about to go touring- sightsee touring... and gift shopping." He says suggestively.

"Aaa, that means I've got an express gift coming my way."

"Yup," And he was proud to be able to give her something she'd like. "And speaking of _coming_, where are you _going_?" He asks. "You're awfully dressed up for 1 in the morning."

"That's because I couldn't sleep;" And she's practically beaming now. "you are looking at the new royal princess."

"Royal princess?"

"I got a role on the Fresh Beat Band, as a princess looking for love through laughter; I get to learn a dance and everything."

"Ohhh, that's great Camille."

"Maybe you can catch me sometime."

"Ahehe, I'm not watching a childrens show." Logan muttered.

Ignoring the comment, Camille goes on to say. "Oh hey, and congratulations on winning the pillow fight."

"What pillow fight?" Logan only knew of one, but Camille couldn't mean _that_ one.

"The one that went down lastnight." Now she's confused. "You know."

"I know _I_ know, but how do _you_ know?" Asks Logan, suddenly feeling very spied on.

What were the odds that the Fresh Beat Band is shooting this royal wedding show in England? And Camille might secretly be in the next room.

"They're posted on this website called, BTR World Wide," She moves from the monitor to get her phone. "I'll text you the link, but Logan, you should know that the site is being run by-..."

"She did WHAT!" Jennifer Knight just received the news about what her daughter has really been up to over the internet; and she's pissed. "I'll deal with her; see you boys in December."

"Bye Mom." Replied Kendall.

She could guess that called Logan had fetched Kendall once calling her because, though Logan was the one who greeted initially, from there it was Kendall who had explained what Katie had been up to.

"Bye Ms. Knight!" Logan called before the call ended.

Snapping the phone closed, Jennifer walked down the hall of their apartment, set to discipline. She couldn't help but think that it was amazing; as she skims the apartment for her driven daughter, the boys finally call since leaving- granted its going on two in the morning- but there isn't room for pleasantries because Katie's done something wrong. Honestly, the girl is _off_ somewhere, because she and Kendall are nothing like this.

"Katie!" She bellowed when spotting the sneaky girl in the boys' room.

The young girl leaped for the ceiling when hearing, not her name, but the tone behind it. Busted. Little did she know that the 'bust' had 'again' attached to it, and she hid her latest scheme behind her bathrobbed back.

"A pay for website, Katie, really?" Crossing her arms, she leans against the doorframe with a brow cocked in wonder at what her daughter is up to now.

Guilt all over her innocent looking face, Katie fumbled with a folded piece of paper in her grasp. "You saw the website... ahehehe..."

"Nooo, I didn't." Replied Jennifer, now standing behind her daughter with an arm around her tiny shoulders, to steer her from the bedroom and into the sentencing room. "But Camille has, and she told Logan, who told your brother, who told me."

"Ohhh." And the realization sagged her entire face in that reply. She hadn't factored in any of the Palm Woods to have seen it.

"But a pay-per-view website? ...That's wrong- even for you."

When they reach the orange couch and sit, Jennifer pulls the girl's laptop over to her and sits it down on her lap.

"What's the big deal?" And she's defeated as she says this in a huff. "Kendall's my big brother, and he sent those videos to _me_-.."

Jennifer cut in saying. "Which doesn't mean that you can use them to milk fans of their money, or exploit your brother and the guys... No, Katie, its wrong. And you're going to delete the website and leave up a public apology in its place- since you can't exactly return the money."

"But mom..." Grumped Katie, plead in her tone until very matter-of-factly she adds. "The pillow fight I put up made seven hundred dollars total, just overnight."

Jennifer was impressed... really impressed. But she had to shake it off, keep a firm face, and hand in the matter.

Sensing that her mother is wavering, Katie adds. "not only can I go to college, but I can pay for my own room; and should Kendall choose to go at some point around the end of his career, it'll cover him too." And she even crossed her arms feeling rather good about her statement in the case. Let the judge and jury begrudge her now.

Jennifer was seriously considering those words. Katie was right, in a way. And it wouldn't exactly be the first time she's profited off of Big Time Rush, and it undoubtedly wouldn't be the last. Which reminded her...

"Katie, what were you doing in the boys' room at one in the morning?"

"Uuuh..." And she held it off handedly to make it seem less obvious. "Looking for a scrap of paper." A cautious laugh came from her mouth. "I knew you'd catch me eventually, so I thought I'd get started on my " Katie's now slowly shaking her head like her mother is shaking it at her because she isn't falling for it. "apology letter, and..." Sighing in an exasperated huff; she hands over the paper.

Unfolding it, Jennifer gives it a quick skim and it dropped her jaw in horror. "You were gonna post Jo's private letters to your brother online, and have people pay to read them..."

Katie could only shrug in her defense. "Fans eat this stuff up; the more personal the better."

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. "Delete the website- and you can huff and puff all you want missy, because its not gonna work."

Defeated, Katie let out an agitated sigh and got to work deleting the website while her mother watched.

"And you're grounded from using the internet until the boys get back from tour."

"What?"

"You wanna add television to that sentencing?"

"Nooo." Grumped the girl; closing the laptop's screen she slides it from her lap and onto the coffee table.

"Alright then."

"You happy now?"

"Yup." Jennifer even smiled.

Shaking her head, Katie gets up from the couch. "I'm going back to bed."

"Uh-huh. Have fun Katie, and stay away from the computers downstairs."

"Will do." Mocked the girl's agitation.

Watching her daughter walk out the room, Jennifer then leaned over to the coffee table and picked up the letter that Katie had been holding. Looking about the room to ensure that she's alone, she unfolds the letter and reads.

4 4 4 4

"Guys," Carlos signals to Logan and Kendall. "come meet Marine's friends."

Kendall brushes a hand down the wrinkles on his green flannal shirt. Nerves, you know. He hasn't dated a girl since Jo, and hasn't been attracted to one since their new friend Lucy moved into the apartment. And though there isn't a chance for this setup to last, its still gonna be seen as a date.

"These are my friends," Carlos gestures a hand to the person he's speaking about. "Logan, Kendall, and"

"I'm James." He grins handsomely at the girls; sure to flash his best smile as he takes hands with Marine's most attractive friend.

The girl laughed at his being so forward, and shakes his hand. "My name's Lauren." Lauren looks puzzled when James' grip on her hand is still there. "Uumm, nice to meet you, James."

James couldn't help but let out a pleased chuckle of giddy delight; and like a pro-zombie he says. "I like that way she says James."

"Oookay." And Logan karate chops their shaking hands, freeing the poor girl. "Stop scaring her."

"Well, you've met Lauren, now" Interupts Marine. "this is Skye." She points to a blonde girl with freckles across her nose. "And Belinda." She points to the girl with light brown hair pulled into a ponytail and braided down the back of her head; her most noticable features being 5 piercings, three running up her right ear, one on her left, and a nose ring.

"Hi." The girls wave, receiving a wave back.

Tugging the door open for the girls to pass through; Carlos asks. "So where are we headed?"

"We've gotta see the tower of London, we've gotta eat-" Says Marine. "Do you like banoffee?"

"What's that?" Logan asks while standing beside a white Honda Civic.

It seemed they'd be taking two cars, since there was no way the eight of them were going to fit into the one car. They seemed to choose their own pairing of Marine and Carlos in the Honda with Logan and Belinda, and James and Kendall with Skye and Lauren.

"Its dessert, you'll love it." Starting the engine, the car pulls out into the street.

4 4 4 4

Jennifer's eyes widen as she reads over letter 15 from her son's stash in the dresser drawer; the letters were wrapped in a zip-lock bag, and rubber banded together. She couldn't believe some of the things that blonde mouse was saying to her sweet little son. And she thought that Jo was a good girl! It had just started out as curiousity, but when she got to letter 5, Jennifer had been so enthralled that she even fixed herself a cup of tea.

"Mom?" Katie slippered her way out of the bedroom that she and her mother share in the two bedroom apartment.

The smell of ginger and lemon woke her from her slumber for a need to have a drink. But when she passed through the small dining room to get to the kitchen, she hadn't expected to see her mother seated on the couch surrounded by unfolded pieces of multicolored paper.

And the fact that she'd been spying on her son actually made Jennifer jump when the door to the bedroom shoved closed.

"Doing a little light reading are we?" Dropping herself down on the couch, Katie reaches for her mother's tea mug and takes a drink then sets it down and crossed her arms in a show of power. "That'll be 75 bucks." And she actually held her hand out for it! -jokingly of course.

Guilty as the delivery guy who steals toppings from your pizza deliveries- and we all know he's doing it- Jennifer laughed. "Just checking up on him. Its what mother's do. I couldn't sleep."

"Right. One is checking up on, fifteen is prying." And Katie grabs an envelope. "Can you believe letter 5."

"I'm still hung up on 4. I hope they only thought those things- well, of course- she was in New Zealand when those came." That was an even scarrier thought. Jennifer's face scrunched. "And where'd you get 75 dollars from?"

"Five bucks a letter."

Jennifer could only gape at that. "I'm not responsible for when you go to prison at fifteen years old." And she dropped the letters onto the coffee table. "I'm gonna fix breakfast."

"Its only 2:48."

"Then I am going back to bed, and forgetting that any of this and that ever happened. Bye."

Katie smiled smuggly, and picked up another letter.

4 4 4 4

London was more than they'd gotten from simply sneaking out at night and going to a fair. It has beautiful old buildings, statues, and gorgeous fountains. They even got to watch the _changing of the guards_. It was amazing. They didn't spot the queen though. They went into little shops and found gifts for their closest friends and family back in Minnesota. They sang in traffic jams to any song they knew that played over the radio, laughing as the female members of their party sang the songs that they didn't know. But the best part of the day was going to this thing called **The London Dungeon.**

It is a popular London tourist attraction which recreates various gory and macabre historical events in a grimly comedic 'gallows humour' style, attempting to make them appealing to younger audiences. It uses a mixture of live actors, special effects and rides. It was crazy! They saw everything from The Crypt, which is set in the pre-18th century All Hallows Church leading them to a maze of mirrors. Carlos leaped out of his skin when spotting a wasted woman in black sitting in a rocking chair. She's a menacing spectre from a horror novel, its about her haunting a town. In fact, Daniel Radcliff stars in the movie production of it.

The fifth segment **Surgery: Blood and Guts** was Logan's favorite, macabre as it was it appealed to the surgical side of him, and they watched in muted shock as a doctor chopped and pulled at the insides of a stolen dead body. But no one could stomach having 'urine' and 'blood' sprayed at them. James didn't mind because Lauren latched onto him to hide, when the blood shot out from the amputated hand at them.

They laughed well into the next segment from what they saw in the courtroom. With men being charged for wee weeing in the Thames, and being charged simply because their girlfriend was ugly.

The Sweeney Todd segment was Kendall's favorite. He could answer every question asked by an actress playing Ms. Lovett, and he was gifted with the most attention by the actor playing Todd himself for doing so. He asked if he'd like a hair cut, or maybe a close shave...

They unfortunately couldn't stay for all the segments, but they swore next vacation they took with the family, they'd come back for the rest. Lunch was at a little diner that served the best fish and chips in town, and they went to a cute little shop across from that to have a banoffee, which is a pie made from bananas, cream, and toffee with a graham crust. It was insanely delicious and they got two to go for Kelly and Freight Train.

The conversation on the way back to the hotel was nice. The girls asked them about how they became a band, and where they were going from London, and what the states were like. And the guys asked them this and that about London and themselves. Turns out Belinda plays acoustic and dances lyrically- she almost made it on the British version of So You Think You Can Dance; Skye is working around to be a model- once she gets out of school, she wants to go to America.

And after an exchange of numbers and hugs, the eight said good bye to each other and went their seperate ways. Carlos was actually really heart broken, but was happy that he got a very nice kiss from his London girl. They're now walking the short distance back to the hotel; there weren't any parking spots nearby so they had to park a ways away.

"I'm really gonna miss Lauren's accent." James comments to himself.

"Well, James, with any luck," And Kendall's tone said that he actually wished otherwise. "you'll meet a French girl with an accent just as cute as Lauren's."

That seemed to perk him up, and he slaps his friend on the shoulder. "Oh, yeah! Thanks buddy."

Kendall returned the friendly gesture by slipping an arm around James' waist, but for some reason James doesn't see it that way and he not only shrank away from Kendall's grasp, he flat out shoved him into a fruit stand! Grimacing, James reached down and pulled Kendall from amongst the oranges, lemons, and apples.

"Our bad." Carlos apologizes to the shop owner who began bellowing at them in a rather pinched way. It was kind of odd. Gustavo should pick up the British version of yelling, maybe he'd be less intimidating. Naah, he could never be that refined- even if he eats his potatoes _au gratin_.

"James, what was that?" Asks Logan with curious accusation in his voice.

"I... I thought that a bee stung me." Replied the male lamely; looking at his hand, he spits out a dry chuckle. "Nope, nothing's there."

"You alright?" Logan asks Kendall.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kendall exaggerantly stretches like he's just gotten out of bed in the morning, then adds. "James is acting like a _psycho_, but I'm fine."

"I said I was sorry, I swear." James held his hands up in defense.

"I know, I know." Kendall shrugged it off. "Apology accepted." Sighing, he shakes his head in dismay. "Let's just get back to the hotel, so we can head for the airport."

"Yeah!" Carlos offers cheerfully, to give Kendall a hand at staunching the flames on the heated moment. "We're going to Paris!"

"Yeah its gonna be great, but" Logan wraps an arm around Kendall's shoulders. "when we get there, Kendall and I are sharing a room."

"Sounds good to me." Replied James almost too quickly.

Logan hung back while his 3 friends walk on ahead. He's been suspiciously weary of the pair for a while now; and that little scene just now only made his worries a bit more validated, because James could have easily been faking a make-up with Kendall to keep the band together, which in turn keeps his dream going. There's no BTR without any one of them, and he knows that, regardless how he feels about Kendall. Its cruel to think that James could be like that, but people act funny when it comes to their dreams- especially their biggest dreams, and especially if those dreams have been realized. He'll have to consult Carlos about this, get in some 'real talk' time with the band. That's the best plan.

...

"Carlos, have you noticed how strange James has been acting all of a sudden?" Logan siddled the joyfully bouncing male in their suit.

"You mean the fruit thing?"

"That, and a lot of other little things." Taking a seat on the couch, he shrugs his hands out. "The way he talks around Kendall, the way he seems nervous nearly all of the time."

"But what are you saying?"

"...And I hate to even think that its true but..." He scrunched his eyes closed as if he could feel a hit coming from the accused lie. "I think James is only pretending that he and Kendall are cool because he doesn't want the band to break up. He knows that if one goes its pretty much over for all of us, and he really wanted this."

Carlos took that information in. "But maybe it really was just an accident."

"Right. Like his hitting Kendall when we first got here."

Carlos did find that kind of strange. If James is willing to punch Kendall, then he'd probably fake getting along with him. No wait, what? "This is James we're talking about... Fun James, goofy James... he's not some jerk playing us for fools so that he can keep his dream alive."

"You're right. I was wrong for even thinking it." Standing he grabs his bags. "But you're still sharing a room with him when we get to Paris. And can you ask him what's up when you do?"

"Sure buddy."

"Thanks."

...

"Have I offended you somehow?" Asks Kendall, once he's gotten James cornered in the bathroom. They're wrapping up bathroom trips, or quick showers before they leave London.

"No." But he pushed past the blond to enter the common room where his bags sit.

"Well the orange juice on my butt says otherwise!" Kendall gestures to the sullied pair of jeans he has yet to change out of.

"Didn't you hear anything I said earlier?" Asks James, planting his butt on the arm of the couch.

Kendall went to say something, but replied. "Not really... something about taking it easy with something."

James' shoulders slump in exasperation. "You need to get used to the idea of us just being _normal _tour and use just being normal _friends_."

Kendall scoffed, and threw his hands up in defeat before entering the bathroom.

James blinked in confusion. He couldn't help but feel a little taken aback by the fact that Kendall didn't, and seemed to not even want to, put up a fight for their secret relationship. He does know whom he's passing up, right? Does he care? Of course he doesn't, otherwise he'd be out here, right now, pressing the issue of them staying together. Frowning thoughtfully, he couldn't help but somehow feel that the break-up had gone down in reverse.

_'Maybe I'm the issue... maybe its not the sex, or Kendall but me... After all, I could probably stall off the sex thing until he just stops caring. Yeah.'_ He smiles in revolation. Straightening when the bathroom door pops open, he smiles at his soon-to-be-once-again-boyfriend. "Kendall!" He stands and walks over to the male, gripping him on his biceps. The workout-pro in him couldn't help but notice that he's a little undertoned. Not important. Focus James. "I understand that you're hurt by this, and you're right... We should give it another chance."

"Umm, nooo. _You're_ right." He picks up his bags. "We should cool it and just be friends. ...We were only a trial basis anyway, so," Patting James on the back he says. "no worries."

"What?"

"You're obviously freaked out by something," He grabs the knob of the door leading to the hall. "And I'd rather drop it all and stay friends, then lose you as a friend by making your fear worse."

"Oohhhh." And his face sagged.

"So," And he smirks, almost knowingly. "Goodbye kiss?"

Blinking, James smiled, more than happy to comply. Pulling Kendall to him, he kissed the blond as if his life depended on it. He savored the last appreciative and happy hum from Kendall's throat. The way his ex had that way of kissing him that made his skin shiver; if Jo got anything this good, she was insane to break it off with Kendall. Just like he's insane. He felt his breath sucked away right along with Kendall's tongue exiting his mouth, and just brushing the underside of his upper lip.

In a stuffy British accent Kendall says. "Off we go now, pippy-pip, and all that rot!"

"Woo! Paris!" Shouts Carlos down the hall when hearing Kendall.

"Yay." James gave a lame cheer following Kendall from the room.

Head hung low, James couldn't stop thinking that he's just made a huge mistake. Why does he always do that? Well, if he can look on the bright side, at least Kendall and he are still friends.

"Come on, James!" Called Carlos holding the elevator door for his friend.

"I'm coming." He stepped onto the elevator, being sure to stand beside Carlos, who's a Logan away from Kendall.

And he remained silent as the chant of "Paris! Paris!" filled the elevator shaft.

...

A.N: My computer has been having serious issues, this should have been done ages ago but... So I'm sorry for the late update, and I hope you like it because while my computer was down all April- p.s. I hate april, sorry anyone with a birthday in it but it was hell- though I got reaquainted with pen and paper and wrote the chapter out, so when my computer was fixed I typed it up as fast as I could so BAAAM here it is hahaha. Enjoy.

I'm sorry for anyone wanting hardcore romance, but I can't do that. I'm just hard to teach romance too without it being just awful and cheesy, so where there is love and sex there will be small romance. The romance that I can do, so I hope you like it. Thanks for reading, and reviewing, and favoriting and alerting hahaha. You can see how internet deprived I've been I can't stop talking.


	5. City of Love? Oui! Oui!

Warning: There are sexual situations in this chapter, if you're underaged, shame on you for one and you've been informed for two. *finger wag*

...

"Woooow." Big Time Rush swooned in sync while looking out of the window of the airport terminal in France. If this place is gorgeous they could only imagine the rest of France as it tries to top them.

Carlos and James dropped to the floor and popped back up as if on springs; and with the magic of quick change, they've removed their usual very stylish attire to something a bit better suited for Paris. James in a blue and white striped short-sleeve, accompanied by a red kerchief and matching cumberbun, with very tight skinny black jeans. Carlos on the other hand put on something similar: a black and white striped long-sleeve with tight black jeans, white gloves, white face paint- where'd he get the-..? And to top it all off a red beret.

"Just point me to the models." Says James with a big grin on his mustached face.

Cocking a brow, his face twisted up in wonder, Kendall asks. "Is that perminant marker?" He tugged at the phony curl of black hair over James's upper lip.

"Its magic marker." Replied James with an assured cocking of his head. "But it looks real doesn't it?" He flashed Kendall a handsome grin; placing an arm around his ex's shoulders.

Kendall only made a face telling James that he thought it looked real... real stupid. But at least the pretty boy and he are on better terms since the 'break-up', and he uses the term losely because he knows James. Probably better than James knows himself actually. And if he plays it cool, he knows the over anxious male will come crawling back to him. Literally. James can be a good begger when he really wants something, although, Carlos _is_ still waiting on that monkey butler for switching partners with him when they were dating for press.

"Well, its official." Says Logan when James wanders away from them. "We're the only normal members in this group."

"Yyup." Agrees Kendall looking at the appointed weirdos. "We haven't been here for seven minutes and already James is a gondolier and Carlos," He points. "is trapped in a box."

Logan shakes a dismayed head at the mime, formally known as Carlos Garcia. "Carlos! You're not in a box!" He snips with an exaggerated shrug.

The four begin to look about the room when they suddenly hear whistling. Its not a tune of any sort, its the sort of whistling that comes from an owner when they've lost their dog, four seven straight toots.

"Ohh, someone's got a dog!" Cheers Carlos, excited to see an animal- a paris animal. "I wonder if its a poodle?" He looks about the terminal by craning his neck and flicking his head and eyes all around.

"I don't think its for a poodle," Kendall says suspiciously. "That whistle sounds awfully familiar..."

"DOOOGS!"

"And _that's_ why." Kendall snaps his fingers when his light bulb clicks on.

The four boys, in a straight row, spin around to face where the disembodied voice came from and, as sure as they are in France, they spot Gustavo Rocque's stature standing in the short distance. Tall, but with girth, polished in his black suit, crips white shirt and colorful tie, wearing a swarm of rings on his fingers, and a silver chain or two around his neck. He really does look like 'good money'; all beady eyes peering at them from behind the blue lense of his sunglasses and everything. It would have felt cool following a guy that's dressed that importantly around... had he not just called them dogs in front of a pile of people after whistling.

"Gustavoooo." Kendall offered an attempt at an honest smile that wanted so badly to be a grimace. "Always nice to see you."

"Of course it is." He walks through the pairs of Logan and James with Kendall and Carlos at his other side.

It was as if they were merely a swinging door to the man. With the way they parted for him, they very well could have been. As if things weren't bad enough they followed along after their boss like the dogs he's always calling them; their bags being adjusted as they go. Carlos also has Kelly's bag, having offered to carry it for her when they'd stepped off the plane.

"Hope you dawgs had fun, because now that the big dog is here" And he paused for his usual dramatic effect before continuing. "The party's over!"

The four, who had been immitating Gustavo as he spoke, already knew that he was going to say that, in fact, they'd already ended any plans for parties that they might have had in Paris, the city of love, the moment Kelly told them the news about Gustavo meeting up with them the moment the plane landed. No sneaking out. No staying up late watching French horror movies. No eating snacks until it physically leaks from their nostrils, and last but not least... no slacking on the job. Yup, from here on it'll be all dance steps and sound checks; better enjoy what of the city they can see while driving to the hotel at least.

The group piled into the awaiting white shuttle parked outside of the airport. Gustavo called for one when his plane arrived 20 minutes earlier than the London flight. Its late, nearing 11 o'clock pm. They're all farely sure that, unlike Kelly, Gustavo won't allow them to stop for something to eat. Maybe they can have a meal in the hotel?

But Carlos is already drooling at the delicious scents that are floating through the air coming in from the passing restaurants. It was as if the city planners had worked something out with the restaurant owners, allowing them to have access to the most perfectly placed spots in the streets, from the airport all the way to whatever hotel you might be staying in once you've gotten into the city. It could be the middle of sticksville but its always the same. Airport, plus delicious tastebud hypnotizing smells in the air, plus hotel you'll be staying in, equals fat tourists every time. And Carlos wishes he was one of them.

"Gustavo, can we stop for something to eat?" He asked with hands in prayer for a 'yes'.

Opening his mouth, he sucks in a breath of air, and with a dramatic roll of his index finger he says. "Anoooo. And put your coat on, its freezing here. I can't afford to have you guys catching a cold and not being able to perform."

Carlos wondered why he was suddenly getting his goose-down shoved in his face. Taking his coat, he slips it on and returns the conversation back to the original topic. "But can we eat something once we get in the hotel?" He zips the coat up, tugging his hood over his head as well.

"There won't be any time. Its already late, and rehearsals are at seven."

"But what if we eat really fast?" He pressed on.

The others were listening in on the conversation, watching their dear friend fight a losing battle. Which is probably why no one stepped in to argue to the point that they are all very hungry actually.

"Gustavo, the guys do have a little time to eat- so long as its in their rooms. I checked with the schedule earlier. But," And she points an authoritative finger at them. "you have to eat quickly and go straight to bed right after."

"Oh we will, we will!" Carlos leans forward to throw his big puffy coated arms around Kelly; his only true friend at the moment since his bandmates didn't help with the weedling for a meal.

Snickering, Kelly shoves the eating enthusiast off and back into his own seat. "We can stop at a fast food place. Waiting for hotel food might take too long."

There was a murmur of desired foodstuffs and all of it leaned towards burgers or pizza, although Gustavo and Kelly were sure they heard someone say Chinese.

"We'll get burgers." Kelly says with a listless sigh over the groans that came from the people who voted pizza.

Maybe Gustavo was right, she does baby them too much. But since he's here, there won't be a need to do that because she'll be too busy catering to his needs.

"James?" Gustavo glares at the pretty boy, who's currently looking out the window while tugging on his fake mustache.

"Yes?"

"Put your coat on." Gustavo says this a bit more slowly.

"I won't meet french models, if they don't believe I'm french."

The collective eyeroll in the shuttle van could have knocked the roof into the sky.

"One word out of your mouth will let them know that you're not french. So..." Argued Gustavo. "PUT THE COAT ON!"

James wanted to argue, but he bit it back and grabbed his coat from Kelly, who's holding it out to him. "Fine! But when we get out of the van, I'm taking it off." Grumped the defeated.

Rubbing his temples, Gustavo says to no one in particular. "I should have stayed back in L.A."

"Yeah." Agreed Big Time Rush in a scatter of nods and muttered agreement.

It only received an annoyed look. The talent just doesn't understand the struggle of the management.

Logan is looking through his french book, working on a few basic sentences. James, seated next to Logan looks over the male's book with him, until he noticed across from him Kendall blowing his hands. "You want my gloves?" He asks, casually tugging the knit grays off his hands.

Smiling, Kendall accepts them. "Thanks."

James nodded. He really wants to talk to Kendall, but dammit he can't think of what to say! He can't just say he made a mistake, how's about another try. What would Kendall think? Hn. He'd probably think he's fickle and say 'not on his life'. Balling his fist up, James aggitatedly pops himself on the thigh then turns his attention out the window instead, and doesn't say a word beyond that point, until he heard a very familiar greeting, even in a foreign tongue.

"Bienvenue sur Mcdonalds."

And very oddly seasoned burgers, and a couple salads, and cold sodas later the seven arrive at the Meurice hotel, after a very scenic drive down the famous street _Rue de Rivoli_. They couldn't believe that fans were up this late, holding posters and screaming at them with accents or in their native tongue, which they had no idea what was being said but as they signed autographs and took pictures, they loved it. Freight Train and Gustavo ushered them along inside; Kelly is already at the front desk getting their rooms.

When the boys stepped inside, they all thought right away that it was even more grand than London! A polished floor of gray and white checkered hexagons connected by skinny black bars.

"Ooohhh." Droned Big Time Rush as their collective gazes wander up once passed the spinning glass door with the golden bar to hold onto.

Looking ahead, you see elegant statues that resemble pillars on equally beautifully decorated bases, and atop them are a scatter of lamps all stuck together like a candelabra. They are lit up, but lamp shaded to help dim the light bulbs which aided in making the ceiling look even more marbled and beautiful then it would in the daylight.

"Lalaaaa." They continued with their idea of a very french compliment.

And did they mention that the ceiling was also something to be admired? Beige marble with rust colored spindles running through it this way and that. The place is so fancy even connecting rooms can be seen into, via large windows that run from the floor to the ceiling, paned off with black wood so that it has six panels instead of being just one large glass. And the smell in the air was of fruit and pastry, and cigarettes?

"Ooooh." They swooned, impressed with real-life french patrons reading papers, or smoking, and conversating on the other side.

"Bring your bags over here." Kelly instructs when seeing the boys are still staring around the room star-struck.

Hurrying over, they load the elevator- even it is gorgeous! They could only imagine the rooms they'll be sleeping in. They may never go back to the Palm Woods.

And somewhere overseas, Mr. Bitters felt the urge to laugh during a surge of giddiness that came out of nowhere once again.

As specified, Logan and James are sharing a room, while Kendall and Carlos are together. The rooms are very extravagant as far as Logan is concerned, and he's snapping away some pictures for Camille and the Jennifers, who'll undoubtedly want to see what the place looks like since they consider France to be the IT place to make it in any career field. And yet, they won't go out with Carlos, who's made it here. They'll get a kick out of the shiny floor, and decorative throw rugs of dark purple, white, and dark blue. Double sinks in the bathroom, marble everywhere. The place could buy you eight times over.

"The Eiffel Tower is right along the way to the venue, I'm gonna get some pictures of it tomorrow." Logan says to the mentally distant James.

Logan didn't forget that he wanted to speak with James, and he hoped that Carlos remembered to speak with Kendall about the two's fighting. But seeing the pretty boy seated on his bed and less than enthusiastic about models and mayhem with them all of a sudden, he wasn't sure if now was the time to bring it up. Of course, he could be brooding because he's fighting with Kendall.

"Hey, James? Listen..." He starts off slowly, and even tempered to show James that all is well no matter how the conversation leans. "I know something's up with you and Kendall, about that whole _curse interview_ thing, but... you've gotta move past it- Kendall has. And for all of our sake, you should too." He pats him on the shoulders comfortingly.

Brows raised in curiosity, James folds his hands over each other, leaning forward with knees on elbows, he asks in a business-like tone. "What?"

Logan shrugged and went on saying. "Honestly, if it were me in your situation... I don't know what I'd do."

"You think that Kendall and me are-..." He shakes his head. "You don't understand, I-.."

"I know you're straight. And Kendall knows too. But, if he still chooses to like you anyway, that's his business." Logan shrugs in Kendall's defense. "He isn't gonna make a move on you, so why keep fighting?"

Figuring Logan isn't going to listen to him- not that he knows what he wants to say anyway- James nods. "I'll apologize in the morning."

"Good." He smiles approvingly. "I'm gonna shower first; I'd actually like to get to bed before three." He took a playful poke at James's cleaning habits- when he wanted to be clean that is.

They all could funkify like the best of them when they really want to. But on normal days, James is the Godfather of primping.

"Okay." Watching Logan exit the room James then quickly gets up when his confused friend is out of the room, and grabs his phone from his bag. "Come on Kend', pick up, pick up." He mutters while dialing his friend in the room across from his and Logan's.

...

Kendall, who's currently getting a hand shake from a very happy Jet-lag for his decision to strip and change like he were backstage, then fall onto the bed KO-style to sleep, drops a heavy hand down on top of his phone to see who was calling him right now. Its 12:30 pm! Looking at the phone, his bushy brows furrow in wonder of what James could possibly want? Doesn't he know they have to get up early- seven o'clock! He didn't even know that there was a seven o'clock in the morning after moving to L.A.

Carlos, in the bed beside his own, has rolled over in his slumber at the sound of the Big Time Rush ringtone on Kendall's phone. That was indication enough. Whatever James wanted could wait until morning, so grabbing his phone from the dresser top, Kendall instantly turns it off for the night. Then drops his head back onto his pillow and falls asleep.

"Night, Carlos." Kendall mumbles.

"Night." He muttered back. But after a bit of silence, and the gathering of some courage, Carlos asks outright. "Are you and James fighting?"

"No."

"Because he's been acting weird; and there was that whole shoving you thing..."

"I don't know. Probably just pressure getting to him, and he's taking it out on me." Snuggling into the comfortable bed, Kendall smiled as the tug of sleep came over him again. "I'm not bothered by it. Let him get it out of his system." He then yawned.

Nodding, Carlos returns to his own slumber.

...

He hung up on him! How could he? Why did he? James didn't know whether to be pissed or relieved... he's on the fence. On the one hand, if he makes up with Kendall they can get back to the kissing and _plus_... but on the other _other_ hand, they'll get back to the kissing... and _plus_.

_"Stop panicking about it!" _Snaps his reflection in the mirror across from his bed.

Getting up from the bed to confront his personal consultant, James leans forward with his hands on the dresser top. "But you're not the one dealing with the possibilty of..."

_"Its not a big deal!" _Retorts his reflection._ "Just remember that you planned on telling him you're not really sure about doing all of _that,_ and everything will go back to our normal."_

"Yeah, but eventually-..." James counters.

_"Eventually nothing!" _

"But I-..."

_"Eventually nothing!" _Alter James repeats. Earning a curious as to how that retort made sense right then from physical James, but the alter proceeded._ "We like Kendall right?"_

"Right."

_"And we like how Kendall makes us _feel_, right?"_

That put a big grin on James's face. "Yeah."

_"Then let's get back to that and leave out the rest."_

"Yeah! Yeah, I will..." He nods himself some assurance. "I'm glad we had this talk."

_"So am I. Now get out there, and make us proud."_

Slamming his hand down on the dresser top, he says in a powerful tone. "I will."

Logan, who just stepped out of the steamy bathroom in his pajamas; the towel on his wet head is still soaking up the water from when he washed his hair with the most exotic smelling shampoo he's ever smelled, quirked his brow then asked. "Who are you talking to?"

"Why do I have to be talking to someone?" Replied the accused. "I'm gonna shower now." James walks to the bathroom. "Feel free to get some sleep. Don't wait up for me." Patting Logan atop his moist head, James disappears into the bathroom.

Logan was skeptical about James's sanity but shrugged it off and climbed into bed. He really should have showered in the morning. Seven o'clock. Yikes.

4 4 4 4

"Okay. Got a little carried away with the shower thing," James is saying to no one in particular as he sneaks into the lit up hall and across the way to Kendall and Carlos's room. "But that shampoo was" And his eyes actually rolled up in pleasure recalling it and continued speaking his mind gruffly. "_really_ _exotic_."

He definitely would remind himself to swipe some later once the hotel staff restocks them. Cardkey through the slot, James let himself into the dark room. Now which bed is Kendall's? He planned on doing that whole Prince Charming in the Night sort of thing... or is that a sexy night prowler? Vampire?

"Oo!" James falls heavily to the floor after clipping the corner of someone's bed. "Ssshh!" He silenced himself with a finger to his lips. "Kendall?" He whispers more quieter than a whisper should be.

Which bed? Which bed? James snapped his fingers when a thought occurred to him. Kendall is a lot taller than Carlos, which would leave his feet at the bottom of the bed. He need only tap them and... ah ha! Feet. Perfect! Patting along the trim of the bed to make his way up to the pillow; Kendall's head is somewhat stuffed beneath it. James leans over, planting a kiss on his ex's cheek.

"Hmmm." Sounded a pleased hum.

Uh-oh. That pleased hum was definitely NOT Kendall. Cringing, James tried to back away; but Carlos, fully immersed in his dream mumbles to himself about the Jennifers taking turns with him, right before wrapping his arms around James's neck pulling James into him for a big kiss. James yelped in panic, and got into a little scuffle with Carlos beneath the tossed and tumbled covers.

"You're not the Jennifers..." Declared Carlos, semi-awake and armed with a pillow. "You must be a crazy fan who got into my room." And with his pillow he went on the attack.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" James, being assalted violently with a pillow, backed away while tripping and stumbling over luggage bags and sneakers.

"And stay out!" Carlos shoved a person from the room, closing the door promptly behind them. "Phew." He caught his breath from the rush.

It was actually kind of exciting! He's never had a fan want him so badly they would risk sneaking into the hotel room. Wait until the other guys hear about that. A prompt knocking on the door caught Carlos off guard and he jumped from fright.

"Carlos?" Came James's voice from the other side.

Pulling the door open, he steps aside for his friend to come into the little entrance of the bedroom. "James, why are you up?" Asks Carlos. "Did an ugly, crazy fan-girl slip into your room too?"

"Uuh, yeah. Wait- what?" James went with it; but did Carlos have to call him ugly?

"Too bad she wasn't cute, though." Carlos adds out of the blue.

"I get that she wasn't cute!" James snipped, and crossed his arms, glad that his offense to the comment was hidden in the darkness.

"Well, she wasn't. She was all tall," He exampled the height by raising his hand into the air. "and had short hair, ragged hair sticking up everywhere, _and_ was strong for a girl." He shuddered. "She didn't even _sound_ cute..."

"Okay! Okay! I get it." James interrupts. Gotta get back on topic. "Listen, the reason I came over is because Logan is skyping with Camille, and you know what happens when you do that at night... so I was hoping to give them some privacy and bunk in here with you guys."

"Oh." Smiling, Carlos nods. "Sure thing, buddy." Getting back into his bed, he fixes the covers then pulls them over to allow James in. Patting the bed, he tosses his head in the bed's direction. "Come on."

Wincing at the memory of just a few minutes ago, James holds his hand up in gentle rejection. "Thanks but, I thought I'd share with Kendall."

"Kendall?"

"He moves around less than you."

"You're right." Replied the male recalling how mangled his bed was just a few minutes ago. Tossing the covers back across the opened space, he drops himself down into a laying position. "Night, James."

"Yeah." Climbing into bed behind Kendall, James kept himself to himself. He planned to wait an hour for Carlos to get back to sleeping, then he'd wake Kendall and make his move.

It took an hour for Carlos's breathing to become heavy from sleep, James almost conked out himself several times during the wait, he kept himself awake by biting his cheek. While biting his cheek, he'd been thinking of what to say when Kendall wakes up. He hoped that a simple apology would do. Leaning up on his elbow, James looks down over Kendall's shoulder at his sleeping face. Kendall really is good-looking. The way his shades of blond are mixed together, and how he wears it swept over his face, although right now its shoved any which way but down.

Smiling, James attempts to smooth the male's unruly bed-head back in place, but his hand lingered against Kendall's cheek. With his thumb he caresses the sleeping male's cheek and along his jaw, and with the confidence of consequenceless actions, James leaned over and kissed Kendall, sweeter than he's ever laid one on him while the two were awake. He could taste the lingering tooth paste on his ex's breath, and that always hidden sweetness Kendall's kisses have.

_'Hmm.'_ James contimplates his hand down beneath the blanket over Kendall's crotch. His fingertips lightly touch the mound beneath his ex's boxers. James made an approving note that Kendall chose to wear boxers instead of pajama pants. _"Confidence with no consequences, huh?'_

Sounded about right, and before James could ask himself what he thought that he was doing, his palm slides up beneath Kendall's night shirt. Wasn't the first time he'd touched the slumbering male, and it probably wouldn't be the last now that he's decided to take him back. But it will be the first time he's ever attempted to... suck anyone off. His hand explored Kendall's torso for a moment longer before it ran down along the blond's crotch again. Kendall shifted from his side to his back then, and that was somewhat of a good thing. At least he has better access now.

Scooting himself over so that he's resting between Kendall's legs on his stomach; James's hand smooths up beneath the short leg of the darkly colored plaid boxers. His hand didn't recoil when touching his ex's sex. He's given him a handjob before so that was no big deal. But as he worked it free into airspace he felt a pang of guilt for taking advantage of Kendall while he's asleep.

"K-..." He glances over at Carlos. "Kendall!" He hissed in whisper but got no response.

Jet-lag can do that to you. Its a time switching thing. Carlos on the otherhand seemed on the verge of waking up. Shit. Forget the guilt, just go in! Wetting his mouth, James parts his lips and moves in until the head is in his mouth. Not clamping down, he instead sticks his tongue out giving the extention of Kendall's body a sort of taste test. Hmm. Not bad. Not awful like he thought it'd be. Feeling his bravery grow, he encloses his lips around the entirerty of it; his tongue brushed and tapped at the slit on the head.

Smiling, Kendall hummed his feelings of pleasure.

Taking that as a good sign that he's doing it right, James swirled the tip of his tongue around the head spreading it out to the pad of his tongue so it lapped rather than traced. Another deep hum came from Kendall's throat; the blond pushed his hips up shoving his entire length into James's mouth, causing him to gag at the sudden stab of the hardening stick of flesh. James moved his mouth from around Kendall to cough into the mattress. Okay. Gotta keep those hips still. Grabbing at the band of the shorts, he pulls them down as far as it takes for Kendall to be exposed to him fully. Keeping his hands at the waist, James grips Kendall's sides to hold him and keep him down on the bed.

Cocking his head from side to side, James admired the member; now that its erect its like another matter entirely. Now he has to get it back down. Again, he trails his tongue along the shaft up and down, left to right, and lower than the base, just testing the round of the sack in his mouth before moving back up to the top of the package. Simple suck off. No tricks, nothing fancy.

_'Go get him tiger.'_

Opening his mouth, he lowers his head down over the member and very moistly, very strongly sucks on it. moving his head up and down, bringing his cheeks in and out. He sucked it from all the way at its base, to only having the head in his mouth, while his left hand jerked and stroked up the exposed length.

"Oh God, do that again." Is what Kendall would have said, had James not smacked his hand over his mouth on the groan, making it sound more like. "Oh-.. ma doo ram mem."

James stopped all activity to check on Carlos's sleeping status. Still out. Going back in, he did as Kendall asked and fingered him just beneath his sack, while clamping down around his member and jerking his head back to tug it. More suction and a deeper caress and Kendall was writhing and muffling moans beneath James's ministrations.

And let's not forget the taste of flesh had changed considerably, since Kendall's body is expressing itself the way it knows how. Salty really, but not like the sea. its more like a well seasoned stew would be salted. Its actually really hard to describe, but point noted that it wasn't anything bad or gross. Just different. And if it can make Kendall feel the way he does, he'll accept it. He had to wrap this up, it's becoming harder to keep his ex-lover quiet- that- and he might be sufficating him without knowing it.

James moved away when Kendall's hand gripped the sheet, he knew what came after that, and where he could suck at it, he wasn't quite ready for the mother-load yet. And catching his breath, he smiled at himself. Proud. He almost wished Kendall was awake to tell him that he did good, rather than have the male believe he dreamt the whole thing. Climbing out of the bed to return to his own room, he couldn't help but think that breakfast was going to be interesting.

Its around 5:28 am when the alarm clock went off in the rooms of the band members, the management, and security. Logan was the first- and honestly- only one to rise.

Groaning, Logan gets out of bed; slapping James on the leg with the back of his hand he mumbled in a sleepy tone. "James, get up."

The sexy night prowler had returned to his room and passed out with a very pleased smile on his face. Not only would he apologize to Kendall, but he'd show him how sorry he is. Tested and tried with good results, he knew it would be well received. But that didn't mean he was ready to get up and face the day. James planned to sleep a lot longer, since he stayed up a lot later than he should have.

Logan was already half dressed in his street clothes by the time James just shifted in bed. Shoving his arm through the sleeve, he shakes James's shoulder. "Dude, seriously, get up."

"Mmmm." James grumbled with his face burried in the pillow.

"Would you rather it be Gustavo waking you up? Because I don't think you'll wanna experience how."

"Alright, alright. I'm up." Rubbing his face, James looks at the clock and groans. "It should be a crime to be up this early. I'll bet Carlos and Kendall aren't even up yet."

As a matter of fact, the two just started to wander drowsily around the room.

"Man, I had the best dream last night."

"Oh yeah?" Carlos asks, but continues by saying. "Me too. What was yours about?"

"Rated. And I'm not not telling you." Kendall said with a mock smugness.

Snickering, Carlos nods but asks. "Was it Jo?"

"Yup." Kendall lied. "She came home from New Zealand, and it was all rainbows and sunshine from there." Going into the bathroom, he loads his tooth brush with paste. "What about you?" He questions when Carlos pranced through the door shortly after him.

"I dreamt about the Jennifers, and it was great.. maybe not X rated like yours..." And Carlos put on a very mock smugness of his own. "But kissing the three of them at the same time, was pretty sweet."

Kendall snickers silently, while taking the tooth brush around in his mouth. He couldn't tell Carlos that he had really been dreaming about James. The two of them were on a big squishy waterbed, just riding the waves while Kendall was ridden by James. He hadn't even realized that he'd been making a dazed and stupid expression, until Carlos gave him a nudge.

"City of love, right?" He grinned into a laugh.

"Looks that way."

"Hey, I'm surprised you didn't wake up." His words become garbled by his brushing his teeth. "There was a lot of commotion going on last night. This crazy ugly fangirl got into our room," He leans over the sink then spits out the tooth paste foam. "She was all over me." He scrunched his face in disgust. "I think I might have kissed her while I was dreaming about the Jennifers."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And then James came in,"

Kendall began to choke on his gargle of _Scope_, spitting it out before he swallowed anymore than he already had.

Patting Kendall's back, Carlos went on. "He said Logan and Camille were skyping, and he wanted to give them some privacy. So he slept with you."

That only made Kendall cough a lot longer. James was actually in the room? In the bed! But, did his dream really happen? Or was his mind just registering what was going on while he slept, manipulating it to what he's been wanting to do- which is get inside James's pants. Is it possible? Couldn't be.

"Guy was afraid I'd slap him in my sleep or something." Carlos went on, as if he had to explain his wording because it could have come off sounding the other way. "You alright?"

"What? Yeah, I'm great!" Kendall straightened. "The mouth wash was mintier than expected." He laughed lamely. "Let's get breakfast, I'm starved." He exits the bathroom before his hostile state gives him away. Although, this is Carlos he's dealing with.

Logan was at the door when Kendall exited the bathroom to answer it. He asked if they were ready to head to the restaurant downstairs for breakfast, and Kendall only had to get into his sneakers. Carlos called through the bathroom door that he'd meet them by the elevator because he had to relieve himself.

James walked out of the room smiling, and happy, definitely in a better mood now that he's dressed, primped, and actually awake enough to not slug about the gorgeous hotel. But upon seeing Kendall you'd think someone just sucked the air right from his lungs and turned him into stone. Yes, that's it! Kendall Medusa'd him!

But blond haired snake broke the spell he'd cast by being super casual, and nudging him as they walked beside each other in the hall. "Hey, James."

"Morning!" Squeaked James, and after clearing his throat says a lot easier. "Hey."

"Did you hear about the ugly chick that broke into Carlos and my room?" He asked casually with a laugh. Slipping his arm around James's shoulder, he leads him down the hall with him.

"Hey, I thought she was pretty cute- I mean, I saw her pass by in the hall... so..." He trailed off.

"I hope they have some of that fancy french toast." Carlos says on his way down the hall as he shoved between his arm-linked friends.

"Yeah." Agreed James.

"Should we wake Gustavo and Kelly?" Logan wonders; all the while the elevator door is closing.

...

"Its all in French." Carlos whispers across the table to the others. "How do I know which one is french toast?"

"Let's seeee," Cracking open his English to French book, Logan looks up the word 'toast'. "Do you see, _pain perdu_?" He asks while his nose is still stuffed in the book.

"Pain... pain.. pain.. right there!" Happy that he'll be eating what he wants, Carlos rocks happily in his seat. "Thanks Logan."

"Hmm, what have they got in the bacon and eggs department?" Kendall wonders.

"At least you know which section to look at." Mentions James turning his menu upside down then sideways.

"Look at _le petit dejeuner_." Logan mentions.

Blinking James says. "Logan, you're one of my best friends and I'd do anything for you, but I think it'd be better if Camille did that."

Confused, Logan shakes his head then leans over. "Here." He points. "In fact, you take the book, just looks for what you want in English or French, it should be in there."

"Ohhh." James grins and nods. "Sort of like a translater."

"Yeah, James, that's exactly what its _like_." Replied the big time brain, although who needs brains to see that James clearly misses the point sometimes.

"Ah. Here's one I understand croissants."

"Bonjuor, may I have your orders?" The waiter says to the four, pen and pad in hand.

"Three pan perdu, please." Ordered Carlos.

"Ummm, oh... two," And James held up his fingers for good measure. "pain ah ooh raisins."

"No. Pain aux raisins." Corrects the waiter.

"You bet it is." Replied James. "And do you have orange juice?"

"Oui."

Knowing that much, James orders the juice as well.

"I'll have... bacon and eggs, aaand" Kendall looks over the menu. "This sounds good." He points to the items name. "What's that?"

James looked snowballed. Why didn't he think of that? Of course a French waiter can read the menu- he's French!

"That is our Jesuite, it is a lovely pastry of powdered sugar and slivered almonds, with a frangipane cream inside."

"I'll have one of those."

"And I'll have the same." Logan orders.

"Very well, I'll be back with your drinks."

"Hey," James pats Kendall on the shoulder. "if it taste good, share with me."

"Okay."

Logan couldn't help but watch the two and smile. The talk really helped, although, he isn't really sure as to when Kendall and James spoke to each other to make-up. Hmm. Maybe he called him while he was in the shower. That's the only time he could think of where James would be alone to do so. Carlos must have been successful on his end, although, his end wasn't really the problem.

"Hey you guys." Says Kelly taking a seat at a table close to the boys'. "Glad to see you're up."

"Morning, Kelly." They say in broken unison.

She looked over the menu then waits for the waiter. "By the way, the front desk called, some fan letters have caught up to you. Couple gifts in there too. I left them in my room, you can answer some tomorrow since we're here for two days because of the plane schedule."

The four boys nod to show they understand. Their waiter came back with a cart filled with the bands orders. Kendall looked impressed with his order. He expected his eggs sunny-side up with some bacon on the side, but this was art. Two poached eggs lay beside two triangles of toast, with perfectly cooked crispy apple smoked bacon laying beneath it all. But the topper was the fancy little tea cup of Hollandaise sauce. He wasn't sure what to make of the little saute of vegetables beside that, but Logan was already one forkful from being done with it.

Carlos drowned his french toast in raspberry jam, and maple syrup. Kendall had to scrunch his nose when the 'wild one' of the group took his fork and whirled and swirled the mixture around on his plate before dashing it with the little serving of slivered almonds on the side. Kendall is a one or the other type of eater, never both. His Jesuite looked odd. The long triangle rest at his right closest to him, and he reached his fork over to take a taste.

"Taste better than it looks." He observed. "Here, James." He scoots the plate over to him.

"Thanks." He takes his offering nodding about the taste.

James is concentrating then on his own meal, a delicious looking pinwheel of a pastry topped with golden raisins baked inside, and a little bowl of cream to smear on top. "Wow, that's good." He holds it over to Kendall who leans over taking a bite.

"Yeah." He says over his chew. He'd already cracked into his egg and watched it run over the toast.

Kelly had to smile over at their table; the assistant wasn't sure what's been going on between the four friends, but the tension was felt. Now, the air is much more clear and easy. Even Gustavo noticed, as he passed into the dining room; his blinking eyes studying the band.

"Morning Gustavo." Greets James.

Carlos waved.

"Kelly?" The large man says as he takes a seat. "Am I still in bed? Or are the dogs really up this early, dressed, and eating."

"Its no dream. This second tour has really mellowed their tardiness." Replied Kelly.

"Dawgs, you've gone soft..." Gustavo says to the band. "I'm both disappointed and delighted." He spreads his napkin, then tucks it into his dress lavender t-shirt at the collar.

Gustavo really wanted to give them a proper 'get up already'. A nice bucket of cold water over their heads, or maybe just have Freight Train jerk them out of bed. But here they are, right on time. Maybe his nightmare about them being booed off the stage for mistakes and poor singing was just that... a nightmare. And not a hideous reality that has yet to happen.

Rubbing his big hands together in anticipation, Gustavo asks. "Where's the waiter so I can get my plate of a thousand sheets, and I'll be ready to go."

"I already ordered it." Kelly responds only a moment before the waiter showed up to prove just that.

Gustavo lit up at the sight of his breakfast of a cup of coffee and four rectangles of _Mille-feuille_. He could taste each layer as he chewed it: the vanilla slice, the cream slice, the custard- his favorite- and the fourth layer had jam. So good!

Big Time Rush looked on in horror as the tasty looking cakes went from slices of creams with a marble iced top to... Well, the best way to describe it would be like Mortal Kombat. Shao Kahn called Finish Him! And the cakes were done for, one gloppy bite at a time.

By the time breakfast was done Big Time Rush were like impatient kids on their birthday, after being told by their parents that they could go to the toy store with them to pick out their present, but the parent has yet to leave the bathroom! Although, James seemed fine, standing their on the street beside the shuttle van greeting the French passersby in their native tongue. At least he isn't wearing his Gondolier uniform.

Carlos is bouncing from foot to foot to fight the cold. He's bunched in his puffy coat, but that doesn't mean the morning nip isn't still getting at him. Logan and Kendall are eyeballing one of his travel books. Logan is pointing out locations and sights they'll see on the way to the soundcheck. James was just about to get a conversation going when Gustavo, Kelly and Freight Train emerge from the hotel.

"Van. Now!" Gustavo snatched James by the ear and pulled him away from the cute brunette with the mole on her upper lip.

"But wait! I... hold on..." James stammered in his dragging.

Loading the van, the tour group listened to the chattering informative voice of Logan, acting as a visual tour guide points out this and that which they've passed. Kelly chimed in telling them that they have a photoshoot in that very park after soundcheck. Carlos was not pleased about that. Photoshoots could take hours, in clothes that sometimes don't match the season. Spending time all sewn in and primped up was not a good way to spend the day in Paris.

4 4 4 4

"Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh. Ohhh Yeah!" Sings Kendall while strumming away on one of the guitars. "Oh yeah! Oh yeah!" Nodding his head to the music he's playing, he sings a lot louder into his microphone. "Oh yeah! Woo!"

James watched this, while over at the keyboard because with soundcheck almost over they're all really just messing around. Carlos even has a teddy bear, from the bag of fan-mail and gifts Kelly dropped off in their room, singing lead to one of their songs into the microphone. But watching and listening to Kendall sing away like he's the only person in the world... James wanted to shoot himself in the crotch, lest he be caught both gawking and getting excited over the fantasy of Kendall screaming 'oh yeah' while they messed up the bedding.

_'Think of something else- anything else!'_ James coached himself. _'Meatballs... no not meatballs... um... toilets!'_ Yeah, there is absolutely nothing sexy about a toilet. So he went with it. _'Plungers... plumbers butt-cracks..'_ And without even realizing it, he'd been playing the Mario Bros. theme on the keyboard.

"Its the Mario!" Shouted Carlos's teddy bear before he resumed singing. "Swing your arms from side to side..."

Laughing, Logan grabbed his microphone and began beat-boxing to the tune. Kendall watched the exchange before finding a place to play in on the melody. It was hard to continue singing when everyone was laughing so histerically. Carlos barely got out 'Take one step, and then again' when they all just ended the song with a jovial.

"Just like that!"

Shaking her head, Kelly calmed her snickering to wave them all over. "Alright you guys, you can save the princess later. Let's get back in the van, its picture time."

She heard a cluster of replies before moving away to get her things put away before moving to the van herself.

"Great jam session." Logan verbally applauds.

"We should go on tour." Joked Carlos.

"Kendall?" James snagged the blond by the elbow before he could climb into the van.

"What?"

And it happened again. Medusa Shock Syndrome. Didn't help that Kendall stood their smiling at him with his good mood all intact. It would be a lot easier to apologize and ask for him back if he weren't in such a good mood. Kendall should be sad, so that he could go over to him and... well, maybe cheer him up- cheer both of them up really. But nooo, he just has to be all unaffected and smiley. Guy can't make loving him easy.

Just when James was about to speak again, Kelly came in behind them. "Move, move." She gave James a light push on the shoulder to move him forward.

"We're in, we're in." James moaned taking his seat. Buckling the seatbelt he tried to ignore the fact that his knee is brushing Kendall's along the ride to the park.

Here, James let his mind wander on that notion. Their knees would be brushing while they lay entwinded on the hotel bed; tongues doing the tango, while their hips move to the rhythm of their pounding heart beats. Pounding, and pounding... pounding.

"James! Wake up, we're here!" Carlos calls through the closed window of the van.

Opening his eyes, James looks about the emptied van. Checking himself over to be sure he didn't completely zone out, he exited the van when he discovered that he's good. At least he can lose himself in a less embarrassing way. Time for hair and make-up. Yes!

_Jardin Du Luxembourg_ is a gorgeous park, located in the 6th arrondissement of Paris, housing the Luxembourg palace. A large building of grey stone, with blue pointed tips for a roof. The place is packed with people, tourist and natives alike. It was times like that that had the group sticking together as they move through the parks perfectly trimmed garden lawn. For as cold as it is the grass is still a healthy looking color but they could bet the water was freezing cold. And the trees drooping branches have fall leaves still clinging to them, while a good portion have fallen off to the ground.

"We'll be shooting in front of the Fontaine de Mardicis, so get dressed quickly." Kelly instructs them when they arrive before a small body of water enclosed with a statue and the Fontaine de Leda behind it.

Slatted stone railings keep visitors from taking an unintentional dip in the water. And the statue Carlos, Kendall, and James were unsure of but they could bet that Logan knew of it. They'd definitely be removing their cameras later for pictures. But right now they had to get inside the white tent to get changed. James kept his eyes to himself with attack-style willpower. One look at Kendall and it'd be over. Humiliation the likes a man should never see. Why always when you're fighting do you want people more? It must be some kind of cruel joke to have you learn your lesson before it needs to be taught kind of thing.

"Kendall, I need to talk to you." James says through his grinning teeth, while he and the others are possed before the fountain.

"So talk." Replied Kendall standing from his crouch to lean an arm on James's shoulder.

"I can't talk here, someone might hear," And he tossed his head like he were simply flicking his hair from his face, when really he was gesturing towards the 'someones' he was talking about.

"Then tell me when we get back to the hotel." Replied Kendall.

"Just letting you know."

"Okay."

Okay. That decided, James now only had to worry about _what _he planned to say. Sorry sure, but how do you go about asking someone to be your secret lover again? You can't just say forget about what I said, or did, and let's just make-out. Or could he? He would soon be finding out, as an hour and forty minutes went a lot faster than he'd anticipated.

The band arrives back in the hotel and with nothing to do until much later on that night when the show goes on, they're all sitting in Logan and Kendall's room answering fan-mail. Its a train wreck to look at: scattered letters of all sorts of colors, little boxes, and stuffed animals all around them as they weed through the bag and pass letters and gifts to the person whose name is written on it.

"Can we turn on some music?" And this is Logan. "With all the in and out I must have written bang eight times on three different notes. Why do they have to slam the doors?"

"They're not slamming them," Replies Carlos turning on the stereo and popping in their recent cd to block the noise. "they're just letting them close on their own." Leaning down, he sits himself back on the floor amongst his pile of mail.

Seated on Kendall's bed, James hands a slip of blue paper over to him.

Believing it to be for him from a fan, Kendall glanced it over quickly then looked again when the only thing written on it was: **Sorry -James.**

Pressing the paper on his thigh, he writes back. **For what?**

And the conversation went as such.

**For shoving you, and acting paranoid in London.**

**No kidding! One minute we're fine, then I'm wearing orange juice on my butt!**

**Yeah... sorry. Are you mad?**

**No. I thought you were mad at me; I was just waiting for you to come around.**

**Oh. Great.**

**Seriously. What got you all riled up?**

Before James could write back a knock sounded at the door.

"Guys, come to the dining room for lunch!" Called Kelly on the other side of the door.

"Finally." Carlos grunts as he gets up from the floor. "I can't wait to see what they have for lunch."

"Tell Kelly I'll be down in a while, I wanna get some sleep." Kendall states to the exiting pair.

"Yeah, I'm gonna finish up these letters first."

"Okay. See ya." Carlos jets out into the hall.

"Yeah." Logan knew what this was about. The two wanted privacy to talk. "No fighting." He says before going out.

"We won't." Replied the two.

When they were sure they were completely alone, this found out by Kendall peeking out of the door. He only spots a couple entering their room right before the door popped closed. Closing the door, he turns back to face the room then spreads his arms out non-verbally asking for an answer to his earlier question. But rather than get a straight answer, he's pulled into an odd hug where James commences pawing at him like a cop shaking down a criminal. He searched his pockets, front to back, and the pocket on his shirt.

Taking in a deep breath Kendall sighed. "Wouldn't it be easier to just tell me?"

"I found..." He backs away from Kendall steeling his nerves. "I found something in your pocket when you left the room in London."

Face scrunched, Kendall walked over to the dresser drawer. "You mean this?" He pulled out the condom.

"That would be it, yes."

"James, you should have said something. I wasn't planning on using it." And he scoffed out a laugh, dropping the cause of their rift on the bed.

"Wh... You weren't?"

"No." He sits on the bed. "I know you get freaked out when it comes to that sort of thing. I figured, if anyone was gonna be on the receiving end, it'd be me."

James practically hit the floor when relief over that washed his anxieties out of him. He sits on Logan's bed to keep himself upright; placing a hand on Kendall's knee he looks him in the eyes and says. "You have no idea how relieved I am."

"I could guess, you broke up with me over it."

And that reminded James. "Kendall... I made a mistake, and..."

"You don't have to say it," Kendall is against all heart felts. Too girly. "You wanna go out again, we can go out."

Smiling, James switches beds to sit beside his lover. "I'm glad you're cool about all this."

Kendall shrugged in response. A devious look came across his face after a moment of silence. "You know... Logan thinks we're up here 'making up'... he'll probably tell Carlos that, and they'll leave us alone while they have lunch."

"Riiight."

The room became the unfortunate neutral battle zone as disguarded clothes bombarded from the sky to the floor over letters, toys, and furniture. Neither was sure whether it was the build up of the inevitable, the lack of contact over a mere day or two, or if they simply were being lead by the pull of warm flesh mixed with the sound of each other responding to the others actions but they were doing this thing. Frantically, hastily, hungrily as every rub, caress, pet, glance, grab, suck or bite turned their brain to mush, leaving them to surrender to their pulsing movement. Paper cuts be damned, as James alligator rolled them so they're laying in the center of the bed.

City of love, huh? Well right now, James is wishing the place had lubricant for the guest as he looked around for something to make it a lot easier on Kendall. Accessing the situation, he cocks his head in a decisive revolation that sex in real-time is not like the choreographed fucking you would see on tv. Its real, and raw, and if its not pretty than so be it. Pressing his mouth to Kendall's he resumes with kissing his easy-going lover, all the while jerking his sex like he were playing tug-o-war with a dog. Unsure of what the rush was, Kendall couldn't stop his hips from bucking into that firm, warm grip.

That wasn't the only torture of the day; James is commiting sin as far as Kendall is concerned, with the raspy breaths he's panting into his ear when their mouths part to prevent suffocation. He wanted this so bad, he could swear he was going to explode! Oddly enough, no sooner had he thought this, he did. Exhausted, Kendall let himself lay limp on the bed, and in the process studied James's movements. It was then that it became clear what his lover had been up to, as he's now working his release over his fingers and sex for a little artificial lubricant. Smart.

When James was satisfied with the coverage, his coated fingers moved down between Kendall's legs to work themselves around a desired area. Leaning into the blond, he peppers kisses along his neck and jaw; enjoying the rise and fall of Kendall's chest when it brushed his own. His breathing had picked up considerably from the deep massaging of his backside and entrance, and the fact that James was petting him to make him hard again. It was a damn good distraction too because he didn't expect the rub to penatrate on its fourth trip around.

It all became so real then. Its happening, right now! And his frantic breathing slowed to the pace of the in and out when the second finger was inserted; their kissing slowed too. It was lighter, sweeter. James removed his fingers from Kendall when the flaccid appendage restiffened in his grasp. Taking a steadying breath, he positioned himself and in one quick thrust he moved in.

James was sure not to move until Kendall gave the go ahead, but that didn't stop him from laying himself down over his lover to kiss him.

Kendall took part in the kisses but hardly gave them back, he was too busy focusing on how... well... it feels different, that was for sure. It trumped being famous, moving to L.A., hell, being in France right now! He was about to reconsider when James took the initiative... and moved. It all changed from there. His lids cover his green eyes as a warmth and pleasure wash over him the likes he's never felt and will hopefully someday soon feel again. An onlooker would have to describe it from here, because vegetable soup for brains is no way to form coherent thoughts.

The temperature in the room seemed to rise to a pyretic degree, or maybe it was his own body heat mixing with James's but the sweat was sticking his hair all over the place; it looked good on James as his product silken hair stuck up and around with bed-head. Their pace went with the music slow. Quick. Their groans from whispers to shouts.

And it wasn't until he stopped James from nipping marks on his neck that he realized they were being serenaded by their friends voices as well as their own in _Love me, Love me_.

"Gimme a pillow." He pants out.

At first James didn't understand what was said, but then he sat up and reached behind them for the pillow at the top of the bed. "Kinky, but it could work." He replied.

Snickering, Kendall snatches it. "Just give it to me."

Perplexed, James watched the blond hurl the pillow over his head where it smacked heavily into the stereo. It didn't stop the cd as anticipated, it made it skip. So rather than singing it was saying over and over 'Go! Go! Go!' They couldn't not see the humor of it, and laughed as they continued riding the pleasureful wave.

...

Kelly was sure Gustavo would have a fit if Kendall and James missed lunch. And as the elevator dinged, she rolled her eyes hearing the music coming from Kendall and Logan's room. These idiots are up here goofing off. Is what she was thinking when the door shoved open, but what she saw was not the missing band members having a pillow fight but instead... they're... She booked it down the hall not even realizing she'd just let the door slam shut. There was no way they didn't realize they've been caught. They'll be humiliated. _She'll_ be humiliated. But waiting for the fireworks, none came. In fact the only sound she heard was from another pair of visitors going into their room, also letting the door slam shut. She's in the clear! Yes! ...But how will she keep it to herself, that is the problem.

...

A.N: *blink blink* I must wrote that scene four different ways, on seven sheets of loose leaf, just to scrap 'em and improvize, so I hope it came out good. Ahaha, I honestly feel like I've violated them somehow, I'm so embarrassed at how many times I had to work that over in my head. I don't embarrass period for stuff like that, but you should see what I've seen! Which is why I'm gonna save them for another chapter and story.

I'm glad for the excitement and that you like the concept, Hopingtogetintoit. I always wanna do something considerably different or at least I hope it is. I'm well, well aware of 17 year old males, I've dated one hahaha! But this story goes along with the first one shot that I wrote and neither James or Kendall is gay. They're merely thinking about it, you know, feeling their way through the situation. And James is a little less into it than Kendall because of the whole immasculating thing. And unfortunately OFCs are needed to build plot. But unlike other stories where their so inserted you wonder why its considered slash or yaoi at all, my stories will never be like that. Ugh, I feel sick just remembering the example I'm talking about. In France James will figure it out, you'll see.

But, that being said, and don't get mad... they all act like skittish girls ahahaha I'm sorry. I look deeply into people, even characters. And James is in love with rejection- or at least that's how I see it. He's also afraid of commitment which is why he's a fickle dater. He loves you, but the moment you're a bit too interested he backs down. Halloween special, Muffy said she's been looking for a guy like him, James's reaction was panicked and disbeliving. Christmas show, wanted the mistle toe but wasn't digging being mauled, when you think he'd love it. Beach girl, frightened that she was a mermaid but realizing that she was practically untouchable he said he was in love with her. The princess, he should have been happy that she didn't wanna marry him, but he was offended. Selena, he loved that she was a part-time relationship (that's where I got my reason for his saying yes to Kendall's want for a secret relationship to test drive). He was the best she'd ever had, and he panicked when he knew she might walk out sooner over their anniversary. He hated having his dump streak ruined so he'll break up with you first and win you back in order to keep that intact, and preserve the fact that he wants to be loved. I don't even have to mention the flip-flopping of the big time date episode. And lastly James wanted to be famous more than anything, and he passed on his turn from nerves over and over in episode one. So, where as it seems that way, I don't see it myself. But I'll watch out for it, and I'll give all James and Kendall fans what they've wanted from here on, but I gotta build plot hahaha, okay? Most importantly once James realizes and has what he wants, he commits whole-heartedly. And he will.

Thank you all for reading and reviewing, it means a lot whether your for or against something I'm doing. Its all good, just let me know. I can tell you why or take it out. I'm not offended or anything, critiques are only a means of growing as a writer so I appreciate them.

Boy, all this talk about giving the people what they want gave me a great idea for a story, and I'll give you all just that and more because nothing's better than a couple that's already together! Check my profile for the summary. I'm still in the process of moving but I'll hopefully have another chapter out before the month ends when I'll be going.


	6. Finally Sinking In

Chest heaving up and down from heavily taken in breaths, James rolled off of Kendall before he collapsed there and never moved again. The pair noisily caught their breaths through panting. And gently, slowly, their pants turned into laughter. Giddy, snickering, laughter.

Kendall couldn't help but still be lost in flash backs of only moments ago as he chuckled away. Kendall felt absolutely engulfed by James, he was everywhere to him. In his mouth, his hands, against his skin, inside of his body. James' weight lay on him like a house dropped on a wicked witch, it was just awesome. Kendall felt a tightening inside himself, moreso when James' hand latched onto his member and began to stroke. Back arched he felt himself knotting inside, like a string tied in a knot in the center while the two ends are being pulled to undo it. And in this case, James is the one holding the ends of the string. His nails were leaving good-sized tracks along James' shoulder blades when the knot inside tightened further; James grunted out a sigh of pain from the scraping nails, and his manic thrust dwindled in stages from a jack hammer to a buoy caught up in a typhoon with the way the brunet's hips rolled and thrust into Kendall, and from buoy in a twister to one laying down on gently rocking ocean waves... back and forth, back and forth to, finally, a novice yo-yoer. Always getting the object down but having a hard time returning it to his hand. That did it for both of them when Kendall's inner wall held James like a vice-grip; and one last attempt, on James' part, to move back broke him. but the thing that broke Kendall was the way his lover whirled his tongue around inside his mouth against his own. Foreheads together, mouths not touching but parted, they swallowed up each others' gluttonus groans.

"James..." Kendall spoke in a feathery exhausted tone. "You gotta try that from my end."

Chuckling, James instead held onto Kendall's hand rather than reply. A pleased grin on his face; he rubs his thumb over the back of the male's hand.

The air in the room began to cool around them, and their light prespiration dried along with some other natural fluids.

"We need to head downstairs before someone wonders where we are." Kendall had yet to move though.

He doesn't wanna leave the comfortable, peaceful, dare he even think beautiful place he's in right now. And with James' lack of movement, he was sure that his boyfriend was thinking the same. Ha. Boyfriend. Such a nice word all of a sudden.

"Yeah." James heaved one last sigh to have his breathing return to normal. Looking down, he pulled off the condom. "What are we gonna do about this thing? We can't leave it in the trash." Turning it over and over in his grasp, he then adds. "House keeping might get the wrong idea, with the right idea."

"You're right. Logan might have some questions too." Sitting up, with a bit of effort, Kendall takes the coverage from James. "I say we flush it. Its not that big of a deal."

"Uumm as the one who wore it, I'd say its a very BIG deal."

Unsure of what James had meant, Kendall then cocked his head in the general direction of his lover's crotch then it all made sense. "Oh! Right. Yeah, yeah that's... impressive." He snickered when James grinned and nodded because he's gotten it. "but I meant considering what _usually_ goes into a toilet, this thing is noth-..."

Having heard enough James cuts in saying. "Got it!"

"Mmhm." Getting up off the bed, he doesn't make it any further than a step because James has him by the elbow. "What?"

"How 'bout.." And he taps a thoughtful finger to his lips. "we pretend we're on a movie set, and go for a take-two?"

Laughing, Kendall leans over kissing the grinning male on the lips. Moving away he shakes his head, and says very repremandingly. "We don't have time for a take-two, not only that, but we're showering seperately. Sooo, no funny business." Stopping the skipping stereo, he then rubs his pained lower back.

"Kendall," Sitting up, he puts on a very serious face- well- as serious as James' face can get- which tends to look more like an angry pleading puppy than anything sinister. "I've been where most men dare not go because their girlfriend is" And his voice raised an octave to immitate a girls, "too shy" dropping then back to its normal tone. "and timid to wanna have sex."

Kendall was just thankful that it was sex James was referring to overall and not... well... obviously how the sex was had. "Right. But we can't exactly sit up here screwing around, because Gustavo is gonna puff up his chest and come banging on that door, when he sees that you and I aren't down there having lunch- especially- when we need our fuel for the concert." Index fingers doing a little round about dance as Kendall points the blame to himself and James when saying. "Last thing we need is to be caught together, butt naked! Sweaty!" And he leans over to whisper at James. "And covered in each other." Straightening he asks. "Do I need to go on? Or can we stop wasting time?"

"Fine. But I'm really starting to hate not blowing our cover." Grumped James, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I know. But we have to, so.." He trailed off and walked into the bathroom to get the shower going.

James was proud of himself, he withheld going into the bathroom with Kendall for all and... five seconds. His feet carried him in a quick hurry through the door. He closed it soundlessly; easily at that, over the sound of the flushing toilet coming to a stop, then crept up on the bath tub.

Eyes closed and enjoying the hot spray of water over him, Kendall found himself smiling, once again, at the memory of only minutes ago. He knew it was stupid of them to have done it. He knew it would change things. But what he didn't mind is _how_ it changed things. He and James are closer now, there's nothing left between them to be fearful of. He wants his chance to be inside of James, but if the bottom feels like that every time there was really no rush in the matter. He sighed in happy remembrance of being touched, held, savored, and... why does it feel as if its happening in real-time?

"Kendall?"

Kendall yelped, jumping out of his skin, though his jump didn't get very far since James has his arms around his shoulders and torso. "James! Seriously? I told you not to follow me."

"I know. But, I just wanted to ask you something." He removes the soaped up rag from Kendall's grip, then starts in on scrubbing his back for him. "Aaaand I can help you clean." He states very matter-of-factly.

Kendall rolled his eyes, though, James is kind of good at washing his back. Smiling like a cat laying in the perfect sun spot on the front lawn, the blond had to reel himself in to ask. "What did you wanna ask?"

"You and Jo... how uhh.. Did you and Jooo...?" He trailed off, deciding that the rest should state itself.

But it seemed that Kendall wasn't following, because he asked in a tone that said 'well spit it out'. "Did me and Jo, what?"

"How..." He let the 'w' drag a moment then finished. "far did you get?"

Blinking, Kendall looked over his shoulder with a face of pure disbelief and then, turning his gaze to face the stream of water, he replies with a question of his own. "Are you asking if I ever _slept _with Jo?"

"Nooo." James laughs as if its the funniest thing in the world; the rag is waved through the air as he waves the inquiry off, little flicks of soap splat against the wet shower wall. His tone then became very serious when asking. "But did you?"

Kendall weighed his options of answering, then decided it wouldn't be any fun to mess with James... not right now, anyway. With a shrug, he says. "I'd thought about it. We even wrote to each other about it a few times. ...But she and I never _did_ _it_."

"Phew!" He brushed the back of his hand across his bangs, still stuck to his head by sweat and now shower moisture.

After a thought, Kendall asks casually. "What about you? You've had more girlfriends than any of us put together... surely at some point you _must_ have...?" He shrugs his dripping wet shoulders before turning around to wash off the scrub job James gave his back. He's clean. Now James needs to get on with it. With a gesture of his hand, he tells the male to move around to his side of the tub while he takes his place in back.

"There have been a few girls that I would have liked to... but, no. I've never _done it_ either."

"Oh." Kendall tried to sound as if it didn't matter one way or the other, but James missed the pleased smirk that came across the blond's face. "So... I guess that means we were each other's first."

"Guess so."

They're silent for a moment, choosing washing over speaking. Then James pipes up to ask. "Ssssooooo, how long before we can be each other's second?"

Laughing, Kendall shakes his head in thought. "Not now."

"Why not now? We're here- liiittle higher up." James requests when popping soap suds make his back itchy between his shoulder blades. "We've got five minutes."

"We took like..." And his face twist up in thought. "thirty, something, minutes doing that in the first place. There's no way we can do it in five."

"I think we should bet on it." James spins around to face his boyfriend.

"No bet." Snipped Kendall.

"Bet me!"

"No."

"Please? Pleeease, bet me?"

Kendall sighed in stern authority of putting his foot down, wearing an expression that says 'don't even try me with asking again'.

The two squared off glare style, shooting green and hazel bullets between each other.

"Can we _mess_ around?" He asked casually seeing that the blond was not wavering on the original offer.

"No, James. The plan was to wash and leave for lunch, as soon as possible." Kendall chopped his hand into his other as he spoke. "And there is nothing that's gonna change my mind."

...

And James was on his knees, Kendall's hips in his hands, brandishing what he's learned to do while Kendall had been sleeping the first time, and it would seem its a pretty good job since Kendall can hardly stand on his jelly fish legs. James could see why Kendall wanted them to bathe alone. The more he touched him, and tasted him, the more he wanted... well, _more_. And knowing that they've already gone there, that they _can_ go there wasn't helping. It was dangerous, and with all the warnings his lover has been giving off he knows that Kendall feels the same way about it. But that didn't stop him from sticking out his tongue to rim Kendall's body from the tip of his length to the base, and up to his naval where he swirled it around the dipped in hole. The blond made a mess over James' chest and collar bone before he could take cover, but James didn't care, he only found his way up to his lover's mouth to sample the sweetness of where those moans were coming from.

And Kendall, bless him, couldn't have James all hopped up after he'd done such a good job of putting him down, now could he? So, wrapping his arm around the brunet's shoulders, and the other lowered between them, hand holding a soft soaped up rag, he latches onto his lover's member giving it the massaging of a lifetime. James pressed his weight into Kendall, who's against the shower wall, and rocked his hips back and forth while his mouth lay clamped over Kendall's neck.

And several cries and moans later, the two finally exit the shower. Bright pink, and slightly wrinkled on their fingertips but clean and fully dressed with little left to do but dry their hair.

"No more distractions." Declared the blond. "They're probably done with lunch and on their way back by now. We have to keep it together."

"Right."

Checking themselves over, James then leans in to give Kendall a kiss, but the blond backs away. Kendall then leaned in to give James a kiss, but James backed away. The two give each other scrutinizing looks, then decide that shaking hands would be the best way to part the situation. One kiss and they'll be at it again. A hand shake is easier.

"I've been meaning to ask you," And this was James on their way out into the hall. "Where'd you get that thing? Did you shop for it?"

"No. They had a dispencer in the men's bathroom in London. I got it when I went to the bathroom during the signing." Pressing the button for the elevator, he adds. "Can you imagine the papparazzi if they saw me picking up condoms. I had to get it then."

James suddenly realized the entirety of it all. Boy was his face turning red. And he was suddenly compelled to, once again, say he was sorry. "I'm sorry about freaking out."

"Its okay." Pressing the button, he gives James a friendly pat on the shoulder.

Its really cool having a boyfriend as understanding of his habits as Kendall is. It gave him a sense of relief to know he has room to screw up. A lot of girls would think he was a whack job by now, and would have been done with him ages ago. James couldn't help but love Kendall even more. He should tell him so... someday.

5 5 5 5

Kelly stood in the gift shop like a frightened statue. Oddly enough, she's standing like a frozen frightened statue that hopes no one is noticing that she's a frightened statue. And for the most part it had been working. Gustavo, Carlos, and Logan are all too busy finding gifts for their self or their friends back at the Palm Woods to notice her. They started to go into the dining room, but Carlos got momentarily distracted when reading a sign that said: _Gift Shop_ in english. And since it was the only thing that the hispanic male could actually read in the foreign country, he gravitated to it instantly.

"You can tell when you're shopping in a hotel gift shop," Gustavo comes up beside Kelly holding an object. "when this little bitty porcelain cat goes for three hundred dollars." Taking Kelly in, he cocks his head then waves a hand before her blank eyes. "Although it does look like Monty." Gustavo goes on, still with no response from his assistant and friend.

He hasn't seen her that frozen since he'd forgetten to tell Big Time Rush to do their homework, on their first tour, and she and Logan checked out when Griffin threatened them with walking papers. A face like that could mean one of two things. She goofed somewhere and the tour is about to come crashing down all around them or... she knows something, and is having a hard time keeping her mouth shut so she's just escaped reality altogether.

Before the assistant could even realize who was pushing her into a vacant hall, she's spun around to see Gustavo only seconds before being asked.

"Spill it."

A dry chuckle came from her throat. "Sp-.." And she coughed nervously. "Spill what?" A finger twirling innocently at a chunk of her long black hair, she smiles hoping that would be enough to be believed, but it looked more like she were trying to crack her teeth from the strain to smile normally.

"What you know? Are the bookings messed up? Did the dogs do something else stupid? Spit it out!" He shouted that last request. When she remained silent, he gives her a warning tone. "Kelly..."

"Ooooh... I probably shouldn't say anything!" She panicked.

"Say it or you're fired!"

Kelly held her ground for only a second more before cracking under the pressure of having to hold it in at all. "They probably don't want anyone to know." She states lamely; mostly because Logan said that Kendall and James were upstairs 'making up' for being jerks in London. If they only knew. "...Kendall and James..."

Shrugging, Gustavo's facial expression demands an explantion. "Kendall and James, what?"

"Ooooh, sorry guys." She says to their secrecy. "Kendall and James are upstairs having... I mean, I walked in on them..." Her index fingers clash together like a couple of swords.

"What is that?" Asks Gustavo confused, until it really hit him. "Oh. Oh! Oh no!"

...

"No. No. No. No. No. No." Kelly holds back the larger man, or at least she should have been but he's dragging her along like a backpack slung around his shoulders, or maybe a five year old trying to walk a boxer breed dog down the street. However you'd describe it, Kelly was nothing to stand in the way of Gustavo's charge. "They don't want us to know!"

"I don't care! It'll be bad for the group, and bad for _me_ because the moment they break up, I'm out of money and will end up once again searching for another boy band or worse... Selling scooters." He could even hear the beep! beep! of the little scooter horn. He shuddered.

But no sooner had he made it to the elevator do the doors open allowing James and Kendall off and into the hall.

"Sorry we missed lunch with everyone," James smoothes it over instantly. "But we're here now, and we'll eat really fast."

"Yeah." Agreed Kendall.

Gustavo's angry bull rush ceased, and he just stared at the two a moment. Kendall and James, wondering what the look was for, cast their own curious side-long glance and glared back. Then Gustavo did the weirdest thing... he laughed! A barking, haulting, jovial laugh that took the two like a couple of snowballs to the face. What the heck is so funny? Gustavo didn't tell them, just kept his head thrown back as he laughed his way down the hall and to the dining room.

"Weeeird." James says to no one in particular.

"We didn't have lunch yet." Kelly says before spinning around so-as not to face the pair. The couple. Are they a couple, or just sleeping together? Would that be better or worse? _'Oh, God, stop thinking.'_ She ordered herself. "Carlos noticed a gift shop and wanted to look around; we were waiting for you two as well." Good. There. She got it out and didn't lose her cool and tell them that she knows.

That did it. Scooping the woman up by her armpits, Kendall and James at a side, they carry the assistant into the elevator and press up. When the doors close, she's set down to stand. And grabbing a hold of her bicep, they give her a shake. "Spill it!" They demand; their tone was a lot less threatening than Gustavo's, it had an understandably frightened tone to it.

"I saw you guys!"

"Saw us what?" They say in unison.

When the elevator stopped and the doors opened, Kendall pressed the button for the first floor to give them more talk time. And down the metal box went.

"You know!" She made her fingers sword fight again. And again, she received odd looks of confusion until it slowly sank in.

The two begin speaking over each other, with each other, angrily at each other, then pleadingly at Kelly to a point where she didn't understand a word of it. But she got the jist of their emotional outburst.

"I had to tell Gustavo, he barked it out of me." She explained. "But he's the only one who knows."

The two looked relieved and at the same time sick. How could this happen? Why did this happen? They were careful! At least they thought so.

"You saw us!" They had to question again. They've never felt so uncomfortable in their lives. Never.

"Guys... I won't, and will definitely try not to spill your secret to Carlos and Logan but... you should know that its gonna come out eventually. And Gustavo thinks that what you're doing is wrong, so get prepared to have to tell him you think otherwise."

"Kelly... we're just not ready to say that we're anything because we don't know ourselves." Kendall explains. "So, please, don't tell Carlos and Logan. We'll talk to Gustavo and ask that he do the same."

"Okay." Drawing in a breath she sighs it out. "I'm happy for you, if it makes a difference."

"No." James grumped miserably. But receiving a jab to the side by Kendall's elbow, he dropped his bitter concerns and said. "Sorry. It does matter. Thanks Kelly."

"Thanks." Wrapping his arms around her, Kendall gives the woman a hug.

James rubs her shoulder.

"Now, let's get something to eat, and hope Gustavo can control himself for the time being." Kelly is released from the elevator prison and starts for the dining room. "We really can't have this getting out right now. BTR needs good publicity; and after that 'curse interview' it'll be all anyone talks about. You have to sell music right now, not news stories."

"We got it." The two say in sync.

"Okay." Opening the doors to the dining room, the three file in.

Carlos, Logan, and the one who'd fetched them, Gustavo came in seconds after them. The four sit around staring at the menu under _le dejeuner_ which Logan pointed out that they can find the lunch menu.

"Is this horse meat?" Wonders Kendall looking at a sandwich item. Skimming through the translation book, he nods. "I know what I'm ordering."

"Me too!" Carlos closes the menu. "I've never eaten a horse before- I've been hungry enough to- this is gonna be awesome." He leans over the table to pop knuckles with Kendall.

It was so weird how things change when you know things about people. Kelly wouldn't have thought twice over seeing James tug a seat out, only to have Kendall snatch it up causing him to sit in the chair beside him because to her it would have been what it looked like, but now that she knows their secret... it was deliberately pulled out for him. That's kind of sweet. She smiled behind her menu.

Gustavo seemed to be taking the ignoring approach, that, or the lunch menu has got him distracted to just not caring on the matter. But he'd undoubtedly have words with the two later.

The waiter came over and wrote down two orders of _croque-monsieur_ which is something of a grilled ham and cheese sandwich, often made with one of two choices from Emmental or Gruyere cheese and is sometimes coated in Mornay or Bechamel sauce for Kelly and Gustavo. One order of _Pan-bagnat_, a simple but tasty sandwich for James. It consists of raw vegetables, hard boiled eggs, anchovies and/or tuna. A little olive oil to finish it off, and its placed on a soft round white bread baked fresh in the restaurant. And two sandwiches with horse meat, for Kendall and Carlos. The table ordered a bowl of french onion soup on the side.

The group at their lunch with a collective 'mmmm' going up. Everyone stole glances at Kendall and Carlos as they readied themselves to try something unusual in the new foods department. And, as if clinking a glass together, the two tap sandwiches before going in. The horse meat, though sniffed and suspiciously bitten, tasted really good. It was tender, and mild in flavor, slightly salty but you could tollerate it.

"Huh. You know... this isn't half bad."

Carlos nods chewing happily. "Its good. I think I could really like horse meat."

...

"I changed my mind! I do _not_ like horse meat!" Shouts Carlos from the bathroom in his and Kendall's room. He can even hear Kendall groaning in the background from Logan and James' room.

How could it be so good going down, but turn your stomach the next minute? Maybe its like eating vegetables, and its a natural stomach turner. Carlos groaned as the waves in his stomach began to settle down a bit. Grabbing the mouth wash, he practically chugged it to get the taste of stomach acid lunch out of his mouth.

"You should definitely never try something that was once banned by natives." Logan repremands while rubbing his friend's back.

"Tell that to Kendall, it was his idea to try it." Carlos sagged over the long counter top of the bathroom sinks.

"You look green. Are you gonna be alright for the show?"

"I'll be fine." Carlos stands on wobbling legs. "I just need a quick rest, and I'll be ready to go."

In Logan and James' room where there's a recovering Kendall; James is seated on the toilet worrying about being found out. He knows Kelly will try her best not to blab what she knows- again! But what if she can't? What if Gustavo won't? What if all of this blows up when he realizes that he's in love with Kendall. Its so funny how it happens like that. Like growing up with a girl you once thought of as a brother or just one of your guy friends, then suddenly she's the most beautiful girl in the world. That's what this is... Kendall's the most beautiful girl in the world! All it took was for Kendall to make the first move for him to figure that out. And now all of that is gonna be ruined because they're gonna be forced to break up.

Watching Kendall gargle and spit, he cocked a brow in question. "Feel better?"

"Once the room stops spinning I will." He whined a little when reaching out an arm. "Help me to a bed..." He exagerated his queasy condition.

"Sure." Slipping his arm around Kendall's waist, he helps him over to his bed.

Dropped back onto the bed like a sack of potatos, Kendall sighs in happy relief that his stomach has stopped spinning. Oh foreign foods, you never let a person down. Taking a seat beside the male, James brushes Kendall's bangs out of his face. "What are we gonna do about Kelly?"

"She said she wouldn't tell." He closes his eyes.

"What are we gonna do about Gustavo?" James questions, pushing the issue.

"Not sure. We just have to trust that when Kelly talks to him he listens."

"Okay." Leaning over he steals a quick kiss on the exposed forehead, before Logan can come back into the room and see him do it. "I'm gonna look around the gift shop downstairs."

"Mhm."

"See ya." Patting Kendall on his emptied gut, James then stands and leaves the room.

"See ya."

Sleep came easily, and while he and Carlos napped, Logan and James moved around the common room and the gift shop until it was time to wake the other two and leave for the park where they'll be playing in a couple hours. Upstairs in Gustavo's room, Kelly is speaking with the male as she said she would.

"Alright! Alright! I'll keep their secret!" Shouts Gustavo. "Just let go of my arm!"

Kelly has him in a nasty lock, with his arm twisted behind his back, and a leg clamped into position by one of her own, so that he's kneeling very painfully. "Do you swear?"

"I swear! I swear!"

"Good." Releasing him, she straightens up, brushing a hand down her clothes to straighten them out.

"Kelly, your black belt prowess is not exagerated." He winds his arm to ease the pain from it. "But if you do that again, you're fired!"

"Okay!" She shouted back. "I just wanna make sure that everything goes alright too. When we get back to L.A. you can tell Kendall and James they can't see each other, but until then.." She mimes a zipper going across her mouth. "Besides, you wouldn't want them moping the rest of the tour, would you?"

Gustavo just flinched at the thought of that. It would be bad. "But they better not do anything to blow it for themselves either."

5 5 5 5

Kendall was ashamed of himself. He thought, between the two of them, that he would have more self control than James but since their little roll around earlier at the hotel Kendall can't keep his eyes off the pretty boy. He stole glances while they warmed up, he stole glances while they changed into their first looks, he stole glances when James and Carlos were launching carrot sticks from the crafts table into the air for the other to catch in his mouth. He's gone on him. Really gone! Its like when you're a kid and you try ice cream for the first time. And sure, like brain freeze from an ice cream his ass still kind of stings a bit when he sits, but the end result is the same... hooked.

Closing his eyes he then snaps them open. Last thing he needs to do is recall the sensations that washed through him when James and he were coupled. Although, he could just pass it off as an adrenaline erection. Not the first time its happened, so its not as if it would be a big thing to have to explain away. ...Nah, still too embarrassing.

_'Come on, Kend'... think of something else...'_ He pleaded with his subconscious.

"James where are you?"

He hears Carlos call to his lover, who replied by singing.

"I'm half way there!"

Smirking, he shakes his head while thinking. _'That's right you big jerk, keep pouring on the cute. As if I ever did that to you...'_ James could be so cruel. The casual way he tosses his hair. That never endingly handsome smile. Those hazel eyes could get you killed if staring at him while crossing the street. His singing is honey sweet. He's tall. And... _'Will you stop making a list!'_ He demands from himself.

"Man, the house is packed." Logan, who came up beside the love-sick male, states. "I've never seen so many people in one place... well, except for maybe a flash mob, but I've never actually been around one in person."

Kendall peeks from the curtain as well. It sure was a lot of people. This was gonna be sweet!

"Excuse us boys." Says a young woman heading onto the stage.

Logan and Kendall scoot aside as three girls take the stage when the curtains begin to part. Unlike in London they have an opening act here, some up and coming French group named DÉSASTREUX, made up of two girls and one guy. Weird name but their singing was alright. They got the crowd jumping, but the real noise started when Big Time Rush took the stage.

Everything was going along wonderfully, as expected from the group... as a whole. Individually, if you looked closely, you could tell that something was going on somewhere between Kendall and James. The two were this way and that way on the stage as if trying to avoid each other, then they seemed to change their minds on the matter. So when they sang a very mellow _If I Ruled The World_, the two would lift and lower their hands brushing either the backs of their hands together or their fingers tips ever so slightly. Sharing hidden smirks about it. But even that didn't spoil anything. No. It wasn't until they got to _Love Me, Love Me_ that just spoiled Gustavo's ease like a clap of thunder and bolt of lightning just when you spread out your picnic blanket. The reason... both James and Kendall could hardly keep a straight face. It looked like they were trying to be contortionist with only one part of their body. But the real problem was when they ended the first chorus.

No one knew, but the laughing two about what was so funny. But it was the skipping cd. It came back to them like a train smashing them in the face. No. That isn't right. It's more like being locked in a room, and the room is suddenly smoked up with laughing gas. The moment they sang out _'Ready to go'_ they went. The pair laughed and laughed, and couldn't find the verse or the steps to return into when they somewhat calmed their self down. Carlos had to shrug off a James that leaned on his shoulder to steady himself, so that his histerical friend wouldn't get elbowed in the dance moves.

Kelly and Gustavo look on from the sidelines in horror and disbelief.

"Uuuh, could they be more obvious?" Gustavo balks.

"I think its... kinda sweet." Kelly replies with a chuckle; though she's trying to get the mental image of the two on the bed out of her head at the moment.

"_Yes_," Agreed their manager with a huge 'but' looming during his pause. "And _unproductive_, and _unaffective_ because if this little _fling_ they've got going ruins the band, they'll be even more unproductive because I'LL KILL THEM!"

"It won't be as bad as you think."

"Oh won't it?" He says cockily due to the knowledge he has to back him up. "Kelly, if you'll recall that there is such a thing as" And he paused for dramatic effect before spitting out very haultingly. "The Boy Band Curse."

"Right. The boy band curse." She rolled her eyes as if she couldn't believe she'd forgotten about it.

"I'm not kidding, look at all the groups its happened to. N'sync with that Lance Bass, Backstreet Boys with A.J. and Brian, New Kids on the Block- with making a come back at all, and the list goes on."

"Oh come on, none of those rumors about the Backstreet Boys has been proven." Kelly retorts, then adds. "And what about Boy Time? Their career ended successfully."

"You're missing the point because their career- the one that _I_ gave them- shouldn't have _ended_ at all! They had the nerve to quit _me_."

"You gave them the ultimatum. Quit the band, or break up." Giving Gustavo a nudge with her elbow to his arm, she adds. "And you still get those nice Christmas Cards from the two every holiday."

Gustavo could bet his right arm that there's a card in his mailbox even as they speak with Christmas approaching and all. "And anyway, those two never knew each other until I formed the band, these idiots came as a package of frieeeends. If they break up it'll be panic all across the board."

"We don't know that."

"We'll soon find out if they don't stop giggling like a couple of virgins on their first date." Moving the curtain aside, he checks the crowd.

Fans female and male alike are snapping pictures and chatting away to each other about how cute it is, while still watching the performance.

"Lucky for us their fans are too stupid to realize what they're looking at."

"Yeah, but if they knew would they care? They'd still scream until the person next to them had to get corrective ear surgery." She looks back out at the stage.

"Weee're sorry." Kendall says into his microphone merrily at the end of the performance.

"Aaand, please never do that again." Logan chimed in to repremand his friend.

"But since we goofed anyway," Kendall goes on. "we thought it'd be kind of fun to sing each others parts in this next one. What d'ya say?"

The crowd went ballistic. They had to be the only ones getting this show. Its too spontanious! The other Big Time Rush fans are gonna be so jealous. The music for _Superstar_ starts up and Carlos takes the lead doing James' verse, and Logan on Kendall's in vice versa. The fans laughed and pointed and really loved the performance and song, no matter how or who sang what. The guys sounded amazing! But thankfully Kendall and James schooled in their secret glee long enough to finish the rest of the show without flaw or mistake.

The signing was a spectical with all the questions over what was so funny, but it was easily explained away as a case of the giggles. It happens. The group DÉSASTREUX came over to congratulate them on a good show.

"You guys wanna come out with us?" Asks one of the female members.

She has dark brown hair in a pile of curls with blond high-lights and a few orange, her skin is a creamy tan color and the more noticable features were driving Carlos mad for Jennifer 3. Her face is nothing like his lovely Jeniffer's though, this girl seems a little older and more hard edged than his stuck up, trio walking, dream girl. He wondered if he were missed at all? Would they think it was weird if he maybe called them?

"Aaw, I don't really want to go out to dinner." Says the male of the group.

He has brown spiked hair, tattoos, orange lips, and is clearly the rocker of the group. He's even wearing leather pants! And obviously doesn't care that he has lipstick on.

"I wanna dance Maely, I'm sure these guys do as well... right?" He asks Big Time Rush who had yet to even agree to spend the evening out with the three.

"I could dance." Kendall shrugs; letting the trios good mood further his own pep.

"Me too." Carlos chimes.

Logan looked run down and exhausted and he really just wanted to eat and sleep. So going out for dinner seemed like the better idea. "I'll go with Maely, was it."

Blushing, the other female of the group; soft and shy, moved her hair behind her ear and agreed that dinner would be her choice as well. Although it seemed she'd only come to the decision once Logan came along. "Dinner seems like a good idea, I know a great place."

Maely then looked to James, locking arms with the male as if she were about to arm wrestle him over the table. "And this one is mine, then?" Although she was hardly asking, it seemed more like snatching.

"Awesome." Carlos gets up from his seat at the table. "We'll wait in the lobby of the hotel we're staying at, and you guys can pick us up after we change."

"Alright, its a date!" Cheered the male.

"See you guys!" Big Time Rush said sending the group off. The French are very nice.

They probably would have just had dinner with Kelly and Gustavo then hung out with each other, but they've got half the day to do that tomorrow, so why not go out tonight with these other guys? It could be fun.

5 5 5 5

"Hey," James taps Logan's foot on the way by from exiting the shower. "what are you looking at?"

"This video file Camille sent me." He turns his laptop a bit so James can see the screen.

Sitting on the bed, he leans a bit to take the screen in. "Ahaha, yeah, look at that. She's on set with..." He paused.

"The Fresh Beat Band. She got the role as a princess... and she's..." He sucks in and sighs. "amazing at it."

Nodding, James looks his friend over then asks. "You ok?"

"Its just that... I've been doing some thinking about Camille and me." He shrugs. "I guess I kinda miss her."

"You see her all the time at the Palm-..." James states off-handedly; but one long look from Logan and it hit him. "Ohhhh, you _miss_ Camille. So why not just ask her out again?"

"Well, because I'm kind of nervous about what'll happen if we start dating again- I've never had a steady girlfriend up until Camille, everyone else was for as long the dances at school lasted. And seeing that she kissed you... its hard not to be hesitant."

"Yeah but that was _one_ time, and last year at that. ...She loves you, Logan. And she and I have already said that we're sorry- really sorry- that it happened." He starts to dry his hair again to avoid eye contact. "It was a weird out-of-body moment. Don't let that ruin something that could involve _the one_."

Smirking, Logan thought that over. Looking back at his ex on the screen, giggling away at that Twist character who seemed to be in the middle of thinking of an idea, he can't help but feel a sense of duty to rekindle their flame... or maybe if Camille would just make the first move, he'd follow suit and they'd both just sort of accept each other in those roles again. Yeah. That sounds possible. Smiling, he could hardly wait to get back to the Palm Woods now.

"How do I look?" James asks after fixing the collar on his light blue dress shirt.

"About the same."

"Then I look perfect." He grinned at his reflection.

Smiling, Logan shakes his head in dismay and disbelief. If all the world could be as confidently-self-assured as James he wouldn't have butterflies in his stomach suddenly about returning to their second home. Why'd he have to be born indecisive and easily worked up? Huh? He really should be more confident. He's a great guy, and the girl he's interested in is the coolest girl on the planet. So why be nervous? Yeah. Keep that in mind. He nods to himself.

"Your dates pretty cute, though." James says. "Did you see the way she was looking at you? At first I thought, maybe she's got crooked eyes because I'm sitting right next to Logan, yet he's getting the cutsy-eye, but then she walked up after the signing and said" and he uses his feminine voice. "I'll see you at dinner Logan." Grinning at his teasing the flustered male, he dodges a pillow coming his way. Laughing, he picks it up from the floor and tosses it on his bed.

"Speaking of laughter," Logan says out of nowhere. "What was with you and Kendall at the show? I didn't see anything funny." He slides from the bed.

"Whoops! That sounds like a car, better get to the lobby. We don't wanna be left behind." He exits the room at the speed of sound.

Face scrunched with confusion, Logan says. "I didn't hear anything."

The small group gathered in the lobby exchanging names and greetings, then they broke off into separate groups. Kendall and Carlos go with Benoit out to an underground club someplace in the city, while James and Logan go out with Maely and Coralie to someplace called **Guy Savory**. They agreed to meeting up at the hotel afterwards to just hang out.

...

"So, how long have you guys been on tour?" Asks Coralie, mostly to Logan but James could feel free to answer as well.

"I think eight days maybe... two weeks. This is our second tour, but the first one we've left the states for." It felt like forever to Logan really. A really good forever, but forever all the same.

"Oh wonderful! We've been here and there as well, but we started a bit sooner than you guys, so our tour ends tomorrow in the states- It'll be our first time going, but this is our third tour."

"Oh. Where will you be performing?"

"Los Angeles. Have you been there?"

"We live there now... in a way."

"I'm afraid I do not understand."

James basked in Logan's dates accent. He found himself wondering what Kendall would sound like with a french accent. He'd be seated at a table and Kendall would walk up with a rose in his mouth; dressed very french-like, and ask him to dine. Like honey. But... He heard that guy Benoit speak, and it wasn't like any french accent he'd ever heard. He wondered what part he was from.

"You look awfully thoughtful, James." Says his chatty date, who'd been speaking back and forth with Logan and her friend- or over them rather- when James checked out a few minutes ago. "What's on your mind?"

"Oh. I was just wondering what part of France your friend Benoit is from, his accent is a little different than yours."

"No, he's from the center of the city. French men just naturally sound a bit different than French women, especially when they sing. That's why all the girls swoon, I suppose." She chuckled at that. "But it does good when Benie is into the men as well."

James choked and spluttered on his sip of water. "He's _what_?"

"Into men and women, he likes all things soft and fleshy." She laughs loudly. "You should see him when he gets going. Its really a spectical."

She went on saying that he'd brought a male fan up on the stage and planted a kiss on his lips and the fans went nuts. But James wasn't listening, he was too busy imagining that French Casanova pinching Kendall's rear end in the darkness of the club. Then kissing him! Then... well, he knows what happens then. Frenchmen are very amorous! And here he thought he could have a nice dinner, with a cute girl with an accent, but now he has to worry about whether or not some horny french guy is putting his hands on Kendall.

Casually, so not to be suspicious, he slips his hand into his pocket to get his phone out. Speed dialing Kendall, he waits for the male to pick up. Nothing. Nothing. How could he not respond? What could he possibly be doing to not pick up his phone? Dread washed over James at the thought. But... no. He wouldn't do anything with Carlos there... would he? A scenario played itself out before James, where Benoit introduces Carlos to a girl, and they hit it off which would leave him all alone with Kendall. Kendall likes him, why wouldn't he easily like some other guy? They'd get to talking, realize its easier to love somebody who's willing to admit that they're into men and then they'd be pawing each other on the booth seat in a dark corner. He can't have that.

"Pick up, pick up." He mutters while speed dialing Kendall again.

It wasn't until the waiter came by with a bottle of wine. "Your apéritif." He pours the yellow colored liquid into their glasses. "This is a _Fino_, which is a Spanish variety of sherry. Its the driest and lightest we carry. With a spread of crackers and cheese amuse-bouche to titilate your palets." With a refined bow the man left the table.

"Mm." Maely takes a sip. "That's very good. What do you think, James?"

"Thanks, I was just about to suggest that." Replies the male, not paying the least bit of attention to the girl. He does though grab his glass and chugged whatever was poured into it.

The three at the table watch with parted mouths of disbelief as the taste sank in causing the male to scrunch his nose and try blowing the fizzy burn from it.

"Ahaha, uuum, you're supposed to sip it James." Maely comments. She pats his back. "Guy likes his wine."

Logan shot an annoyed glance at James, because he's bent himself over to somewhat hide under the table. What the heck is he doing? Just when he's about to check, he turns his attention to Coralie who just tapped his hand.

"If you're not a drinker, you can just sip it to taste. They don't mind, and they take it away when the next meal comes."

"Mm." Intoned the spoken to. Lifting his glass, he takes a small sip. It burned, but it wasn't completely horrible. He's not sure how much of a drinker he is, especially at seventeen years old, but he'll sip lightly and eat a lot to keep the alcohol from affecting him. "Its good... makes my tastebuds pucker."

Maely thought that was a histerical observation. "Logan, are you guys having a good time in France? What have you done so far?"

"Nothing much yet. We only got here yesterday, and we did the tour today and a photo shoot. We have free time until our flight tomorrow, so we're gonna do some sightseeing. Will you be around to show us some places?"

"Sorry, we can't. We'll be on the move by tomorrow." Coralie replied.

"Oh, that's good and too bad. Sightseeing is always better with natives." He comments, then adds. "Pretty natives."

Coralie blushed, and turned her attention then to James. "Aren't you hungry, James?" She asks.

"Hmm?" Straightening up, he cocks a brow. "Honey? Sure. Who doesn't like it?" Leaning back over, he then straightens. "Ohh, Crackers." Snatching one, he stuffs it into his mouth.

That did it. Grabbing James by the shirt collar, Logan adjust his friend so that he's sitting up straight. "What are you doing?" He ground out through a smile.

"I... I'm trying to call Laurie, from England." He lied.

Face scrunched in confusion, Logan shakes his head. "Why?"

"Being on this date with someone else made me think of how horrible it would make her feel," He pouts on her behalf. "so I thought I'd see how she's doing."

Logan only blinked. But when James lowered his phone down by his seat, Logan smacked it from his hand. "Stop it. Stop it now." He hissed. "We are on a date with _these_ nice girls, and you're thinking about someone who probably hasn't thought about you since we left."

Eyes hard and glaring, James speaks as if Logan were talking about the person he is actually thinking about. "Don't even joke like that."

The table was cleared for them and their meal was brought out along with another bottle of wine for them to have with their hors d'oeuvres. A spread of antipastos is set down before them. The plate is filled with smoked salmon, smoked chicken, roast beef, pate, cabana sausage, the goats milk cheese was very fragrant, and so was the red washed rind cheese. Logan was the first to dip into the tomato chutney adding to it a piece of smoked chicken. James tried as Logan said to return to normal conversation and manners, but the fact that Kendall was ignoring his phonecalls was itching at him.

Lowering his phone to sit beside his hip, he carefully, discretely starts to text Kendall. With his left hand he picks clots of cheese from the platter, stuffing them into his mouth and chewing them slowly to make it seem like he's really focused on eating. Grabbing his glass from the table, he takes a big swig, then sets it down. Lifting it again, he side-longs his phone, while taking down the rest of it.

_'He turned his phone off! What the heck is he doing?'_

...

"I don't know what they're saying!" Shouts a jumping Carlos, over the loud pulsing music of the club.

"Nooo!" Agreed Kendall, shouting back.

"But I love it!" Throwing his fist into the air, he jumps harder.

"Woo!" He jumps harder as well.

Benoit clapped them on the back cheering just as loudly when a band that plays techno music, _Daft Punk_, came on.

...

More frightening thoughts ran through James' mind. He can still text him. Yeah. Just have to do it without Logan seeing him. Removing a sausage from the platter, he stuffs it into his mouth, and leans an elbow on the table, real casual so no one notices he's using his phone. But when Kendall even ignores his text, James pops up from his seat. "I have to use the bathroom!" He announced like it were grand news for the front page, or the main topic of all the new channels: **James Diamond uses the restroom! Yay!** But he didn't care about the odd looks he got, just called over his shoulder.

"Order for me!" Then he dashed off.

Once in the bathroom, he ducked a peek beneath each stall door that was closed but saw that no one was inside. Good. He doesn't wanna be heard while crying over the phone for his boyfriend to pick up.

"Kendall... c'mon Kendall." He starts to text again but the letters are a complete blur. Shaking away the cobwebs, he tries again. But again, its hard to say whether or not he'd actually written anything. What's going on? Its like being a in dream. Words are there, but you can't read any of them.

_**"Keep trying James, you'll get him."**_

He looks up at his reflection. "I'm not so sure about that." He replies with a deep frown. "He's probably already moved on."

_**"In one night? Snap out of it!"**_ His reflection barked. _**"We're way better looking than that guy, and no bisexual frenchmen is gonna take our man away."**_

"I think its _bilingual_."

His reflection blinked at him with a scrunched up face, wondering what the heck he was talking about. But nevermind, it was time for drastic measures. _**"You say Kendall isn't picking up his phone, ri- James look at me!"**_ Snapped the mirror-James when his real-time self starts tapping at the sink faucet muttering something about how he got in the faucet too. _**"Pay attention now, look at me!"**_

"I'm listening." He gives the mirror a hard stare.

_**"If Kendall won't pick up the phone, then you take a cab and go to him."**_

"I can't just leave the restaufant.." He corrected himself. "restaurant. Logan will see him- me."

Cocking his head at the slurred speech, mirror-James clapped his hands together to alert his livingself. _**"Go out the window! I'll meet you in the cab."**_

James' head bobbed in a nod and he went for the window.

When Logan excused himself from the table and found his way to the bathroom; he was shocked, to say the least, to find James hanging halfway from the large window. "Are you trying to dine-n-dash, or something?" He grabs James by the waist pulling him back into the window. "Get in here."

"I was going out to find my love." James slurred tiredly.

"Your looove is in England, remember?"

Smiling, he shakes his head. "Nooo, not Laurie." He snickered.

Logan, believing that James were saying it as "Nooo! Not Laurie!" nods his head, and wraps an arm around his friend to steer him from the bathroom. "Yes. I'm sorry. But, you can call your love once we're done with dinner. You need to get some food in you. I think you're drunk."

"I'm dunked in what?" James asked in a whisper.

"Nothing, James. Let's eat our dinner and go home."

"Mm hmm." Plunking down in his seat; though with Logan's help it wasn't as hard and hazzardous as it might have been, if James had done it alone.

"Are you feeling alright, James?" Maely was beginning to think that would be the only conversation she'd have with the pretty boy. Although, Logan is good company, she'd really rather give her friend, who's more on the quiet side, some talk time.

"Who me? I'm fline... just fline." He leans on the table with his left elbow. "Where's dinner."

"Sitting right in front of you. Hope you like steak."

"Yeah. Steak is good." Logan cuts into his.

"I love France." James says to himself. "They give you little cookies beside your dinner."

Coralie points at the baked puff placed on the plate, and says. "Those are pommes de terre duchesse... what you call, um, potatoes. They look like little cookies because they're piped from a bag after seasoning then baked."

"Cool." He stuffed a puff into his mouth. Where he believed his mouth to be anyway, since most of it hit his cheek before he got it in the hole.

"Did you ever get in contact with whoever you were trying to call?" Coralie asked. She offered a bite of her Coq au vin to Logan, who took a portion of the stew with his fork. "James?" She offered.

He takes a scoop with his spoon, then answers her original question. "No." James grumped and stuffed another piece of his own food in his mouth, before reaching for his glass to take a drink.

"That's enough drinking, James. Eat." Logan swipes the male's glass when it came up to his mouth for the second time. "Have some water." He shoves the glass filled with water and a lemon at his tipsy friend.

Dinner should have gone smoothly once James got food into his system... but the pretty boy blinked heavily for the last time and dropped to the table. Dead asleep.

The three look at James in amused horror.

But Logan was mostly mortified. "Check please!"

5 5 5 5

"Bye Benoit!" Kendall and Carlos wave to their retreating friends.

Another taxi rode up behind the cab Benoit is standing before and their friends climb out; Logan does not look happy.

"Worst dinner date ever!" He barked as he passed by his other two friends.

"What happened?" Asks Carlos and Kendall visually following Logan's retreat to the elevator.

"James got drunk."

"He got drunk?" The two repeat.

"I'm going to bed." Whined the let down male.

Rolling his eyes in disbelief, Carlos says wearily. "I'll check on Logan."

"I'll get James." Says Kendall. He looks at the slumped in a chair form of his sleeping lover. Its gonna be a long night.

...

Author's Note: Give a cheer as this chapter is the last you will ever see of a OFC *claps*. This one was a little hard to do because I wasn't sure how drunk to makes James, so I took the light approach but it will get a bit more pronounced in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading, and thank you for a review if you choose to leave one I really appreciate it.

CrazyCookyTash12 I just love that picture and thank you very much. I always write jokes and freak out thinking, oh that might be too gross, or oh that's not funny. So thank you for saying that.

CrazyKamesFan to your comment before, its finally sank in for James :-D.


	7. Asking the Drunk is like Asking the Deaf

Warnings: Sexual situation.

...

Kendall looked around the lobby for his missing boyfriend. He was just sitting right there! Right in that little chair beside the entrance, when he'd turned to watch Carlos and Logan getting on the elevator. So where did...

Kendall jumped a step when he felt a presence looming behind him. Smiling, he points a locative finger. "There you are. Thought I'd lost you for a minute." He ignored the pissed expression on his lover's face, he focused more on the fact that his phone was just pick-pocketted out of his pocket and flashing in his lover's grip.

"Oh look, your phone seems to be perfectly fine."

Deciding to just play it cool, he says. "I'll bet you're wondering why I hung up on you?" He sees James nodding, and continues to speak. "Okay, well... I will tell you, the minute we get up to our rooms- so, come on." He shoves his hand into James' chest pushing him so that he's moving backward through the hotel lobby.

It was as if James had lost his head right then, because he suddenly began to call out. "I thought that we meant something to each other. I thought you liked me."

"Shut up, James." He laughes dryly to the people they pass by. "He's had a little too much up all night time. I'm just gonna drop him off in bed."

The patrons in the lobby simply watched the spectical with low snickers and whispers.

"Kendaaall." James was almost whining now, a pout on his lips and sad look on his handsome face.

The most horrifying part was when the taller male wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck and began making kissy faces at him. That was all the band needed, photos of a drunk James, on top of photos of James kissing Kendall. They'd never hear the end of it from Gustavo, and they'd never stop feeling the sting from the backlash of their fans and friends. But Kendall got lucky because no sooner did the male latch firmly around him he fell somewhat asleep, since he's still muttering under his breath.

"I know, James, you mean a lot to me too." He mumbled as he pressed the button for the elevator.

He hated to stop moving because James became surprisingly heavy without a pace going. He nearly dropped him to the floor! That was really drawing in the lobby crowd as Frenchmen and tourist watched the little show going on.

"Oohhh great, that's drool... Okay... up we go, James." He tried to smile through this traumatizing situation, as he re-adjusted his friend's lounge over him. "Ahehe, hi." He says to the onlookers. "yeah... nothing interesting here. Just... go back to your- oh thank god." He hurried them onto the elevator, pressing the button for their floor. Giving the giggling crowd one last wave before the doors closed, he lets out a relieved sigh. "James, if we get out of this unscathed, I'm gonna kill you." He points down at the slumped figure sitting up in the corner.

His glare slowly faded, though. Its really hard to stay mad at the dozing male. He can't help that he got drunk... He assumes. Kendall twist his face up in wonder of what the hell he and Logan were drinking anyway- they're seventeen! Not seventy. And even though their combined age is 34, that doesn't mean they can act that way... babysitting Gustavo's mansion was different... although, with the way they managed to trash the place you would believe they were drunk. Hmm.

The ding pulled Kendall from his thoughts, and he stooped down to remove James from the floor. "Cooome on buddy. Heere we go." Slinging one of James' arms over his shoulder, he wraps his own around the taller male's waist. Leading them down the hall. "Shoot. Carlos." He shrugs his shoulder when feeling James' rousing lips pressing kisses against it. "Gotta find a way to get him out of the room, and in with Logan." Tapping his foot impatiently while trying to latch onto an idea, he mutters. "Think Kendall, think... what would get you out of a room with someone?" Snapping his fingers, he re-readjusts James, so that he's hanging from around his shoulders and pressed against his back, like a sloth on a branch, before he opens the door to his and Carlos' room.

"I tried to put him in his own room with Logan, but Logan said," He speaks from the corner of his mouth as if James' weren't going to hear that part. "_he hates him_; and... so now, James has nowhere to sleep."

Smiling, Carlos happily jerks over the blanket. "No problem. My bed is my buddies bed."

Cocking a brow at the weirdness of that statement, Kendall shakes it off. But before he can comment on the reply, he can feel the dead weight on his back stir.

"Mmm." James hummed, nuzzling against Kendall's back. "I feel-..."

Eyes wide from the very distinct lump he feels pressing into his buttocks, Kendall blurts out over James' mutters. "Like I'm gonna throw up- again! He already did it in the elevator... man, what a mess."

Carlos furrowed his brows at the pair. They're acting weird. "Yeah, Logan said he chugged like three glasses, and ate something that has wine baked into it... Do you need some help getting him into the bathroom?"

"Nnno!" He practically shouted and hurried towards the bathroom before James' could grind into him any more obviously than he was. "I've got it, and heeey, why don't you take his room with Logan."

"Sleep in with Logan?"

"Sure! Great idea!" Kendall shrugged a hand while lowering James to the floor. "You don't wanna be kept up all night from James-" Glancing into the bathroom where his boyfriend very loudly spilled out the contents of his stomach. "Whoa! He really is throwing up!" Declared Kendall. Hearing himself over, he adds. "I.. I mean.." He stammered. "again!"

"I guess I could go, if it's alright with Logan."

"I'm sure it's fine." He plastered a reassuring grin on his face, with an added thumbs up to ease the exit; which is practically starting to feel as though he's got Carlos by the band of his pajama pants and the scruff of his shirt collar to hurl him from the room. Which he's about to do now that James has started up again.

"I gave into everything _you_ wanted to do." He groaned over his lean over the toilet.

Carlos' expression sagged in disgust. "Ugh. Feel better James..." Patting Kendall on the shoulder, he rushes out. "Good luck."

"Thanks." He waved until Carlos was out in the hall and out of earshot before he let the wind knock itself from his lungs, and the weight on his shoulders weigh him down. Its gonna be a longer night than he'd originally thought.

...

3 dashes to the bathroom, and a hard scrubbing of the teeth later. Kendall finally got James situated in his bed.

Letting out an annoyed sigh, he flops down on the bed. "I finally get you in my bed, and you're fall down drunk. Which is made much worse because- oh look- someone's going camping in your shorts."

"Kendall..." James whispered.

Reaching his arms out, he wraps them around the disgruntled blond and tugs him down on top of him, which in his current condition was a little awkward- at least on Kendall's end. James is so plastered he didn't really notice what state he was in. And then the smooching pecks insued. James' head bobbed up and down from the pillow to peck smooches on- well- _anywhere_ he could reach of Kendall's face. Kendall returned them halfway invested, since he's somewhat in a headlock and not really angled for kissing.

"Yeah, mm hmm, I love you too James but," Placing his hands down on the mattress, he shoves himself up to sit beside his drunken friend. "now that you're up, we gotta get some food in you to work out the alcohol."

"I'm not hungry." Mumbled the male; smiling blissfully afterwards as if he were in the middle of a waking daydream about something really nice.

"It doesn't matter, you have to eat anyway." Replied Kendall looking over the room service menu. "I'll get you some rolls. Bread is good for soaking up everything." He declared smartly. Dialing room service, he waits for the call to come through.

James observed this through half-lidded eyes, since Kendall is standing below him at the foot of the bed, and a cocked head. That reminded him of something. "Why did you hang up on me?"

"I didn't hang up on you." Kendall replied, hanging up after placing an order for a plate of sweet cinnamon rolls and a couple croissants.

"Yes you did!" Accused James sitting up with a pointed finger, but he fell quickly back down when the room began to spin.

"James, I would have had to pick up to have hung up on you, which I didn't sooo.." He shrugged.

Pouting, a beyond grouchy look on his face, he crossed his arms to show that he's annoyed with the male. He's not gonna let Kendall's 'go with the flow' cool guy of the group personality keep him from making his point. "So why did you _ignore_ my calls?"

"Uuumm because you were bothering me, and I could tell it was for nothing." Walking over to the bed, he takes a seat. "What did you want anyway?"

Ignoring it, or his hazed mind having not heard it, James says. "I'll bet you were with" And a phony French accent spits from his mouth as he hisses. "Benoooit. Canoodling in a booth somewhere in a dark corner." Slightly sitting up, but it looked more like a poor attempt at sit-ups with how James hit the pillow shortly after the amazing feet was performed. "A dark corner Kendall, _really_?! I thought you were above that."

Face scrunched in confusion, he shakes his head. "Okay. Iii'm ignoring you now, because that's clearly the alcohol talking." And now that he thought about it. "Why were you drinking anyway?"

"I didn't know that I was drinking... I mean, it tasted bad, but I didn't know it was wine."

"How could you not know what you were drinking?!" He snapped like an angry parent.

"Because _I_ was too busy trying to get a hold of _you_!" He replied like the accused teenager, caught sneaking in at the wee hours of the night. "And how long after Benoit told you he's bilingual did you two start sleeping together? Because you got me doing it around- oh, let's see- date five!"

"Okay, first of all, its bi_sexual_ not bilingual. One means he can speak multiple languages, the other means he likes girls and guys."

"You bet he does." James points accusingly.

Ignoring the drunken male, Kendall goes on saying. "Second, I have no idea what you're talking about. And third, we've been together longer than five dates matter." Glancing at the door when he hears a knock, and the call, he looks back at James and mock sneers at him; kind of like how he used to do with Jo whenever she was being impossible, although, she was coherent enough to sneer back. "I'm not like that James, I date people- and not like a revolving door-" He's walking to the door, and when he opens it he says to the waiter, "Thank you." then he pulls in the cart and pays the man. Wheeling the cart over to the bed, he sets it up beside the bed then climbs on top of James' hips. "I haven't even slept with Jo... I need more time with someone before that happens. And no beret wearing Frenchmen is gonna woo me away in one night."

James' bitter expression seemed to be smoothing out into a thoughtful pout.

"Me. Kendall. Like. You boy. No one else." Leaning over he pecks James on the lips. "Now, eat this." Kendall grabbed a croissant from the table cart and shoved it into James' mouth.

Munching on it; James looks up at the blond and smiles. He felt so dumb. How could he not trust Kendall? Especially when he went all caveman on him. That usually meant that his friend meant business. It started when they were kids, just learning how to play hockey. Teddy Ortega had shoved Kendall into a bee hive- that was thankfully empty- and the blond went all caveman by pointing his figner at the male, and said in pinched anger, "Yoouuu." meaning that Teddy would pay. Which he did. The next day he, Carlos, and Logan hung Teddy by his undies from the latch on the window in the boy's room on the first floor of the school. Not only did he have a wedgie, but the entire gym class could see the boys butt pressed up against the window glass. It was hilarious. Kendall would rarely actually hurt anyone himself, so its always good to have his friends around to give him a hand.

James lay there content. Happy and at ease... until. "Where'd you get those hickeys from?" He cocks a concerned eye.

"Wow, you _are_ drunk." Replied Kendall. "_You_ did this!" Popping James on the side of his head, his expression read that the male deserved it because he was being impossible. "Remember this morning in the shower?" Kendall reminded him. "And it was really hard to explain to Carlos and Benoit that they were mosquito bites."

James snickered at the thought. "France has mosquitos too."

"In 53 degree weather!?"

James put on a pathetic pout in hopes to regain that sympathy he actually never had going. But it was worth a shot. "Don't be mean to me... I'm drunk."

Kendall rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help smiling. He was irritatingly cute.

"You're smiliing." James pointed out poking Kendall in the dimple with his index finger. "Does that mean you forgive me?" He grabs the male's cheeks giving them a good stretching this way and that while, answering for him with a Kendall impression. "Yes, James! Aaalways! Because you're sooo hot." Letting go, he snickers because of Kendall's laughter. "Your laugh is so sexy." He says absently, earning another laugh from the blond. "Wanna make out?"

Shoving a sweet sticky, peacan covered sticky bun into the male's mouth, Kendall replies through a chuckle. "We are making out." He could pick on the poor drunk fool all night.

"That's good..." He nods, then whispers. "I kinda thought that we were arguing." Swallowing the bite, he says. "Mmm. Can I have another bite?" He reaches for it.

Kendall set the pastry back on the tray; sucked the stickiness from his finger tips, then grabbed James' wrist pinning them up beside his head on the plump pillow. Leaning over; sure to align their hips in the process, Kendall gives James a deep very French accented kiss.

When James' breathing picked up, the deeper the kiss became, and the heavier the grind. His whole body was buzzing with the pleasureful feeling. No wonder people drank before sex on television- it makes your senses ridiculously sensative! He groaned when Kendall's lips fell to his throat; the blond's hands released his wrist so they could glide up his shirt where they ghosted over the results of his work-outs at the gym until Kendall's hands held him on the upper part of his chest. James arched into the touch of his lover's thumbs circling his nipples, right before the moisture of his tongue surprised him after the roughness of the pad of his thumb passed by. Thank you very much pickless guitar playing.

James hummed his enjoyment; putting his hands in Kendall's soft hair. Even his fingertips were sensative, feeling excitement from every strand as they brush through the thickness. If combing Kendall's hair with his fingers felt this good, and receiving kissing that shook him before but are earthquaking him now, James could only imagine if the two were to connect again right now... that would be- well- orgasmic! For lack of a better word with his swimming brain.

"What?" Asks Kendall nibbling his lover's ear.

"I said, let's do it." James whispered again, although he didn't repeat himself. What he'd said originally was much more vulgar than "let's do it", something along the lines of fucking him through the bed.

The drunk male made a pleased hum when Kendall snickered in his ear. "Believe me, I'd love to but... you're mentally still in the lobby, aaand we don't have protection." He kissed James on the lips, then his chin.

"But we get it in our mouths, so why does it matter where else?"

Kendall actually had to stop and think about that. Whereas neither of them have gone above and beyond to swallow the stuff, they didn't mull over taking any down while doing the act. Maybe he could... No. No. Its wrong right now! Its wrong! ...Right? He knew that if he even had to question himself than maybe they were on to something. No. No. Its crazy. Besides, Kelly and Gustavo know... maybe they wouldn't feel weird about going to the lobby gift shop and seeing if maybe they have condoms, and lube, or maybe they'd make a run to the store? And even before he finished those sentences, he knew it wasn't possible. It'd be like asking his Mom for-...

"Whoa, don't finish that sentence." He told himself.

Half asleep, James mumbled. "What sentence?"

"Nothing."

The two press their lips together again; neither can ignore that its got more fever to it than before. Their grind has gotten that much more frantic. They know they're hopeless when even the prospect of having sex has got them this worked up. The heat rose, persperation formed, and they lay panting against each other wanting more.

"We should probably get undressed," Kendall pants, rough handling James' gut while working the button and zipper from his suit pants. "we don't wanna stain our clothes."

They undressed in a hurry; clothes land on the opposite side of the bed where the cart can't get knocked over, or landed on. Both lost hold of their senses when their skin touched. Their movement boyant and in full swing of using the others body as a slip-n-slide. And James had the nerve to mention his laugh; James was doing a pretty good job murdering his ears, and putting a harder strain on his manhood with the way he's whispering in plead between kisses, "Please." and

"Kendall, please." He wished he could burn his name being pleaded in pleasure to a cd, or add it to his iPod. It would play after every song in the line-up. The sound of it, and the feeling of being desired that much was just too heady... so heady that he couldn't stop himself from grabbing James' length and his own to start coating himself.

He'll regret it in the morning, when James realizes what happened between them. That it went on, sort of, without his honest consent. Worse because there is nothing between them... nothing to stop the bad parts. Nothing to staunch the good parts making it that much more palpable and better. Nothing. Nothing but _feeling_. Raw and there. And he held tightly to James, kissing him all over his collarbone and neck as he moved into him... slowly, and deep. James only grunted as his barrier had been gone through. And Kendall waited. He knew how much it stung, so he didn't wanna make James see stars too soon just because he's drunk, and right now doesn't realize he's got his legs coiled around Kendall's hips like a snake squeezing its pray.

James muttered something incoherently then opened his eyes. Smiling up at Kendall, who looked troubled, he cups his face and snickers. "I'm pretty good at it, right?"

Smiling, Kendall nods. "The best."

"Awesome." He closes his eyes and re-adjust his hips. He seemed mildly aware of something new going on down there, but he didn't care. He wanted the ocean to start carrying him away again. Holding Kendall's bicep, he gives it a reassuring rub. "Come on."

Taking in an unsure breath, he kisses James on the lips softly and sweetly. When that hazel gaze set itself upon him, he says to James sympathetically. "We're never gonna get this right, are we?"

"Probably not." Chuckled James, he felt heavy and drowsy.

Snickering, he says. "I'm sorry."

They laugh through breathlessly good kisses, heated, shiver makingly good touches to each other, and a very slow, very wonderful, enternally gripping coupling in and out.

...

Kendall was not about to repeat yesterday. He got out of bed with James around 4 a.m. and dragged himself to the bathroom where he showered and then dressed. He gets back into bed, but it's Carlos' bed, and he laid there staring at the ceiling waiting for sleep to take over. Last night was... the best. But it wasn't perfect. Not that he thinks that sort of thing ever comes out perfectly, but he'd at least like to know they're on the same page, pace, and can both say it was something special. Maybe he can plan out a date. It was easy to do when they were back in L.A. But out here... when would they _ever_ get chances to be alone? Kendall thought it over, and thought it over, and before he could come up with the proper solution, he fell back asleep.

Holding his head, James slowly blinked awake. It felt like someone had taken his brain out and filled his head with sticky, jiggling pudding instead. His mouth was a cotton swab of dryness, and he was definitely hurting for a drink. Looking around with heavy, muddy, sticky eyeballs, he instantly knew that he wasn't in his own room. The window is on the opposite wall from his and Logan's room. What happened? Last thing he remembers is... getting dressed, and shoving his elbow into Logan's ribs for taking his phone when they were having dinner. Turning his head, he sees Kendall laying beside him on Carlos' bed. A small smile appeared across his lips. That's right. He was trying to call Kendall because he was worried about him stepping out with that French guy.

Trying to sit up, he quit that plan. The room seemed to let go of its ceiling and drop hundreds of pounds of plaster on top of his head. Ugh. What did he have to eat? Or rather what did he have to drink? He can remember Maely laughing, and saying he could put drinks away.

_'Did I get drunk last night?'_ He wonders. Rubbing a hand absently down his torso, he looks down when it doesn't come into contact with his boxer shorts. Not to mention the odd texture on the usually smoothly bumpy trail. _'New developement.. I'm naked.'_ Looking again over at his lover he notes that his clothes are changed, but he's not naked. "Ooh food." Reaching for the cart of pastries, he plucks one off then sticks it in his mouth. _'A little stale, but not inedible.'_ Setting the bitten roll back onto the tray, he lays on his back.

Kendall made an involentary sound in his throat, before he slowly awoke from the dream world.

"Are you up?" James' dry voice rasped and broke.

Cracking an eye, he looks over at James. "Somewhat."

"I just..." Clearing his voice he continues. "I just wanna tell you that, I was afraid that I would lose you."

"Why?"

"Because you wouldn't answer your phone."

Kendall opened both eyes and rolled them to the ceiling, or the wall, since he's laying down. He expected the repeated conversation since James wasn't exactly all there last night. "James, it would have been pointless answering my phone because it was really loud in there. I would have barely heard you... if I'd of even heard it ring."

"But then you turned it off."

"I turned it off because it was buzzing in my pocket."

"And my text?"

"Didn't make any sense. Here," He sits up and removes his phone. "this is what you sent to me last night." He hands his phone over to James' open hand. "You were that drunk."

James looked over the text and Kendall was right, it didn't say one word correctly... at least there was a 'wh' to start a word. That had to count for something, right? Sighing, he closed his eyes to hide his embarrassment and shame. "I'm sorry."

Kendall shrugged. "Its okay. We already made up last night."

James nods, then asks suspiciously. "Iiis that why I'm... naked?"

"Mhm." Kendall takes a seat on Carlos' bed.

He seemed fine with that, then with a mischivious grin he asks. "Was I good?"

Snickering, Kendall replies. "You were the best." Looking at the clock, he quickly dodges James' advancing on him by leaping from the bed. "Its eight o'clock. We have to get ready for sightseeing, we've only got four hours before our flight to Japan. So get showered, get dressed, and I'm gonna call Mom and Katie while you do it _alooone_." He shoves James' woosy, wobbling body towards the bathroom. "And stay on your feet." He called in after him before closing the door.

James needed the shower. He smelled like sex, and sleep. Not to mention his head is pounding now that he's vertical. Why do people drink anyway. The end result is such a pain. And every one of his senses is on edge; even the hiss of the shower water is banging around in his ears. His skin burned beneath the hot flow of water, other places burned too. Rubbing his lower back, he stood beneath the spray and just let it hit him. Washing was a hassle with his heavy limbs wanting nothing more than to stay at his sides, but he pushed through the drowsy hang-over haze and washed himself.

It slowly came to him that something was... off when he washed his rear-end. Something suspiciously... new. Then it came back to him in the smallest flash. Kendall holding him under the knee, helping him get his legs around his waist rather than having Kendall continue sitting on his lap. He... they... How could he?! They made rules, and certain promises!

The shower curtain slid over with an angry _thwak_! When the bathroom door opened, Kendall was frozen in creep mode trying to make a hasty retreat. He didn't think last night would come back to James so quickly. At least not before he could explain it. But it would seem the luck he had last night, existed only then.

"What did you do?!" James ground out standing in the bathroom door, dripping wet, and sporting a death glare.

Turning around, Kendall shrugged and said lamely with a shrug. "Nothing that you didn't want me to do."

"You're dead."

Kendall ran for the closet rather than the door, and James bounded over the beds to get at him, but Kendall had a lot more coordination since he doesn't have a hang-over. So darting back through the room to the dresser, he was beyond shocked when James managed to cut him off.

Kendall extended a hand and said very authoratively. "Don't chase me."

Looking down at the hand just close enough to touch him, James shook his head. "That isn't gonna work."

"Worth a shot." He tried to get passed him, but James tackled him to the floor.

The two wrestle and roll through grunting struggle.

"Get off!" Kendall laughed.

"No. Not until you apologize!"

Chuckling, just to mess with him, Kendall says. "No." He curled in when James' fist popped him in the gut. It wasn't a hard punch, just a warning pop of 'stop messing around'.

"Apologize!" James went in for another attack, only this time with tickles.

"I said it last night!" Kendall chuckled.

"Nothing from last night counts." Getting up from his straddle around Kendall's hips, James hurries over to the small fridge that holds the ice bucket. "Apologize, or this ice goes down your pants." He mounts the still sprawled out male a second time. "You violated our deal!"

Kendall couldn't get a word out laughing at the situation, although he was coherant enough to shield himself from James' threat to dump cold ice and its leaky water down his pants. But in his current state of a fit of laughter, he couldn't keep his lover from unbuttoning his jeans and holding open his boxer shorts.

"Nnno! No! No!"

"Say you're sorry!"

"What the...?"

The pair freeze up and look to the door where Logan and Carlos are standing; their friend's gazes are hot with assumptions and thoughts. How could they not look that way with Kendall on the floor with his pants undone and his boxers being held open by James, who's seated on him and naked!

Head tilted back to see them, Kendall's expression looks bleak before he says. "This looks _bad_, doesn't it?"

"Yeah." Nods Carlos and Logan.

"And I think you'd better start explaining."

Taking the lead, James says. "_I_ was planning on dumping this bucket of ice down Kendall's pants, because he had the nerve to let the alarm clock go off this morning knowing that I have a HUGE headache from last night. And then, as if the clock weren't bad enough, he flushed the toilet on me when I was in the shower!"

Kendall looked impressed with James' explanation. He'd buy it if he were on the opposite side of this secret relationship.

"Uuum, well, that sucks but... we kinda have a 'no ice down each other's pants' code, so.." Logan walks into the room, Carlos in tow and they grab James up under his damp arms to remove him from Kendall.

"You're gonna have to get Kendall back some other..." Turning his head, Logan adds. "But first,"

He and Carlos say in unison. "Put some clothes on."

Looking down, he grimaces. "Right. Just need a minute." He gives Kendall a threatening look telling him that the matter at hand was not over.

At which Kendall nodded his understanding.

"Why can't we leave you two alone together without you fighting?" Logan takes a seat.

"Hey, I was up with James half the night watching out for waves of vomit." Kendall lied. "I'm owed a couple blares from the alarm clock, and a flushed toilet while James is in the shower." He shrugged. "I was only trying to cheer him up from being embarrassed about getting drunk."

"I wish someone would have cheered me up." Logan pouted. "All I got was an angry nights rest, and another e-mail from Camille... don't include that in the bad part."

"Camille got an acting job." Carlos explains to Kendall who doesn't yet know.

All the while he's speaking, Kendall is listening but he's also stealing glances at the bathroom door where James is continuing his shower. He really hopes that James isn't too mad about it. All joking aside, it was pretty sneaky of him to do that last night, but they both agreed to it... sort of.

_'Rrr. What was I thinking. He was drunk!'_ Kendall scolds himself. _'I should have just gone to sleep with him. He was about to fall asleep anyway.'_

"She looked pretty cute in that wedding dress too." Logan ends the conversation.

Kendall looked smacked with a snowball, since he zoned out and had no clue what they were talking about beyond "Camille got a job.".

"Awesome. So where are we going?" Kendall changes subject when James emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed, and still looking a little ticked.

"To the lobby!" Declares Carlos with his fingers raised in the air.

He and Logan exit the room, with Kendall and James following. James is shooting stern glares at Kendall telling them they'd have some words later. Kendall only laughed dryly and walked out of the room, mumbling to himself about it being the best winter tour ever.

4 4 4 4

"Okay, first things first," Logan opens a map he's printed out from the hotel's copier/printer located in the lounge where they all now stand. "We hit the _Louvre_ museum, then the _L'Opera Bastille_ or _Palais Garnier_ opera house- because Carlos wants to, then,"

"Hold on, hold on" James waves his hands back and forth in protest. "...Can't we see the opera _first_? That way, the museum visit will be over once we've heard the fat lady sing?"

The insult wasn't missed on Logan's part, but he just snipped at him through facial contortions and a dry laugh. "Well, where in Paris are we gonna find an indoor water park, with heated water?" He mocks in return, of James' ridiculous request of a tourist location.

"Wait a minute? There's a place like that here?" Carlos asks, raising his hand as if he were in school and wanted the teacher to notice him. "I change my vote to what James picked."

"Alright!" He high-fives his best buddy.

"Yeah, why don't you two split up from us and go find it." Logan mocked.

"We'll need a map." Carlos reached for the one Logan possessed.

Jerking it out of reach, the flustered male snapped at the pair. "There is no water park!"

"Alright, alright." Carlos backed off. "No need to get so worked up." Getting the subject back on-hand, he starts saying. "So after the opera, weee...?"

"Go to Kendall's choice, which is _Parc de la Villette_ for the music museum. We all agree on seeing the Eiffel Tower and once James stops choosing _stupid_ as his sightseeing location, we'll be done byyyy." He checks the time. "Next Thursday."

"We better get going." Kendall suggests. Looking over his shoulder, he spots Gustavo and Kelly reading casually and doing something with a pile of files. "You guys wanna come with us?" He asks.

Gustavo laughed to himself, before saying. "Like I'd be stuck getting into one of you dawgs' hare-brained schemes, that will end up having us either lost in Paris, or missing our flight to Japan."

"I have to go over the schedules and things." Kelly replies with a shrug.

"Okay."

"Why is James wearing sunglasses?"

"I'm being..." He looked around for help.

"A blind mime on the streets of Paris!" Blurted Carlos, receiving looks of disbelief and annoyance.

He shrugged. "Maybe a model?"

Kendall butted-in by throwing out there. "He doesn't wanna be mobbed by fans, that's all."

Gustavo looked as though he didn't believe that for a second, so he re-iterated. "Yeah, like I said, I want no part of that."

Nodding, the small crowd then moves to the exit.

"And remember to be back within four hours, or we're leaving without you." Threatened the one person who really couldn't just choose to leave without them.

But they took the comment seriously enough as they head out the door, in a wave of goodbyes.

...

The streets of Paris are flooded with tourist and natives alike. Big Time Rush wasn't sure of how they wanted to get around, but luckily Kelly caught them before they left the hotel and ordered them a touring bus. It would help a lot and get them around faster than walking. Maybe they would get to see all the things they wanted and it wouldn't even be Wednesday. The large blue van rolled along down the trafficed streets exposing the area to them in a whoosh of colors, buildings, and people.

"I can't believe that we're really gonna see an opera!" Carlos declares gleefully as he climbs from the car when it parks.

The building was amazingly modern for an opera house. It actually looked like a plane terminal. The entire building is made up of reflective glass windows, showing off the bright morning sky. The doors even slide open! Carlos, hell all of them, expected something very old world. Renaissance. Not... _this_. Do they even still show operas here? Maybe they got the wrong building? But the driver assured them that this was the place.

"Okay. Let's get some seats then." Kendall walks through the door only to have Logan pull him back out.

"What about tuxes?" He wonders outloud.

The four look down at their attire. Definitely not Little Lord Fauntleroy, that was for sure. Hmm...

"Maybe they won't care?" Carlos threw out there.

"I didn't come this far to stand around in the door way, besides look..." Points James with his whole hand at a couple walking in. "He's not wearing a suit. Let's just go in so I can sit down again."

"Still sick from the car ride?" Logan asks.

"Still sick from dinner."

"We told you not to drink." He repremanded.

"I didn't know I was drinking!"

Hands up between the two friends, who were clearly ready to go all 'I demand satisfaction' on one another, Kendall says calmingly. "Let's just forget about yesterday, and focus on having a good time."

"Guys!" Carlos called from the door. "They'll give us suit jackets to wear over our clothes! Come on, its about to start!"

...

The opera was like nothing they've ever been through. It happened sort of in stages. One minute they were bored, slouched in their seats and waiting for it to end, then they were leaning forward, scoffing at the male actor who just told his long lost lover that he's married! Then they were laughing through a bar scene to the point that they almost fell from their seats. The crying came when Amelia lost her child to the cold streets of Paris. Bye the end of it the four were about to see it again, until they heard the driver blow the car horn. On to the next one!

The Louvre was just as they hoped it was... very old looking, and very big. The four boys snapped pictures of themselves standing in front of it, and the building on its own. A native even took a shot for them so that they'd all be in a photo together.

The place was crowded but not so much that you'd leave the moment you felt someone brush into you, because its spacious enough that it isn't likely to happen. Walking around, they see statues and paintings. Vases. One statue caught James' eye in particular: **Cupid's Kiss**. A woman is laying topless on her side, nothing but cloth covering her nether region, while her breast are covered by a young winged man, who wrapped his arm around them. The two are looking at each other with great adoration... or possibly great lust with the way the woman's head is thrown back, and her hands are on the back of his head. The pretty boy raised his glasses, so that his hung-over glassy eyes could get a better look. Where were all the art pieces with exposed... Ah! There's one. **Venus de Milo**.

"Is is wrong that she still looks hot without any arms?" James asks Kendall when the male appeared beside him.

Kendall cocked his head and thought it over. "I just wanna know _why_ the arms are off."

James was struck with wondering the same thing, right up until the flash went off on Kendall's camera. "See any good paintings?"

"Yup. Ahright this way."

The two stand before a picture titled: A portrait of an old man and his grandson Ghirlandaio. The two snicker amongst themselves over the Grandson's name and the fact that with that long curly hair, the child looks girly.

"I saw the Mona Lisa inperson; Camille's gonna freak out."

"I saw The Bather." Announced Carlos.

"Where?" Asks the other three members of Big Time Rush.

In a second they were snickering at the painting of a woman, bare, with her back turned, seated on what looked to be a bed. The funniest part was the bonnet on her head, as well as the bringing back of crack.

The next stop was to the Eiffel Tower where they paid to ride the elevator because James was too sluggish to take the 300 some odd stairs to the second floor. The view was spectacular! They could see just about everywhere from up there. Looking down wasn't nearly as great, cause when they did it, they _all_ felt a touch of James' woosiness.

"I should have taken the stairs." Groaned James.

He's really bringing the room down. He should have stayed behind with Gustavo and Kelly and just slept his hang-over away.

Feeling sorry for the male, Logan gives his friend's back a rub. "We should get something to eat, there's a restaurant at the foot of the tower."

"French money sure is big." Announces Carlos checking their budget. Its his job to keep one dollar from every place they go. He has a British pound, and now a French franc. He can't wait to get his hands on some yen!

"Eating, that sounds..." He watched the elevator coming up and his stomach lurched again. "like its not the best idea, right now."

"Sure it is!" Kendall pats James on the shoulder before resting his hand there. "We can get something to knock the effects right out of you."

...

The three wound up waiting for James, who chose to take the stairs because if he planned on eating riding the elevator was out of the question. He finally made his way to the bottom after ten minutes of walking time passed.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather go back to the hotel and sleep it off?" Asks Kendall.

James nodded.

"Okay. Let's eat." Opening the door for Carlos, Logan, and James, Kendall passes through after his friends.

The restaurant was breath-takingly fancy! Polished ceilings, floors, of brown wood. Square tables with square plates sit empty and waiting for someone to occupy it. The wait staff looked pressed and immaculate with their high collar burgundy vest over white shirts, with black slacks.

"Follow me to a table." Says one of them as he leads them through the restuarant.

"Look, you can see the kitchen." Carlos points out while snapping a photo.

The others admired the view. Taking a seat, they look over the menu. Happy to see that its in english as well as french they make their order for a large quiche for the table. That should cure James. Nothing says feel better like comfort food. And after two big slices of bacon quiche, the pretty boy was feeling much better. He even took off his sunglasses! No more glassy look in his eyes, at least the bathroom mirror said so. Splashing his face to refresh himself, he pulled out his lucky comb and did some damage control. There. He looks more like himself now. Grinning at his reflection, he sees his reflection give him a wink and gun back.

"So where to next?" He asks when returning to the table.

"To music park." Logan checks the list.

"What time is it?" Carlos looks at his watch. "Not much left to look around for a long time." He declared with an apologetic look to Kendall. The opera did take up a good amount of their sightseeing time.

"Its okay. James couldn't make up his mind, so we'll look around and go straight back to the hotel."

"Oh, alright."

"But we don't have much time so..." Dropping the money on the table, Logan taps his watch to inform them that they'd better get moving right at that moment.

The park was better than they'd expected. People were playing all kinds of instruments, and showing off all kinds of new ones they've never seen before. It was amazing! Harps. Guitars. Flutes. Any kind of playable instrument you could imagine. They touched anything and everything that wasn't nailed down or display-cased; unfortunately for the, hand clapping, picture snapping, crowd, halfway through a very chill performance of 'Better With You' Logan caught sight of his watch and shouted.

"We're gonna be late!"

In an hurried panic the four band members tore through the park to get to their waiting car. It was worse than London, in London they were only leaving because of fans chasing them, this was a race against the clock!

"There's the driver!" They all shout as the man is just about to pull out.

They said they'd be back within the hour, its pushing well into another half hour wait. The man went wide-eyed when the four slammed into the car so violently that if it were a cartoon they'd surely have tipped the thing.

"Drive!" They command instantly; not even really seated or with seatbelt on.

They weren't the least bit surprised to find Kelly and Gustavo are already in the lobby with their suitcases checking out. The boy's found their bags, thankfully, packed up for them and waiting beside their boss'.

"You were one minute away from being tracked down, _killed_, and then left behind."

Thinking about that, Carlos put up a very pish-posh finger when asking. "How would us being left behind matter once we're dead?"

Eyes razoring to slits behind his yellow glass goggles, Gustavo sucks in a breath before shouting at them. "Get in the van!"

"Right!"

Retrieving their bags from the messy pile they've been left in, Big Time Rush exits the lobby, hearing their boss say they've conquered another piece of Europe.

...

Author's Note: *sipping tea* Don't look at me, this chapter was a filler. ^_^ I promise the next one will be more lively. I live, love, and can't wait to go to Japan.


	8. Culture Shock is Fun

Disclaimer: I don't own the song Loving Loved featured in this chapter, it goes to the talented Yuya Matsushita.

Claimer: I own the song Falling for Christmas featured in this, althoguh should I really take credit for it? Ahaha, its pretty not great ahaha. I don't know, my proofers gave mixed reviews, so enjoy that one.

...

Kendall lazily popped his knee into James' when noticing that all the other guys were out cold during the flight to Japan. He wasn't sure what made him choose _right then_, since James is still currently nursing nausea from his alcohol intake last night; Kendall still couldn't understand what his friend was thinking. James' drive could be a frightening thing, but at the same time, he still felt flattered by it. Which is why he's intent on getting into his head to see if things are OK between them.

"James." He whispered like a voice bullet into James' general direction. "James."

"Hmm?" Hummed the male, with his heavy eyelids still closed.

"You mad?" He asked.

James opens his eyes then, that hazel gaze seemed to be asking 'what do you think?', but he only sighed after his momentary silence and replies with; "I'm not," he makes a getsure like a monster with claws and fangs at Kendall as he said "_mad_ at you, I'm just," He shrugged a hand. "mad at you."

And Kendall knew the difference. It was like that time when they were younger- much younger- and Carlos took it upon himself to use his toy chest as a toilet rather than stop playing wrestler with them all to go to the bathroom. Very annoying, and very maddening. But Carlos apologized, and even cleaned it up... although, Kendall still never looked at his toy chest the same afterwards. The urine was like a horrible monster lingering in the back of his mind, creeping open the lid at night, and sending a whiff of its bad breath into the air.

Kendall shuddered at the memory, and was greeted from his mental return by James' nodding.

"The toy chest from when we were six." He stated in case Kendall still wasn't sure of the difference.

Kendall nodded.

"That's the mad."

"_Okay_. ...But unlike the toy chest, there is no lingering..." He waves his hand looking for a word, upon finding none he says. "linger?" He said, and sounded like he were questioning the end of that sentence himself. There had to be a better way to say what it was that he was asking.

"Not entirely... I'm still kinda ticked off about it. But it'll pass, probably."

Nodding with a satisfied smile, Kendall then reheard what James had said. "Now see, I've kinda got a problem with the whooole _probably_ part. Probably is not a good word for me."

James, having had to open his eyes again, only looked at Kendall. Receiving a shrug from the offered look, James rolled his eyes and says very calmly. "Probably is probably. I'm not saying I'll never forgive you, I'm just saying probably."

"Stop saying probably!" He hissed in a whisper. "I don't like probably."

"And I'm tired, I don't like being awake right now, so I'm saying probably." James hissed right back.

Making a disgruntled face at the male, Kendall crosses his arms and tries to ignore the need to keep talking to James until he takes back what he'd sort of said but didn't say; while James took this moment of ceased verbal fire to shove some earbuds in and resume his nap. Kendall was planning to definitely find a way to make it up to James, and remove that 'probably' from the table.

...

It was exactly like any picture you'd see online, or on a postcard. Japan is all lights and sounds, and people traffic, and car traffic, there seemed to be a perminant buzz of scooters in the air; and the visual of it all was so overwhelming that the band could only drink it in through jaw dropped silence. They were definitely not in the refined agriculture of Paris anymore. Everywhere there was music and large display windows showing off moving toys, expensive electronics, and more stuff than anyone could even hope to imagine.

Logan couldn't wait to see their hotel rooms! He just knew that the rooms would have those talking toilets and control panels that turn on bath water from anywhere in the room! How cool is that!? The technology here was gonna spin him around so fast he wasn't sure of how he'd be able to stand for very long. He'd spend his some odd days in Japan in bed from the head rush.

Carlos was looking forward to the food. He couldn't smell anything cooking in the air, though they're passing numerous eateries. So many different types of noodles, and fish, and maybe- just maybe- they'd have some form of corn dog. Well, that was unlikely since whenever they come to America they have to try a hot dog, but then again there are foreign markets.

James was instantly smitten with a picture of a male singer advertizing manly make-up and hair care products. Those people at the airport really do a number on you with thievery of liquid products. Time to restock. He grinned at the thought of running through his paycheck and coming away with piles of product.

Kendall had his eyes on James before he turned them out to the streets, where he noticed a few small stores along the ride to their hotel. Small stores that would hold a few key items that he'd need to make things up to James, like a costume shop.

The shuttle passed through the streets slowly with the band going unnoticed by anyone outside because of the tinted windows, but they can see everyone passing by. The fashion is amazingly _out-there_, from: lacey mini-skirt with aprons, to bonnets, to dudes wearing spikes all over the place, and a multitude of hair colors.

"Wow! I wanna get my hair done like that." Whooped Carlos pressing his face into the window for a closer look.

Kendall made a face at that statement, saying to his- longing to be bold- best friend. "Carlos, you don't have enough hair on your head to get that look."

"Well, I can get weave put in." He slumps back against the back of the bench seat.

"No trippy hair styles." Muttered Gustavo, who's half paying attention to them, and half on his phone.

"Well, I'm definitely gonna find an _outfit_ that suits my style." Carlos cheered himself by popping the collar on his shirt.

"No hair-brained flashy outfits." Interferes Gustavo again.

"Well then what _can_ we do in Japa-... Ohhh."

All boys 'oooh' in unison when spotting a large neon sign advertizing Japan-Disney. Though not able to read the strange writing on it, they know Mickey Mouse when they see him. And they also know a high roller coaster calling out their names, begging that they ride it.

"Gustavo can we go to Japan-Disney!?" They asked as a team, and put their hands in prayer hoping that a higher power would smile down upon their wishes and let it be granted.

Blinking, their manager sucked in a breath; the boy's braced their ears by covering them with their hands as they readied for Gustavo to let them have it. And it was a simple no- well, it was said with the flare or "Anooo"- but to four teenaged boys it was the NO heard round Japan. They wouldn't have been surprised if a traffic jam started from some sort of electrical interference with the traffic light the van just went under. Or if maybe the glass on the stores' display windows were going to shatter all around the unsuspecting patrons.

Logan was the brave one that night, with an elevated index finger and leaning forward, he asked. "Why?"

The other 3 members of Big Time Rush gasped, but looked on without interrupting the delicate window of communication Logan opened up on their behalf. And with a side-long glance at Gustavo, they wait anxiously for the answer.

"Because we have too much important stuff to do while we're here, and you dogs can never seem to get it together in time to have these spare little opportunities that you keep hounding me for." As if he heard a brilliant joke with the dog and hound reference he laughed, wiping a fake tear. "Hound dogs," He chuckled a bit longer. "Good one, Gustavo."

Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan were not amused. But, the gears in Logan's head were turning rapidly as the car pulled up in front of their hotel. And when Gustavo and Kelly exit the van, he declared to his fellow band mates.

"I have a plan."

...

The thoughts of the plan were put on the back burner once they'd gone inside their hotel, and the 'aaw' got at their senses. Polished wood floors and walls, throw rugs- or Tatami matts, as they're traditionally called- before every door. It was like something out of a Samurai film. And as they removed their sneakers and high heeled shoes, in the hotels front foyer, they're given Geta to wear around the Inn in their usual footwears place. This is exactly what they thought of when they were told their tour was going to Japan. Old-school Japan. The bits of a feudal era that they've learned about in school and old Samurai movies... and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III movie, when the four ventured to Japan. Wooden this and tatami that. The woman who greeted them and gave them their new footwear, Tsukiko, is dressed in a lovely kimono of powder pink with little blue waves at the bottom and a darker shade of pink birds flying possed to fly here and there along the top.

Shoes removed and new ones replaced, they shakily stand from the bench seat at the front foyer. They're not much for arch support which has them a little off kilter.

"Is everything to your liking?" Asks Tsukiko, when seeing them swaying.

But her curt little bow has the band and company bowing back, and that unfortunately had them all lose their balance and fall to the floor with a swarm of 'whoas' into a pile of moans and groans.

The young woman laughed dantily into her palm. "It takes some getting used to. Here are your keys; follow me to your rooms, please." She waited for the band to straighten theirselves up before handing them a key attached to a little wooden paddle, decorated with a lucky charm cat. "Right this way."

They all follow the woman down a narrow hall; seeing normal doors where they thought they'd see the ones that slide was a bit unexpected, but their wonders were explained easily once they unlocked the solid wood door to find a small entrance before them that walked straight to the sliding door they'd been expecting to see.

"For security." Explained the woman when seeing the four teens nodding at the traditional door before them.

"Oh." They voiced.

"Let me show you inside."

The door slides open with a light thwak. The boys look around the large space with interest until they see that there was nothing beyond the door but a large room with one little dresser.

"Your beds are here." She points out with a sweep of her hand to a closet where inside sit four rolled up cushions known as futons. "And your change of clothing is here."

"Wow. Change of clothes," Carlos snags a folded up dark purple robe, that has been placed up on the shelf above their fold away beds. "This is the best hotel in the world."

"Oh no, you are not in a modern hotel with the western style beds and amenities. This is a traditional Ryokan Inn."

"What's a Ryokan Inn?" Carlos folds his arms over his chest, head turned to give their hostess a curious look.

"That means that we have certain entertainments then a modern hotel. We are located directly over a hot spring, we also have performances for dinner parties, and-..."

"Did you say a hot spring?" The four interupt her explanation.

...

"The etiquette rules of the hot spring." They read together.

"Rule three," Logan branched away from their spoken harmony. "no tattoos."

The band looked themselves over- as if they had to- then state proudly. "None. Check!"

"Rule two," Carlos has a turn. "please do not be rowdy."

They could only shrug to that, who would they be rowdy with but themselves. So that was a big check! off the list of things to not do.

"Rule four," James smirked. "No swinsuits allowed."

Reaching down Big Time Rush removed their swim trunks like they were pull aways.

"Check!" They called out, receiving mixed murmurs and dejected stares from the small crowd in the room. Remembering rule two they lowered their voices and again declare it a "Cheeeck."

Continuing to read the rule, James adds. "You may help yourself to a small towel for modesty from the basket in which you bathe."

Scanning the large area for baskets, their multitude of colors gaze curiosly around the room seeing a sweep of the place since walking in with its large print of marble flooring and wall- though its likely some type of granite- there are 5'4" boarder walls housing inside the divide a stool, a wooden bucket, a faucet, and what appears to be toiletries of soap and shampoo. A couple men are there bathing now, there are six stalls left unoccupied. Beside that station is a stack of box-style shelving units that have baskets inside.

Big Time Rush head over to grab a basket and find that the towel wasn't exactly a towel, it was more of a wash rag. And after numerous attempts to tie it around their bare waists, they finally just give up and leave them resting atop their heads- their _actual_ heads.

Returning to the wall they scan it for any missed rules and regulations.

"Most important rule, rule number one." Kendall reads. "Make sure the body is clean of all dirt at our bathing stations before entering the bath."

Looking over at the open to public viewing bathing stalls- meaning there is no door just a partition wall to keep you in your space- the four look over at each other and with a polite bow, they ask.

"Would you wash my back?" To the person closest to them.

In which came the bow and reply. "It would be my pleasure."

Hey, if the rules are gonna be stuffy, then why not go along with it. Besides, it lessens the blow of the uncomfortable stare around wondering if anyone would volunteer; and they've known each other forever- you scratch my back, I'll wash yours- its fine.

So after a very brisk scrub down, and help with their backs Kendall on Logan in reverse, and Carlos on James also reversed, they finally walk to the bathing area and pad across the wooden planks over into a large dip of water that looked like a large pond. It was a hot toeing experience, but once they were completely submerged they all let out a comforted "aaaahhhh!"

...

"_Who_ has _the best_ dream-come-true" and James' voice goes up merrily on his next words "in the world?" though he's mumbling through his blissful haze.

The others, also engulfed in a sleepy, comforting haze reply with just as much laxed tone as James had taken when asking. "James Diamond."

"You bet I do." He closes his eyes. "Yeah, being a hockey star, doctor, or super hero could never amount to this."

"I'd be offended by that, but I really can't argue his point." Comments Kendall, who's just about taking his jet-lagged nap under the water.

"Mhmm." Agree Carlos and Logan dreamily.

Their attention was grabbed by the sound of a sliding door. The large area is covered in a fine mist from the onsen's heat vapors drifting up into the open air, blinding them really, so they couldn't see who'd entered or who is walking up to the large heated lake of water causing ripple after ripple to tremble over the surface.

"Make room boys." Gustavo's voice cut through their blissful lounge. "Papa bears ready for a dip."

They barely got their eyes open before they were rocked out of the pond by Gustavo submerging in.

"Gustavo!" Complained James, rolling onto his stomach he gets himself up from the floor, and helps the others stand as well.

"What? The water was too high anyway." The man shrugged. He made a very relaxed sound before closing his eyes. "Come on back in boys, we'll have dinner out at eleven."

With a few exagerated sighs and groans of disbelief that they've been flushed out, the four teens slide back into the heated water. It didn't take long to get comfortable again; the nip in the air from being outside of the water was easily heated away in their returning.

"So," Logan interupts the silence, intent on asking Gustavo about Disney again. "What can we do to get us some free time while we're in Japan?" Silence. "...Gustavo? Gustavooo?"

The three others shrugged, confused as to why the man wasn't answering. He'd at least banter back to their desires with "no this" and "never going to happen" that. So what gives? The four teens throw their wet hands into the air when a very loud snore comes from their manager's mouth.

"Oh, come on!" Logan bellowed in exasperation.

"Okay, what was plan A?" Kendall asks; his hand making fist in the water to pop little squirts into the air like a fountain in Vegas.

"Well, its a _little_ out there," Logan confesses. "But if we work together, we can do it."

"Tell us the plan." James moves in closer to Logan; his actions have the others doing the same.

"Okay, we sneak into Kelly's room either during dinner or after she falls asleep" His index and middle finger make a walking charade for added effect. "We steal her phone and go through the schedule- anything that we can manage to get done tonight- like photo shoots- if we can get the photographer to come out- our fitting for the costume changes while we're here."

The others nod happily, thoroughly liking where this train of thought is going.

"Minus the interviews tomorrow that shouldn't take too long, we could be at Disneyland as soon aaasssss... one o'clock."

Fist in the air the four give a happy cheer, waking Gustavo from his heat enduced slumber.

"What are we cheering about?" He asked blearily.

"Ummm, it's time to eat." Kendall shrugged. "Let's get out before we turn into prunes..." He then mumbled under his breath. "or have to see Gustavo nude."

"Hey! I heard that!" Bellowed their gurthy manager slash best adult friend.

"Sorry Gustavo!" Kendall called over his shoulder as he streaked through the bathing area.

"Sorry!" Called the others, though they're chuckling through the apology.

Gustavo seemed to want to relax for a while longer as he made no rush for the door at the call of a meal. Instead he set his arms behind his head and laid himself back more comfortably against the trim of the pond.

5 5 5

"Are we all sleeping together?" James asked while looking around at his fellow bandmates getting into their yukatas.

"Not if you're gonna say it like that." Replied Logan slipping his arm through a dark grey robe.

"Sure; you've seen all those Edo movies, they sleep tons of guys in the same room." Kendall says casually while tying the deep yellow yukata closed.

"Who cares if we have to because now" Carlos steps farther into the room from where he'd been standing at the closet entrance. "we get to have a futon fiiight!" Slamming his rolled up bed into Kendall's back, he paced around the room going "Wooooaaaahhh!" like a ninja as he sized up the other two opponents.

"Carlos, you've insulted my dojo's honor" Kendall says as he recovers from his place on the floor. "And now the Knight family will have to exact revenge." He declared with a finger in the air, and a quick turn into the closet where his bed slash sword lay.

"The Garcia dojo is stronger than yours!" Carlos assured the blond while swinging away at Kendall's rolled up mattress.

"No its not!" Kendall swung his mattress left and right against Carlos'.

Watching, James and Logan shrug and then square up themselves.

"For the Mitchell's!" Cried Logan coming in at James with an overhead swipe.

Clashing sounds of "Booosh" and "Whooosh" fill the area as the four fight each other for victory and who gets the best spot on the floor when its time to go to bed.

The room was alive with sounds of laughing, karate noises- to the stereo type- and flying colors of white beds and yellow, blue, dark grey, and purple robe.

The screen door slides over with a low thwak. Kelly, mouth agape, shakes her head as she wishes that she had a referee whistle to stop their horsing around. But instead she settled for a good enough shout. "Enough!"

The four pause, almost startled that anyone had come in at all. And when they look to see who had ceased their sword swinging, their eyes widen a bit and they smile at the only female member of the band's gang.

"Wooow. Kelly, you look beau-.." Carlos hit the tatami floor face first from James whacking him over the head with his futon.

"Beautiful." He finished for the ambushed male.

Smiling, Kelly spins in a circle to show off her dark blue kimono with snow capped mountains painted on the bottom. "Thanks guys. But enough messing around, we're gonna have dinner." Looking past them into the room, she then looks over her shoulder to where she knows Gustavo is not. "Where's Gustavo?"

"Napping." Kendall fixes his twisted robe to sit on him correctly.

"Napping where, he's not in our room."

"Oh, in the hot spring." Kendall points in the direction they'd just come from.

"Well, I guess that's not so bad, but he really should eat with us. We have a lot to do tomorrow." She says mostly to herself.

They all perked up when seeing Kelly use her iPad to bring up their schedule. The soon-to-be theived schedule. But how to get it away from her without her knowing it was them?

"I'll go wait in the dining room, could one of you wake him up for me?" She asks scanning the room for takers.

"We'll do it!" Carlos grabs Logan's hand, then stands up straight from his kneeling position on the floor. "Come on Logan, but um.. Kelly. They said uuhh..."

"You aren't allowed to bring computers and phones and stuff into the dining room!" Blurts Kendall assisting Carlos. "Its bad manners."

"And you know what sticklers they can be about rule breaking." Logan adds with a hand brought up to the side of his mouth as if to shield offendable parties from overhearing his comment.

"Oh. Okay. Well, I'll just leave this in the room." She shrugged. "But wake Gustavo."

"Sure, Kelly." They say together.

When she left for the dining room, the four teens huddle together.

"Alright, Carlos and I will go wake Gustavo- _slowly_, so not to get you" He points to Kendall. "and James caught, while you're swiping the schedule. Okay?"

"Yeah." James nods.

"Good."

They all give their hands a clap and say. "Break."

Separating down opposite ends of the hall, Kendall closes the door of Gustavo and Kelly's room after he and James are inside.

The two spot the bag and do tumble after tumble, losing their wooden shoes along the way, to get over to it. Spy music playing from their lips as they move the bag into place before them. Unzipped and exposed to the world, the two rifle through Kelly's belongings with kid's hands. They've never gone through a woman's personal things before and it was kind of exciting in its own way. Lady things. Her bag consist of long dresses to keep out the nip but allows her to look fashionable, there were make-up kits, lotions, a perfume bought while they were in France, a book- Kendall noted that Kelly is reading the same one his mother can barely get through the first chapter of- then there's a magazine with their pictures in it- nice- and unmentionables, a couple candy bars, and a few other unmentionables... no iPad. Where would she put it?

"Maybe on a dresser?" James suggested over the ruffling of clothing.

Blinking, Kendall wondered why he hadn't thought of that.

The two look over their shoulder and sure enough, there was the iPad. Looking back at the mess they'd made, they wondered if Kelly would notice that the things have been harshly moved around. Naah. Shoving it all quickly back into the bag, the two do a couple ninja-like tumbles over to the dresser.

"Got it!" James swiped it into his grasp. "Now let's get our schedule and get out of here."

"Yeah."

"Grab some paper," James orders while starting up the computer. "Shoot. Its got a password on it... what should I type?"

"Something Kelly would think about." Kendall says from across the room while confiscating paper from the stationary left on an opposite dresser, set beside a phone and a phonebook. Curious, he opens the phonebook cocking a bushy brow at the names and the numbers, and the complicated words beyond in the yellow pages. He could recognize pizza though, since there's a little man holding a large pizza pie in his hand.

"How would I know what women think about?" James wonders out-loud. Cocking his head thoughtfully back and forth, he taps his name in with the keypad.

"James, don't try your own name." Kendall repremands from his place over at the dresser, knowing what his lover would consider.

"Maybe its one of our songs!" James snaps his fingers. "Which one plays as her ringtone?" He asks out-loud but mostly to think rather than be answered.

"Last one I heard playing was an older one. Try **Big Night**, but run it all together." Done with the phonebook fascination, Kendall crawls on bare knees over to James.

"It worked! We're in!"

"Sooo what about dinner? You dogs can't just let me nap for a while longer?"

"Its Gustavo!" The two alert each other.

Logan and Carlos must have thought getting the schedule was a cake walk, otherwise Gustavo would still be asleep and they would be pacing the springs bathing area while checking watches for time lapse.

"Hide!" They sneak into the closet located next to the opposite dresser.

Its just like you see in all of those Asian horror movies. A long bench inside with drawers beneath it, and a sliding door that runs the track both ways; which gave them a nice comfortable resting place while they waited for their boss to leave. Only problem is if he were to come in to change.

"You know," James whispered while Gustavo griped around the room about his ruined soak. "if this were a naughty movie," He gestures his index fingers between the two of them. "you and me would be in here doing it right now."

Kendall looked appaulled, but then smiled and nodded saying, "Right?" to agree.

Snickering about it, the two are actually thankful this wasn't a movie. Bad enough Kelly had accidently seen them, last thing they need is a big mouth like Gustavo shouting to the moon over the horror of the two of them latched together in his room's closet.

"This dinner had better be worth it." Gustavo says as he exits the room.

Letting out an audible sigh, the two remove themselves from the closet and continue their rifling through Kelly's computer.

"The easy use is really something," James says thumbing through it with just a swipe of his finger. "you know, we should get one for ourselves."

"Where's the first location." Kendall asks to get his friend back on track.

"You know, it'd be easier to carry our phones around than a peice of paper- I mean- its not even written down, so why should we. I'll just forward the list over to you." He opens a message with a copy of the schedule ready to send. "And we'll be on our way, with no evidence left behind that we were ever here."

"Good point," Kendall pats James on the shoulder. "all that time spent with Logan, his smarts are really rubbing off on you."

"Athank you." James preened. "Now I just set this back down and away we go."

But James hadn't seen his thumb swipe the screen where erase had been located before the two dashed out of the room and down the hall to the dining room where the others would be waiting for them.

...

"Iiits official," Logan begins as he looks over the menu. "I can't read Japanese." He shakes his head.

"Me either." Chimed Kendall.

"Its easy, you just read it... its easier to pronounce than French anyway." Carlos says while looking over the menu. "See, like this one VE-GE-TA-BLE."

Tapping his finger to his chin, James asks in a thoughtful whisper. "But what does it mean?"

The other three band members shrug with a shake of the head.

Watching in mute dismay, Gustavo and Kelly look to each other for intellegent conversation.

"Kelly, you ever wish there were some other way to make money and be successful other than the dogs?"

Kelly waved the comment off, refusing to get into it.

"Let's see... the translation book says, vegetable meeeans..." He flips the page; finger skimming the page. "Vegetable." Logan stabs the word with his finger as if to officialize its meaning.

"Aaah."

Skimming the menu Logan perks up when coming across a food item. "They've got sushi!"

"Whooooa. Sushi where sushi was invented." Declared Carlos in awe. "Let's get the sushi!"

"It shows so many kinds, though. Which one should we get?" Kendall eyed one in particular named **Aburi sushi**. He can't read the rest, he just likes the name.

"Let's get 'em all!" Carlos declared. He wondered if he should loosen the belt on his yukata.

"Speaking of ordering it all," Kelly interupts. "I got the money exchanged for you guys when you were taking a soak, so... here. Incase you have free time and wanna buy something for yourselves."

"How much is this?" Kendall folds his money in half. Looking down at his clothing, he realized he has no pockets to stick his money in so he tucks it safely under his seat cushion.

"300. So remember that." Kelly replied playing the rest of the money in her purse.

They thanked Kelly and all do the same as Kendall had, tucking their money beneath them.

Sitting on the floor to eat was something new, and he was sure his butt would be paying for it later while he slept... also on the floor. Maybe they should have gotten a Western hotel to spend the night in? But then he would be missing out on the hot spring and the sight of James in his yukata. He cast an appreciative glance at his secret lover, who's currently in a sword fight with his chopsticks against Carlos'.

He has big plans, and if everything goes right he can slip away and get them accomplished.

"You guys will have some time to yourselves tomorrow evening after the interviews." Kelly assured them as the waiter came up.

Seeing that they were about to ask, Gustavo cut them off. "But not enough time for Disneyland, so don't ask."

"But Gustavo-..." Again Logan was flexing his ability to argue with the man.

"But nothing.. Mr. Fujisaki asked that you come to his place for a private concert so he can hear how far you've come without being at the concert itself."

"Can Mr. Fujisaki even hear?" Asks James curious to know. The elderly man isn't exactly... how can he put it? Alive.

"We're not sure."

They all yelped when Griffin's voice came out of literally nowhere to answer the question.

"But your gonna give him the show of a lifetime regardless."

"Griffin? What are you doing here?" Asks a baffled Gustavo.

"Eating the sushi. Its _amazing_." Replied the essentric white-haired man; but in comparison he's definitely got more pep in his step than the elderly Japanese man. Right now he kind of looks like Hugh Heffner with his yukata over his usual suit and tie. "And they're not half bad at massages either- I recommend Shobu, he can put an arch in even the flattest foot." He showed off his feet that are arched enough to resemble cresent moons in their curve, which causes everyone in the dining room to gag. But he paid it no mind, and tucked himself back into an Indian-style sitting position.

Meals were ordered and platters are soon brought out to the tables. Eyes wide and appetites on high, the four band members, plus Gustavo dig in with a ferocity to match a starving mountain lion that's found a wandering goat. Even the diners around them thought that they were watching something out of Wild Kingdom, when Kendall's chopsticks went in for the last piece of Aburi, which the lead singer found out is the most delicious roasted sushi he's ever even known to exist. Its got Nigiri fish and a fish topping that is partially grilled and partially raw so the crunch was light and cripsy; but James had the speed to swipe it first, only to have it fall when Kendall's sticks crash into his. Their utensils battled fiercely before Kendall, finally, just lowered himself down over it and consumed it.

Logan cornered the market of the Katsuo, which is a raw served skipjack tuna. It was obvious which piece of raw delicacy Gustavo was after as he wolfed down piece after piece of Fugu, translation a puffer fish. Kelly was smart and ordered a seperate plate from the herd, but now and then she tried her hand at stealing a roll or two.

Carlos was infatuated with the taste of the sushi wrapped in thinly sliced tofu- tofu! Who knew? And he enjoyed the selections of Makizushi, and crucian carp, and sushi that is pressed to be the shape of a square.

By the time they were done, they were DONE, and lay leaned back and full to the brim with food moaning and groaning.

"So full!" Logan groaned.

"I'll never eat again!" Declared Carlos.

"But it was so good." Kendall moaned.

"I know, I think I might have been alergic to some of them" Carlos chimed in, receiving looks from his friends to be sure he was only kidding- he was. "but I didn't even care."

"Yeah." They all agreed; happy to let off a couple little belches here and there.

"How will you be paying your bill?" Asks the waitress for their table.

"Griffin!" Points their table with a sudden second wind strong enough for them to get up and floor it out of the dining room.

5 5 5 5

"Okay," Kendall starts when the others meet him in the center of their room. "We can find the phone number of this Amana Kishomoto and see if she can take our pictures _now_ instead of tomorrow."

"Right." Agrees Logan.

"Then we head to..." He cocks his head. "_**Tokyo Next**_ for our fitting for the concert."

"Yeah but it's midnight, will they even be open?" Carlos wonders out loud.

"A good business would be."

"Yeah." Agreed James. "One problem though-"

"How're we gonna get around?" Carlos finishes for his friend.

"Honestly... I didn't think we'd get this far." Kendall replies. "Maybe we can take a bus, it seems cheaper than a cab."

"Walking is cheaper than a bus." Carlos puts his opinion in. "And we can ask people where to go, and we'll get to see the city in the process." His gaze became very far away as he says. "And I'll get to have one of those cool hair styles."

"Stop it." Logan postured on Gustavo's behalf.

Carlos shrugged his hands and shoulders.

"We'd better get moving, its already midnight." Kendall stands up from his hands and knees kneeling position, exposing that he's fully clothed in his usual attire.

The others reveal the same state of dress upon getting up. They didn't have to change into night clothes or anything since Gustavo and Kelly don't exactly check up on them as though they are their parents. Though, they sort of _are_ like parents in the sense that they trust their children to behave and not sneak about at all late hours of the night.

Standing in a stack, the four peek around the corner of the hall to the lobby. The desk clerk is standing in place behind the counter, typing on the computer beside him. A patron is checking in.

"Its clear. Let's move out." Kendall orders.

"Busted!" Came Gustavo's voice before he made his appearance by turning around the corner directly beside the four peekers; arms crossed and looking quite smug about catching the four.

They could swear they heard a siren blaring like a squad car just pulled them over. It was so real to them that they actually put their hands up to show that they're not going to reach for their weapons, as they round the corner.

"How did you find out?" Kendall asks.

"One! I am Gustavo Rocque," And he said it with such flare it sounded as though there were an A before his last name. "dog trainer extraordinaire. _And_ I know you dogs well enough to know that despite my amazing prowess of keeping young boyband idiots in check- you seem to keep getting out anyway!"

They flinched at the elevation of their bosses voice.

"And two... you left your sandals on the floor of my room."

"Idiots." Came Logan smacking his forehead.

"Now get back to your rooms, and go to bed, because whatever it was that you've planned is over." Pointing he says. "Now march! March! March!"

And they marched like good little soldiers all the way back to their room. Time to think of a Plan B.

Kelly, in her and Gustavo's shared room, is checking her schedule for the next day when she receives a phonecall. "Hello?" She listens to the man on the line. "New York for the tree lighting? Let me check the schedule, please hold..."

Kelly looks through her computer, chopping out the boys' schedule. "I see a free slot, we'll definitely be there. Thank you for calling." After a few more words exchanged, she ends the call. "That's funny... I could have sworn the boys had an interview tomorrow... maybe I read wrong." Picking up her phone from the bedside table she calls the number of the television station that had the boy's scheduled in. Maybe she'd made a mistake. Its always good to triple check- especially since the appearances were made while they were in L.A.

"Caught the guys sneaking out?" She asked when seeing her boss enter the room.

"Yyup."

"Why can't they ever just stay put and get the rewards as they come?"

"Because Kelly, when you're young the world is exciting and new- so you want to go out and explore it- or at least you _think _that you do."

"Right. So when dangers befall them, you'll be there to say 'I told you so'?"

"No. Because danger won't befall them." He shrugs a hand. "Its that simple. Now I am going to bed, don't wake me until morning."

"Fine, but we got a call to be in New York for the tree lighting in Timesquare tomorrow night."

"The tree lighting?!" Gustavo popped up from his laying position as if he'd been shocked by a jolt of electricity. "That's the biggest holiday event of the year, and they want BTR to play?"

Smiling, Kelly replies. "Yeah. I just told them we could do it... but it feels like we're missing something somewhere... Did you go through my scheduling book?"

"Let's seeeee, did I go through your scheduling bo-..." He hit his pillow like he'd been pushed onto it by a ghost and was snoring loudly to show that he is fast asleep.

Rolling her eyes, Kelly could only hope that wasn't the case because she couldn't get through to the television studio. Well, they'd just have to see tomorrow then.

5 5 5 5

They clearly are gluttons for punishment because BTR found their way out onto the streets of Shinjuku with little other than a translation book and their personal wads of cash. It was a simple trick, they said they were going to take a soak to help them get to sleep, and Freight Train just moved right over for them. So they're in yukatas and sandals in the winter; its not nearly as cold in Japan as it was in Paris, though.

"Okay," Says James in a tone higher than usual. "I vote we find a clothing store and get something to wear, because I can't feel my legs- which are bare by the way!"

"Second." Agreed Logan casting his vote.

"Third." Chimed Carlos, who has his hands stuffed under his armpits.

"Then it's settled. First clothing store we see we go inside." Kendall sealed the deal.

They spot a few girls coming from a place and notice that its a clothing store- but for women.

Breath sucked in and eyes wide in objection, Kendall says. "Okay, first _men's_ clothing store we see, we change."

"Big Time Rush!" Three girls called out.

Grimaced, rather than smiling at them, Logan leans over and whispers to James. "I'd rather be rude and run, then have my picture taken while looking as if I'm about to get in the bathtub."

"We've still got time to run, they're a couple dozen feet away, and haven't even started to run yet." James commented.

But the problem with that statement is that _they_ started to move forward on their own. They weren't walking, it was more like being pushed from behind, like snow being shoved by a street plow. Caught in a foot-traffic crowd title wave, the four move closer and closer to a pile- no longer three- of fans screaming their own ways through the human traffic.

"We're gonna crash!" Carlos declared.

They braced for impact, and when they were right up on the screaming teens it was like a mushroom cloud had hit the sky. What was left in the wake was a debris of flurried hugs and kisses on the cheek, laughter at their clothing, and a garble of "Can we get a picture?' Which Big Time Rush gladly received all of. And from their mouths they expelled a bunch of 'Konnichi wa' and 'Arigatou' unsure of what meant what, which made the girls giggle histerically, but it was kind giggling.

"Where are you going in the city?" Asks one of them; she's got a mohawk colored pink on loose hanging front strands, but the rest of her hair is its natural black color. She's dressed as a school girl, covered in a very long and heavy navy blue school uniform issued winter coat. Another girl appeared to be a very girly-girl sporting a _Hello Kitty_ tiny napsack on her back and a winter hat on her head; wearing pink sneakers and white jeans with a blue sweater as a completed look. "Do you need an escort?"

The other girl is decked out in tight leather pants, and a fish net shirt over a thinly knit green sweater; a nose ring flashed in the moving city lights since they've been forced to keep the flow of traffic going even while having their pictures snapped and hugs being brought in. And people say New York is bad. The clutter of fans is a sea of melded water colors and spilled paint to their darting eyes taking them all in.

"We're looking for a clothing store, do you know where any are?" Logan calls over the noise of on-poured love. "Men's clothing." He added.

"Oh sure, there's one right up here, this way." Said fish nets in a tone deeper than they had expected.

One quick glance down explained it all.

"You're a guy?!" They ask in unison.

The male giggled and wriggled his fingers so femininely; the four teens jumped to each other in horrified recoil of disbelief. But they meant nothing by it, its just that you don't usually see a guy look so... beautiful. He's even got lipstick on- come on!

"Right this waaay." He says wrapping his arm around Kendall's to guide the way.

Kendall looked as though his skin were about to crawl off but he allowed himself to be lead away.

Logan and the others looked relieved that Kendall was picked of the four of them, but then they calmed themselves enough for Logan to assess the situation and declare that once again.

"We are horrible people."

"Yyup." Agree Carlos and James.

They called for their friend to wait for them as he and his new fan were crossing the street together with the other girls behind them.

...

Their new friends left them to their business, which was a relief and also kind of sad since they could use some tour guides while they cruise the city for the locations they intended to get to.

Stepping from the dressing rooms, they look each other over, snickering that they each looked like walking billboards advertizing items they can't read off their shirts. They went through a few choices each before deciding on some street-wear that suited their styles. There was a hard applause that caught their attention from admiring themselves in the long department store mirrors. And, turning to look, they see that sitting across the room sits the one and only, teen heart throb... Dak Zevon!

"I saw you come in here and I thought, why not?" Dak stands from the small single seat he's been resting on.

"But what are you doing here?" Carlos asks in awe of his profession.

"Vacation. Japanese fans, rabid but respectful." He bows to the store clerk, who bowed back and said a quick.

"Love you Zevon-san."

Smiling, he looks back to Big Time Rush. "I take it because you're in Japan all that training paid off."

"World tour!" James declared while grappling Dak's hand to bring him in for the offered hug.

"Awesome!" The man greated them all in the same manly hugging fashion. "Is Gustavo with you? You touring around the city for something to do?"

"We were actually about to look for this designer who's gonna be fitting us for the concert." Logan explained.

"No one is open this late," Dak reported hastly. "I've got a better idea anyway. Do you boys do karaoke?"

They looked concerned when he said there were no fitting places open, but when the rest of Dak's words sank in intrigue soon replaced their despair.

The karaoke bar is packed with men and women all laughing and drinking, talking rapidly in their native tongue; the air had the sort of prickle to it that made them all feel like they had that time they snuck into the girls locker room in the gym hall to see if Rosa Maldonado was into Carlos- she wasn't- but hiding out and eavesdropping on the strange conversation girls have was similar to being around people speaking in a foreign tongue... you just wish you knew what they were saying. Especially when you planned on going up on stage to sing in front of them.

"Can I get you guys some drinks?" Dak looked them over once they made it up to the bar.

"No!"

The rejection was gazed upon by anyone close enough to hear them say it- the back of the room was close enough to have heard.

Unsure of where it was coming from, he loved when older people offered him drinks, especially when he was a minor and it was just sort of exciting because he was THAT important. It was kind of nice not to see corruption though. He ordered them some root beers and handed them to each member of Big Time Rush before locating them a table in the center of the room.

"You guys are number twenty eight." Dak tells them upon sitting down. "I'm going a couple people before you. They count out thirty singers at a time."

Dak looked like a seasoned pro sitting there beside them, while the four members of Big Time Rush looked as though they were going to throw up.

Gingerly sipping his root beer, Carlos asked. "Dak, do you speak Japanese?"

"A little bit, but I can sing anything in the song catalog." He said without boast in his tone. He must really think that they can do the same.

"I can sing Row Row Row Your Boat backwards." Declared Carlos as if to save face; but when he simply turned himself in his place on the long bench seat, Logan quickly turned him back to face front.

"Looks like I'm up." Dak says when hearing a very animated young woman call out.

"Ni-jyuu-san!"

Walking up on the small stage where a television monitor and a small screen with the song selections rolling about it for touch use purpose, Dak looked over the songs and picked a very modern one from one of Japans most popular male singers. Just about everyone, fans, even people who aren't fans, recognized him and pointed or called out when he waved. Lights flashed and music poured from the speakers and without missing his cue Dak sang to them.

"Ha! If that's a little bit of Japanese then we're screwed." James announced to his fellow bandmates.

"I'm sure its easier than it seems." Kendall tried to comfort the panic in his own gut as well as James'.

The room was screaming when Dak finished and left the stage for buriel of the next singer to go up and perform. They thought Karaoke was supposed to be fun. This wasn't fun, this was sending the poor little pigs, and chickens, and cows to slaughter.

A young girl went up there and tanked while singing a well known pop song that the crowd sang at her whenever she messed a line up. The laughter was in good humor, though, and she didn't look too humiliated as she pranced from the stage, metalic grey skirt swinging about her hips before she dropped down beside her friends.

Leaning over, James whispered. "Dibs."

Carlos, Logan, and Kendall look at him then over to the girl nodding their approval. Kendall knew it was all an act, he wondered though if he joked like that would James know the same? Hopefully after tonight he'll have James very self assured of his place in his life. They're not just having fun on tour, he's serious about him. And they'll maybe tell everyone someday, but for right now, it'll be their secret to keep. And Gustavo and Kelly's. But no one else!

Kendall cast an assuring eye on his purchases that sit concealed in a shopping bag within his shopping bag. A few more people went up a small group of mixed girls and guys, singing their hearts out to a single singer's song.

"Ni-jyuu-hachi!"

"That's you guys." Dak says. "Get up there and kill it."

Flustered, the four scramble up to the stage like a herd of young animals learning how to walk for the first time. Looking out onto the huge crowd they give a hard gulp.

"We can do this," Kendall shrugged. "There's gotta be something in here that's sung in English."

Attention on the selection screen they thumb through title after un-readable title until they spot a song in English. _Loving Loved_ by an artist named _Yuya Matsuyama_. Easy. The crowd clapped for the selection when they hear music familiar to them. They couldn't be more relieved when the runs came up on the screen in English.

_"Oh oooh,"_ Kendall began. _"Hey-eee."_

"Yeah, yeah." Chime Logan, James, and Carlos.

"This is gonna be a horror show." Kelly whispered while sneaking into a seat out in the back of the crowd with Gustavo behind her.

They're dressed in black from head to toe, clothes perfect for sneaking- minus the neon light on their spying hats.

"I knew they'd ruin this tour somehow," Gustavo adds to Kelly's statement. "the dogs need to learn their lesson about disobeying their trainer."

"By completely humiliating theirselves on stage in front of dozens of people? Plus there are photographers here." Kelly points.

Gustavo looked as though he'd just been electricuted. "How fast can we get them off the stage?"

"Too late." Kelly points to the four who've just whipped around to stare at the large monitor when the singer's English went native in the blink of an eye. Hopefully they can wing it and keep up?

Through the microphones you hear a clutter of something but it certainly isn't the song.

"Mi..mi..mi, mi." Carlos says meekly.

"Missing you!" James jumped on the first word he could read in the flurry of Japanese pouring across the screen.

The boos started playfully right along with the laughter, and you could feel the yellow streak runningdown their once confident spines telling them "get off the stage, now!" and "Run! Run for your pride!"

Much like the young woman who was struggling with her song, the crowd began to sing in their absence-

_"Ai toiu unmei ga, aru to suru nara!"_ some of them anyway, the others were calling out what was probably the equivalent "Off the stage!"

"Sing a different song!" Called a familiar voice. "Something for the holiday!"

Looking through the blinking lights of cameras and the mist of people, the four notice some oddly dressed signs hanging out in the crowd.

"Gustavo?" They say in unison.

"Just sing something! I've got you covered!" He unplugs something in back.

The song cut short, and instead a jolly little melody played from the speakers. And after a jingle of jingle bells played out the boys raised their microphones and sing as if they'd known the song all their lives, they certainly knew the flow to use. Something along the lines of _Beautiful Christmas_ and _Better With You._

_"Ooo aaa aaa, we can make a beautiful Christmas!" _They harmonized then James went out solo for the first verse.

_"Monday I'm at your door, Sunday there's so much more; we're hanging out in the snow... Ohh."_ Flashing a smile at the young woman who cheered first when seeing that they were gonna roll with their own thing; he was relieved when the rest of the crowd started to get into it.

Gustavo sat down letting his nerves ease off him. This could work out. The photographer certainly seemed to be snapping shots in a better light than before.

_"A cabin in the woods, our love it __**feels**__**so good**__; let's start a tinsel fight under the Christmas lights!"_

In a somewhat of a chorus- due to it being so short, they harmonize. _"Ooh aah ahh, we're fa-la-falling for Chriiiistmas."_

Taking to the next cue for a mini-bridge, Logan sings. _"Bring on the mistle toe and the fresh fallen snow, falling for me and you, chasing away the Christmas blues."_

The crowd stood on their feet to clap along with the rhythm and song.

_"Oohh because its us, why I'm fa-la-falling for Chriiistmas."_

Kendall branched from the rift to his own verse thats sort of a wrap. _"Christmaaaas, ohh yeah, yeah! Let's sit here-"_

_"gift wrapped!" _Assist the others.

_"Hold tight and-"_

_"Don't look back!"_

_"Go down a hill for a thrill, we're leaving long sleigh traaaacks!"_

The music plays softly, a few shakes of jingle bells here and there.

_"Ooh, aah ahh, we can make a beautiful Christmas... Its uuus. We can make a beautiful Christmas!"_

Carlos takes the last verse, smoothing it out with a lilting sweet voice. _"We'll do presents, close your eyes, and we'll kiss right here by the fire light."_

After two chorus' Kendall ends the song with one more. _'And that's why I'm fa-la-falling for Chriiistmaaas."_

The crowd was in an uproar and they all took their bow. But as they walked off stage they knew they were in sooo much trouble.

...

A.N: I told you you'd either get it or be traumatized ahaha. Thank you for reading and reviewing this chapter even my secret embarrassment was so much fun.


	9. It's Nice When It's Just Us

"Yeah, on a scale..." Logan began, and with a sizing gesture by his index finger and thumb, he asked. "How much trouble are we in?"

...

"You just had to ask!" James snapped when his sleep-bobbing head snapped back to attention.

"Well, I thought maybe we'd be fine!" Snipped Logan from his resting place on Carlos's shoulder.

Violently shrugging Logan off, Carlos shouts to the ceiling. "I'm TIRED!"

"And you will remain tired, because you dogs need to learn your lesson about sneaking out at night!" Gustavo snapped at them while lying comfortably in Kendall's bed.

He looked, honestly, as though he were asleep. But, he couldn't be. He couldn't really be yelling at them properly, while asleep. Could he?

"Iiis he asleep?" Asked James.

"Couldn't be." Replied Logan.

"There was that time when he was staying in our apartment at the Palm Woods," Carlos yawned with a wide open mouth then. "and he was telling us which key to sing in."

James smacked himself on the cheek to alert himself. "But he was dreaming about being in the studio- which we weren't- so maybe he's just laying there pretending to be asleep" He looked his bleary eyes over at Gustavo. "to further TAUNT US, since we're- thanks to Lo-hogan- being forced to remain awake!"

"I can't..." Kendall griped before falling onto his back on the floor. "SIT UP ANYMORE!"

"Get off the floor!" Gustavo whailed.

Nearly sobbing, and with help by grabbing James by the shirt, Kendall sat back up into the position they've also been forced to sit in. Up straight and on the back of their legs.

"I will never sneak out at night again." Moaned a very tired Carlos.

"No." They all agreed.

"Good that you boys are learning valuable lessons," Chimed Dak Zevon sitting beside them. "but why am _I_ here?"

"Because _you_ are an enabler to the dogs adolescence. And rather than dragging them back here to me, you decided to take them out for karaoke. Which both humiliated aaand sort of helped promote the tour- thanks to my genius."

"But then why am _I_ here?" Asked the white haired CEO of the band.

Gustavo suddenly began snoring.

"I'm really beginning to believe that he's asleep." Logan comments.

"Which means," Griffin stands up; they all wince at the crunching of the man's knees. "Funny, I thought I was more spry than that. Oh well. As they say in Japan, adios."

They all watched the man's exit.

"That was Spanish." Corrected Logan in a mutter at Griffin's retreating back.

"What time is it?" Groaned Kendall with his head lulled back, and his eyes shut in pained misery of being sleepy but unable to get to sleep.

Who knew closing your eyes without being down-for-the-count could hurt so much? But they refuse to stay open from weight lag.

"Three fifteen." Replied Logan.

"How are we gonna stay awake through our interviews, if we're exhausted?" Whined Kendall.

"Learn.." Snore. "To." Snore. "Listen." Snored Gustavo.

"Uh uh oh-" Logan began getting cut off by Carlos who snapped at him.

"Not right now!"

"Why not practice your harmonies." The possibly sleeping Gustavo suggest.

And practice they did, through sob and sorrow they harmonized out a very manly crying session.

...

It was around 6:15 am when Big Time Rush was told they had to get ready for their appearance on the Japanese popular television variety chat show _**Hey!Hey!Hey! Music Champ!**_ where they will perform Japan's favorite song of theirs, as well as get interviewed. And they're going to do it all by being tired enough to keel over on the spot. Worst punishement ever!

Getting dressed was a slow process, bathing was even slower. But somehow they managed to haul themselves out to their tour van so they could make the show.

"Speaking of which," Kelly began. "which of you supertars swiped the schedule from my tablet? I have to make sure we're clear to sing at the tree lighting in New York tonight."

The four band members blinked tired eyes at the question, until what Kelly said really sank in.

"Come again?" Kendall asked leaning forward.

"Yeah, we made a forward, we didn't steal it." James copped to being one of the guilty party.

"Noo, forwards send the messages they're not copies."

Knowing they messed up, the 4 grimace and shrug while releasing a flurry of apologies.

"Its fine." Though she was sort of huffy in response. "Just forward it back to me from your phone."

"Eeee-yeeeah, my phone." Kendall laughed dryly with guilt lacing each sound. "I kinda left it at the karaoke bar."

"Whoops!" James added light-heartedly.

"But weee can go get it!" Suggest Carlos, hoping to save his friend.

"Weee, don't have time to. And _you_," Gustavo directs his fury solely at James. "had better hope that your phone hasn't been stolen, or you are FIRED! And will be left behind, because I will not support carting around the unemployed."

Recoiled until he's pressed against his buddy, Carlos, James plastered on a grin, and giving a thumbs-up he squeaked out. "Got it."

The van arrived at the television station, and the group piled out into the parking lot. They walked in a scatter, piling into the building nearly two at a time since the metal door was wide enough. A pretty woman with short brown hair chopped just beneath her ears, wearing a light purple dressy shirt, with a knee length pencil skirt, and 3 inch black heals met them in the long white hall. Walking the length they see its filled with doors that have tags over them, labeling that it was Studio A or B and so on.

"Right this way to hair and make-up," her accent is thick, but easy to understand. "I will call to you when we are ready."

There were 2 women inside to do the boys' up for the show. One to quickly work on hair, the other to quickly work on their make-up. They busied themselves while complimenting on how cute they all were. From there the whirlwind continued on to the green room where they joined some other guest who would be on the show that morning. They would have made conversation but the other guest offered little more than a nod as a greeting, so they were sure they didn't know English, and if they know enough they're not yet comfortable with using it.

But as the green room dwindled and Big Time Rush watched the program on a flat screen stationed in the upper corner of the room, they noticed a lot of laughter was going on.

"Are the host picking on them?" Logan wondered. "I don't think I'm comfortable with being picked on in a foreign language."

"Can't be any worse than how Gustavo treats us." Kendall argued.

Said manager only offered a childish little "Nyaah!" in response.

"You see?"

"Next we have," The host, a tall and skinny man with a shaved hair cut, and facial hair to match began to announce them. "an American group, who's sweeping Japan like a typhoon!"

"And we let them come here?!" Asked his side kick, who's features are near opposite as he has a crop of spiked hair, a fat figure, and no facial hair on his plump face.

The crowd was in an uproar of laughter at the comedy duo's jokes and antics. It was a wonder they needed guest at all when they seemed to be the whole program.

"We shall all feel their wet embrace, when we return from commercial break and they sing popular song _Show Me_! And will be interviewed in our _Rainichi-in _session."

"What's that?" Logan wondered before they all turned their attention left.

The door to the green room pushed open and in walked the woman who'd greeted them before. "Please come with me."

"Get out there and make me proud." Gustavo pep-talked them out the door.

The boys nod and _woot!_ as they exit the room, excited on the outside, but nervous wrecks on the inside. The other countries they visited any encounter they had with the locals had been in their native tongue, but here, here was the lion's den and the roar of the crowd sounded like "PREY!" if they didn't understand them right.

"It is our pleasure to introduce to you worldwide performing artist," Says the skinny guy with the shaved hair cut. "Big Time Rush!"

They were already standing _stage right_ on a very polished floor that flashed with white lighting beneath their feet, while the bucket lights shown colors pink, blue, and white to the crowd. And their song began...

"So," Says the stalk-man, who'd introduced himself as Masatoshi Hamada-san, after the song had ended and they joined the two men on a long white couch that wrapped like a cresent. "you are Kendall," and he's pointing as he says their names. "Carlos. Logan. And James."

The crowd of fans screamed in burst of excitement when the boys waved at them. And through translator, they answered questions about the bands origins, how they got started. They even got some laughs imitating Gustavo's individual reaction to them.

And they picked on James's being the pretty boy by photoshopping him in a long wig and dress. Commenting that he was very lovely in a joking way. But they took all the jabs and teasing in stride.

"Nakayokunarutoki kimitachinoaidaniha rennaikanyogaaruno? Soretomo koreha "fan-service" nano?" Asked the man with the shaved head, who's name they discovered is Hitoshi Mastumoto-san.

"We have." Replied Carlos, when the only thing he understood were the english words spoken 'boys love'.

"Eeeh!?" Hamada-san's eyes bugged out, and he began to fan himself.

Matsumoto took a drink from his hot tea rather comically by eyeing the 4 members as if in wonder to who was with them, and as if to hide embarrassment for receiving the answer he did.

When the laughter calmed, Hamada-san leaned over to them as though asking privately when really he's got a microphone for all the world to hear. "Like... a relationship privately? Or, in the group?"

"_Do_ what?" Logan asked, genuinely confused when the words were translated.

"Definitely in the group!" Carlos said running with it. "We give love to all kinds of fans- even dogs."

"Carlos, shut up!" Kendall reached for him with a swat but missed.

"Why? It's true."

Embarrassed, the woman translated. "Hamada-san wants to know if your relationships together are private or do you offer it by homoeroticism to the fans? Meaning gratuitous titillation on stage while you perform?"

"What?!" Kendall, Logan, and Carlos shout in unison.

James, who had been taking a drink at the time just offered the airspace and floor beside him a shower when the hot tea came spraying from his mouth in a mist.

"I'll kill theeeeeeeeeeeeem!"

Gustavo shouted loud enough to be heard over the boys' barrage of disdain and corrections to the 2 host, who didn't understand a word of it. And when the booming voice silenced the room, they all say together.

"Just friends!"

"Tomodachi." Informs the translator.

"Ohhh!" Say the 2 men.

"Are we all on the same page now? Okay.." Says Kendall. He smiled when the two host nod.

He was actually pretty proud of James doing little more than spitting his drink into the air. The whole misunderstanding was very reminiscent of last year when he'd accidently confessed that he and James were very involved with each other- which now is the truth- but then it was nothing but trouble. The matter itself still is trouble. Especially when other people know about it. Gustavo is bad, but Kelly?! She's a terrible faker, liar, and actress. One right question from anyone and they're screwed.

The rest of the interview went without fail after that blunder, no more misunderstandings on anyone's part. And they kept Carlos from speaking much at all. By the time they scraped Gustavo from the floor of the green room, they returned to the van rifling through their gift baskets.

"All in all," Says Carlos when the van is out on the road. "I'd say that went pretty well."

Gustavo shouted and lunged at the blunderer! The others blocked the angered bear from ripping into the poor fool; and thankfully Kelly stepped in to remind them about the schedule.

"I'll call your phone." Logan speed dials Kendall's phone, putting it on speaker.

"Weee," Says Gustavo returning to the subject, while they waited out the ring-tone. "Cannot afford anymore Kendall slip-ups, while on this tour."

"Uuuh, I'm sitting right here." Piped Kendall.

"Don't speak. Heel boy." He held up a warning finger.

Brow cocked, Kendall just let out his objection in a huff. But the moment Gustavo believed it was said and done, Kendall let his objection be known.

"I said that I was sorry, and that whole thing worked out pretty okay..." Seeing the skeptical look on all of their faces, he shrugs. "We've gotten a lot more fans since that incident."

They all nodded to agree muttering that it was true.

"Hello!" Came a cheerful voice.

"Dak?" They all wonder out loud.

"Big Time Rush! Heey, I was wondering when you'd call."

"Dak, listen carefully..." James takes Logan's phone to speak directly into it. "Do you have Kendall's cell phone."

There was silence on the other end of the line before Dak commented casually. "I'm guessing you're lucky to be the pretty one?"

Grinning, he says with all the world invested in what he'd heard as a flattering compliment. "Thanks. But this is serious."

"Give me that." Logan snatched his phone back. "Dak, where are you? We need to get Kendall's phone. Our schedule is on it."

"I'm all the way in Osaka right now. Can you make the drive?"

"There's really no time, we need to catch a flight to New York." Kelly interrupts the leisurely call. "I really just need you to tell me what the forward says, its come in through Kendall's phone."

"Hold on."

The driver was already on his way to the airport; the small group wait for the message to come through.

"I've got it. Should I forward it to you?"

"Yes! Thank you." Kelly awaits the incoming message. "My e-mail is in his phone, Kelly Wainwright."

"Kellyyy, I see it. Sending."

The assistant cheered with glee. "Thank you, Dak Zevon."

"Saving the day one pop band at a time." He snickered. "Bye guys."

"I'm gonna send that boy your gift baskets." Gustavo said in his own idea of 'thanks'.

The guys nod to agree until they realized his wording. Then they just looked around in wonder.

"To the tree lighting!"

"Woo hoo!"

4 4 4 4

New York in December was everything they'd hoped for. The lights all over the city blended with holiday accents of wreaths and bows, lights around poles with garland. Everyone is in a good mood- and for New Yorkers that's saying something for how good the holidays make people feel.

The cold weather was a bit of an annoyance since Asia wasn't as nippy as it could have been, but the boys do have thick coats on, and boots to protect them from the three feet of snow that fell over the winter holiday. The street sweepers really did their job at clearing the roads but now the sidewalks are up to the thighs with snow.

"We've gotta see the world's _biggest_ toy store first," James insist. "And the umm-.."

Excitement rising, Carlos adds. "The _Jelly Belly_ factory!"

"Agreed!" Say Kendall and Logan.

The group stops at the light waiting to cross the busy street.

"James," Kendall leaned over and whispered through the noise all around them as they cross the street. "let's go out tonight."

"By 'go out tonight' you meeean like a date?"

"If that's what those crazy kids are still calling it these days-" He changed tones to hiss out. "Yes, like a date!"

"Shouldn't I be asking _you_ out?"

"We're not getting into that again!" Kendall hissed a little harder. "Just know that its gonna happen- and be happy about it!"

"Okay, okay."

Kendall smiled as elation came over him. That was easier than he'd thought it'd be. This date's gonna be great!

Behind them Gustavo is just shaking his head in utter disgust and disbelief of the two. "I just wanna knock their heads together like the stooges."

"I still think its pretty sweet." Replied Kelly, casting an unseen smile at the couple, who were walking closely together until James took off to hug a fan and say to them 'and they speak English!'. Snickering, she shakes her head.

"Can you imagine what New Years Eve is gonna be like here?" Carlos says looking around. "Gustavo, are we gonna be here for New Years Eve too?"

"Ha! As if. You dogs are gonna be back at the Palm Woods as soon as we leave Japan." He stops at a door. "Now come get something to eat, so we can go to Times Square and perform at this tree lighting, so we can get out of our _de_tour and back to _the _tour."

"Got it!" They reply while gathering around the hot dog vender.

...

"Oh burgers, I've missed you." James says stuffing his mouth with a double bacon.

"Mmm." Agreed Carlos through a mouthful of fries, from James's plate and a big bite of macaroni and cheese from his own. The greasy cheesey combo was intensely good!

"Bathroom break." Kendall declared before getting up from the table.

What the others were unaware of is that he'd just kicked James's foot beneath the table alerting him that by 'bathroom break' he was instructed to find an excuse to follow him. Ever since James admitted his feelings to him in Paris, Kendall's been even more pressed to push their romantic bond- among other aspects of their relationship and he's feeling pretty much on top of the world now that James has agreed to going out with him. And he can guess that the pretty boy feels pretty much the same since he's been finding ways to touch him, just small brushes with his hand against his or standing close enough to him that Kendall can feel his breaths against his neck.

Not having to be told twice, James waited a minute- just one minute- before brushing Kendall's abandoned fork to the floor.

"Ohh, ahaha," He shrugs. "whoops! Dropped my fork. Better get to the bathroom and wash my hands." He shoves his seat from under the table.

"But you had a hamburger," Logan wonders out loud. "What does that have to do with-.."

"Not now, my hands are teaming with restaurant floor." He rushes off to the bathroom with his hands up like he were a doctor going to scrub-up.

Carlos shrugged when Logan cast him a curious glare. "Guy's gotta wash." He nabs more of James's fries, not caring what the male is doing either way since he'd left his meal unattended.

In the saught after bathroom, James knocks on a closed stall door, and when receiving a knock back he smiled and stepped into the opening door where a generous amount of kissing and groping took place between him and Kendall.

Breathless, and thanks to Kendall's wandering hands almost shirtless, James asks. "Am I the only one thinking that" his words are cut off by a kiss on the lips rather than his neck that had been chomped on only moments ago. "this is really cliche?"

"And not very hygenic." Pants Kendall, moving his hips against James.

"Says the guy who uses recycled tooth brushes."

"Its not the bristles!" Defends Kendall.

Hands cupping the blond's face, James runs his tongue along the course of Kendall's jawline, nibbling on his earlobe. It was his sudden laughter into the hole of that ear which seemed to bring them back down to earth.

"Man, I must have some really dirty hands to be gone foooor?" He looks at his watch. "Nearly eight minutes."

Snickering into James's shoulder, Kendall shakes his head. "I don't disagree, I appreciatingly know where they've been."

They wrap their arms around each other kissing far sweeter than with the hungry drive they'd had a moment ago.

"We should get back." Kendall breathed out.

"Right."

"Right. See you on our date tomorrow."

"Yup."

And one after the other they exit the bathroom.

Everyone at the table had a brow raised upon seeing them; sitting down the two say simultaniously.

"There was only one stall free."

Gustavo could only sob.

5 5 5 5

The performance was spectacular, they sang _Beautiful Christmas_ and had the pleasure of hearing the crowd sing along with them. And after signing a few autographs, and taking some pictures, Gustavo allowed the boys some walking around sightseeing time.

Its so different from when they saw the city on their first tour. The feeling in the air, and the location are completely different. That time they played in the park nowhere near Times Square, but today they played directly in it. Not only that, they didn't have rooms waiting for them, they went straight to Boston from there. But, Gustavo and Kelly, who was on her phone apologizing to the television studio, the photographer, and magazine people, left the boys alone so they can enjoy the city for the rest of the evening while they check into a hotel.

They stopped at the toy store first. Their attention was on everything from video games to the giant piano. Things hanging from the ceiling, and nerf blasters were a particular distraction as they swiped a few to bring around with them. And these ones shoot little balls of goo! What's more destructive and fun than that?!

Playing their holiday song on the giant piano wasn't easy, but with help, James got out the melody while fans watched and recorded them with their phones. But it got a little out of hand when they began to obstruct traffic with the crowd coming in and they were swiftly moved from the store and onto the streets.

"Will you guys sing for us?" A girl called over the noise of greetings and street traffic.

"Sure, got a guitar?" Kendall asked.

...

Looking out the window, Gustavo spots the band surrounded by a crowd of girls, and some guys while protected by no one but Freight Train, Kendall plays an acoustic while they sing.

"Kelly, please tell me that I am not looking at the dogs performing for free."

Looking out the window for herself after leaving her bag on the bed, Kelly gave a resigned sigh. "Would you look at them? They're so good to their fans."

"Yeah, I'm gonna blame it on cold weather because that is just sick behavior."

"Its good for press." She follows him away from the window.

"Where? Who? Do you see any camera men? I don't." Pointing he says. "Just a lot of screaming fan-girls with camera phones. Oooh behold internet success."

He didn't add that that wasn't all he'd seen. Kendall and James were watching each other like he looks at a particularly delicious piece of chicken or cake from a buffet or at a party, or better still... money. Which is a face of want. A face of gotta have along with the desire that ensues once he has it. But romantically? What an odd concept. But he's hip- he lives in L.A. He still gets Christmas cards from Boy Time members who fell in love.

"And would you stop being so cheerful? I don't want it to rub off on me."

"Tis the season." Kelly replied cheerfully. "I'm showering. Good night, Gustavo."

"Yeeah, good night." Looking back out the window at the 2, he began to hear a melody playing in his head. Going over to his suit case he grabs his mini-keyboard and begins to play.

7 7 7

"Finally!" Carlos tore into the bedroom of four beds and dropped himself heavily on the nearest one. "Ohhh a bed!" Eyes closed he blacked out almost instantly.

Sighing in agitation, Logan removed Carlos's sneakers and helped the loud male roll his airborn legs up onto the bed.

"I'm with Carlos, though," he yawns. "I can't believe we managed to do all the things we've done today without being tired." Logan sits on his chosen bed, and undoes his overnight bag to grab his toiletries. "Night you guys." He waved on his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Night Logan." Kendall and James reply.

Kendall made his way to the door, but when opening it he's stopped by James.

"Where are you going?"

"Its a surprise." Replied the exiting blond easily before tugging the door closed.

Blinking in wonder, James decided the Carlos strategy was better than Logan's and he fell onto the large bed dozing off like it were his job.

Downstairs, Kendall is at the front desk mustache in place, he asks the clerk for a room. The man eyed him suspiciously, especially when Kendall stroked the phony mustache causing it to pull away a bit.

"Yes. Well, here is the key to your suite, please enjoy the room Mr. Armor."

"Why thank you, my good man. I will." Taking the cardkey from the clerk, Kendall returns to the room with the others.

Spotting James asleep, he jumps when the bathroom door opens and Logan exits.

"I-I was in the lobby for a candy bar!" He spat at him nervously.

"O-kay, I didn't ask, but, good to know." Looking over his shoulder, he nods. "Need the bathroom?"

"Nah, I'm just gonna hit the hay." Kendall laughed nervously.

"Right." He kept a trained eye on his friend, while blindly reaching for the bathroom light switch to turn off. "You know, the fans already know which hotel we're staying in so you don't need the disguise."

"Disguise?" His gaze looked down as if he could see said disguise. "Oh, ah hehe. Right." Peeling it away, he stuffs it into his pocket. Stretching his arms out, he does a really good impression of a guy on a date using a really cheap move to slip his arm around a girl's shoulders. "Well, I'm pooped so... goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Sitting up in bed, not ten minutes later, Kendall sticks his finger triumphantly into the air. "And by 'goodnight' what I really mean is 'see you later, because I've got a room upstairs to _sleep_ my man." Sucking in a breath, he adds to himself. "And boy it sounds weird saying that outloud."

Slipping from his bed he scoots the short distance to James's bed beside his. Tapping him, he rolls his eyes when James only shifts his position from laying on his back to sleeping on his side facing the opposite direction from Kendall. Extending his finger, he jabs James in the side over and over until the male shot up, with an objective shout on his lips.

"Don't!" Started Kendall in a shout of a hiss. "You'll wake up Carlos or Logan."

Seeing that the disturbance was only Kendall, he eased his angered intentions. "What do you want?"

"I thought since, we're here, we may as well make up for what happened between us before."

Grinning, he nods but then looks around the room spotting the other two members of the band illuminated by the moonlight coming in through the large window. "I'm not sure if we'll be quiet enough not to wake Carlos and Logan."

"Well _you_ are gonna love me in a minute because _I_ just got us our own suite above this floor." He holds up the keycard.

"Genius!"

"Athank you." Standing, he smacks James on the leg. "Now come on, I didn't think we'd sleep for this long." He looks at the clock crying out in a green glare. **3:19 pm.**

"Right." He gave two thumbs up, climbing then out of bed.

The two snuck quickly over to the elevator, being sure to avoid making eye contact with anyone who may come into the hall as the two mice scurry along. The elevator dinged letting them off and Kendall hurried on ahead and unlocked the door for them.

"Aaah, a suite." James marveled at the large bed, and lovely decor.

"A little mood music to clear uncertain air," Turning on the small radio in the room, he approaches James with a smile on his face. "classical, so that we don't end up being serenaded by Carlos and Logan, or laugh on stage again."

"Smart." He wraps his arms around the blond drawing him into a very pleasing deep kiss. Stepping backwards, and almost trippingly out of their sneakers along the way, he steers Kendall to the bed nearly pouncing him flat on his back once the trip ended.

One arm hooked around James's shoulder and the other guiding them both backward on the bed towards the center, where he laid back. Humming in pleasure when James lay his weight down onto him, and he pushed his hips up eagerly into the pressure, being met with more weight and a gurthy rocking between his legs.

Their breathless sighs and moans without restraint fill the air and mingle with the musical sway of the violin and piano, harmonizing much like themselves; private lyrics shared between them playing into the music. Rising and falling with its balance. Even with the length of an expelled breath matched the cords.

When mounds became more apparent, and hands made busy undoing buckles, Kendall wrapped his legs around James's hips and arched his back when even the smallest bit of flesh on flesh touched. The heavy air filling the room and their lungs was lifted when Kendall whispered. "Stop."

"What?" Pants James looking down at someone who looks the exact opposite of 'stop'; and he kissed the blond's jaw along to his chin, unable to resist planting kisses on him when he looks so incredibly edible with his eyes closed and catching his breath.

"I brought some things, and I left them in the middle of the room."

"Toys?" Wonders James. "Kinky, but I can get into it."

Rolling his eyes at the assumption, he leans forward to push James back. "Just get the bag."

Scooting from the bed, he nabs a small white bag left in the center of the floor. And how had he missed Kendall carrying it to the room? Going through it, he returns to the bed. "Lubricant and condoms? But where did you get this, the hotel lobby?"

"You remember when we were shopping for new clothes in Japan?"

And they both look up at the ceiling as if it were a video monitor showing them a movie, and Kendall were doing a documentary over it.

_**"I bought an outfit of a traditional old man and left the store when everyone else was in the dressing room. And with help from Logan's translation book, I'd have to say it went pretty well."**_

_The man behind the counter looked the blond haired, green eyed male over curiously, taking in the traditional kimono, mixed with an odd thick grey mustache and eyebrow combo, bare legs, and he could guess the male has on sandals as well._

_Leaning his weight into his forearm that's resting on the counter top, Kendall says in a thick accent. "Kore was Kendall-san nimotsu." And he waved his hand around in a circle like it were the most casual thing in the world._

_The man behind the counter cocked a brow since Kendall just took claims to luggage that is nowhere in the room._

_Figuring that the man doesn't understand, Kendall tried again, only now making gestures to his crotch. "Kore wa borupen desu?" The man slowly shakes his head. "No? Um, how 'bout this..." He balls his fist then drops it like it weighs a ton, being sure his arm is lined between his legs. "No naka?" He thumbs through the book, finding two important words he tries again. "Chinchin no naka?"_

_"Kiru?" Wear._

_"Yes! Whatever that means... as long as its not kill." He says when hearing how the word sounded. "I don't know what you just said actually."_

_"You want some condoms?" Asked the clerk in near perfect English._

_"Yes! Condoms! Thank you!" He pumps his fist joyously._

_"In back." He points. "Next time just ask 'do you speak english?' it goes faster."_

_"I will remember that," He wags his finger assuredly. "You said in the back. And there's lubricant too?"_

_"Everything you need."_

_"Thanks." He dashed off._

"Wow. Good story. It'd be better if it had some action." James removes the items handing them to Kendall.

"And since I ruined the sanctity of our deal by violating you in your drunken state... its your choice whether or not you'll use thes-.."

"Nooope." He cuts the male's speech short. Swiping the box he hurls them across the room.

"No? Aren't you even gonna think about it?" He looks to where the box has landed, knowing he won't- this time- experience what it means when the box reads: ribbed for pleasure.

"Nope. Now drop trow so I can lather you up."

Scoffing at the choice of phrasing it, Kendall complied all the same; watching James as he does the same. James pulled Kendall's hips to him, their position changed from the blond being on his back to him now having his back pressed into James while sitting on his lap. Their kiss resumes with a lot more tongue, and hands going everywhere up and down and inbetween every exposed bit of Kendall's body tensing the grip when the blond rolls his hips.

Distracting Kendall by nibbling on his neck, James worked the lubricant over himself and helped to steer himself into position. Sitting up on his lap was Heaven as he moved himself up and down but when James bent him over down on his forearms, hips raised that lit him on fire. And if anyone had told him this position was richer in feeling, deeper in travel he would have had it done a lot sooner, telling James this by his very expressive outcry. And when James moved in and out of him he saw another world.

...

James roused first, blinking tired eyes at the beam of daylight blaring in through the window. Turning his head he searches for Kendall who looks amputated by the pillow laying over his head. Lowering his head so he can find his lover beneath the pillow, James was the one surprised when Kendall's head suddenly shot up popping itself right into James's nose.

"Its morning!" The blond announced. "We gotta get back to the room!" Dashing off the bed, he only looks over his shoulder when he hears James groaning in the background. "Come on, James! We have to be there when they wake up. Stop lazing around."

James groaned and gave a thumbs up with one hand, while holding the blood in his nose with the other.

Kendall snickered to himself over the pout on James's face, while they walk down the hall to the band's hotel room. "I didn't know you were behind me, and what were you doing anyway?"

"I was going to wake you up then I got bashed in the face with a _rock_,"

And Kendall rolled his eyes, still smiling at how ridiculous it was that James is making such a big deal out of it. He's a hockey player after all. He suddenly gets an image of James in his jersey, filthy, and missing teeth and he can't help but laugh.

"Oh, you think its funny?" He asks in all seriousness. "Incase you forgot due to my mangled bleeding nose, _I_ am 'the face'." And he shimmers his fingers down over said wonder of the world.

It only made Kendall laugh a little harder. Appalled, James jokingly raised his fist to the blond as if he'd make his nose bleed; but no sooner had he done this does the door to the band's room open.

"Again?!" Logan asks. "Why are you two always fighting when you're alone?" Taken aback, he does a double take when seeing James has blood staining just outside of his nose. "What happened?"

"We were going for breakfast when James smacked into the elevator door while walking off and looking at himself in the reflective wall."

"It was twelve times the pretty," His fingers cascade down his face. "I had to look."

Kendall smiled at how easily James could help him in a lie even when he's a little annoyed with him.

"You're wearing the same thing you had on yesterday." He pointed out as he stepped away from the entrance to allow them in.

"Felt around in the dark, we didn't wanna wake you or Carlos if there was no reason to. Besides," Kendall grabs his tooth brush from his bag when reaching it. "Kelly says we're going to the airport in twenty minutes or less so there's no time for breakfast anyway."

"Darn." Offers James.

"Oh well, we can have something on the plane."

"How awesome is it that our fans are still out there?" Carlos moves away from the window.

"Yeah its great, until we try to leave and they _maul_ us." Logan cringes. "It'll be like something from Animal Planet."

He imagined them all dressed as safari men, all decked out in _**Banana Republic**_ gear and watching as a herd of lioness lazily sweep their tails through the air. It would only take one 'phew' and back of the hand swiping of sweat and they'd be doomed.

James and Carlos shake off the massacre playing through their minds, then go back to gathering their own toiletries.

"Its not going down like that," Carlos informs. "cause the way I see it is..."

And they all imagine the very large and very powerful Freight Train heading their cabooses as they choo-choo on through with Gustavo bringing up the rear.

"Niiice." Approved James giving his buddy a manly high-five.

"Showers ready." Kendall left the bathroom, hair somewhat damp and being toweled.

But what James heard was 'Showers ready. Get in.' while he looked at him with sultry green eyes, slightly hidden by damp hair. Swallowing hard, he shakes the image away, spotting that Logan and Carlos, who were looking a little spacey shivered suddenly as if imagining James's thoughts as they had shared their own.

"I'm next, because I need a little longer than the two of you." James points his toiletry bag at the un-showered pair.

"We already took them," Logan informed before saying. "and you need to hurry because twenty minutes isn't a long time."

"Yeah, I don't even wanna think about the punishment you get for being late to the airport." Carlos panics as a dozen horrible scenarios flash through his mind.

"St- stop, you're making me dizzy." Logan holds out a hand for balance, sitting back onto his bed.

"We're not gonna be late for our plane." Assured Kendall. "And once we take our photo shoot, entertain Fujisaki we can do the last leg of tour and go home to the Palm Woods, Mom and Katie, and all our friends." And showing an example he raises a very large suitcase. "And its about time because going through customes is getting kind of expensive."

"We are buying an awful lot of stuff." Logan grimaced.

"Jaaames! Gustavo's here!" Kendall called.

Flinching like electricity tapped him on the shoulder, Carlos snapped around to face the door. "Where?" He asked when not seeing the large man.

"I'm just trying to get him out- Jaaames!"

Carlos sighed, sitting on the bed he throws himself backwards onto the bouncy mattress. "I wish I could just rewind time and do that night over. Every soft, bouncy, pleasure-filled second of beautiful sleep." He closed his eyes. "I even had a good dream." He chuckled to himself.

"Dawgs, where's James?" Gustavo came charging in.

"Shower." The three verbally point.

"Well get him out of there so we can go," Walking over to the window he looks down at the crowd. "it's bad enough we have to take the back to avoid the pack of wolves waiting for a celebrity feast."

"I'll get him- Jame-!" Kendall jumped from start when the bathroom door swung open.

"Good, right?" He was asking his reflection in a tiny hand-held mirror. Mirror James gave props with a wink and a gun.

"Good. On your leashes, let's move out!"

With disguises of sunglasses and ski-hats, along with the usual winter attire, the group sneak out the back and head for the street where 2 cabs are called upon to take them to the airport.

"You guys wanna play 'eye-spy'?" Asks Carlos on the plane; fork mid reach to his mouth.

"No!" Says Kendall and James.

"That game comes on a bit too strong," Logan comments. "Got a certain ring to it... now let me see- oh right- BORing."

Kendall sobbed in mock despair. "How long have we been on this flight?"

"Not long enough to be whipping out the bored games." Replied James looking at Carlos with malice.

"Or puns." Adds Logan."

"Hey, you started it."

"No I didn't." Snipped Logan.

"Yes you did." Retorts James.

"Eye spy with my little eye!" Kendall calls over the two's arguing. "...something white."

"Is it the plane?" Carlos guesses.

"Planes are silver."

"Oh. Then a cloud?"

"You guessed it. Game over."

Shaking some feeling back into his numbing brain, Gustavo looks to his assistant. "What do you think of this as a chorus?"

Taking the notebook, she looks over the words written in deep pencil marks. "Since when do you care what I think?"

"Since listening to the dawgs is making me wanna leap without a parashoot."

"Then its good. What are you gonna call it?"

"I was thinking _Interlude_ since I don't have enough lyrics for it to be a song. Besides, all great singers have interludes on their cds. I want the third album to really scream _"_we've made it!_"_"

Kelly nods.

**P.A. Please put your seats in the upright position, fasten your seatbelts, remove all trays, and prepare for landing. Thank you.**

...

Big Time Rush really had to hit the ground running since they were somewhat behind in schedule. Kelly did manage forgiveness for the mistake and got the whole thing cleared up and moved to different times that day.

They did a photo session in Japan street-style clothing, and old world Samurai with fake swords and everything- thankfully fake because James and Carlos were in the midst of an actual battle with them off camera, when they were doing individual shots.

Next came a magazine interview but they only needed to move one building over for that and the questions were fairly reasonable, and nothing out of the norm. By the time the early trenches of morning came they were singing and performing for the head of RCM CBT Global Net Sanyiod. While Griffin and the others watched on the sidelines.

"I see. Thank you Fujisaki-san." Griffin moves across the room to where the band is sipping water and waiting to hear the results of their small concert. "Fujisaki says that he loves the new songs and he can't wait for the third album... that, or he's cold and you're all fired." He laughed at the little scare he gave them. "But seriously, good work."

They smiled and cheered themselves within the circle.

"Now get out there and sing til your little pop voices give out." He looks at the whole of the room. "I've got some after partying to do." He dropped to the floor quick changing into a djing get-up.

The boys took a brief rest on the drive to the venue, then changed and got pumped up during sound check before the crowd showed up. Slowly the stadium began to fill and the lights and sound pick up as they go into their first song: _The City is Ours._ The energy of the crowd was way up, and hearing their songs sang back at them from fans who may or may not even speak English is always a great feeling. And when the last cord played for their closer _World Wide_ they waved, said their goodbyes and left the stage still buzzed for the day ahead, especially since its the last of the tour and they'll be back at the Palm Woods.

"Dawgs," Gustavo entered their room while they're in the middle of packing. "don't let it go to your heads that you did good today, and... here." He held out some slips of paper.

"What's this?" Asks Carlos getting their first.

"Disney Japan!" Cheered James when looking over Carlos's shoulder. Holding onto the shorter male's shoulders, he bounces happily up and down.

"And these are real? Its not like you typed these up and printed them in the lobby or something?" Kendall asks while looking them over.

"Iii am... definitely gonna do that as a gag in April but, no, these are real." He digs into his pocket. "And look, Kelly and I have tickets too, isn't that lucky. Now we can hang out with you dawgs and have a little fun."

"Sweet!" Carlos hurried to the door. "I'm gonna ride everything!"

"Twice!" Followed James.

"Thanks Gustavo." Kendall pats their boss on the shoulder as he walked out.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah." He smiled. "Just don't let it go to your heads."

7 7 7

Japan Disney was amazing! They had almost everything American Disney possessed with the exception of certain rides, actors, and food items.

"Big Thunder!" Shriek Carlos and James seeing the pointed roller coaster ride winding around a large mine.

"I'm going for the Mark Twain riverboat," Kendall watches the two depart. "Come on, Gustavo."

"Race you there!" He called after him.

"Can you even do that?!" Kendall called after him before following.

"Kelly?" Logan looks to the remaining member of their team.

"Would it be wrong to wanna see Fantasyland?"

Thinking about Cinderella castle, Logan smiled charmingly. "Sure. So long as I'm not with you."

Rolling her eyes she waved goodbye to the departing Logan who looked to be headed towards Tomorrowland, as according to the map.

They had fun in pairs, singular, switching to groups of 3 or coming all together for Critterland and Toontown where they got pictures with Mickey and the gang while wearing mouse or Goofy ears. After a stay through the haunted mansion- which all but Gustavo are still shaking off the nerves from the stretching portrait, Pickwick, a drunken victorian man swinging from the ballroom chandelier by his cane, and the executioner they decide to have some lunch since they sang through breakfast. Figuring that since they're in Japan they may as well partake of the native food, and they ordered big plates of Takoyaki, Harumaki, and Tempura.

"Gustavo, when is our plane leaving?" Asks Kendall over the meal.

"Around two a.m. Why?"

"No reason."

"We should go, maybe see a movie or something."

"Ooh subtitles." Logan brushes crumbs from his hand when the last roll of Harumaki is tossed into his mouth.

"Maybe we can see a ninja tour?" Carlos adds.

"Kinda wanna sit down after a day of extreme play." Gustavo sipped his hot tea.

They hid their snickers behind a sip or a bite, since they know that beyond walking to attractions there was very little physical movement of their own. Gathering more luggage expenses that they've bought for theirself or a friend, the group exit the park and head straight to a movie theater.

"Nice pick Kelly, its got action, drama, and blood all over the place." Carlos stuff another chewy gummy piece of Puccho in his mouth. Its so gooey that he'll assuredly be leaving the theater with all but two missing from the entire box!

"That actress reminds me of Camille- craazy." He whispers to Kendall- or at least someone he believed was Kendall.

The blond had actually escaped ten minutes into the movie with James to head back to the hotel.

"Time for our date. And since we all know foreign films can last as long as three hours plus, we're gonna squeeze as much fun into our date as we can." Kendall smiles at James beside him, then grabs onto his shoulders. "And here's how its gonna go down." He lowered them to the floor and popping back up he holds his hands out towards him. "Arcade, dinner, maybe some dancing, and a little bit of make-out time." Placing his arm around James's shoulders, he looks out into the great plan and says. "If I can enjoy an entire minutes worth of date with Jo, I'm sure I can make three hours with Jamie count."

"Good plan," Female James verbally applauded. "But I see it happening more like this."

Imitating Kendall's actions he lowers them to the floor, and like on a spring they pop back up, only this time Kendall is dressed as a girl while James is in normal streets.

"Now we can go out as James and Kendra."

Looking especially miffed, Kendall cocks an annoyed brow at his exposed knees. "Really? This is how you see our date in public?"

"You bet I do."

"Ugh!" Groans the blonde.

"Fine! Than how 'bout this?"

Down they go, and up they come. Only this time they're both ladies.

"Now we're lesbians?!" Shrieked Kendall.

"Hey! Its better the world see Jamie and Kendra out on a date than James and Kendall."

Running a hand down his face, he sighs. "What are we doing this for?"

"I'm not sure what you're talking about," Replied James.

"_This_! We're in Japan, and where we have fans- like Dak said, they're respectful." Tossing a chunk of his wigs long hair over his shoulder he says nonchalantly. "We don't have to argue over who's gonna be a girl, we can just go out and ask to be respected."

Thinking, James nods. "It sounds out-there enough to be a Carlos-plan, but since it came from you... it might work."

"Thank you." Down on the floor, he pops back up dressed like himself. "I've got half a quarter of Japanese experience under my belt, and enough nerve to ignore that we will be stared at."

"Let's move out."

...

Some kind man pointed out the arcade and damned if it wasn't an arcade street with how many little buildings littered that allyway. and they planned to hit them all within 40 minutes. The flashing lights and winning sounds drew them in and invaded their happy center as they found a large table to occupy, James on one side and Kendall on the other looking for how to start the machine.

"This is virtual whacking moles." Says a little boy grinning up at them. "I'll turn it on." He pressed the button. "Do you see this kanji? It means on. Just look for that. Do you like my English?"

Kendall and James exchanged humored looks to each other over the shouting helpful child, who's beaming up at them with all the happy sincerity in the world.

"Its great!" Kendall replied.

"Very clear!" Adds James with a thumbs up.

Happy as a clam the boy runs off to where the two weren't sure, but they both declared it time to play. The table was a virtual screen that glowed like a highwatt light bulb before the game showed up. Paddles in hand they didn't need to be told how to hit the moles when they shoved their goofy looking heads from the holes in the dirt. Hitting them was pretty funny because aside from them wearing little bits of clothing, their virtual smiling faces acknowledged that they've been hit by sticking their tongues out and looking very dazed.

Kendall missed a good few moles having to recover from laughter and vision blurring tears.

"Yes!" Cried James when he saw he was in the lead while a countdown flashed in the center of the screen. "Four! Three! Two! One! Woo hoo!"

"Rematch" Demands Kendall.

"You're on." He whirls his hammer by the stick in his hand.

After a crowd drawing tie-breaker the two moved on to a snowboarding game, rocking the board they're standing on sideways, forward or back to move it for the player.

"Jump! Jump!" Kendall hooted and cheered his now airborn player. "In your face!" He poked James on the nose.

"Lucky shot..." Chuckled the competitor. With support from Kendall's shoulder, he hops down from the game. "I saw a hoop shooter over there, the arcade victor victory of the arcade will be mine!" He declared in a proud tone.

The small crowd of teens and youngsters gathered all blinked in confusion and wonder if they'd heard correctly what the male had said.

"You bet I did." Replied James to the unasked question.

Giggling, the group of mixed gender and age bounced excitedly up and down over the fact that someone they were very much beginning to recognize has just spoken to them, and they followed closely but at a good enough distance as the pair made their way to the hoop shooter.

James beat Kendall hands down, he even through in a couple over-the-shoulder moves to impress the crowd that is now snapping pictures with their phones.

"Pose together!" One girl with pigtails banded off with green fluffy hair bands.

"Pleeeease!" Their hands went up like they were praying for the simple action to happen.

Shrugging, the two move in close and hold each other around the waist and shoulders, smiling happily as the small crowd snapped away. The young boy from earlier pushed through the crowd and tugged vigorously on Kendall's shirt- they took their coats off when their bodies began to warm up.

"Nissan? Nissan? Want to play this hockey with me?" He gestures though not just to himself but to one of friends who was looking very frightened over the whole ordeal.

"Sure. Lead the way." He tugs James along with him.

The females in the group, all wide-eyed and gasping, whisper in wonder of who the child is that he can command such time with Big Time Rush. They proceeded to follow their idols to watch as they played table hockey with the two kids; giving them all a real treat by showing off their teamwork as they played against the kids.

"Yeah!" Cheered James when the buzzer rang out.

"Taste the shame!" The victorious pair say in unison.

Seemed like a bad idea to say it too, because the next thing out of the kid and his friend's mouth was "taste the shame" to this and to that. Even when they popped snacks in their mouths, they demanded the mint and peach flavored treats to taste it. It was actually pretty funny. Kendall had removed his camera and did some filming for Katie, who is gonna die when she sees all the gaming selections. James is swooning the female masses with photo-ops and precisely done sweeps of his hair.

After playing the newest version of Bio Blasters, they joined a couple female fans for extreme DDR where they sweat and moved hard enough to count that as an official dance session.

The buzz was getting around that the two were just out cruising, and the small crowd turned medium when Kendall asked if there were any good eating places near by.

...

James wiped tears from his eyes and sniffled. "Curry. Baaad." He coughed when he felt his throat clench from the heat.

"I know." Wept Kendall. "I haven't cried this much since I fell on my head in Kindergarten after Jenny crossed under the bridge I was standing on." Mouth agape, he fans his tongue. "Doesn't help that it's really good."

"I know ooh hoo hooo." He popped his fist on table in agony, while wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

The crowd, having their own meals, giggled and chuckled while whooting that they were proud of them for eating level four curry at all.

"Can we get dessert to go, please?" Kendall asked the waiter.

And they left the curry hut with small bowls of rice pudding swimming in yogurt, that relieved their tongues almost like magic. The whole evening was like magic really, they could never walk the streets in the states with fans around them and walk away with their clothes intact. Talking to each other knowing that anything said isn't fully understood, so it goes no further than them really. They answered questions namely the one of the whereabouts of Logan and Carlos.

"Mm." James hummed over a mouthful. "Photo booth." He stepped to his right inside of the booth.

The two took five silly pictures of tongues out, mouths open with food, sick faces, and a normal grin, and in the end- they had dared- a smooch. The dwindling hoard looked over the photos with them laughing, then gasping. Could it be true?!

"Yes, but its our little secret. Okay?" Kendall asks. "Just between us? Secret?"

"Himitsu? Heki, heki." Said one girl to get the others nodding.

"Exactly like that." Agreed James while looking down beside him to where Kendall is thumbing through the translation book.

"Oh good, it means secret." Kendall sighs. "Yes, keep himitsu."

"Not" The oldest or leader of the group steps up to say. "a problem."

"Thank you."

"Welcome. Where next?"

"Umm, we have to get back to our hotel."

They all 'aaawwed' in sadness, even the boys! Straight as they are, they've still been hanging out with famous people.

"Its been really cool hanging out with all of you," Kendall glances over at James who's getting a cab. He looked down at the little boy translating for him. "And next time we're in Japan you're welcome to backstage passes or tickets where we're performing."

That brought their joy back, and after hugs and hand shakes, and signing some of the cell phones. The two climbed into the awaiting cab going back to the theater where they left the others.

"James?" Kendall stopped him from going in.

"Yeah?"

"Today was... really nice."

Grinning handsomely, he popped Kendall on the shoulder. "I think so too."

"How 'bout from today to whenever this thing ends... we call dibs on each other, and turn down anyone who asks us out by saying that we're seeing someone. And we'll know that we're talking about us."

James let that comment settle in him and he nods.

"No more seeing girls on tour, no more having freak outs from Benoits... just enjoying this thing til the end."

"I think that's a pretty cool idea." Leaning he covers one side of his mouth with his hand. "And you can insert any kind of kiss at the end of that contract."

Laughing, Kendall says. "Okay."

Walking back inside they spot the others stepping into the lobby rubbing their eyes while talking and ranting that it was one of the best movies they've ever seen! Exchanging looks, the escape artist begin rubbing their eyes and repeating something close to what the others were saying.

"Kendall," Logan says. "Why weren't you answering me when I was talking to you?"

"I... Iii was just so enthralled... what with that agent and the uhhh... the rest."

"Agent?" Logan wonders.

"Who's ready for dinner?" Asks Gustavo.


	10. Dating Like a Cat With a Ball of Yarn

"Should we tell them that they never made it to their apartment," Says Camille while looking at the heap of boyband corpses on the filthy, flat-rug floor of the Palm Woods. "And that they're actually passed out in the Palm Woods' lobby?"

"They'll catch on." Reply the Jennifers in unison.

"Let's go through their bags." Says blonde Jennifer.

"Our perfumes must be in there!" Cheered the other Jennifers.

The three girls hurry over to the piles of luggage gathered on the floor beside the members of the band; having seen them off, they know which bags to go for since the familiar ones undoubtedly still have nothing inside but their clothing and toiletries. Watching this defiling moment, all the other residence of the Palm Woods that know them gave a shrug then rushed over to do the same, leaving a dust cloud and scatter of rubbish in the departure.

Chuckling at the sad state of their friends, Camille and Lucy take it upon themselves to help the exhausted band up from the floor and up to their apartment 2J for some much needed rest in their mini-break before they start the last leg of their _World Wide_ tour, which is now through the states; giving them a gentle shove in the direction of the elevator, they giggle and shake their heads in sympathy for the four. Oh Fame you're both a love and a slideshow of pain and torture.

On the elevator _Ding!_ the four- unsupervized, though somewhat awake now that they're moving- tromp through the hall of the second floor toward their apartment room. Passing the door Kendall, Carlos, and James are stopped by Logan latching onto James by the back of his shirt, and in his topple to the floor he stops Carlos and Kendall by knocking their exhausted bodies to the floor in an overlap.

The two groan in a desperate sort of sob due to just wanting to be able to sleep already- the overall jet-lagged really wiped them out when Gustavo told them it was break time and they'd be heading back to the Palm Woods. Their eyes have been closed since then and they were sort of dumped off by Freight Train after the ride back. But they're here now, apartment sweet apartment where they'll soon reunite with their beds.

The door is opened by Logan who staggers inside and directly toward the shared bedroom. It was a slow drag for the others, who crawled, and half slid into the apartment to their room and into bed. "Nappy Time" as Kendall once so eloquently put it in a very lucid dream he'd had about them all being monsters and witches.

"Was that Gustavo?" Mumbled Kendall in a slur.

Carlos only snored louder; James shifts beside Kendall on his bed. They crashed in pairs since getting onto the upper bunks was out of the question, and where Kendall and James are unintentionally spooning on the blond's bed, Carlos and Logan are sleeping with Logan laying long-ways and Carlos half on/half off the bed with his feet touching the floor; and Carlos is sorta pinned because Logan is laying on him.

And so they sleep.

A knock came at the door, banging louder and louder but when no one came the knocking ceased.

"Katie get the door." James slurred into the puffy pillow, he's now laying on his stomach after managing to contort himself out of Kendall's death grip.

Ten minutes pass before Kendall asks. "Did she get it?"

"Mmm." Logan replied through his sleep haze.

An hour went by then and, after rolling himself free from beneath Logan, a hungry Carlos listened to the call-of-the-wild begging for something to eat. Yawning, his aching muscles crack beneath his stretch. Rubbing bleary eyes, he smiles at the sight of Kendall and James looking very much like a cuddling couple. Its pretty funny, almost kind of cute. If they haven't moved by the time he finishes feeding his gut he has to get a picture to tease them with.

A groan from his stomach alerted him to his reason for waking up, and he traveled into the kitchen to make himself a couple of corn dogs. Meal in the oven, Carlos plants himself on the big orange couch to watch some cartoons; more lively now that he's got something to focus on, Carlos bust a gut laughing at a young boy in a white hat, and his dog battle a large pink griffin that just stuffed the dog with a trove of people that look like or possibly are made of candy.

"That's hilarious!" He chuckles.

Smelling his meal, Carlos leaves the couch to check on the delicious delight. Giving them a poke, he then shoves his hands into the hot oven pulling the dogs out by the stick. It didn't take long for the heat to do its things, and he gave a yelp before fumbling the burning dogs over to the counter top where they, miraculously, land on a yellow plate.

Washing cool water on his burning finger tips, he expells a relieved sigh of pleasure. Shaking his hands free, he then brushes them down his pants before grabbing the plate and taking it over to the couch.

Logan was the next to wake up. He travels to the bathroom, uses it, then exits to the kitchen where he turns off the oven for whomever has left it on. He doesn't know whom, since he walked out of the room with his sleepy eyes closed; by habit he knows the way to the bathroom, so walking there half-aware was not a problem. Fixing himself a bowl of cereal, Logan walks it to the empty living room to eat infront of the TV. Changing channels, he stops when reaching one of his favorite shows _The Math Path_ hosted by Phoebe Nachee; though mauled and humiliated, he still respects her opinion and plans to make her his future wife- or at least a drive-by. Because unless she's a lesbian, a woman's got needs. He'd even take a brief lecture!

While eating his cereal and watching his program, he looked around the apartment through turning his head this way and that, as he wondered where Katie and Ms. Knight have gone? Probably out for the day. Checking his watch he sees that its around 1 in the afternoon. Doesn't help when they're coming back from Japan, and are now existing in yesterday... which puts them at... Friday. Awesome, fish sticks!

"Three hundred seventy two." He replied to Phoebe when she did one of her math jokes.

Laughing at the answer, he turns off the tv, then heads to the door to grab his sneakers and head out. Now is as good a time as any to go get tackled by Camille, and when she runs into his waiting arms, he'll tell her that he wants her back officially, that he misses her, and it was just one kiss and she told him about it almost immediately after, which meant she had no feelings for James and didn't intend to take it any further than that mistake. He's sure that after he explains all of that, and swiftly apologizes, she'll take him back.

Camille's the coolest girl he's ever met; she wouldn't have moved on and not've told him so. She's not like that. And after how cool she was when he wanted to go out with that new girl Peggy, he kind of thought that they were cheering each other on- sure, he completely didn't like that Steve guy, but if Camille was really that into him he would have... Nah, he'd never be happy for anyone looking to date Camille. Competition is competition.

Tugging the door closed after he exits, Logan staggers in step when a brown packet catches his eye. Stooping over, he swipes it up and tosses it into the apartment for later or one of the other guys can open it when they wake up.

James got up next. He walked into the bathroom to empty his bladder and, after glancing at a stack of towels through the mirror over the sink he decides to take a shower to wash off the trip. 13 hours on a plane can be brutal on a guy. Adjusting the water to the way he likes it, James grabbed a juice box to quickly suck down while he passed through the bedroom to get something to change into.

Noticing that Carlos and Logan are nowhere in sight, or within earshot- otherwise they would have heard him walking around and said something- he moves over to sleeping Kendall and leans over him. Lowering his lips until they touched the blond's, the prince waits a moment for the sleeping beauty to wake up.

"Are you kidding?" He says when Kendall doesn't so much as shift positions from laying on his back, one knee bent, and an arm slung in the warmth he left behind. "A prince like me has the power to wake up sleeping beauty, so why are you asleep?!" He shouts at him.

Nothing.

"Oh forget it." Using the bed to help him up, James returns to the bathroom to shower.

He can't help but smile, he's never had secret dibs before. He knows how it works, but he wondered IF it would work. It made sense in Japan when they were feeling so romantic and happy, but in the light of day something somewhere was gonna trip them up. Either from the media finding out that they have girlfriends which will have them stalking them all over the place to find out who that girl is or they'll be asked out so many times and turn down so many people that their immediate friends will get curious and snoop into what they're doing, which will have them stumbling onto the truth.

It shouldn't be a big deal. James thought as the wash rag scrubs under his armpit then down his side. But its a matter of everyone else getting hurt in the reveal as well as him and Kendall. Kendall. Ha! How could he not wake up?! That kiss was magic! He's just being stubborn, but let him be that way. He's missing out on one sexy shower. Rinsing himself down; he then grabs the bottle of shampoo sitting on one of the two soap dishes set into the shower wall, and scrubs some _Estee Lauder_ brand shampoo into his hair. Finest products in the land.

"Aaaaahh!" He screamed. "The burn means its working!" He sobbed out due to the tingles working through his scalp.

He should really be sure to thank his mother for the package sent to him when they were in Paris, containing said shampoos and creams for his face. He's never strayed from his favorite CUDA MAN products, but he can't deny his mother's love or gifts... or could he? He groaned in sweet sweet pleasure when the water ran the shampoo from his aching head.

After the shower, he walks through the apartment drying his hair and looking around for something to do. Swirly slide? Nah, he's not really in a swirly kind of mood- although with his wet hair you'd think he's just received one.

"Aaah, toys." He grabs a chopper from the shelf, and a Bond action figure, and a chubby little legless wobbler- since he can't fall down.

He spent ten minutes thoroughly amused with his game of a gatling gun armed heliocopter that's, being fired by the chubby mailman who's aiming at his arch-nemesis, James Bond. After firing many nuts and skittles then eating the discharged ammo, James returned to the bedroom to retrieve his disgarded sneakers. He wasn't sure when he'd taken them off before he climbed into bed, but he was glad to have slept without them on. It's worse than uncomfortable.

Sneakers on; he cast Kendall a long look before trying, again, to wake the sleeping male through a kiss. Nothing.

"Oh whatever. I'm gonna go see the guys." Patting the coma patient on the stomach, he exits the room while whistling a tune.

Kendall hummed, then rolled over to where there used to be a soft cozy body to snuggle with. "Did anyone get the door?" His drowsy eyes open to discovering that he's alone. "Well I guess _I'll_ get it then." He says to no one about the knocking on the door.

And it took a moment too, because he kind of took a minute microsleep just after declaring that he'll answer the door. Startled awake by the insistant beating, Kendall drags himself to the door and answers.

"Hmm?"

"Kendall, I" Lucy stammered when seeing the blond drape himself against the door to continue resting. "Are you even awake."

"I'm here, aren't I?"

"You might be." Though she turns her head to cast him a suspicious look. "If you're not up to hanging out, I can leave."

"No. No. Stay," He gestures with a sweep of his arm that she come inside. "HhhhI" It's yawned out. "was just about to wake up and yell at everybody, but they're all gone."

"Carlos is down by the pool talking to the Jennifers, I think Logan is at Camille's, and James is... well, I saw him leave the elevator aaand ran in the opposite direction."

"He's not still into you." He said abruptly without meaning to.

"Oh, he's not?" She asks with a bright, almost relieved smile. "That's great!" Make that completely relieved smile. "So, who's the lucky girl."

The sarcasm on the word 'lucky' wasn't missed, and- like it was produced from his back- Kendall drops a long wig on his head, and with proud shame he points a finger down at the top of his head.

Chuckling with a forward lean; her pretty dual colored hair fans forward like a curtain to hide her outburst of giggles. Straightening, she waves her hand in the air infront of her chest. "What? What are you doing?" She asks.

Kendall snatched the wig from his head, then quickly jerked Lucy into the apartment being sure to lock the door for good measure; then pushing the locker infront of it, also for good measure, Kendall then busied himself with shutting the blinds and checking the bathroom and swirly slide for intruders. They're good. Phew. Snatching Lucy's hand again, he tugs her along until they're secreted away in the confines of their bedroom closet.

When a flashlight illuminates the area, she gives an exagerated shrug. "Is there any reason I'm standing amongst your filthy clothes and things?"

"We need privacy for this." Hissed Kendall.

"What? Your _weird_ affinity for crossdressing?"

"_Almost_. But what I'm about to tell you, I'm telling because you're a cool girl and... James and I could use the privacy." Putting his hands in prayer of the truth being with his next words he adds. "And what I'm about to tell you can't go beyond this room."

"Alright, I won't repeat it, but what is it?" Her whisper matches his.

Sucking in his courage then letting it out; he holds onto her shoulders, and in a very serious tone he says. "James and I are kiiiinda,"

"Kindaaaa what?"

"We're kinda seeing each other- romantically."

Confusion came first, then a smirk tugged the corner of her mouth. "Is that why you put on the wig?" She then laughed. "Kendall, please don't tell me you're crossdressing to date James?"

"Weeelll, yes and no."

"Weeell, which is it?" She immitates again.

"If James and I were to say wanna go out somewhere to eat, either he or I would have to go in female disguise."

"But where do I come in?"

"Lucy... dear friend, whom I _love_..." He nods with a smile. "I was wondering if you'd help us out by pretending to date me."

Dumbstruck, she says. "Huh?"

"If I wanted to take James out someplace and the guys, or my mom and Katie ask "with who?" I can just say with Lucy, that's who."

"So I'm your beard?"

Pointing at her like a salesman trying to be palsy, he replied. "That's a term that can also be used."

She took a moment to think about it. "Okay, let's say I say 'yes', what do I have to do?"

"You know, the usual cover stuff." He shrugs. "If James and I wanna go out, I'll say that I'm going somewhere with you. Then you make yourself unavailable to all incoming calls, and visitors until I give you the call that we're back."

"Oh. So until you give the word, I'm a recluse."

"Or you could say, no, and blackmail James and me because you know our secret." And with mock snide in his tone, he adds. "Which is a bad idea because we're friends, and we've done a lot of nice stuff for you."

"And James did a few bad things _to_ me- like chase me around the Palm Woods asking for a date- well, Carlos was there too- but they pounded on my door round the clock when I first moved in, let's not forget about the styling comb he gave me that butchered my hair like _this_" And she points a finger at her chop-shop hair cut.

Kendall winced in sympathy for her.

"When I _did_ finally go out with James he was so amped-up that he spilled everything on my lap when trying to pass the salt."

Optimistic, Kendall says. "I'm hearing a 'but'."

"But, you guys are my friends... and I love you too." She adds. "So... fine. I'll be your beard." Smiling, she rubs Kendall's arm. "And even though you wanna keep it a secret, I'm happy for you two." Lucy grins when Kendall smiles happily. "And myself, since he will no longer be chasing after me."

Kendall shot her with a "good point" finger-gun.

Right then the door is tugged open. Logan blinked in confusion, and when he opened his mouth to speak, he's left floundering for what to say when Kendall lays one on Lucy!

"What are you two doing?" He asks looking over his shoulder to be sure that no one else is going to walk in and see this specticle. "What about James?"

"Logan! Didn't see you there!" Kendall said lamely, and unintentionally loudly.

"You looked right at me for like ten seconds." Replied the male with certainty.

"Didn't see you." He lied. "And aren't you supposed to be at Camille's getting tackled and conversating... like you said you would?"

"I chickened out, and since when did this start? Does James know?"

"You can't tell James!" He warns. "He's kind of still into Lucy, but Lucy is kind of into me. And I realize that I have feelings for her too."

Dumbstruck after just receiving a Hollywood smooch on the chin, she grins and nods to agree with Kendall.

"This isn't gonna blow up in my face, so your secret's safe with me." He assures them. "But, to be fair, you're gonna have to tell James. Its part of the Friend Code."

"A friend can't move in on another friend's girl situation without envoking a punch to the face, without a former explanation and apology." Recites the sinking male. How could he not think that Logan would chicken out about telling Camille how he feels? And that they have a key to the apartment. "I know. And I plan on telling James the minute I see him." Gesturing to the girl he adds. "And I'll bring Lucy to-..."

The two blink at the vapor dust where Lucy was once standing.

"Man, she's good!" Kendall clenched his fist in the air.

"And you're really gonna tell James?"

"The minute I see him."

Kendall tore through the Palm Woods until he located James sitting by the famous Palm Woods pool; he wasn't exactly getting a tan since its December, but he's instead watching and laughing at his best friend, who's impressing- or bothering, its hard to tell- the Jennifers by pretending to fish. Even Kendall found it weird that the girls are watching and laughing along with the wild male, instead of sending him on his way as they normally would. He smiled down at James, who smiled up at him when seeing who was approaching and from there he drags him back to apartment 2J and into the bedroom closet.

"I inlisted Lucy as a beard."

"Ohhh, great job." He gives him a thumbs up.

"You have no idea what that means, do you?"

"I think I do."

"It means that when we wanna be alone, Lucy will cover for us by saying that's she's going out with me somewhere, when really I'll be seeing you."

"Ohhh, waaaait a minute. Why is Lucy _your_ beard- I grow more facial hair than you can, and umm let's seeee" He grabs his chin in thought, letting it go when shouting. "She's my dream girl! Since when did you like her?"

"Since she's first moved in, we were all into her and- why does it matter?! We're dating each other, Lucy means nothing."

"Oh you're gonna take that back," Though Kendall was left to be unsure of what James meant. "And if she doesn't matter to you, than why can't she be _my_ beard?"

"Because Logan already caught us in the closet when I was talking to her about us." Crossing his arms; the beam of light from the flashlight is now illuminating the door instead of the secreted-away two. "It would be awkward if suddenly you were going out with Lucy instead of me."

Taking a deep breath, James nods. "Fine. But no kissing." And he drove his point home by putting his finger in the blond's face.

Swiping the hand from his face, he says very snippingly. "What part of fake relationship didn't you understand?" Poking James on the chest and anywhere else, he says. "Me. Only kiss. You. Remember that."

"I will."

"Good. Now, let's watch a movie... because all this darkness is kinda putting me in the mood for one."

"I'll make the popcorn!"

"And I'll get the tablet."

Exiting the closet, they cross through the bedroom only to stutter to a stop to avoid crashing into Logan and Carlos, who are in the middle of happily chattering over a magazine.

"Look at this!" Carlos ran the magazine over to the two. "Japan's magazine company sent us a copy of the one we're featured in _**Japan Today**_." Pointing to a shot of them at Disney, he laughs. "I always look good on a roller coaster."

Kendall chuckles at that.

Carlos skimmed through the book a little more, cheering on the pictures and describing them to the other three members as if they weren't there. "And there's one of Kelly and me eating dango." Blinking, he furrowed his brows. "Uumm when were these taken? I don't remember doing that."

Looking at the photos Kendall and James feel a heart attack coming on, when they spot themselves exiting and entering the Christmas lights maze. Another picture of them eating curry together, and another of them playing at the arcade. Good thing they didn't get a snapshot of them inside the photobooth, just that they'd gone in. They had no idea anyone was following them taking pictures. And it would have been worse in L.A. they'll have to be more careful in the future.

"_Those!_" He snatches the magazine. "Are from when James and I went out to sightsee, but you guys were too tired to come along, so we went alone. No big deal." He laughed out. Turning his back to his fellow friends, the panicked male quickly skimmed the photos for anything incriminating before holding it out for Carlos to take.

"Oh. Well, next time try a little harder to wake us up." Taking back the magazine, Carlos looks at the remaining pictures as he speaks. "This lights show looks awesome."

"Kendall, where's your mom? I'm starving." Logan asks. "I haven't eaten since the flight."

"I don't know." Reaching into his pocket for his phone, he dials M. "Mom? Hey, we just got in. Where are you?"

The others gather around to hear the conversation.

"She says she and Katie are still back in Minnesota, and they'll be home tomorrow morning." Kendall passes the message on for his mother. "Aaand that the fish sticks and tots are in the freezer, along with some frozen pretzels. And she loves us."

"We love you too!" They call into the phone.

"Bye mom." Hanging up, he stuffs his phone back into his pocket.

"Movie night!" Calls Carlos with joyful cheer.

...

A platter of tots and fish sticks are sitting on the coffee table before the four friends, and they eat heftly from the pile; dipping without caution from a dish filled with tartar sauce. Luckily any sauce falling from their meal- or damp bits of food crumpling from the body of the item- fall onto the platter.

"Can you imagine if this place were haunted?" Carlos says when the ghost is creeping up behind the girl.

"There's no such thing as ghost, though." Replied James. "Plus, that's more like a vengeful spirit than a ghost since she's trapped in the well."

Shaking his head to disagree, Carlos adds. "But if there _were_, I wonder if it would try to contact us."

"Now it sounds like you're talking about aliens." Logan leans over for another tot.

"But seriously, a ghost could be standing right behind us" Carlos pushed the issue. "poised to hit us over the head, or possess us! It would only take one quick swing."

They all yelped when the door slammed in the movie, laughing afterwards at how stupid it was to be afraid.

Releasing a relieved sigh, Logan swats Carlos on the back of his head. "It was only the movie; and since we're short on killer video tapes, I think our chances of survival are pretty good right now, oh and did I mention... _ghost aren't real!_"

"Ghost are definitely real." Came a voice from behind them.

"Aaaah!" They screamed.

Leaping from the couch in fright, they scramble, stagger, and stumble blindly through the room for the light switch that's over at the door to see who's hiding in the darkness. The only light they have is from the dull glow of the television screen, and that isn't even much to go by since the scene that's playing is at night, making the apartment just as dark as it is in the movie.

"Turn on the switch!" Called a frightened James reaching the light switch third.

When the apartment lights up, they all look over to the coach shocked and disgusted... and a bit confused.

"Mr. Bitters?!"

Popping a grape into his mouth then a fish stick covered in tartar sauce drippings, the chubby building manager spared them a nonchalant glance then went back to watching the movie.

"How long have _you_ been in here?" Asks Carlos.

"_Why_ are you in here?" Corrects Logan as they approach the intruder.

"I always stay in this apartment when you dorks leave the Palm Woods." He eats another fish stick. "And I've been here looong before you walked in. I was asleep in your mother's room until I smelled dinner and heard you shrieking over _The Ring_."

"You can't stay here." Kendall informs very sternly.

Clearly offended and a little put out, Bitters pouts like a child. "But I don't have anything to do today!" Was his best line of complaint, right before he very kindly adds. "And I missed you."

"I think I just saw something scarier than the girl in the well." Whispered Carlos nervously eyeing Mr. Bitters' smile.

The others nod to the confession.

Rolling his eyes, Kendall plops back down on the couch. "Alright, you can stay!"

"What?!" Bark James and Logan.

"But _only_ until the movie ends."

"Really? Again!" James was at the end of his patients now. "That is the fifteenth time he's gotten up since we let him stay; the movie's _never_ gonna end..." And he calls into the direction of the closed bathroom door where Bitters is using the toilet. "If we keep pausing it!"

"James is right." Logan agreed. "Its late, we should just tell him to go."

"But how," Wonders Carlos. "you remember what happened ten minutes ago?"

They all recalled ten minutes ago when James blew up at Bitters, causing the chubby building manager to childishly moan and groan beyond the bedroom door of his mother's and Katie's shared bedroom until James apologized.

"I'll handle this," Kendall gets up from the couch and stalks over to the bathroom. "You know what? We're just gonna save the rest of the movie for tomorrow." He gave them a thumbs up when hearing the sink water run. "We have to get up early to do harmonies, so we should really be dropping off now."

The bathroom door opened then and Kendall, though the smell is powerful enough to take down a brontisaurus- population- only held his demeanor when the smell cinged his brows off. "Oh right, you do that little singing thing."

Kendall bit his tongue to the insult and the fact that Bitters just dried his hands on his shirt.

"I'll be going then, I really should get back to checking in those new residents." Halfway out of the apartment, he looks over his shoulder and adds. "Don't forget your rent, its due this monday."

"We won't." Kendall says through his teeth. "Goodbye." Closing the door, he lets out a sigh of relief. "Who's up for some table hockey?"

After twenty minutes of table hockey then, after Logan's insistance, fifteen minutes of group homework checking, Big Time Rush headed to bed.

Kendall grabbed his phone from the dresser separating their beds, checking for a call he sees that he's got a text message from James. Smiling, he rolls over onto his back to read the message.

**James: How bad does it suck that I want you right now?**

With a scoff, Kendall replies.

**Kendall: Can't around those 2. Won't in mom and Katie's room. So it sucks pretty bad.**

**James: Sexting?**

**Kendall: Lol! No.**

**James: Please?**

**Kendall: No.**

**James: I'm taking my shirt off.**

Rolling over onto his stomach Kendall laughed into his pillow, before texting a very sound reply of. **No!**

**James: There must be something we can do then?**

**Kendall: Umm sleep?**

**James: I'm not tired.**

**Kendall: Fake it until you are.**

**James: It was easier to get in your pants on tour than it is at home.**

**Kendall: Hey at least we've got Lucy to help us out.**

**James: True. ...She has her own place, right?**

**Kendall: Right.**

**James: Right.**

**Kendall ? Oh, riiiiight :)**

Kendall and James floored it from Rocque records after they worked on their harmonies for songs on the third album. There's talk that its going to be amazing, and from what they can tell this talk is all true. It won't be long before their American portion of the tour is over and they're off to this radio station and television station to promote the new album.

But that thought is put out of mind between the 2 who're flying through the city at top speed to get back to the Palm Woods.

"Looks like they're at 'bonding-time' again." Says Logan. "Not a bad idea, though, cause I really need to officialize things with Camille aand," Turning around he sees that the recording studio has emptied. "I'm talking to myself."

Removing the headphones from around his neck he sets them down on the lyrics sheet's stand then exits the room. Taking the phone from his pocket, he dials Camille's number. "Hey its me... do you wanna go out for lunch right now?" He listens to the actress then replies. "Anywhere is good, I'll pay. ...Then its a date. Bye." Hanging up, he smiles to himself about how well that went.

Meanwhile, over at the Palm Woods. Lucy pulls open the door to her apartment; she'd planned on going down to the pool, but was abruptly stopped by a brick wall made up of Kendall and James.

"Guys, what's up?" She looks between their grinning faces waiting for an answer. "Can I do something for you?" Still nothing. "You're freaking me out."

"You seem like you really need a good day out of this cramped, stuffy apartment." Kendall says finally.

Adding in, James says. "Did we mention cramped, and leaving."

Blinking in concern and confusion Lucy asks with a bit of annoyance. "What are you talking about?" It hasn't even really been a day to get used to the idea of being a beard and already the secret couple are cashing in on her deal with them. "And what are you talking about?" Now that she really heard what was being said. "I thought I was supposed to stay in my place and not answer calls and things?"

"That's part of our deal, yes," Kendall holds his hand out. "but James and I kinda wanna be alone, and with this money-"

"And a concert ticket." James holds out a red slip of paper to her along side of Kendall's money.

"You can take some time out to enjoy the fine city of L.A."

"Wow!" She takes the gifts with mock enthusiasm. "Seventeen dollars and... a concert ticket made of red construction paper to see" She reads the slip of paper. "A BAND. How did I get to be so lucky to have friends as generous as you?"

"We're great people! And can we pleeease use your apartment?"

Both of them put their hands up in prayer.

"Sure. I need to head out anyway," Stepping out of the apartment, she turns back to face them. "But if you're doing what I think you're doing, not in my bedroom... and not on my couch."

"So what does that leave us?" James inquires.

"Don't know. Get creative. Bye boys." Waving, she strolls down the hall to the elevator.

"What a great friend." Kendall nods to himself. "Now let's go."

...

"So are you having a good time?" Logan asks Camille.

Swallowing a fork full of risotto, Camille nods. "Yeah, I love this place." She shrugged. "And its nice to get to come here with someone other than my father."

"I'm glad."

"So what did you wanna talk to me about, and don't say "nothing" like yesterday." She looks into his eyes with mischief. "That was a pretty long hold, even for one of my tackles." She winked at him.

"I just wanted... I mean..." He laughed nervously. "Bleep blop bloop... Ahaha."

Chuckling, she takes his hand in one, and caresses the side of his face. "What am I gonna do with you? You keep turning into a space invader everytime you wanna ask me out."

Brows raised, he then lowers his eyes in shame. "So you know?"

"Logan, of course I know... I've spent my entire life being an actress, and _you_ are terrible at hiding your feelings."

Making a face in wonder of what that meant, he shakes it off to ask. "So... what do you say? Take me back?"

"You're still paying for lunch, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then welcome back." She smiles at him warmly.

Humbley, Logan says. "Thank you." Leaning into Camille, he shares a tender kiss with her and when he sits himself back down, he runs the back of his hand over his forehead. "Phew!"

Laughing, Camille shakes her head thinking about how cute he is.

...

Exiting the apartment, the secret couple stand at the door engaged in shaking hands with each other.

"Good job in there." Kendall says.

"Thanks. I didn't realize how easy it is to do that standing."

"Right?"

James nods. Releasing Kendall's hand the two stand in momentary awkwardness of how to separate now that they don't have the luxury of being on tour with many distractions awaiting them.

"So I'm just gonna..." Kendall points his thumb over his shoulder.

"Me too. I'll be at the pool."

"And I'll be in the lobby waiting for mom and Katie."

"Great! See you later then."

"Yeah." Rubbing his hands together, he gives James a parting kiss when the pretty boy puts his hand on his shoulder and leans in. "Alright, so see ya."

"Yup."

Separating, they get to the end of the hall and whip out their cell phones. Leaving text for each other their phones are stuffed back into their pocket and they continue to their desired location.

"I can't believe you went to the opera in Paris." Says blonde Jennifer.

"And ate at the Eiffel Tower restaurant." Add the other Jennifers.

"Yeah it was all really cool." He changes the photo. "And this is us in the London Tunnel, they've got like cool horror attractions and everything."

James had to blink hard to make sure that, once again, he isn't hallucinating. The Jennifers are hanging out with Carlos. It may only be because they think he's a big-shot now that he's been around some parts of the world, or maybe they've finally come to the fact that they're somewhat interested in him. Whatever the phenomina, its strange. He just hopes that Carlos doesn't blow it. He may be fun for them, but for others... he's just plain weird.

Having a seat at a table rather than by the pool where he'd normally be seen on bright summer days, James sits in silence while planning out the perfect date night with Kendall. Its gotta be romantic, sweep you off your feet good. And its gonna contain a candlelit dinner at a table. But where to do it? Out here by the pool? If its late at night, no one will be looking out their windows, so they won't see them. Or maybe he can set up a nice table and everything in Lucy's apartment? Naah, she probably wants to do something weird like 'sleep' or whatever it is girls do at night. Romantic dinner? Already got that under control.

_'And if Kendall can tone down the ten-rated hotness, I can keep from pouncing on him and show him that I'm a real boyfriend.'_ Thinks the pretty boy with a selfsatisfied smile.

But on the other side of the Palm Woods, Kendall is coming up with a plan practically identical to his secret lover's.

_'I'll put together a manly romantic picnic in the park with music, a blanket, candle light- via lightbulb- and some of the best grub his sugar-bear can make.'_

"Hey guys!" He waves to the cab pulling in.

"Its Kendall!" Katie calls out the window.

"Hey baby sister." Walking over to the slowing vehicle, he pulls open the door accepting the hug from his sibling with open arms. "Hey Mom," Releasing his sister, he replaces her with his Mother. "How was Minnesota?"

"Oh you know, playing catch up with the other moms, and getting a few extra, after Christmas presents- spoiler alert- we got you all socks and underwear." Nodding to the trunk, she grabs hers and Katie's bag from the backseat while Kendall empties the trunk.

"Just what I've always wanted, especially now that I've worn through the current pair I'm wearing." He teased.

"How was tour, I wanna hear about everything." Jennifer says while walking through the lobby.

"I wanna see all the cool stuff you're gonna autograph for me to sell- I mean," She back tracks when her mother shoots her a repremanding look. "presents to cherish forever and ever."

Laughing, Kendall comments. "I did buy you some pretty cool stuff, and got perfume and some earrings for mom."

"Thanks honey."

"Making you proud, its what I do."

"Which is why you have to call her everytime you do something wrong?"

The two mockingly laugh at each other, laughing sincerly afterwards. You never realize just how much you can miss your family until you're back around them.

"Ooh, somebody's all smiley." Teases Katie when seeing the spaced out look on Logan's happy face.

They're sitting around the table having a dinner of chinese food; Jennifer just got back from a very long flight and she is not about to cook dinner.

"_That_ is because Camille accepted me back as her boyfriend."

"Cool." She nods her approval. "...Wouldn't it make more sense to say that you've taken Camille back? You broke up with her, remember?"

"True. But my ongoing doubts about being with her, and date sabotaging, has earned her the right to be the one taking me back."

"But-"

"Its Love-Science!" He put up a declarative finger.

Putting up her hands in defense, and retreat, she goes back to eating her meal.

"Kendall, James... are you guys not hungry? You love chinese food." Ms. Knight asks when realizing that she's going in for seconds, and two teenaged boys are not.

"I had a big lunch." Kendall replied rubbing his gut.

Doing the same, James replies. "Same here. I must have eaten for eight."

Scrunching his face in thought, Carlos shakes his head. "But you guys had ketchup and relish packets... I saw you."

Lamely, Kendall replies. "There were a lot of packets."

James helped with an added shrug.

Suspicious of that, though not interested enough to look into it any further, Ms. Knight smiles and says. "Okay."

Relieved that they won't be questioned while scooping portions of food for reheats tomorrow, the two get through dinner without further question. Going separate ways after dinner is through and cleaned up, Kendall and James sneak around the Palm Woods to get ready for a nice, at home, date.

Unfortunately... both of them were so fired up to set up their little love nest that they never bothered to check their text messages, and both end up waiting eagerly in their created set-up for the other to show up.

Sighing in agitation when he realizes that this is the fourth time he's checked his watch, Kendall pulls out his phone and sends a text to James. "**Where R U?** Send." Seeing an incoming message, he ignores the one above it- assuming its from their overnight flirting, and believing that its an unopened emoticon sent to something he'd said. "Where am I?" He reads. Rolling his eyes, he texts back. "**You know where I am. Stop messing around and get to the park.**"

Kendall waited for the reply, but when it came it wasn't what he's expected. "I'm a little held up, can you come help me? I'm by the pool." Groaning in agitation, he texts him back. "**I'm doing something too, you come help me.**"

After some thought, he sighs only becoming more annoyed with the situation since James isn't coming to him as he wants. He may as well help him out and just walk back with him. He just hopes the food doesn't get cold. He looks down at the plate covers concealing some re-heated cream of chicken vegetable stew he ordered while sucking down his second packet of relish. He had no worry of James and Carlos overhearing him because they were in the middle of playing _Star Fox_ on the Wii. Nothing like some hot stew on a cool night.

He'd better hurry though or the food really will get cold.

...

James; now sure that Kendall isn't coming, regrettably leaves his romantic candlelit table housing sparkling cider, and some well cooked meatball subs in order to help Kendall with his thing so that they can get to his dinner, and get down to the romancing!

Stalking across the lawn he doesn't even see Kendall pass by him, his mind is so focused on the goal of reaching the blond. Kendall hadn't seen him either since he's just as focused on helping James.

"Alright, I'm here.. what do you need help with?" He looks around the area. "James?!" He calls to the empty pool and lounge area. "Guess he helped himself." Immitating how a horse blows its lips out in order to dispell his rising agitation over the situation, Kendall heads back across the Palm Woods again. James is doing the same thing, believing that the little picnic he'd stumbled upon was from some other couple, and that Kendall was off helping himself.

On his way back he, again, passed by Kendall but stopped this time.

"Where were you?" Asks the blond.

"Looking for you, I have this dinner set up and we were supposed to eat together aaaand- WHERE WERE YOU?!"

"Looking for _you_! I made us a _really_ manly romantic picnic and now its getting ruined, because you've got me running back and forth looking for you."

"Well, I made us this romantic latenight table setting, and _my_ dinner is meatball subs; and its better than yours... so we'll go with mine." Says James smugly.

"Well _mine_ is a stew, which is perfect for nights like this- and its covered which means that its still hot."

"Yeah, in L.A. heat!" Declared James. "Meatball subs can start off hot and get room temp and still taste really good- whereas your stew _needs_ to be hot to be enjoyed."

"So. And if we eat it now, it _will_ be hot."

"No, mine is better!"

"Mine!"

Stepping into Kendall's face, James barks. "Mine!"

Not backing down, Kendall sneers. "Mine."

So they met in the middle and had smoothies with a carton of reheated chinese food in the Palm Woods stairwell. Not the most romantic setting in the world, but it suited their odd romance nicely.

...

author's notes: Sorry this is so short but the next one will be longer and possibly the last chapter, I'm both excited and sad. One I can do another BTR story, I put it in my profile page. And two I've always been told I have bad endings, so nerves are up. Fingers crossed, I do a good job.

Thanks for reading and reviewing, I love seeing old readers and new ones hey Annabellex2! I've checked my story stats this one is fourth in reviews woo! But first in reads woo hoo! Ahaha thank you!


	11. In or Out of the Closet

Kendall smiled at James in a way that no man should smile at anyone who isn't their girlfriend. It was tender and sweet, and definitely meant for no one but the two of them. And on there lap, placed between them, sat a Tablet playing the new _Hansel and Gretel_ movie that's been out on DVD. Its nothing new for any of the four members to watch movies together, whether its solo, in a duet, trio, or all of them together. But Kendall and James are sitting _with_ each other instead of _next_ to. Big difference.

And it was seeing this little scene, when they started their American tour four days after they made a pit-stop at the Palm Woods, that revealed something to Carlos that's been going on probably for months. Kendall and James are dating. And with eyes wide, he watched the two existing together, while being completely oblivious to his having exited the tour buses mini recording studio and have spotted them. Which is when Kendall looked up at James, and kissed him...

It was a terrifying discovery! The scenarios were just playing themselves out before him: James and Kendall's fights, how they always seemed to be over the moment he and Logan entered the room. And then there's the fact that they've never actually really had much ground to fight about, it was always over some odd reason.

How the two, though seemingly on iffy-terms, continually wanted to share hotel rooms to "bond". It made Carlos wonder exactly what this "bonding" consist of? Not to mention when the two laughed on stage that time, what was so funny?

Then there are those trips to the bathroom...

Those pictures from Japan were clearly taken in the daytime, he looked again, and a window was in one of the shots! And he'll bet they snuck off from either the park or during that epicly awesome movie they watched. He thought it was strange that they were approaching them instead of exiting the veiwing room, but he wasn't sure because he was rubbing his eyes from the sunlight coming in through the front doors.

Then he recalled the way James defended that ugly fan, who'd broken into his and Kendall's hotel room- it was James! It must have been!

This means that he also saw the two of them holding hands when they were walking around New York, and just when they all turned to smile at and receive candy canes from Santa Claus, who was riding on a firetruck and chucking them to the padestrians, he saw them release their hands from the corner of his eye. He just assumed that Kendall was about to cross the street, and James was pulling him back.

Carlos would have liked his accidently spying on them to have led to nothing more than his being suspicious of them. But there was no mistaking them kissing. Even if they'd of seen him seeing them, and said that they were picking food from the other's teeth, and since their hands were currently holding onto the Tablet- and snacks- what else could they do?

It was heavy information to hold onto, especially when the American portion of the tour ended and they're all now back at the Palm Woods, carrying on with their break while waiting around for Gustavo to call them in for their 3rd album recording. Its as if Carlos's senses are on overdrive and he's hyper aware of the couples every movement.

Eating, drinking, walking, talking, and- Oh, God! He refered to them as a couple! Not only are they breaking the 'No dating within the band' code- which when you think about the fact that it was made on their assumption they would ever have a female member in the band, was a really weird code to continue to have when they're a band of men. So, that's it then? No real merrit behind a code means that there really isn't a code, so what they're doing is ok? Right?

He really wants to talk to someone about this. Anyone! There's Lucy, she must know something since she continuelly has dates with Kendall- and what's that all about?! Is Kendall seeing both of them? Is that allowed? Hn. Having it both ways, Carlos supposed.

And sitting here in the apartment, alone; Katie and Ms. Knight are out for the evening at the mall- Katie wanted her ears pierced, Carlos is sure he's gonna burst and spill the beans to the first person that comes through the door.

He turns in his seat on the big orange couch, daring someone to walk in, and as if on cue, the apartment door opened.

"Kendall and James have been secretly dating!" He blurts out before slapping his hands over his gabbing mouth.

"WHAT!?" Bark the accussed bandmates.

Snatching Carlos up happened like whiplash, and the three found themselves in the bedroom closet.

"Carlos," Kendall begins, "what you think you know," he then leans in and harshly whispers. "you don't really know. Alright?" Patting Carlos on the back, Kendall offers his friend an award winning grin. "Alright."

"But I-.."

He's cut off by James, who's cracking his knuckles while speaking intensely. "You 'but' nothing."

"James!" Kendall scolds. "Threatening Carlos will only hurt the situation more. Now, Carlos... you're wrong about James and me, because _I_ am dating Lucy."

"No you're not!" Snipped James.

"Not helping!" Snapped Kendall, who then let out a breath to keep his cool. "What makes you think James and me are a couple? We've been hanging out a lot together- sure, but we're not dating or anything."

Carlos, feeling cornered somewhat, slinked into resting against Kendall who wrapped his arm around his shoulders, since James was still offering a bouncer's vibe in his direction. "But you guys have been spending a lot of private time together, and then there were those times with the elephant in the room." He points to James, who then was the assumed creator of the elephants where Kendall tried to stop them. "And then there was the fact that, " He's pointing at Kendall now. "I saw the two of you kissing on the tour bus."

"When?" Asked James through panic.

"On tour!" Carlos nods.

"Which tour?"

"There are options?!" Carlos bugged out from a mind-blow! He actually grabbed his head and showed how the explosion looked when his hands were kaboomed away from it.

"Let's not lose our heads here!" Kendall derails the debris of Carlos's boggled mind. He also derailed the flipped out James, before the two got anymore out of hand.

"But Carlos, is a blabber mouth!" Snipped James. "And _wee_ are supposed to be a secret."

"But _why_?" Carlos asks looking between the pair. "I think its neat if you two wanna be together."

"Well we don't care what you thi-.." Realizing what Carlos had actually said, James turns his head a bit to offer his ear for a better hear. "Come again?"

"Well yeah!" He pipes up getting excited. "Do I understand it? No." Kendall and James shake their heads along with Carlos. "Do I think certain points of it might be a little creepy, yes."

The pair furrow their brows in a bit of offense to that.

"But am I gonna love, and cheer you two crazy kids on anyway?" He borrows a saying from James. "You bet I am."

"Aaaww." Say the three, bringing it in by wrapping their arms around each other.

"But are we still gonna have to kill you anyway?" Asks James, interrupting the love fest. "I'm afraid so."

Yelping, Carlos leaps into Kendall's arms; Kendall immediately dropped him back onto his feet, so Carlos chose to hide behind the male instead. James wouldn't end a friend with his boyfriend blocking him, would he?

"But I told you that I was ok with it!" Carlos offers as his defense.

"And that's great! But Kendall and me kinda wanna keep it a secret, and" He chuckles then before shouting. "you're a loud mouth!"

"But you can trust me with the big stuff!"

"Oh, like how you spilled the beans to Logan's Mom about what we were doing that summer in the pond?"

Carlos looks at the mini flashback playing off in the dark corner of the closet.

They were 8 years old, down at Hucklebee pond, rolling in water and mud and catching a pick load of bull frogs. They were having a blast, and the best part was that they intended to sell them to other kids and hold frog races then after. It was gonna be a gold mine! They, unfortunately forgot to bring a box or tub to carry the croaking hoppers in, so they stuffed them on their person, anywhere they could find room. Under their shirts in front, back, sides, up their shorts, in their socks- just anywhere!

It was just really bad when they got down to the thick of it, because they hadn't really considered the possibility that frogs weren't interested in hiding out on wet and dirty kid bodies causing them to squirm, jump, and slip out from beneath every hiding place they were stuffed into. So by the time they reached the Mitchell household, they were out their entire stock, and now were just dirty and in need to hide out.

"We get in the house from around back, and clean up." Logan assured them that they weren't going to get into trouble if they followed his plan. "As for the dirty clothes, its my turn for laundry duty so my Mom won't question my using the washer, aaand" Looking around their huddle, he asks. "where's Carlos?"

"You did what?! Look at yourself!" Joanna Mitchell called from beyond the opened front door.

The 3 remaining froggers look into the home where they spot a dripping Carlos being steered to the stairs.

"And do you remember what happened because you couldn't keep your mouth shut?" James asks through Carlos's haze.

He remembered alright... the bath which dare never be spoken of again.

Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos as all stuffed into a super bubbly bubble bath, sitting like a choo-choo train facing the wall to fit. And the humiliation stung their very existance as friends-who've-seen-too-much to this day.

"Are you happy now? Tattle-tale!" Young James splashed sudsy water into Carlos's face.

Lamely, he says with a shrug. "At least we're getting clean."

Coming back from his leave of absence, Carlos shakes his head. "But I was young then, and we've gotten over punching each other at the thought of getting naked around each other- remember the onsen?" He grabs a cooling down James by the arm. "I don't just say whatever secrets I know."

Bewildered, Kendall retorts. "What did you _just_ do when we walked through the door?!" Spreading his arms, he waits for a reply then takes the initiative himself. "You told on us!"

Carlos only puckered his lips out in a silent "Ooooh."

"We could have been Mom, or Katie, or Logan..."

"I notice you didn't say Gustavo or Kelly?"

"They already know!" Kendall snaps. "And now with you, and they, Lucy, and weee." He points between himself and James. "That's too many people knowing about something that's supposed to be a _secret_!"

"Alright! I swear I won't tell anyone else." Carlos assures.

"Good. But if you feel the urge to tell, tell me or James." Kendall nods at the good plan. "That way, you'll get it off your chest without getting in trouble."

"Deal."

And the deal was sealed. And broken.

At the Palm Woods's pool while James was reading the latest Pop Tiger magazine, he got bombarded with the confession of Carlos knowing of his and Kendall's relationship.

Then there was Kendall. When he was at the vending machine in the lobby, Carlos came up behind him for some fruit smackers and he whispered it into Kendall's ear.

Let's not forget at dinner when he spelled -Dating- out with his carrot sticks and rice, then making little arrows at the start and end of the word with schmears of barbecue sauce from his chicken that are pointing to Kendall and James of whom he's sandwiched between.

He wrote it in the mirror fog when he stepped out of the shower, but only because he knew that James was going in to brush directly after him.

It got so bad, that by day four Kendall and James holed up in the bedroom closet and began a discussion.

"We need to shut Carlos up." Kendall informs.

"I know. But how?"

"That's what we need to figure out." Setting down a metronome that he aquired as if from thin air, he gets it swishing back and forth then grabs his chin thoughtfully to think; James mimics him.

...

Camille and Lucy are having tea and cookies in the Roberts' apartment, watching television and laughing at the antics of Kramer from Seinfeld. He's pretending to be a doctor in order to help his friend George out, who needs a picture of his current boss topless. And when the commercial came up, Camille turns to Lucy and smirks impishly.

"So, how are things going with Kendall?" She asks. "You two seem pretty close."

Lucy quietly sipped her tea then gave a very mechanical nod, with a plastered fake smile.

"What? things aren't going good?" Camille asked, reading into the lukewarm response. "Is he still hung up on, Jo? I mean, if he is I'm sure a few more weeks with you and he'll make _you_ his number one." A reassuring smile, and pat on the leg, Camille was sure Lucy would feel better.

Unfortunately there seemed to be a mystery beneath the rocker girl's petrified expression- that- or she's choking down a bad cup of tea.

"Camille, if I tell you something" Lucy set her cup down at her lap. "you promise not to repeat it?"

"Sure!" Now the actress was intruiged.

And she didn't mean to sound like a volture circling about a fresh kill, but anytime someone starts a sentence with 'Can I tell you something, its usually, really _really_ juicey. What could it be? Lucy wants promise rings? Or maybe Kendall brought it up! Or maybe Kendall and James are still fighting over her, and she's secretly dating both guys! Then there's the possibility of Kendall dumping her, so that he doesn't have to fight with one of his best friends but she's still hung up on him, and has now become a stalker. Wow, juicey.

Watching Camille's expression, Lucy's brows furrow and she snips. "It's none of those things!" She doesn't know the specifics, but she can tell the kinds of thoughts that go on in the actress's head.

"So then tell me, don't leave me hanging."

Looking around the apartment, though empty, the walls appear to have ears to the rocker girl. There's really only one thing that she can do. Grabbing Camille by the hand, she stands. "Come with me and I'll tell you."

"Huh?"

And she yelped when being tugged along after the fleeing rocker.

"Hey Logan!" She called when spotting her boyfriend- and she likes using the title between them again- in the hall about to knock on her door.

"I... you... okay, bye Camille." He's confused, but not gonna question it, because girls are weird and complicated. So about-facing, he instead heads off to find Carlos.

"Uuum, I'm all for an explanation but... why are we meeting in the boys' apartment?" Asks Camille looking around her dragged to environment. "And in the closet!" She swats a coat's tickling arm away from her arm.

"Because what I was told, I was asked to have go no farther than this closet. So, its the closet or nothing." Lucy informs.

"But this is insane. We can talk just as privately by the pool, no one's around since its still so cold out." She reaches for the door, yelping when her hand is karate chopped by her kidnapper.

"It has to be the closet." She insist.

"O... kay. But what is it?" She's rubbing her chopped wrist gently. "And make it quick, being in here is kinda creeping..." She inhales a deep whiff. "And grossing me out."

"I know."

Camille nods to agree, then leans in to hear what's going to be whispered.

"I have a crush on Kendall." Lucy blurts.

Camille waits for the rest, but that seemed to be it. "He's your boyfriend, and its sweet to still think of them as a crush even when you're together. So?"

"Sooo... I kinda know something about him that ruins all that."

"Well, Logan has lots of embarrassing qualities- but you have to learn to love them, otherwise you'll just drive each other nuts and break up prematurely."

"...Camille, its about Kendall and James."

"Iii knew it! You're secretely seeing the both of them." She points an accussing finger, though she's smiling.

"Kendall and James are seeing each other."

It took a moment for those words to sink in, then Camille was sure it wasn't coming in right. Because with the way Lucy said it, it sounds as if the two people dating are Kendall and James. Shaking her head, she wonders outloud. "But how is this possible? They both like you." After a thought she adds. "And you and Kendall have been going on all those dates together." She begins shaking her head when seeing that Lucy is doing so.

"Well, James does- or he _did_- like me, and who knows with Kendall but.." She takes a deep breath, then let's it out. "I'm kinda their beard."

"You're what?!"

"And anytime they wanna go out with each other, they've been calling me and I go sit around while they're out on the date."

"Wow. I did not see this one coming."

"I know, and what's worse is that I kind of liked Kendall before" She's speaking with her hands rocking them back and forth to the incidences. "then we've been going on all of these dates, and because you guys came through I took a kiss meant for James and that sort of made me fall harder." Her head drops down in a bow, her dual colored hair hides her laughing expression. "And its really so sad that its funny."

"Oohhh, you poor thing." She wraps her arms around her. "Dating in Hollywood is not easy." Camille pets Lucy atop her head. "And... Kendall and James are dating?!" It just hit her.

Katie and Ms. Knight look over their shoulder at the dulled uproar going on from the boys bedroom, but shrugged when no other sound followed it and they then go back to watching The Price is Right, completely missing it when the two girls sneak back out of the apartment.

Down in the lobby, Logan locates Carlos talking to a new girl. He debated leaving him to his conversation but it seemed over at that moment, since the girl waved him a goodbye before walking away.

"Carlos, I wanna talk to you."

"Okay. What's up?"

They move over to the chairs around a planter box and take a seat.

"I.." He lowers a folder with papers in it, onto the coffee table infront of their seats. "have compiled a folder of evidence to coincide with my suspcions that you, and I, and everyone we know, have been lied to about Lucy and Kendall's relationship."

Panicked, Carlos awkwardly attemtps to fold his arms over his chest to seem nonchalant. "Really? How do you mean?"

"I think that Kendall is trying to get James back for all the arguements he's started with him since the 'curse interview', and he's using Lucy to help him do it."

"No way!" Carlos waves it off. "Kendall isn't like that, and he'd never use one of his friends to hurt another." With a shrug he adds. "They probably really love each other- I mean, in a friendly way- nooot like boyfriends."

Logan only raised his brows in question, and a little shock to Carlos's choice of words. "Nooo, I'm pretty sure he's just using Lucy. And I have proof."

"Really?!"

Opening the folder it reveals that every paper inside is actually blank. "I will, once I have a little help getting it. And since Camille's off being crazy, I've decided to enlist _you_ as my spy buddy."

"And by "spy buddy" I'm doing what exactly?"

"I'm glad you asked." He slips a buddy-buddy arm around his friend's shoulders.

8 8 8

"He wants what?"

Replying to Kendall's question, Carlos grabs him by the shirt. "He wants to get proof that you're using Lucy to get back at James for fighting with you over the tour."

"I am not." Kendall defends.

"Well, that's what I said. But Logan's not convinced." Gathering his senses, he calmly says. "Why not just come clean? I mean, Logan's our friend. And he should know too... why can't we tell him?"

"I don't know, but we gotta do damage control." Kendall thinks for a moment. "I'll tell Lucy, we'll go on a couple of dates" He air quotes the word 'date'. "James is spotted being ok with it, and Logan will be satisfied."

"I guess so." But he doesn't sound so sure. "But tell me again why Logan can't know?"

"Because if this gets out, then it could ruin Big Time Rush and our fans and everyone incharge of making the band will be angry and then bye bye, L.A. ...it'll be just like what happened to that group from the 90s."

"Okay. You're right." He nods. "But Logan asked for me to help him dig up some info, so don't let your guard down around me either- you know I can't keep a secret."

"We know." James shrugs his hand.

"Alright, you all remember what you're supposed to do?" Kendall looks between them, smiling when they nod. "Good. Now let's get out of here, because this closet is creeping me out. Smells like perfume in here."

"I know, right." Agrees Carlos.

8 8 8

"Kelly," Gustavo steps from around his desk with some papers in his hand, and he's waving them proudly through the air. "I just came up with an amazing way to make more money for papa bear."

"I'm listening." She says, though she seems more interested in whatever she's doing on her Tablet.

Now that the world tour is over, its time the boy's start promoting for the next album. She has to set up television appearances, couch time with something called Cambio, and a bunch of photoshoots for the cover and lay-out, last thing she wants to do is listen to Gustavo's insane planning when he should continue working on song lyrics and melodies.

Looking up from her work, she spots the sheets of paper in her bosses hand. "What are those?"

"_This_," And he hands them over to her. "is the new idea for making the big bucks in this business. We give the fans what they want."

Looking the papers over, she's physically shocked by what she's reading. Looking at Gustavo, she then gapes. "You're out of your mind."

"You bet I am, and it doesn't matter" He takes the papers back. "because this plan is golden. Get the Pop Tiger people on the phone, Kelly. I smell a victory."

Inwardly groaning, the assistant grabs her phone with doubt. But she dials the magazine's editor anyway. If this is a plan, its one that sounds better as its failing rather than having it talked down on.

4 days later.

Carlos wasn't kidding when he said Logan was fishing for the truth about something. But it was all very exhausting. And since he had to spend time with Lucy for nearly a week, he's really starting to miss the new woo'ing James. They had actually sat together in Lucy's apartment planning out dates between a make-out session. It was fun, and exciting, and its now all ruined because Logan won't back off.

Tilting, he falls sideways onto the couch with a light groan from his mouth. And on top off that trauma, once Logan stopped hunting for his and Lucy's relationship status he then began to hunt for the truth! That's all thanks to Katie having talked to him while he went over evidence with Carlos at the dinner table.

The secret holding male finally called it quits on Logan's manhunt, but surprisingly, he didn't rat them out. He instead just said it was crazy, and that he doesn't like spying on his friends. So he quit. But Katie put herself in the mix now, and his little sister is terrifying to others! So Kendall can only imagine how bad she'll be towards someone she actually knows personally.

He again groans into the couch.

"Aaw, you tired from giving your sister and Logan the slip?"

"Uh-huh." Kendall sighs. "And Carlos, I think even Camille is in on it?" He sees her nod, then begins to pop his head repeatedly into the seat cushion.

Rolling her head along with her eyes, she pats Kendall between the shoulderblades. "Honey, why not just tell them that you're _together_?" And she made it sound so simple.

"Because we- wait," He elevates his head so he can look at her. "How do you know about James and me?" He was surprised when she'd known about everyone following him around like a bunch of private-eye privacy assassins, but she knows about the BIG secret?

"I'm your mother, I know everything."

He offered her an expression that said he believed her reply was fair enough. But it didn't exactly make him feel any better.

"Maybe we should but, I would rather it be James and I who tell them, rather than everyone finding out on their own. I just would rather it be a sure thing between the both of us first, ya know?"

"_Is_ it what you want?" She sets her book down, to concentrate on Real Talk with her son.

"We don't know!" He sits himself up now. "James and I have done a lot together, but none of it leans on being a couple." He shrugs. "It'd be easier if we find out between ourselves rather than having everyone watching us, and pushing for one way over the other while pushing their feelings onto us... Its a lot of pressure."

"What feelings?" His mother questions. "Your friends will support you, no matter what."

"That's just it. They could tell us its a good idea, or believe its bad. We could hurt the band if the break up is on bad terms- not to mention our friendship." Sighing, he says softly "If we're together..." then trails off. "Let's just say that the outcome seems to always be the same as the reason we can't be together."

"So why try?"

"Because... because its worth it. The start may have been bad, the end will be a nightmare... but the before then.."

"Well if the inbetween is worth it, then you've got your answer." She rubs his hand. "And when the fallout comes... just forget about the relationship and focus on the fact that you're _friends_ first. Being together was something that you wanted to try, don't let it be who you are in the end. That's what starts fights in break-ups."

Scrunching his nose, he asks. "Really?"

"Sure. Being awkward can kill anything." She lifts her book in order to continue reading. "Just remember that you love each other, and you're friends."

Kendall let that sink in. "Mom... you're right! That's what's keeping me and James from just going for it! We're afraid we won't remember that we're friends if something happens and we break up." He scoffs his surprise. "Who knew moms were good at 'Love Science'?"

Ms. Knight just groaned and shook her head.

"_I_ am gonna go tell James, and we're gonna share our love with the world." Fist in the air, he heads for the door.

"Good luck, honey!" Jennifer calls after him.

...

"I'm glad that you're all here." Says Logan to his friends, who've gathered around the Palm Woods pool in the sitting area. "Because what I have to say is about to blow all of your minds right out of the stratosphere!" He waves his hand about his head and a little ways behind him as if the small gathering could literally see that far out.

"Logan, what's this about? I've got an audition to get to in ten minutes." Camille waves her hands in a little circle, showing off the universal sign for: Let's wrap whatever this is up.

"Yeah, and in about three minutes I'm scheduled to not be around crazy- again." And she's referring to the run-around she'd had with Logan a couple months back when he thought Camille and Kendall broke some dating code.

"Will everyone just cool it!" He snaps. "I mean, I've got a _cork-board_." He slaps a pointer stick at an empty board beside him. "And a _pointer_."

A collective sigh went up when Logan slapped two photos onto the board, tacking them in place. The photos contain pictures of Kendall and Jo together, happily holding hands or eating together in some sort of romantic looking way.

"Love." Logan began. "We've all experienced it, and have seen it in others." The pointer thwacks into the photo of the couple lovingly looking into each other's eyes. "But let's take a look at these..."

Blocking the board, he tacks three photos in empty places around the other two photos. The six lean in with a near squint when Logan moves out of the way, then remains silent as if he expects them to understand and start blurting out comments about it. They honestly don't have a clue. There are 3 pictures taken: Lucy and Kendall in a nice restaurant having dinner, Kendall and Lucy holding hands in the park, and Kendall and Lucy sharing a smooch.

"Why were you spying on us?" Lucy asks, although she's somewhat aware of why.

"Because Lucy, Kendall has been keeping a secret from you- aaalll of us!" Logan declares with enough bravado to have been pounding his chest along with the accussation. "And he's wrong for that, and should just let his friends know, instead of lying about it." His brows raise in Kendall's direction.

Looking around the curious expressions of his friends, Kendall shrugs and says. "I don't have any secrets. ...And if I _did_, I would prefer a better time to tell you on my own time then have it yanked out of me."

"Yeah, Logan" And this is Camille, who is in the process of standing to leave for her audition. "You can't force confessions from someone. Whatever's going on with Kendall, he'll tell us when he's ready."

"Thank you, Camille." And Kendall was both pleasently surprised by her coming to his defense, and a bit suspicious. It sounded as if she knew something as well... Nah. Fishing into his pocket, he sees that his phone has been ringing.

"I'm leaving too," Says Lucy. Standing, she walks over to Kendall tapping him on the shoulder. "I'll see you later?"

"Its a date." He replies without looking at her, so he completely missed her disheartened expression. "Guys, Gustavo wants us at the studio.. he says he's got something to tell us, and he ended it with a bunch of dollar signs." He shows them his phone by holding the face of it out to them.

"Oh sweet! A raise." Cheered Carlos.

James took the offered high-five from Carlos, and got up from the table to follow him and Kendall.

"But," Logan, stupified, watches them all depart. "but.. but you didn't hear my explanation of one-sided love, and how Lucy is being used... and will somebody tell me what's going on?!"

Big Time Rush gathered at Rocque Records in Gustavo's office before his desk. Their boss is looking quite pleased with himself too.

"Boys. I've found a new way to sell Big Time Rush, while keeping your images intact."

"But!" Kendall cuts in. "Before we get into any of that..." He expells a heavy sigh. "James and I have something we wanna get off our chests."

"We do?" Asks James.

"Yes... Logan." Everyone in the room looks at the addressed. "The reason my interest in Lucy seems one-sided is because... it is- well, not really because Lucy already knows but- the reason we look like a fake couple is because its the truth. She was only faking it because she was helping me hide the fact that James and I are dating." He takes his lover's hand and raises it into the air. "James and I are a couple!" He announced with pride.

The room let up a collective groan, before mutters of "We know" came out.

Kendall flat-lined with his jaw to the floor. James, on-the-other-hand, looked three kinds of guilty. Stepping over to stand beside Logan he says innocently. "I felt bad that he was all worked up and was the only one who didn't know outside of the group. So, before we got here, I told him."

James and Logan look over at their shared flashback.

_"Its cool, Logan... there's no codes broken or lies being told. Kendall and me are dating."_

_"Oh. Neat."_

And that was that.

Scoffing, Kendall snaps out of his momentary shock. "Oh, then I'm better." Chuckling over how relieved he feels, he wraps an arm around Logan's shoulders. "Sorry for not telling you sooner."

"Its alright. Besides, we kind of gave you no choice but to keep it from us." He shrugs. "I was gonna get back together with Camille and not say anything, so I understand."

"Awesome. And let it be known that our friendships comes first.. and we should all be together no matter what." Kendall smiles. "But this conversation goes no further than anyone in this room."

"Actually," Carlos interrupts. "Camille knows." He shrugs in defense when James and Kendall look snow balled by the confession. "But it wasn't me, I kept the secret... Lucy told her, and she asked me if I knew, and then I told her its a secret."

"Okay... okay, no one beyond Lucy, Camille, and Mom know."

"How does Ms. Knight know?" Kelly asks.

"Moms know everything." Kendall shrugs.

"Plus... I think Katie found out somehow." James adds. "But she knows its a secret!" He explains. "I was kinda texting Kendall and she was looking over my shoulder, when I pushed 'send' I turned and she was there."

"You let my little sister know through that!?" Kendall snapped.

"It was just the last line." James offers as a defensive move.

It wasn't enough to stop Kendall from dying of humiliation inside. He remembers every word of that 'S-ext'. "Is there anybody else?!" He groans. "The Jennifers maybe? Jett? Mr. Bitters?"

"Try _everybody_ all over the world," Gustavo finally cuts in on their parade of confessions. "Because I'm having _BTR Seeing Stars_ make the cover of Pop Tiger magazines next issue, and all your fans are gonna read about your relationship first-hand."

"But what about it ruining the bands image?" James wondered through controlled terror.

"That was before I found this." He hands over the pile of papers.

The band gathered to look over the couple's shoulders. Reading it out loud, Carlos says. "Big Time Confessions?"

They read the description simultaniously. "A story about Kendall Knight confessing his feelings for James during an interview."

"I don't get it," Kendall retorts. "Who wrote this," He thumbs through the six sheets. "Frighteningly graphic story?"

Snatching it back, Gustavo says. "Don't care, but there are more just like it. Looks like your 'curse interview' has sprouted into a love fest between you two and thousands of fans are dying to read them. And we're gonna reveal that its true."

Frozen, Kendall and James tip back and faint.

"Now, let's drop the mush and get into the studio and record some duet songs for the album. Because we need to profit off this mistake while we still can. UUUUUP!"

Carlos and Logan scoop their fainted friends from the floor, helping their recovering stagger into the studio.

AND THEIR MUSICAL JOURNEY CONTINUES...

...

Author's Note: Forgive me that its tackey, my writers block made me do it. I told you I'm no good with endings. Thank you all for reading, and reveiwing along the way, they were so funny sometimes I loved it. Until the next one, which I'll write out the ending first so this doesn't happen again, SEE YAS!


End file.
